Catarsis
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Algo sale mal. Annie no consigue refugiarse en su cristal; es capturada por la Legión y sometida a un brutal interrogatorio. Erwin consigue que el clamor por la matanza de Stohess se centre sobre la traidora; el pueblo exige la pena de muerte. Se acaba el tiempo. Armin tiene un plan para descubrir al resto de infiltrados… a costa de su propia humanidad. Esto no puede terminar bien.
1. Una moneda al aire

**CATARSIS**

RESUMEN – Algo sale mal. Annie no consigue refugiarse en su cristal; es capturada por la Legión y sometida a un brutal interrogatorio. Erwin consigue que el clamor por la matanza de Stohess se centre sobre la traidora; el pueblo exige la pena de muerte. Se acaba el tiempo. Armin tiene un plan para descubrir al resto de infiltrados… a costa de su propia humanidad. Esto no puede terminar bien.

AVISO LEGAL – En el perfil.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Como de costumbre, va a ser bastante laaarga (insertar aquí imagen del hipopótamo bostezando); así que, quien quiera empezar a leer directamente la historia, puede saltar hasta la siguiente línea, donde ya termina la cursiva. Bien, para los que todavía estáis aquí…_

 _Me gustaría empezar con los distintos significados de_ CATARSIS _en el Diccionario de la Real Academia Española._

 _1\. Entre los antiguos griegos, purificación ritual de personas o cosas afectadas de alguna impureza._

 _2\. Efecto que causa la tragedia en el espectador al suscitar y purificar la compasión, el temor u horror y otras emociones._

 _3\. Purificación, liberación o transformación interior suscitados por una experiencia vital profunda._

 _4\. Eliminación de recuerdos que perturban la conciencia o el equilibrio nervioso._

 _5\. Expulsión espontánea o provocada de sustancias nocivas al organismo._

 _En cuanto al fic en sí, se trata de una de esas ideas que no me dejaría en paz, hasta ponerla por escrito._

 _Va a ser una historia relativamente "corta"; menos que_ Juegos de Guerra _, quizás de una extensión similar a_ Ni siquiera la Muerte… _Mis cálculos iniciales ya se han visto desbordados, sólo con los borradores de los primeros capítulos, así que no tengo ni idea de cuánto tardaremos en llegar al final. Eso sí, tengo pensado un "inicio-nudo-desenlace", sé por dónde va a ir esto y en qué punto va a terminar; sería interesante continuar incluso después, pero entonces el fic se haría eterno, y hay más historias que quiero contar aparte de ésta._

 _En lo referente a spoilers, es recomendable llevar al día la lectura del manga. No voy a empezar a "destripar" porque sí, pero es mejor ir sobre seguro para evitar sustos. También hay algunas teorías propias que todavía son más "headcanon" que otra cosa, aunque quién sabe lo que nos deparará el futuro…_

 _Sobre la selección de "personajes destacados", e incluso la "imagen de portada", se trata de cuestiones que no he dejado al azar; tampoco la calificación M. El final de la historia… no va a ser demasiado agradable; a no ser que estéis convencidos de que Annie, después de todo lo que ha hecho, merece sufrir, y mucho._

 _Uno de los géneros es "hurt/comfort", y habrá de las dos cosas; aunque me temo que bastante más de lo primero que de lo segundo. Obviamente, no estoy a favor de la tortura, ni siquiera tratándose de asesinos de masas; pero si un autor se limitase a escribir sólo sobre aquello con lo que está de acuerdo, entonces todo esto sería bastante aburrido._

 _Esta vez he organizado la historia en capítulos un poco más cortos de lo habitual; así me cuesta menos trabajar y avanzar. El punto de vista es, principalmente, el de Armin Arlert; aunque en momentos concretos, también veremos las cosas desde la perspectiva de otro/s personaje/s…_

 _Es curioso, cómo a veces una idea te "quema" en los dedos y tienes que ponerla por escrito lo más rápidamente posible; escribir, escribir y seguir escribiendo… a veces, incluso, sin dedicar tiempo a leer y repasar la "fuente", tanto el manga como el anime. Aun así, "I regret nothing": esta historia debe contarse, y cuanto antes mejor; no es cuestión de dejar demasiado tiempo con la intriga a los lectores._

 _¡Nota a la nota! - Esto se está haciendo tan largo, que voy a dividirlo en dos; he dejado para el final algunas referencias sobre las inspiraciones para esta historia y en concreto el primer capítulo, así como algunas recomendaciones y advertencias que os pueden interesar para más adelante._

 _Y (ahora sí) os dejo tranquilos. ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 – UNA MONEDA AL AIRE**

 _Publicado el 8 de julio de 2015, con una extensión de 4.446 palabras._

* * *

Las conversaciones más importantes y siniestras no siempre tenían lugar en despachos oscuros a puerta cerrada… algo que el soldado Armin Arlert estaba a punto de comprobar por sí mismo.

Más aún, el día era espléndido; el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo azul, donde apenas había una sola nube. Una ligera brisa agitaba las copas de los árboles en el bosque cercano, haciendo bailar al mismo tiempo la hierba de los terrenos que rodeaban el viejo Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

El mismo Cuartel que el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, o "Escuadrón Levi", había ido habilitando antes de que llegasen los demás legionarios, para que Eren pudiese estar en un lugar apartado y tranquilo; lejos de las otras ramas del Ejército (sobre todo la Policía Militar) y de quienes, desde el principio, habían considerado que era una amenaza a la que eliminar.

Lo peor era que, quizás, tenían parte de razón; al menos, después de lo de Stohess, podía surgir una "duda razonable". ¿Cómo calificar lo que había ocurrido en aquel distrito? ¿Batalla, combate… matanza, masacre?

Hasta entonces las apariciones de otros cambiantes, como el Colosal o el Acorazado, habían sido esporádicas y muy breves; pero la lucha a puñetazo limpio entre dos titanes de quince metros, dentro del Muro Sina, había mostrado su potencial destructivo. Si uno de aquellos seres (¿humanos?), con el poder de transformarse en un _gigante_ , se lo hubiera propuesto… seguramente sería capaz de borrar por sí solo una ciudad del mapa, sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo.

Por no hablar de la experiencia de primera mano de los legionarios, que sabían el daño que un monstruo como la Titán Hembra podía causarle a una unidad militar, en terreno abierto… pero Armin apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos; todavía no era el momento.

Su mente regresó a Stohess, a lo que había ocurrido allí al final del todo… y lo que había provocado la situación en que se encontraban ahora.

Porque aquel Cuartel General, tranquilo y apartado, ya no lo era tanto.

Numerosas tiendas de campaña, de impermeable lona verde, se extendían en una plantilla cuadriculada a lo largo de los prados que rodeaban el viejo castillo. La Fuerza Conjunta, que se había establecido después de lo que muchos calificaban como "ataque terrorista", reunía a miembros de las tres ramas del Ejército; principalmente de la Legión, pero también había una presencia considerable de Tropas Estacionarias, así como un puñado de soldados de la Policía Militar.

Los policías que portaban la insignia del unicornio verde, a diferencia de los guardas de las rosas gemelas, solían moverse en grupo; siempre miraban con aprensión a su alrededor, como si estuviesen en tierra hostil y temieran que saltasen sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, a pesar de las Alas de la Libertad que se distinguían en su uniforme de legionario, Armin no se sentía mucho más tranquilo que la supuesta élite.

En aquella Fuerza Conjunta había cientos de hombres y mujeres, la mayoría con años de experiencia… pero bastaría un solo cambiante traidor para sembrar el caos y causar otra masacre ¿O acaso era precisamente _eso_ lo que se pretendía? Ofrecer un blanco fácil, un cebo tentador para provocar a otros infiltrados, a los que todavía no habían descubierto, y atraparles en un terreno elegido de antemano; allí los militares estaban preparados y contaban con ciertas ventajas, que serían imprescindibles para combatir contra semejante enemigo.

Difícilmente Erwin Smith, Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, dejaría algo así al azar.

Aquel hombre, líder de los soldados más duros de todo el Ejército, era el mismo que quería hablar con Armin… a solas; aunque el muchacho suponía que también se hallarían presentes algunos de sus colaboradores más cercanos.

El viento agitó sus rubios cabellos, que le caían sueltos formando una melenita; algunos le llamaban a veces "cabezacoco", no muy amablemente… pero esa idea, que en otras circunstancias le habría hecho sonreír, ahora no le libraba de la inquietud que sentía. Sus ojos azules miraban sin llegar a ver; su mente andaba perdida, imaginándose numerosas situaciones en las que algo volvía a salir terriblemente mal.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con algún soldado, se preguntaba si no sería otro traidor; acechando, esperando el momento oportuno para golpear y hacer el mayor daño posible. También se preguntaba si no sospecharían acaso de _él_ ; habían ocurrido tantas cosas "convenientes", difícilmente atribuibles a la mera causalidad, que lo raro sería que no estuvieran observándole… aunque quizás el Comandante había decidido ir un paso más allá. Aquel pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva.

Ya era aterradora la idea de que alguien, en cualquier momento, pudiera convertirse en una aberración de quince metros, capaz de matar con un solo gesto a sus enemigos, aplastándolos con su gigantesco cuerpo como si fuesen insectos; pero la forma en que Erwin, al que algunos llamaban (obviamente a sus espaldas) "grandioso bastardo manipulador", había sabido jugar con aquel miedo, aprovechándolo cual magistral titiritero para hacer bailar a los demás como si fuesen marionetas… Esa otra idea le causaba a Armin un temor bien distinto.

Si el otro bando (fuera cual fuese) hubiera tenido a alguien como el Comandante entre sus filas… seguramente ya no quedaría una Humanidad por la que luchar; seguramente ninguno de ellos estaría allí. Por suerte para todos, Erwin estaba de parte de la Humanidad; aunque a veces no sólo parecía, sino que era capaz de sacrificar una parte de ella para (según entendía él) poder salvar al resto.

En cualquier caso, después de lo de Stohess, había comenzado una batalla de otra clase: la de la propaganda. Aquí, el señor Smith había demostrado no tener rival, a la hora de ser frío y calculador… y tanto o más peligroso que uno de los cambiantes.

"En este sentido, el Comandante y _ella_ se parecen bastante: ambos están dispuestos a apostar fuerte." Y la comparación, que de súbito le había venido a la cabeza, casi hizo que Armin empezara a reírse, dejándose llevar un poco por la histeria en un intento de librarse de sus temores, pero se contuvo; había mucho soldados cerca, tan inquietos como él o más, y lo último que necesitaba era darles una excusa para "disparar primero y preguntar después".

Legionarios, guardas, policías; todos unidos contra el enemigo común. Ya se lo le había comentado el Comandante Pixis a Eren durante la Batalla de Trost: una amenaza externa podía hacer que antiguos rivales olvidasen sus diferencias. Aunque, considerando a la Humanidad como un todo… Lo cierto era que las personas seguían matándose entre ellas, a veces con tanta o más crueldad que las bestias.

Al menos, por el momento, las distintas ramas del Ejército seguían colaborando en aquella Fuerza Conjunta. Quién habría dicho que algo así ocurriría, tan sólo un par de semanas antes… cuando habían estado a punto de fusilar al Comandante Smith en Stohess.

Jean había estado haciéndose pasar por Eren, como señuelo, en el mismo carruaje en que iba Erwin; así que, cuando la Policía Militar les dio el alto y el oficial se encontró con un montón de rifles apuntándole, el muchacho pudo ver todo lo que pasó y luego se lo contó a Armin.

Al principio, el Comandante se había limitado a explicar con calma, al jefe de aquellos policías, lo que deberían hacer después de fusilarle; las instrucciones a seguir, para garantizar el triunfo de la Humanidad, incluso si él ya no estaría allí para verlo. Sin embargo aquella tranquilidad, aquel riesgo calculado de aparentar estar dispuesto a dar la vida por la causa, desapareció en cuanto un legionario llegó hasta Erwin y le informó de cómo había terminado la batalla.

Entonces el Comandante pareció transformarse en otra persona; una versión de sí mismo aún más fría, implacable y cruel… incluso malvada. Sin levantar la voz en ningún momento, sólo con miradas y palabras, había _destrozado_ a aquellos hombres; como si fuese él quien estuviera apuntándoles con las armas, y no al revés. Naturalmente, tratándose de Erwin, ya se las había apañado para averiguarlo todo sobre aquellos policías; y especialmente que su líder, un tal Dennis Eibringer, era el jefe de la unidad a la que técnicamente aún pertenecía la Traidora.

Cuando Smith, con un tono tan cortante como el filo de una espada reforzada, informó de que habían capturado a su subordinada directa en el acto de cometer _otra_ masacre, aquel policía se quedó tan pálido como un fantasma; y eso fue sólo el principio. El Comandante no paró y le preguntó si albergar en sus filas a enemigos de la Humanidad era su política habitual, o sólo fruto de su desidia; si su incompetencia llegaba hasta el punto de no descubrir a una cambiante infiltrada, justo delante de sus narices.

Smith le dio a entender al tal Eibringer que, por sus fallos, era indirectamente responsable de la muerte de muchos legionarios… cuyos compañeros habían ido llegando hasta aquel lugar con el equipo completo, _bastante_ cabreados después de haber sufrido todavía más bajas en la operación para capturar a la Traidora. Cuando vieron que su Comandante corría peligro, aquellos soldados (que se ganaban la vida matando _titanes_ ) rodearon a los policías que le amenazaban y casi los convirtieron en picadillo; si al final no hubo un baño de sangre, fue porque intervino el propio Erwin para evitarlo.

Sin embargo, y según le había contado Jean a Armin, el Comandante dio inmediatamente después el golpe de gracia con las siguientes palabras:

"Ahora mis hombres y yo nos iremos. Y el _legionario_ Eren Yeager se viene con nosotros. De ningún modo quedará bajo la custodia de quienes, hasta hace poco, albergaban una traidora entre sus filas, puede que a sabiendas… Espero que entiendan que esto también lo hago por su propia seguridad. Sólo yo puedo garantizar que Yeager no pierde el control, ni se deja llevar por sus peores impulsos, si el joven llegase a considerar que los miembros de la Policía Militar son enemigos de la Humanidad…"

Jean decía que nunca había visto a alguien tan pálido como el jefe de los policías en ese momento. El pobre Dennis debió de imaginarse lo que pasaría si el chico que era "la Esperanza de la Humanidad" decidía dirigir toda su furia, _la de un titán de quince metros_ , contra la Policía Militar, que además ya había propuesto desde el principio hacer experimentos con él y luego ejecutarle. Incluso en el mejor de los casos, si de algún modo Eibringer sobrevivía a tamaña destrucción, seguramente no lo tendría nada fácil, para explicarle a sus superiores cómo habían degenerado las cosas hasta ese punto.

Así que fueron aquellas palabras las que sellaron el destino de tantos; las que les habían llevado a la situación en que se encontraban ahora.

Armin quería creer que Eren jamás llegaría al extremo de _exterminar_ sistemáticamente a una rama entera del Ejército; estaba casi seguro de que su amigo nunca habría hecho algo así… _casi_. Naturalmente, eso Eibringer no lo sabía; y obviamente el hombre había preferido que le culpasen por no arrestar a todo un Comandante, en vez de seguir adelante y provocar un enfrentamiento con los mismos que acababan de detener a una cambiante… usando _otro_ cambiante.

Sin embargo, hubo muchos testigos de uno y otro bando que escucharon las palabras de Erwin; y ninguno de ellos pudo declarar después que el Comandante hubiese amenazado directamente con soltarle un titán cabreado a la Policía Militar; aquel "grandioso bastardo manipulador", en efecto, ya había previsto de antemano que los prejuicios de "la élite" les harían interpretar sus palabras en ese sentido, precisamente el que más le convenía a él. Smith quedaba libre de toda culpa; fueron los policías quienes se dejaron llevar por sus propios temores.

Después de eso, la Legión evacuó Stohess a toda velocidad y en buen orden, llevándose incluso a sus muertos… y también a su prisionera, naturalmente. Las Tropas Estacionarias tampoco se interpusieron en su camino; no sólo para evitar un enfrentamiento en el que llevarían las de perder, sino porque Pixis y sus hombres sí recordaban todo lo que había hecho Eren por ellos en Trost, donde la Policía Militar había brillado por su ausencia. Además, la relación entre Dot y Erwin siempre había sido cordial; también ayudó que las Tropas y la Legión se llevaran entre ellos mucho mejor que con los "unicornios" o "cornudos".

Lo sorprendente fue que, cuando llegaron al viejo Cuartel General, quien no tardó demasiado en acudir allí en persona, a iniciativa propia, fue el mismísimo Nile Dawk. El Comandante de la Policía Militar estaba furioso, pero no tanto por el desafío a sus hombres, sino porque (al menos según los rumores) él y Erwin habían sido buenos amigos y temía que, con aquella decisión, la Legión estuviese a borde del abismo; se arriesgaban a que les considerasen "traidores a la Corona", o todavía peor, encender la mecha de una guerra civil que acabaría con lo poco que quedaba de Humanidad.

Por otro lado, había algo que Smith comprendía muy bien, gracias a toda su experiencia como oficial de la Legión (incluso antes de ser Comandante): las buenas acciones y las hazañas heroicas, sin el apoyo del público, no servían de gran cosa. Esto se había visto sobre todo después de la Batalla de Trost, cuando muchos todavía consideraban a Eren una amenaza que debía ser eliminada; un temor alentado por los periódicos, que solían seguir la línea "oficialista" del Gobierno, además de estar sometidos a la censura autoimpuesta y, en algunos casos, a coacciones no muy sutiles.

Dándose cuenta de ello, Erwin ya había tomado medidas por anticipado, trazando planes dentro de más planes; había preparado una serie de fondos y recursos, materiales y personales, que se activarían llegado el caso… y el Comandante consideró que así era, después de lo de Stohess. La operación implicaba un riesgo considerable, si algo salía mal; pero la recompensa podía ser todavía mayor, suponiendo que tuviesen éxito. En cualquier caso, el Comandante decidió apretar el gatillo.

En apenas unos días, miles de panfletos, octavillas e incluso pintadas aparecieron por las calles de varias ciudades y distritos principales, incluso en la propia Mitras. Lo tendencioso de aquellas "informaciones" habría hecho sonreír a cualquiera, si no fuese por la gravedad de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, al no tratarse de periódicos, la información veraz y contrastada era la última de sus preocupaciones; aunque generalmente se usaban las mentiras más eficaces, que eran las que tenían algo de verdad.

En la operación participaron todo tipo de personas, no siempre relacionadas con la Legión: desde contactos criminales de los miembros de reputación más dudosa, hasta veteranos que estaban dispuestos a librar ahora esa otra clase de lucha, pasando por gente que simplemente simpatizaba con la causa o quería fastidiar al Gobierno; sin perjuicio de que un poco de dinero extra siempre venía bien… Así se dejaba suficiente espacio entre la Legión y sus "agentes", de modo que las acusaciones que cayesen sobre éstos no pudieran salpicar directamente a aquélla.

Según los rumores, no sería la primera vez que Erwin se veía implicado en una "guerra sucia" de aquella clase, empleando métodos más que cuestionables y esparciendo a su vez rumores todavía más disparatados: que la Policía Militar estaba completamente infiltrada por monstruos dispuestos a destruir a la Humanidad, que el Rey Fritz se había vuelto loco y se dedicaba sólo a cazar mientras dejaba las decisiones importantes en manos de corruptos, que la Traidora pretendía destruir todo Muro Sina y sólo la oportuna intervención de Eren lo había impedido, que la Policía Militar quería asesinarle para eliminar las pruebas de su incompetencia… o que había titanes _dentro_ de los Muros.

Lo gracioso, y trágico al mismo tiempo, era que esto último sí resultaba cierto.

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas importantes a la vez, muy rápido, en aquel momento definitivo justo al terminar el combate entre gigantes. Armin no lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero Mikasa sí le había contado (aunque se suponía que era un secreto) lo que se había encontrado a unos metros de su cara, mirando por uno de los agujeros que la Titán Hembra había abierto en el Muro cuando intentaba escapar subiéndolo.

Titanes colosales. Seguramente decenas, cientos de ellos… Unos puestos al lado de otros, a lo largo de toda la extensión de cada uno de los tres Muros… Quizás eran _miles_.

La idea le hacía sentir un escalofrío; impotencia y rabia también, porque aún había demasiadas cosas que no sabían, demasiadas preguntas sin responder… y la _Traidora_ no estaba colaborando con ese tema, precisamente. Sin embargo, la revelación de lo que había dentro de los Muros le había provocado un "shock" a la Capitán Hanji, tanto que se había olvidado (al menos en aquel momento) de la fascinación que pudiera sentir por la cambiante enemiga a la que habían capturado.

El agujero en el Muro se tapó enseguida, gracias a la rápida intervención de guardas y legionarios, antes de que estos últimos abandonasen Stohess a toda prisa… llevándose con ellos al Pastor Nick, que quedó bajo la custodia de Hanji. Pobre hombre.

No era para menos. Puede que Armin no le tuviese mucha simpatía a aquel miembro del Culto de los Muros, que durante el juicio había exigido a voz en grito que ejecutasen a Eren, pero nadie se merecía que le pasara lo que a él; entre los "daños colaterales" del combate de Stohess estaba precisamente su iglesia, donde se había reunido toda su congregación… que durante la lucha fue aplastada por los dos cambiantes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que el Pastor pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo que Armin sí pudo ver fue cómo aquel hombre llegó después y, desesperado, pidió que tapasen el agujero; luego Hanji trató de "persuadirle" para que contase todo lo que sabía, amenazando con tirarle desde lo alto del Muro, pero no sirvió de nada. La Legión no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a sus respuestas, así que se llevaron al Pastor Nick; "oficialmente" como observador, aunque aquello podía considerarse un secuestro… si bien nadie trató de impedirlo.

Había mucho en juego, en aquel viejo Cuartel General: la "Esperanza de la Humanidad", que seguía entrenando ahora con más motivos todavía; la _Traidora_ a la Humanidad, que definitivamente iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho; y uno de los miembros de la organización que podría tener la clave del misterio.

Armin tragó saliva al considerar la posibilidad de que Hanji, para sonsacarle información al Pastor, terminase recurriendo a los mismos métodos que, seguramente, Levi estaría usando para interrogar a Ann…

"No."

El muchacho se negó a pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera para sus adentros; no todavía. No le costó mucho volver a endurecer su corazón; sólo tuvo que recordar toda la gente a la que _ella_ había matado, sin piedad y sin remordimiento… ¿verdad?

Parte de él todavía se negaba a creerlo; y si Armin, que había estado tan cerca, tenía sus dudas… era lógico que el Comandante Nile Dawk también mostrase cierto escepticismo al respecto.

Se suponía que el "viejo amigo" de Erwin había tenido varios motivos para visitarle en persona: si la Traidora aún era técnicamente miembro de la Policía Militar, el hecho de que la Legión estuviese interrogándola podía causar ciertas complicaciones; también suponía un problema que el Comandante hubiese "amenazado" con soltar a Eren y usarlo como arma contra otros humanos; o haber secuestrado a un destacado miembro del Culto de los Muros; o estar detrás de la publicación de todos aquellos pasquines y folletos de mal gusto, incluso circulaba por ahí un dibujo del Rey y la Titán Hembra en una situación más bien comprometida…

Desde luego, si Dawk había ido hasta ahí para arrojar el guante y declararle la guerra a su camarada, no le faltaban razones para ello. Era como si Erwin, después de pensar en las maneras de hacer que la situación estallase… hubiese decidido usarlas _todas_ a la vez; como si quisiera superar algún tipo de récord personal, a ver cuánto podía fastidiar a su "amigo".

Armin cada vez tenía menos dudas de que Smith era un consumado manipulador; jugar al ajedrez contra él, debía de ser una auténtica pesadilla. Y sin embargo, siempre se las apañaría para seguir sorprendiéndole…

Por lo visto, la conversación entre Comandantes, en el despacho del líder de la Legión en aquel viejo Cuartel, había terminado a gritos… aunque al final la cosa se calmó, gracias sobre todo a la intervención de otra persona que también se había presentado allí oportunamente: la Capitán Anka Rheinberger, franca y directa, lugarteniente de Dot Pixis y también su asistente o "niñera" según bromeaban algunos guardas.

En cualquier caso, la decidida oficial gozaba de la confianza del viejo Comandante de las Tropas Estacionarias, quien le había dado plenos poderes para representarle en aquella reunión improvisada entre los líderes de las distintas ramas del Ejército; en aquel momento Pixis, cumpliendo con su deber y también como favor personal a Erwin, estaba ocupado dirigiendo las operaciones de recuperación y rescate en Stohess.

Una vez más, sólo eran rumores, pero se decía que Anka había hecho chocar entre sí las cabezas de los dos Comandantes; o que había amenazado con dejarles encerrados en aquel despacho, sin comer ni beber nada, hasta que llegasen a un acuerdo con el que no tuvieran que fusilar a nadie. Aquellos rumores serían difíciles de creer, pero lo que aún resultaba más escalofriante era la posibilidad de que Erwin ya lo hubiera previsto todo de antemano; quizás incluso había forzado su posición, abarcando más de lo que podía permitirse, para que luego pareciese que Anka le hacía "entrar en razón"… y en realidad era el Comandante quien conseguía todos lo que se había propuesto, lo que verdaderamente le interesaba, sin que los demás fuesen conscientes de hasta qué punto habían sido manipulados.

Armin estaba cada día más convencido de que, lo peor que podía pasarle, era convertirse en enemigo de aquel hombre; le daba _miedo_. Por otro lado, el haber revelado cierta verdad sobre los Muros en su propaganda, unido al hecho de retener a un miembro del Culto, daba a entender que el Comandante estaría dispuesto a "soltar la bomba" si no conseguía todo lo que quería; otra medida de presión más, una alternativa que usaría llegado el caso, planes dentro de planes… Simplemente Erwin.

En cualquier caso, después de muchos tiras y aflojas, al final los tres líderes llegaron a una serie de acuerdos: la propaganda cesaría en el acto y no se haría responsable a la Legión por ella; el Pastor Nick permanecería allí como mero observador y no se le interrogaría bajo ningún concepto; se formaría una Fuerza Conjunta con miembros de las tres ramas del Ejército…

Sobre esta última cuestión, el punto de encuentro sería aquel viejo Cuartel; si bien, dada la escasez de fondos y recursos de la Legión, las otras ramas suplirían los gastos adicionales en lo referente a material y personal. Erwin Smith estaría al mando de la Fuerza Conjunta, pero los demás representantes tendrían poder de veto; Anka Rheinberger por las Tropas Estacionarias y, sorprendentemente, el pobre Dennis Eibringer por la Policía Militar… quizás un último favor de Nile Dawk, para que aquel puesto no quedase ocupado por alguien más peligroso.

Había más puntos sobre los que se había alcanzado un acuerdo; por ejemplo, para decisiones especialmente delicadas, como el destino último que habría de darse a la Traidora prisionera, sería necesario el visto bueno del Generalísimo Darius Zackly. Por otro lado, Eren Yeager seguiría como miembro en activo de la Legión, encargada de su custodia; dado lo ocurrido con el escuadrón del Capitán Levi, sería el equipo de Mike Zacharius el que asumiría ese mismo rol. De todas formas, después de lo de Stohess, la Policía Militar ya no parecía mostrarse tan aprensiva en todo lo referente al "chico titán"; se habían dado cuenta, por las malas, de que el joven cambiante podía ser el único capaz de detener a otros que pretendiesen destruir a la Humanidad.

Así que, después de aquel acuerdo, no hubo muchos problemas para que la propaganda "patrocinada" por la Legión cesara prácticamente en el acto. Sin embargo, los periódicos se encargaron de continuar una parte de aquella labor; y seguramente esto también lo había previsto Erwin desde el principio. Las imprentas se olvidaron convenientemente de ciertos temas (como "titanes en los Muros" o "Yeager es un peligro") y se centraron en otro muy concreto: la Titán Hembra.

Los periódicos, con el visto bueno del Gobierno y la promesa de aumentar sus tiradas con un tema que interesaba al público, no se resistieron mucho a seguir aquella línea editorial, apelando más o menos descaradamente a las emociones más básicas; se publicaban entrevistas a supervivientes de las masacres perpetradas por la Traidora, se la culpaba de todos los males… en suma, fueron más allá del monstruo que era, y la convirtieron en el monstruo que _necesitaban_.

Cuanto más se hablaba del tema, mayor era el clamor del pueblo; su sed de sangre y las ansias de justicia exigían un escarmiento ejemplar. La tensión aumentaba cada vez más y podía estallar en cualquier momento. La situación sólo podía terminar de una manera; todo apuntaba a que el desenlace no iba a ser muy alentador para Annie…

"Acabo de pensar en _ella_ por su nombre."

El muchacho tuvo que reconocerlo para sus adentros; no podía olvidar sin más que habían sido compañeros de promoción, en la División Sur del 104º Cuerpo de Cadetes. Habían entrenado juntos, estudiado juntos… una idea que le hizo pensar a su vez en otra cosa; algo a lo que había estado dándole vueltas últimamente.

Armin era el tipo de persona que leía con voracidad insaciable todo cuanto caía en sus manos; y aunque no siempre recordara exactamente dónde había leído tal o cual cosa, nunca se le olvidaría lo esencial de la idea.

Por ejemplo, en alguna ocasión, había leído una teoría interesante, sobre la existencia de otros mundos; no sólo unos pocos, sino cientos, miles de ellos o incluso más, tantos que sería imposible contarlos. Pues bien, según esa teoría, entre todos aquellos mundos, quedarían cubiertas _todas_ las posibilidades que uno pudiera imaginarse; de modo que, algo que en un mundo sólo "podría haber sido", en otro mundo _era_ la realidad.

Las cosas podrían haber terminado siendo radicalmente distintas, y todo partiendo de un cambio en apariencia insignificante, minúsculo; como que, al lanzar una moneda al aire, en vez de cara saliese cruz.

O quizás no tan insignificante.

Por ejemplo, que algo en principio sencillo, que debía funcionar… saliese terriblemente mal.

Como lo que le había pasado a Annie.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR II – ¡LA VENGANZA!_

 _No, ya en serio… Al final, el capítulo ha sido más largo de lo previsto; pero quería dejar bien atada la parte "política" del asunto, desde el principio, para poder centrarme luego en la trama en sí._

 _Y como ya dije antes, empiezo ahora con las inspiraciones._

 _El punto de divergencia "Annie no consigue cristalizarse al final de la batalla de Stohess", y todo lo que pasa después, son temas que se han tratado con acierto en_ An Unbearable Sight _de Ponderess y, más recientemente, en_ Losing Control _de serpentguy; de hecho, el segundo capítulo de este último fic podría considerarse un "tratado sobre la tortura y sus métodos y efectos", no por breve menos intenso… y escalofriante._

 _Volviendo con el tema del "interrogatorio", quisiera aclarar que_ Catarsis _no va a regodearse con esto; lo que hay, más bien, son conversaciones sobre el tema y referencias indirectas. Más que la tortura en sí, se trata de lo que ocurre después; sus efectos, tanto sobre quien la recibe como sobre el que la practica. Levi va a tener un papel destacado en este sentido (razones no le faltan), pero ni siquiera él llegará a cruzar determinados límites; puede que dé golpes con un palo, pero no va a usarlo allí donde no da el sol. No sé si me explico…_

 _Eso sí, hay que tener en cuenta que, para lo que es la historia en sí, me inspiré en cierto episodio de_ Juego de Tronos _; por ahora no diré nada más, para no revelar demasiados detalles antes de tiempo. Esto a lo que me refiero, se verá venir antes de que ocurra; de todas formas, cuando llegue ese momento, dejaré expresamente un aviso al principio del capítulo correspondiente, para que quienes tengan un estómago delicado puedan darse media vuelta y salir corriendo. Insisto: este fic se califica M por una razón._

 _Y ya para terminar, en un tono algo menos siniestro, diré lo de costumbre: siempre agradezco las reviews, es una buena forma de aprender y me gusta contestar con detalle; y si sois fans de_ Shingeki no Kyojin _, podéis pasar por el foro_ Cuartel General de Trost _, hay muchas cosas interesantes allí sobre el tema._

 _¡Hasta pronto y que os vaya todo bien! ;)_

 _SilentSpaniard_


	2. No estás solo

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Hum, veo que la respuesta al primer capítulo ha sido más bien… tibia, por no decir inexistente. Ya me imaginaba yo que la historia no despertaría demasiado interés, al menos al principio. En cualquier caso, mi intención sigue siendo llegar hasta el final; me gusta terminar lo que empiezo._

 _Por otro lado, como la "nota" anterior ya era bastante extensa, me ahorraré una tan larga para este capítulo. Además, para qué molestarse, cuando puede que ni siquiera haya nadie que lea esto… ¡En fin! Prosigamos._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 – NO ESTÁS SOLO**

 _Publicado el 10 de julio de 2015, con una extensión de 4.507 palabras._

* * *

Entonces Armin volvió a quedar atrapado en sus recuerdos.

En aquel momento, no le costaba mucho ver delante de él los ojos de la Traidora; su compañera, su amiga… Annie Leonhart.

Ojos azules, como los suyos; pero más fríos y más duros, como el cristal con que la joven cambiante había recubierto todo su cuerpo, al final del combate de Stohess.

Un sarcófago de hielo, una fortaleza inexpugnable, en la que ella había pretendido refugiarse cobardemente, quizás por toda la eternidad. Su cuerpo y su mente, congelados en un reposo apacible; mientras tanto, quienes se desesperaban por hallar las respuestas que la Traidora guardaba en su interior, no podían sino estrellarse contra aquella muralla gélida, apenas rozando con la punta de los dedos la solución a todos los enigmas que les atormentaban…

Lo que ocurrió al final, sin embargo, fue bien distinto.

Ni refugio, ni paz apacible, ni muralla gélida. No para Annie Leonhart.

Cuando Armin consiguió llegar por fin al lugar de los hechos, después de haberse formado ya el extraño cristal, aquellos ojos azules no estaban cerrados, como los de una bella durmiente. Todo lo contrario, sus orbes de zafiro estaban bien abiertos… y lo que se veía en ellos, como en el resto de su expresión, era _terror_ ; parecía la cara de alguien que se estuviera ahogando, que de repente sintiese cómo le faltaba el aire, su vida extinguiéndose poco a poco sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo…

Pero Annie no era de las que se dejaban vencer sin luchar con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo.

Y de la misma forma que antes dominó aquellas fuerzas místicas, para crear aparentemente de la nada su gélido caparazón, la Traidora consiguió deshacer aquel cristal más duro que ese hielo que se veía en sus ojos, reflejo de su frío corazón despiadado.

Al principio Armin no supo si aquella sustancia sólida se derretiría de repente, dejando a su alrededor un charco azulado; o si empezaría a agrietarse lentamente, hasta que los pedazos terminasen cayendo al suelo. Sin embargo, al final, fue mucho más drástico; y él, de algún modo, pudo intuir lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Un rayo. Después, otro. Y luego… todo pareció explotar.

Los legionarios que había allí cerca, al igual que Armin, se dejaron guiar por su instinto, que aún permanecía alerta después de aquel combate tan temible. Retrocedieron justo a tiempo; aunque, si aquel cristal hubiese estado diseñado para servir como bomba de fragmentación, seguramente ninguno de ellos habría vivido para contarlo. Por suerte, no hubo una carnicería provocada por aquella especie de metralla mágica; sólo hubo que lamentar algunos heridos, ninguno de gravedad… pero aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Leonhart había matado apenas un momento antes a una docena de legionarios por lo menos; aplastándolos sin piedad, acabando sin remordimiento con sus vidas, como si fuesen cucarachas. Después de aquella nueva "sorpresa", cuando su sarcófago de hielo se vino abajo, incluso los disciplinados legionarios, que solían mantener la serenidad en situaciones límite… perdieron la cabeza.

Annie estaba todavía de pie, sosteniéndose a duras penas, con restos de cristal a su alrededor; aún trataba de recuperar el aliento, tomando bocanadas de aire como quien ha estado a punto de ahogarse, la boca muy abierta al igual que los ojos…

El primer puñetazo lo recibió en toda la cara.

Su nariz se partió con el golpe que le dio aquel legionario, el primero que se había acercado; no tardó en seguirle un compañero, que no sólo no intentó separar al otro sino que también sacudió a la Traidora…

Se oyó un doloroso "crac" y Armin creyó ver que caían al suelo varios dientes.

Pronto hubo alrededor de la chica media docena de legionarios furiosos, que siguieron golpeándola sin parar, aunque sí tenían claro que no iban a matarla; las espadas permanecieron en sus vainas… no iban a ponérselo tan _fácil_ a la Zorra Titán.

Entonces alguien le dio un rodillazo a Annie en la entrepierna, con tanta fuerza que se oyó un crujido estremecedor; y ella, a pesar de estar sin aliento, consiguió _gritar_ de pura desesperación y dolor.

Los legionarios soltaron a la Traidora y ésta cayó al suelo, derrumbándose por completo; se encogió sobre sí misma y trató de cubrirse con las manos aquella última herida. Había recibido tantos golpes, que su ropa estaba empapada en sangre; parecía salir _humo_ de su cuerpo. Armin temió que los legionarios siguieran golpeándola en el suelo, hasta aplastarla como ella había hecho antes con tantos compañeros suyos; sin embargo, aquel grito desesperado les paralizó a todos.

Los soldados parecieron despertar del torbellino de furia que con tanta intensidad les había invadido un momento antes; quizás fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que, si ella todavía hubiera podido transformarse, ninguno de ellos seguiría respirando. Consiguieron dejar a un lado sus ansias de venganza y volvieron a actuar como los profesionales que se suponía que eran; agarraron a Annie, la maniataron y amordazaron, luego le cubrieron la cabeza con un saco… pero no antes de que consiguiese mirar por última vez a alguien.

Armin quería creer que no fue a él, a quien atravesaron aquellos ojos de hielo, llegando hasta su alma y haciéndole sentir un escalofrío casi sobrenatural; y en ese mismo instante, supo que se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

¿Quién decía que aquellos ojos azules no expresaban nada? Porque en ese momento fue más bien todo lo contrario. El _odio_ que ardía en ellos era tan intenso, que durante unos segundos no pudo respirar; como si fuera él quien estuviese atrapado vivo en aquella tumba de cristal, ahogándose.

Por un momento, le pareció que la chiquilla derrotada, humillada y magullada… era aún más peligrosa y más terrorífica que la Titán Hembra.

Quizás otra persona no habría pasado de aquella impresión; pero Armin era más observador que la mayoría, más perspicaz, y conocía a Annie un poco… al menos lo suficiente para poder ver más cosas en aquellos ojos, durante aquel breve instante que sin embargo se quedaría congelado en sus retinas para siempre.

Porque debajo de todo aquel odio también había impotencia y rabia, absoluta y total; seguramente la misma que sintieron sus víctimas, justo antes de morir.

Era la mirada de alguien completamente derrotada, que a pesar de todo conseguía mantenerse en pie, con la resignación enfurecida de quien sabía que le aguardaba un destino peor que la muerte… y lo aceptaba.

Armin no fue el único que lo vio. Eren también estaba cerca; entre toda la confusión, había salido de su propio titán después de que capturasen a Annie… y también se había limitado a observar. Los dos chicos de Shiganshina intercambiaron una mirada y cada uno pudo adivinar en el otro las mismas emociones, duales y contradictorias.

Admiración por la enemiga que no parecía del todo dispuesta a rendirse. Odio por no verla totalmente abatida y humillada. Vergüenza por quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que la golpeasen de esa manera. Furioso arrepentimiento por no unirse a los otros legionarios y darle también una paliza a la Traidora… para que ella también pudiera experimentar, en sus propias carnes, el mismo dolor que ya le había causado a tantos otros.

Y cuando Armin se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de _torturar_ a Annie para que sufriera tanto como fuese posible… se obligó a parar; se forzó a pensar en cualquier otra cosa, para alejar de sí aquellas ideas tan siniestras.

Ideas que sin embargo también le pertenecían a él… o más bien a una parte de él mismo.

Armin preferiría no tener que conocer mejor aquel lado oscuro. Preferiría poder conservar su propia humanidad; aunque quizás eso fuera un lujo que ya no se podía permitir…

El muchacho consiguió apartar al fin aquellos pensamientos tan funestos. Debía centrarse en el presente, en vez de darle vueltas a lo que ya había ocurrido y no tenía arreglo; por otro lado, olvidar el pasado era una buena manera de cometer los mismos errores…

A su mente le costaba no quedarse atrapada, pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que podría salir mal, como siempre. Él sería incapaz de lanzarse de cabeza hacia el peligro sin dudar, como Eren; algo que ya hacía su amigo, incluso antes de saber que era un cambiante.

Pero Armin no tenía aquellas habilidades sobrehumanas, ni las de Mikasa; ni siquiera tenía la fuerza o la agilidad de un soldado normal. Se suponía que su mente era su arma; e incluso si le costaba creer en sí mismo, quizás podría creer en sus amigos. Ellos le consideraban "astuto", algo de razón debían tener…

Del mismo modo que habría una razón para que el Comandante Smith quisiera hablar con él.

Todavía le desconcertaba el ajetreo del improvisado campamento de la Fuerza Conjunta en torno al viejo Cuartel General; y seguía sintiéndose inquieto, con la sensación de estar sentado sobre una bomba de relojería que podría estallar en cualquier momento. Había muchos soldados de las tres ramas del Ejército; si alguien quería hacerle daño a la causa de la Humanidad, aquel sería un buen sitio para atentar… sobre todo cuando aquellos traidores tenían el aspecto de un humano normal y podían transformarse en monstruos con un solo gesto, pasando desapercibidos hasta entonces.

Desde luego, a los cambiantes infiltrados no les faltaban motivos para intentar algo: el Comandante de la Legión se encontraba allí, con muchos oficiales más; también estaba Annie, prisionera, aunque aún no había hablado que él supiera; no podía olvidarse del Pastor Nick, que debía guardar asímismo numerosos secretos… por no hablar de que podrían intentar secuestrar a Eren, _otra_ vez.

"Menos mal que Erwin se dio cuenta de que separar a Mikasa de él no era buena idea… Desde que regresamos de Stohess, los dos han estado entrenado juntos. Me pregunto qué tal les irá."

Y volvió a pensar en el Comandante, en esa "entrevista" que tenía pendiente… y en que, quizás, con tanta preocupación, había terminado perdiéndose entre todas aquellas tiendas de campaña casi idénticas.

"Ya podrían haberme enviado a alguien que me guiara, en vez de darme sólo un aviso. Bueno, al menos no me he convertido en el centro de atención…"

A su alrededor había algunos soldados; otra vez le asaltaba la paranoia, pensando en cuál de ellos podría ser un traidor. Sin embargo, nadie se fijó demasiado en él; como mucho, alguna mirada curiosa.

"Quizás debería preguntarle a alguien…"

–¡Soldado Arlert! –le llamó una voz.

Armin tuvo que controlarse para no dar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa; ni lo había visto venir. Parecía una mujer y, a juzgar por el tono, no muy contenta. Se dio la vuelta… y tragó saliva al ver delante de él a la Capitán Anka Rheinberger, máxima representante de las Tropas Estacionarias en la Fuerza Conjunta.

La oficial de las rosas gemelas no era muy alta; pero sí más que el chico, desde luego. Los cabellos, de un color castaño claro, le caían por detrás de las orejas hasta cubrirle el cuello, con algunos mechones sobre la frente; los llevaba peinados con la raya ligeramente a un lado. Sus ojos marrones también eran claros, tanto que incluso parecían tener un matiz verdoso; al igual que todo su rostro, reflejaban determinación y firmeza, bajo un ceño fruncido en aquel momento.

A pesar de sus repetidas experiencias cercanas a la muerte en los últimos tiempos, Armin volvió a sentir miedo. Había conocido brevemente a la lugarteniente de Pixis durante la operación para recuperar Trost, y ya sabía que la Capitán no era de las que se andaban con rodeos; pero según comentaban algunos guardas, tenía la costumbre de meter buenas collejas cuando lo consideraba necesario… algo de lo que, por lo visto, ni siquiera se escapaba el viejo Comandante.

Sin embargo, también había oído que Anka era alguien razonable; el tipo de persona capaz de adaptarse a la situación y comprender que, a distintas personas, había que tratarlas de distintas maneras. Debió ser por eso que, cuando vio la cara que se le había quedado al chico, la mujer relajó considerablemente la expresión e incluso esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–Armin, ¿verdad? –dijo en voz más baja, ya cuando se acercó a él–. Sabrás que el Comandante Smith te está buscando… –Anka levantó una ceja–. No me digas que te habías perdido.

–V-vaya, pues…

Armin creyó oír algunas risas de fondo, y eso no le ayudó mucho con su nerviosismo.

"¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? Será que no tienen otra cosa con la que distraerse… Pero eso es buena señal, significa que las cosas están tranquilas."

A veces, el chico creía que tenía mala suerte; que era capaz de atraerla sólo con palabras. Como aquel día, cinco años atrás, cuando le había comentado a sus amigos de Shiganshina que quizás los Muros no aguantarían para siempre… y acto seguido había aparecido el Titán Colosal.

Por eso, cuando de repente se oyó un trueno, lo primero que pensó fue " _otra vez no_ ".

Y con el resplandor que acompañó a aquel sonido, sólo había una explicación.

Un cambiante que se transformaba.

Los soldados que había cerca de él empezaron a maldecir, visiblemente nerviosos, y echaron mano a sus equipos; Armin casi se sintió desnudo sin el suyo, pero como casi todos los de la 104 había recibido órdenes muy concretas y su deber era obedecerlas… aunque quizás eso sería lo que terminaría matándole

Sin embargo, por un momento, se sintió mucho más tranquilo; resignado incluso. Fuera lo que fuese, iba a ocurrir al fin; lo peor era la espera, la incertidumbre de no saber qué saldría mal y cuándo… Ahora aquello escapaba a su control; se quitó un peso de encima, ya no tenía que seguir preocupándose.

Aunque por supuesto su mente, después de un breve descanso, enseguida volvió a la carga; empezó a pensar, o más bien recordar, que en realidad no era la primera vez que veía un resplandor así, viniendo del bosque cercano… donde últimamente entrenaba Eren.

Anka se llevó un susto al principio, pero pronto se dio cuenta también de esto y se relajó bastante, mientras miraba en aquella dirección.

–¡Atención todo el mundo! –exclamó con voz firme, acostumbrada a dar órdenes–. Mantened la calma, que sólo es otro entrenamiento programado. El soldado Yeager está practicando con sus habilidades en forma titán, todo está bajo control… No hay nada de qué preocuparse, así que tranquilos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Permaneced todos en vuestros puestos!

Se oyeron varios suspiros de alivio. Los legionarios y los guardas apartaron las manos de sus armas. Anka se había ganado una reputación a pulso, y su palabra era ley entre las Tropas Estacionarias de la Fuerza Conjunta. Los de la Legión se habían dejado llevar en un primer momento por su instinto, pero no tardaron en descartar aquello como amenaza.

También había por allí algunos miembros de la Policía Militar, particularmente temblorosos. Ninguno de ellos objetó a las órdenes que les daba una oficial de otra rama del Ejército; a su propio Jefe, el tal Dennis Eibringer, no se le veía por ningún lado… Había que tener en cuenta las bromas algo macabras de los legionarios, que decían que los "unicornios" formaban parte de la Fuerza Conjunta sólo porque al Titán Rebelde le gustaba empezar el día desayunándose un par de ellos; algunos policías se lo habían tomado en serio y, en vez de abrir los ojos para informar luego de todo lo que habían visto, preferían estar lo más lejos posible del "chico titán", por lo que pudiera pasar.

"En serio, cada uno es más incompetente que el anterior…" Armin resopló para sus adentros. " _Tiene_ que ser a propósito. Alguien está saboteando deliberadamente la participación de la Policía Militar en la Fuerza Conjunta. ¿Será que Erwin le está cobrando más favores a Dawk? ¿O acaso le estará chantajeando…?"

–¡Vamos, Arlert! –interrumpió Anka nuevamente sus pensamientos, con tono jocoso–. No tenemos todo el día. Sígueme.

Y acto seguido, echó a andar en la misma dirección en que parecía haber caído aquel rayo. Armin todavía tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero entonces lo hizo con rapidez; enseguida estuvo a su lado de nuevo.

–El Comandante estará allí –aclaró la oficial–. Y también habrá más gente.

–Ah… Gracias.

Se hizo un silencio, aunque no incómodo, mientras seguían andando. Los pasos de ella hacían sonar rítmicamente su equipo de maniobras. Armin volvió a pensar en lo sospechoso que era que ni él ni los demás de la 104 estuviesen utilizándolo últimamente; intuía el motivo de dicha orden… y que seguramente la conversación con Erwin trataría sobre ese tema.

–Al menos Eren todavía goza de su confianza –medio murmuró, medio pensó para sí.

Fueron dejando atrás las tiendas de campaña, mientras intercambiaban algún saludo más con los soldados con que se cruzaban, y llegaron al bosque. Cuando ya estuvieron entre los árboles, más tranquilos, con menos gente a su alrededor, Anka contestó con cierta vehemencia.

–Deberíamos haber confiado más en él desde el principio, no por nada es "la Esperanza de la Humanidad"… Encerrándolo como a una fiera en un zoo no habrían conseguido nada. ¿En qué estarían pensando esos imbéciles?

Lo último lo dijo casi farfullando, pero Armin se sorprendió al oírlo. Seguramente se refería a la Policía Militar… Sin embargo, algunos oficiales de las Tropas Estacionarias, como la Capitán Rico, también se habían mostrado más reticentes durante el juicio.

"Está claro que no todos los guardas son iguales… Con los legionarios ocurre lo mismo, no todos tienen la misma personalidad que el Capitán Levi." La sola idea le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Pero incluso si lo de Trost no hubiese bastado para convencer a todos, después de lo de Stohess la opinión pública había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, gracias a la campaña de propaganda hábilmente dirigida por Erwin. Habían visto en acción a Eren… y también a la Titán Hembra; al fin se daban cuenta, no sólo de que todo aquel potencial destructivo era más útil al servicio de la Humanidad, sino que quizás el Titán Rebelde sería el único capaz de detener a otros cambiantes. Por tanto, lo más lógico era que dejasen de poner trabas al entrenamiento de la joven promesa de Shiganshina; de esa manera, estaría lo más preparado posible para el próximo ataque… porque no se trataba de un "si", sino de un "cuando", de una certeza. Sus enemigos aún no había dicho la última palabra.

–Es curioso, ¿verdad? –comentó Rheinberger, sonriendo–. No se oye nada… Normalmente, incluso cuando Eren se limita a andar en su forma titán, a esta distancia ya se siente vibrar la tierra.

Por su expresión, la Capitán ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo el joven cambiante… pero no dijo nada más; quizás pretendía darle una sorpresa. Lo cierto era que Armin no había podido ver mucho últimamente a sus amigos. Eren y Mikasa pasaban casi todo el tiempo con el equipo del Capitán Mike Zacharius; podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había hablado con alguno de ellos. De hecho, parecían estar aislando deliberadamente a los demás de la 104; y el muchacho volvió a tener un mal presentimiento, sobre su situación y la inminente "charla" con el Comandante.

Lo bueno era que no habían perdido el tiempo; incluso sin el equipo de maniobras, los "apestados" seguían entrenando cada día de aquellas últimas semanas, hasta caer exhaustos. Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, combate cuerpo a cuerpo… ¡había tantos ejercicios! Por no hablar del infernal papeleo, al menos en su caso; Armin ya había tenido que rellenar unos cuantos informes.

Anka parecía saber qué estaba pasando. ¿Merecía la pena intentar sonsacarle algo, para poder prepararse de antemano y que esa conversación no le pillara por sorpresa? Pero quizás se interpretaría como deshonestidad, como que tenía algo que esconder… ¿Hasta qué punto dudaban de su lealtad, a pesar de todo lo que ya había hecho por el Ejército? Quería creer que él también había aportado su granito de arena, en la eterna lucha de la Humanidad contra los titanes; y al fin y al cabo, fue _su_ idea la que les dio la primera victoria contra aquel enemigo implacable, en Trost.

De vez en cuando se topaban con una patrulla de legionarios, dos como mínimo y con el equipo completo, pero simplemente se saludaban y luego cada uno seguía su camino; debían de haber recibido instrucciones para dejarles pasar.

Armin volvió a mirar a la soldado de élite de las Tropas Estacionarias. Anka no había sido la única con quien había trazado aquel plan; había otro estratega más, un hombre de confianza de Pixis, alto y moreno, de presencia imponente pero también razonable como ella. ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

–Gustav, ¿no? –pensó de repente en voz alta.

Y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Rheinberger se paró en seco y, cuando se giró hacia él, tenía en el rostro una expresión dura e implacable; en sus ojos brillaba una silenciosa advertencia y, al mismo tiempo, una muda pregunta.

Quizás, en otras circunstancias, Armin se habría venido abajo al notar sobre él la mirada furiosa de una mujer que, seguramente, sería capaz de partirle en dos si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, ya había pasado antes por una experiencia similar, cuando quien le miró así fue una criatura de quince metros de alto… y aquello le había dado un poco más de confianza en sí mismo; sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para no quedarse paralizado ahora. Consiguió dominar el miedo que le atenazaba.

–Quiero decir… –trató de explicarse con un mínimo de coherencia–. Me refería a su compañero… Les vi a los dos trabajando juntos aquel día en Trost, pero luego a él no le he vuelto a ver, y me preguntaba si…

–Desaparecido en combate –interrumpió Anka bruscamente–. Nadie le ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.

" _Mierda_ ," se desesperó Armin para sus adentros. "Podría haberme estado calladito…"

Y entonces su mente atribulada, sin poder él evitarlo, empezó a recordar a sus compañeros… a todos aquellos que se habían ido para ya no volver jamás.

Thomas, Nac, Mylius, Mina, Franz… Marco.

Pero aquel último nombre hizo resonar algo distinto en él; algo… _oscuro_.

Y recordó. Recordó aquella conversación, al pie de unas escaleras, justo antes de que se desencadenase el infierno.

"Tenías el equipo de Marco… ¿Cómo?"

"Yo… Me lo encontré."

Y otra idea se fue abriendo camino en su mente, poco a poco: Marco Bott, cadete de la 104 y número siete de su promoción, no había "muerto" sin más… sino que había sido _asesinado_ por aquella _zorra_.

El miedo y la confusión fueron dando paso a otra cosa bien distinta… _ira_ , tan intensa que no se creía capaz de sentirla. Por un momento, lo vio todo rojo. Siguió recordando nombres: soldados caídos, masacrados sin piedad y a sangre fría por aquella gigantesca _puta_ que, hasta el último momento, se había hecho pasar por "uno de los nuestros".

"Los nuestros"… Muchos de ellos tampoco volverían ya; la Zorra Titán se había asegurado de eso con sus propias manos.

Dita Ness. Luke Siss. Darius Baer-Varbrum.

Eld Jinn. Gunther Schultz. Auruo Bossard. Petra Ral.

Y tantos más, cuyos nombres no podía recordar.

Entonces oyó un crujido extraño. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era el rechinar de sus propios dientes.

"Annie Leonhart, espero que tengan en el infierno un lugar especialmente reservado para ti. Después de lo que has hecho, te mereces cualquier cosa que te pase… ¡Deberían _desollarte_ viva!"

Pero junto con su nombre, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo demás: su rostro, su voz, sus gestos, sus expresiones; sus experiencias en común durante tres años, y en la única batalla que ambos libraron en el mismo bando. Recordó las dudas de ella, sobre si él la consideraba "una buena persona".

Recordó que ella también era humana… y que hubo un tiempo en que verdaderamente fue "una de los nuestros". ¿O acaso se estaba obligando a creer sus propias mentiras? ¿Y por qué haría algo así, sin con eso sólo conseguía que aquella traición le doliese todavía más?

No supo cuánto pasó hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No del todo, sólo unas lágrimas que se le escapaban, pero ¡qué vergüenza! Actuar así, como un niño pequeño, delante de alguien que seguramente había perdido mucho más que él…

Entonces notó unas manos sólidas que le agarraban con firmeza por los hombros; le sujetaron para evitar que se cayese al suelo, porque también le temblaban las rodillas.

–Arlert… _Armin_ , escúchame atentamente –Anka pronunció las palabras con suavidad, su expresión todavía seria pero algo más cálida que antes–. Somos soldados. Es la vida que hemos elegido. Cada día que pasa, corremos el riesgo de morir o de perder a nuestros compañeros, a nuestros amigos. Y a veces… –aquí su mirada se quedó perdida en algún punto lejano–. A veces ni siquiera podemos estar seguro de qué les pasó.

Armin empezó a pensar en todos los compañeros a los que no había vuelto a ver desde lo de Trost. ¿Seguían vivos, habían desaparecido o algo peor? Hannah, Samuel, Daz… y muchos más que no conseguía recordar; y muchos más que seguramente se les unirían en un futuro no muy lejano.

–¿Cómo lo haces? –consiguió preguntar con un hilillo de voz–. ¿Cómo sigues adelante, a pesar de…?

–Recordándoles –contestó Anka, ya por completo recuperada, mirándole directamente a los ojos–. Asegurándome de que su sacrificio no ha sido en vano. Seguir luchando, no sólo por ti mismo, sino por todos aquellos que ya no pueden hacerlo.

–¿Y cuando una de "todos aquellos" te apuñala por la espalda? –preguntó Armin de repente, con una nota de desesperación en la voz–. ¿Qué haces para seguir adelante entonces?

La oficial se quedó perpleja por un instante, pero no tardó en adivinar a qué se refería; y el chico pudo ver compasión en aquellos ojos claros, tan brillantes y tan cálidos.

–Eso es algo que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo –contestó ella en un susurro.

Armin tuvo que agachar la cabeza; se fijó detenidamente en sus pies, para evitar aquella mirada. ¿Acaso no cambiaría nunca nada? ¿Siempre iba a ser el más débil, el que sólo recibía la _lástima_ de los demás? Patético… ¿De qué le servía tener una buena idea buena de vez en cuando, si no era capaz de llevarla adelante con sus propias fuerzas? ¿Y eran realmente "buenas" aquellas ideas, que tanta muerte causaban incluso cuando salían bien?

Otra vez atrapado en su peor pesadilla: un chiquillo impotente y débil, que sólo podía mirar sin hacer nada, a merced de los demás y los acontecimientos… _Patético_.

Y una vez más, como si para ella fuese transparente y pudiese ver claramente a través de él, Anka volvió a hablarle con aquella voz firme y cálida al mismo tiempo, mientras le agarraba aún con más fuerza de los hombros.

–Armin, recuerda que _no estás solo_.


	3. Medititando

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – He descubierto que voy mucho más rápido cuando no tengo que escribir notas que, de todas formas, al final casi nadie lee (al igual que el fic); así que creo que ésta será la última, salvo el aviso que dejaré cuando la cosa vaya a ponerse algo más "intensa". Si tenéis cualquier duda o sugerencia, o queréis saber en qué otras historias me inspiré para alguna escena en concreto, siempre podéis mandarme un mensaje privado, que yo os contestaré con gusto. ¡Hasta pronto y que os vaya todo bien!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - "MEDITITANDO"**

 _Publicado el 11 de julio de 2015, con una extensión de 3.619 palabras._

* * *

Armin todavía tardó un momento más en reaccionar, pero al final lo consiguió.

Se secó las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, se sorbió discretamente la nariz y levantó la cabeza, atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos a Anka Rheinberger.

Incluso pudo sonreír un poco. Ya se sentía mejor.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, si bien los dos habían perdido amigos y camaradas en aquella guerra eterna, era Anka quien le consolaba a él, aunque el peso sobre los hombros de ella era mucho mayor; al fin y al cabo, representaba a las Tropas Estacionarias en el mando de la Fuerza Conjunta, que parecía llena de peligros y a punto de estallar en cualquier momento…

Y el ánimo de Armin volvió a oscilar entre aquellas aprensiones y una determinación no exenta de ferocidad; esa fuerza interior (aunque a él le costaba creer que existiera realmente) que le animaba a seguir adelante, que le había movido a conseguir cosas que a otros les parecerían imposibles.

Lo primero que pensó fue que haría cualquier cosa, _cualquiera_ , con tal de poder ayudar a la causa de la Humanidad.

Lo siguiente que pensó fue que no iba a dejar que esa sucia _Traidora_ le afectase de esa manera; no permitiría que ella también le destrozase así, aplastando su espíritu del mismo modo que había estado a punto de aplastar su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes con la determinación de no detenerse ante nada… dispuesto a arrancarse el corazón y sacrificar su propia humanidad, si era necesario; entre otras razones, para no darle esa satisfacción a la Zorra Titán.

Y una vez más Anka, con aquellas dotes tan perceptivas que, entre otras, la habían llevado a uno de los puestos de mayor responsabilidad de su rama del Ejército, pareció ver a través del muchacho; y su mirada de compasión se convirtió en otra de preocupación… como si hubiera podido sentir esa oscuridad que latía en su interior.

Y al notar la preocupación de aquella mujer, Armin se dio cuenta de que era cierto; la ira, la rabia, ardían como un fuego negro que iba consumiendo su alma… algo quizás mucho más peligroso que la apatía o la desesperación.

Entonces Anka sonrió… algo pícara, como si fuese cómplice con él en alguna trastada.

–Luchar a pesar de todo, incluso cuando ya no hay esperanza, tiene su mérito –reconoció en voz baja–. Pero esta vez _sí_ que hay Esperanza… –su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia–. ¡Ven! Quiero que veas una cosa.

Después le soltó y empezó a andar con paso algo más rápido, sin mirar atrás. Armin parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, y luego echó a correr detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla.

–Y… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres enseñar?

–¡Ah! Es una sorpresa.

–¿No puedes decirme nada?

–Pero entonces no sería una sorpresa, ¿verdad? Y ahora, ¡sssh! Es mejor que no hagamos ruido.

Armin obedeció y siguió andando en silencio, mientras su mente continuaba barajando todas las posibilidades. Eren y Mikasa estarían entrenado con el equipo de Mike en algún lugar de ese bosque… Quizás el Comandante se encontraba allí observando, con más gente de confianza; debía ser importante. ¿O el entrenamiento sólo era una excusa, para poder conversar tranquilamente sin que nadie sospechara o intensase espiar? No era ninguna tontería, en un despacho cerrado siempre podía haber alguien escondido, escuchando al otro lado de la puerta o a través de algún conducto o agujero; en cambio, en mitad de un lugar más abierto como un bosque, se vería venir desde lejos a los intrusos, que lo tendrían más difícil para espiar.

"Un momento… ¿Realmente es así? En un bosque hay muchos sitios para esconderse. ¿No será aún peor? Claro que también está Mike y su prodigioso sentido del olfato… Puede que funcione mejor en un terreno como éste."

Y mientras seguía paseando entre los árboles, Armin trataba de imaginarse cómo sería "ver" un lugar así a través de la nariz. Él tenía que conformarse con sus ojos, y también sus oídos; no había allí un silencio siniestro, sino que la vida seguía su curso. Se escuchaba el trino de distintas clases de pájaros, el arrullo de algún riachuelo a lo lejos, el zarandeo de los arbustos donde se refugiaba un animal. El sol atravesaba las frondosas copas de una variedad de árboles: pinos, robles, cedros, arces… Le habría gustado tener más tiempo, para poder detenerse y observar con detalle la flora y fauna de aquel lugar; pero había otras prioridades, así que no se paró y siguió andando.

Y de repente, se encontró con la primera señal de que ocurría algo extraño; se dio cuenta precisamente por los árboles o, más bien, la ausencia de ellos. No se trataba de un claro normal… Alguna fuerza gigantesca había _arrancado_ aquellos árboles de raíz; la tierra estaba aplanada, como si una mano inmensa hubiera vuelto a colocarla luego en su sitio.

Armin no tardó mucho en imaginarse quién habría podido hacer algo así, con la misma facilidad que un niño jugando con palos y piedras. Lo que le sorprendía, lo que tanto le costaba creer, era que precisamente _Eren_ fuese capaz de mostrar semejante control de sus habilidades; podría parecer fácil pero nada más lejos de la realidad, más aún tratándose de alguien que ardía en deseos de exterminar a todos los titanes y tenía poca paciencia para cualquier otra cosa.

El mismo Eren que casi le sacudió un puñetazo a Mikasa... después de transformarse en un gigante de quince metros; ella aún tenía en la mejilla la cicatriz que le dejó una esquirla traicionera, pero si no hubiese esquivado a tiempo... seguramente ni siquiera habría quedado un cuerpo que enterrar o quemar.

Incluso durante las prácticas con el Escuadrón Levi, aquellos legionarios habían estado a punto de liarse a espadazos con Eren por un simple malentendido. Mucho tenían que haber cambiado las cosas ahora, para estar obteniendo tan buenos resultados con el equipo de Mike; saltaba a la vista que habían conseguido progresar bastante.

Y cuando Anka se dio la vuelta y le dirigió otra sonrisa cómplice, supo que pronto hallaría la respuesta a varias de sus preguntas. Avanzaron un poco más, la oficial señaló con la cabeza y Armin no tuvo ningún problema para ver a Eren, transformado en titán, en mitad de aquel claro que había ampliado con sus propias manos.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que los ojos azules del muchacho se abriesen como platos, ni que casi se le desencajase la mandíbula de la impresión; su mente empezó a dar vueltas como loca, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que tenía ahora justo delante, a poco más de cincuenta metros.

–¿Lo ves? –escuchó decir a Anka, con alegre admiración–. No todo van a ser siempre malas noticias. La verdad es que impresiona, incluso cuando no es la primera vez…

Armin no miró a la guarda de élite, porque era incapaz de apartar la vista del Titán Rebelde. Que alguien como Eren pudiese hacer surgir de la nada aquella figura inmensa, resultaba aterrador; ya le había visto así varias veces y siempre le costaba respirar. Imposible acostumbrarse, pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal si su amigo volvía a perder el control… aunque ahora eso no parecía ser un problema.

Estaba claro que era _él_ : cuerpo esbelto y poderoso, los músculos siempre en tensión debajo de su piel; cabellos negros que le caían desordenados, casi hasta los hombros; ojos grises muy claros, tan brillantes que parecían arder con un fuego blanco; una mandíbula doble, con los dientes siempre a la vista por carecer de labios, de modo que siempre parecía estar cabreado (muy propio de Eren); orejas puntiagudas, como las de los elfos de esas historias que había leído Armin, quien se preguntaba si su amigo podría oír mejor con ellas…

Afortunadamente, ese titán carecía de genitales, como todos los demás; lo contrario habría dado lugar a una situación bastante incómoda… Hanji bromeaba con el tema de vez en cuando, quizás sólo para conseguir que Armin se pusiera colorado; algunas veces el chico maldecía a la científica, porque había imágenes mentales muy difíciles de borrar.

Pero su asombro, lo que le tenía maravillado, no era (no sólo) el imponente aspecto del Titán Rebelde… sino la postura en que se encontraba. Se había sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas; las manos, abiertas y relajadas, descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos llameantes estaban cerrados; el poderoso pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente con respiraciones lentas y profundas, tanto que la brisa que creaban se sentía incluso en el borde del claro.

Y por su expresión parecía _relajado._ ¡Él, Eren Yeager, el "idiota suicida", el cazador de titanes, _relajado_! Era como si estuviese en un trance, como si estuviese…

–¿Meditando? –Armin apenas salía de su estupor–. ¿Un titán… meditando?

Al ver la cara que se le había quedado, Anka estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

–Supongo que sería "mediTITANdo"… –meneó la cabeza–. Lo siento, ha sido un chiste muy malo. Pero fíjate bien, si te das cuenta no está solo.

Señaló con la cabeza y Armin siguió su gesto… De nuevo, sorpresa. Si se le hubieran abierto aún más los ojos, habrían salido ya disparados de sus órbitas.

Porque cerca de Eren-Titán, empequeñecidas tan cerca del gigante que parecían muñecas, y en la misma postura que él, había dos figuras envueltas en capas verdes. Ambas estaban sentadas de cara a su amigo, y les daban la espalda a los curiosos que observaban desde el borde del claro. Sus Alas de la Libertad les identificaban como miembros de la Legión, y por su postura parecían haberse sumido en el mismo trance que el coloso.

Si hubiera sido posible, a Armin se le habrían fundido los sesos; era una posibilidad que todavía no descartaba.

–Qué… cómo… ah… –fue todo lo que consiguió decir por el momento.

Luego se fijó un poco mejor en aquellas dos figuras; una de ellas tenía cabellos negros como ala de cuervo y llevaba una bufanda rojo oscuro muy característica…

 _Mikasa_.

"Así que éste es el entrenamiento que estaban haciendo juntos. ¡Increíble!"

Ya había visto antes en acción a Eren, destrozando titanes o moviendo montañas (literalmente); pero verlo así, de aquella manera, con toda esa energía capaz de arrasarlo todo a su paso, relajado y en calma… Era una visión aún más sobrecogedora, que exigía respeto y casi provocaba un temor reverencial; sugería no sólo el poder de destruir o transformar el mundo, sino también de _crearlo_.

Veía a Eren de aquella forma… y había una idea en especial que acudía a su mente.

Armin no era muy creyente; no después de sus malas experiencias con los Muristas, y los matones y fanáticos que usaban la excusa de la "herejía" para atizarle a cualquiera que no les cayese bien…

Pero por un momento, verdaderamente creyó que tenían a un dios de su parte.

"Quizás al final podamos ganar… porque, je je, conozco a Eren y sé que él no se conformará con algo que no sea la victoria."

En cuanto a Mikasa, no estaba seguro de si le venía por parte de madre, pero su amiga de la infancia siempre conseguía mantener la calma, incluso en situaciones límite; entre otras cosas, usaba técnicas y ejercicios como aquél para relajarse, empleando la respiración y las energías de su propio cuerpo. No era tan extraño, que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así; lo raro era ver a Eren aceptando su ayuda, en vez de apartarla a empujones como de costumbre… lo cual sería un poco problemático ahora, dado su tamaño.

Sin embargo, Armin intuyó que la solución a aquel enigma estaba en el otro legionario que acompañaba a Mikasa. ¿O era una legionaria? Pelo rubio muy corto, como el de un chico; de espaldas costaba saber quién era, pero tuvo una corazonada…

–¿Nanaba? –preguntó.

–Nanaba –confirmó Anka, con una sonrisa.

Armin volvió a mirar a la legionaria. Ya había visto antes a Nanaba alguna vez; naturalmente, comparado con él, era más alta… como casi todo el mundo. Sin embargo, la mujer de rubios cabellos parecía pequeña junto al Capitán Mike, el soldado más grande de toda la Legión; los dos solían andar juntos, y quizás no sólo por estar en el mismo equipo.

Al principio (y para su vergüenza), el muchacho no había sabido si Nanaba era hombre o mujer; el cabello corto, sus rasgos aniñados y ciertos "atributos" poco desarrollados, no lo hacían más fácil precisamente. Todavía después de oír su voz, había seguido dudando, hasta que ya se lo confirmaron varios compañeros; e incluso así, no estaba seguro de si se quedaban con él… Luego ya había podido comprobarlo, después de observarla un tiempo más.

Nanaba podía parecer delicada, incluso frágil; pero si algo había aprendido de Mikasa, era precisamente a desconfiar de las apariencias. Con cierta frecuencia, en aquel mundo hermoso y cruel, las "muñecas de porcelana" eran capaces de merendarse a los titanes de dos en dos; y la legionaria de ojos azules, al igual que Anka, se había ganado su reputación a pulso.

Armin había hablado en alguna ocasión con Krista, quien le había comentado que, durante la operación en el Bosque Gigante, Nanaba había mantenido la calma en todo momento y también había conseguido transmitírsela a los demás, especialmente a los nuevos; les había asegurado que todo iría bien, y así había sido… o al menos, los de la 104 no habían sufrido más bajas ese día.

Por lo que sabía de ella, parecía el tipo de persona que, con su sonrisa serena y un aura de tranquilidad, podía aplacar los temores de los demás; así que, si había alguien capaz de calmar a Eren hasta ese punto, ésa sería Nanaba. Impresionaba verla allí sentada delante del titán de quince metros, tan relajada…

–Quién habría dicho que se le daban bien los cambiantes, ¿eh? –dijo de repente alguien a sus espaldas.

Armin consiguió no gritar de la sorpresa, pero esta vez sí dio un buen salto, tanto que casi terminó agarrado a las ramas de uno de aquellos árboles. Se dio la vuelta, para ver quién era esa persona a la que ni siquiera había oído llegar… y se encontró frente a frente con el mismísimo Capitán Mike Zacharius; casi le dio un infarto de la impresión, era _enorme_ , sobre todo estando tan cerca. Debía de ser el hombre más grande de todo el Ejército; imponía tanto como el instructor Shadis.

Sin embargo, el oficial tenía en sus labios una sonrisilla satisfecha, algo frecuente en él; como si supiera algo que los demás ignoraban, o comprendiese un chiste que se les escapaba al resto. Sus cabellos eran rubios, con la raya en medio y los mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su frente; el bigotillo que cubría su labio superior, y los tres o cuatro pelos que casi desertaban su mandíbula inferior, eran más oscuros. En contraste con su amplio rostro, los ojillos azules parecían pequeños, permanentemente entrecerrados; en el centro descansaba, naturalmente, aquella nariz superlativa, capaz de oler a los titanes antes de que nadie pudiese verlos.

Y Eren ya le había contado que, el mismo día del juicio, el Capitán Mike le olfateó como un sabueso a su presa; al parecer, era su manera de "recordar" a una persona en concreto. Aquello sonaba útil, pero Armin se imaginaba que debió ser una situación un poco incómoda; al menos, Zacharius no había insistido en olfatearle a él… todavía. Se preguntó cuánto podría saber de una persona, sólo por el olor; quizás era capaz de adivinar si alguien decía la verdad o mentía. ¿Habría algún aroma específico, que distinguiese a los cambiantes del resto? Algo así sería muy útil para detectar a los otros infiltrados; claro que éstos ya se sospecharían algo, si aquel legionario enorme empezara de pronto a husmear a todos los que habían estado en la 104.

En aquel momento, Mike parecía tranquilo, de buen humor; pero así como Nanaba transmitía serenidad, el Capitán Zacharius imponía respeto y casi temor con su mera presencia. Era un hombre fuerte y ágil, muy hábil… y peligroso; no cualquiera llegaba a ser "número dos" de alguien como Erwin, independientemente de que ambos fuesen buenos amigos desde sus días de cadete.

Armin se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al oficial como un pasmarote, sin saludar como era debido; pero antes de que pudiese enmendar su error, Mike notó su inquietud y sonrió con algo más de amabilidad.

–Tranquilo Arlert, que aquí estamos en confianza –dijo con una voz capaz de hacerse oír en el campo de batalla, pero que ahora sonó suave, sin quebrar el ambiente pacífico del claro.

"Usa mi apellido, no mi nombre… Supongo que la cordialidad no significa que de pronto seamos amigos, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo mi superior."

Mike se colocó junto a ellos y miró hacia el centro, donde Eren seguía practicando con las dos legionarias; rodeado de tanta gente alta, Armin se sintió mucho más pequeño de lo habitual, casi como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

"Y a Mikasa y Nanaba se las ve tan tranquilas, a pesar de todo… ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que no habría que dejar que las mujeres se alistasen?"

–A veces, uno descubre el talento más insospechado donde menos se lo espera –comentó el Capitán filosóficamente, con la expresión de alguien que se sentía orgulloso; y con razón.

–A mí lo que me extraña –confesó Armin–, es que Eren… hum, el soldado Yeager, sea capaz de hacer unos ejercicios como éstos, mientras está transformado.

–El mérito es de la soldado Mikasa –contestó Mike desde las alturas, con aquella voz reconfortante; un poco extraño que dijese dos palabras seguidas, porque normalmente guardaba silencio–. Son técnicas ancestrales de su familia, muy efectivas. Por otro lado… –levantó una ceja, divertido–. Es más sencillo mantener el control, cuando Nanaba te va diciendo lo que tienes que hacer. No sé cómo, pero ella suele causar ese efecto.

–Ya me lo figuraba yo… –reconoció Armin, haciendo un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco–. Las diosas nos libren, el día que Eren le haga caso directamente a Mikasa. Naturalmente, tratándose de _él_ , primero ella tiene que explicárselo a otra persona y luego…

Entonces se detuvo, avergonzado. Hablar de esa manera de sus amigos, delante de los dos oficiales… no se lo merecían; y desde luego no era el momento, ni el lugar. "Cuidado con tomarse demasiadas confianzas." Sin embargo, ni Zacharius ni Rheinberger se lo echaron en cara; se limitaron a mirarle con una curiosidad amable, y luego siguieron observando a los tres practicantes.

–No sé qué problema tiene Yeager con su hermana exactamente –dijo Anka–, pero parece que lo están solucionando.

–Han progresado mucho –empezó a explicar Mike, sonriendo, con un entusiasmo que si bien apacible pocas veces se veía en él–. Y aún es mucho más lo que podemos conseguir. El control de Eren va mejorando con cada día que pasa, últimamente es mucho más consciente y ya casi no olvida nada de lo que hace en ese estado. Llegará un día en el que podrá transformarse y prácticamente no notará la diferencia… ¿Os lo imagináis? Convertirse en un gigante de quince metros, sin sentirse atrapado dentro de otro cuerpo más grande. Es decir, _ser_ un gigante, mover esas piernas y esos brazos como si fueran los propios. Llegará un día en que su control será absoluto… y entonces ya no habrá nada imposible para él.

El Capitán mantenía su expresión serena y estoica habitual, pero sus ojos azules brillaban con ese fuego entusiasta. No era de extrañar; estando implicado tan de cerca en un proyecto de esa envergadura, debía de ser difícil no dejarse llevar ni siquiera un poco. Armin notó un escalofrío; si alguien tan tranquilo terminaba sintiéndose de esa manera, ¿cómo habría acabado Hanji si se hubiera encargado ella de dirigir el entrenamiento? Aunque quizás la División Científica, por sí sola, no habría obtenido tan buenos resultados…

–Smith es un genio –Anka interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos con aquel comentario–. Él lo vio desde el principio, supo que las cosas podrían llegar a esto… Ahora me arrepiento de que Pixis no insistiera más. ¡Lo que no haríamos nosotros, con alguien como Yeager en nuestras filas!

Y Armin volvió a pensar, inquieto, en la inminente entrevista con el Comandante de la Legión. No tomarían ninguna… medida drástica, ¿verdad? No con Eren y Mikasa, sus amigos, tan cerca. ¿O acaso _ellos_ también sospechaban de él? La idea le hizo tragar saliva; por sí solo, abandonado a sus propias fuerzas, no duraría allí ni un segundo.

Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Anka: "recuerda que no estás solo".

"Será mejor que no lo olvide. Supondré que es así… al menos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario."

Le parecía oír que Mike se metía con Anka en broma, diciendo que Eren tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar reparando los Muros como si fuera un obrero. Armin habría preferido seguir así, encogido entre los dos, olvidado por ellos; pero sabía que con eso sólo conseguiría retrasar lo inevitable. De algún modo, al final se atrevió a interrumpir.

–Me temo que es un caso perdido, Capitán Rheinberger, él siempre ha querido alistarse en la Legión… –empezó diciendo, un poco nervioso, antes de pasar al tema que le preocupaba–. Por cierto, el Comandante Smith, ¿dónde está? Lo digo porque se supone que yo…

–Ah, claro –Zacharius afirmó con la cabeza–. Venid, seguidme. Os llevaré con él.

Dicho lo cual, el alto oficial se dio la vuelta y abrió la marcha.


	4. Un grupo variopinto

**CATARSIS**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 – UN GRUPO VARIOPINTO**

 _Publicado el 12 de julio de 2015, con una extensión de 3.862 palabras._

* * *

Armin guardó silencio, mientras se imaginaba todas las formas en que su conversación con Erwin, el implacable estratega, podría salir mal. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus dos acompañantes se debatía pensando en eso; hablaban con tranquilidad, casi familiaridad, como si ya se conocieran de antes.

–Capitán Zacharius –dijo Anka, medio en broma a juzgar por el tono–. Parece usted tan fascinado últimamente por los cambiantes, que me recuerda a cierta persona…

–La Capitán Zoe, ¿verdad? –respondió Mike en el mismo tono, riéndose un poco por la nariz–. Sí, supongo que su entusiasmo es contagioso… No estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dice o hace, pero gracias a ella he ido haciéndome una idea de todas las posibilidades, así es difícil no entusiasmarse. Además, ella necesita hablar con alguien, y Berner últimamente no está disponible…

–Ah, claro… –la voz de Anka tenía un algo malicioso–. Su asistente, ¿verdad? Cierto, bastante ocupado, pero es por una buena causa. Gracias a que se emborracha una noche sí y otra también con Eibringer, nos hemos quitado de encima al representante de la Policía Militar. Las cosas ya son lo bastante complicadas, como para tener que lidiar encima con esa pandilla de nenazas histéricas…

–Exacto, por una buena causa –le cortó el oficial, que no parecía muy cómodo insultando a los compañeros de otra rama.

–Claro que seguramente él lo hace con gusto –continuó Anka, sin darse cuenta de su reacción–, porque así ya tiene una excusa para librarse y no soportar a Hanji…

–Es una posibilidad –Zacharius sonrió de manera algo forzada–. Pero Capitán Rheinberger, le agradecería que en adelante no hablase tan a la ligera de la Capitán Zoe, ni de los demás miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Se hizo un silencio breve, incómodo. "El problema de tomarse demasiadas confianzas," pensó Armin. Sin embargo, la guarda de élite de las Tropas de Reconocimiento no se amilanó.

–Pero con la Policía Militar sí puedo seguir metiéndome, ¿verdad? –preguntó la mujer, con tanta seriedad que era obvio que bromeaba.

–Todo el mundo se mete con la Policía Militar, así que… –Mike se encogió de hombros, ya menos tenso; aunque con la mirada algo perdida, quizás en sus recuerdos–. Lástima lo de Nile, me habría gustado que al final los tres…

–Disculpe, Capitán Zacharius –Armin no sabría decir qué le hizo interrumpir justo en ese momento; seguramente ya no podía aguantar más en silencio con sus dudas–. Es sólo que… Quería aprovechar para agradecerle la labor de su equipo, últimamente han estado supervisando nuestro entrenamiento y hemos aprendido mucho.

"Nanaba, Gelgar, Henning, Lynne," fue repasando mentalmente. "Creo que no se me olvida ninguno."

–Lo que quiero decir… –continuó el muchacho, cada vez más nervioso–. Bueno, que hace ya bastante tiempo que no toco el equipo de maniobras, pero que gracias a ellos no ha sido tiempo perdido, porque también he aprendido otras cosas, y…

Llegó un momento en el que fue incapaz de seguir hablando. Sin embargo, los oficiales no actuaron de manera extraña y simplemente le escucharon, incluso con amabilidad… aunque a Armin le dio la impresión de que la atmósfera distendida de antes había ido desapareciendo.

" _Lo sabía_. No debería haber sacado el tema antes de tiempo, y aun así lo hice. ¡Seré idiota!"

–Seguramente el Comandante querrá hablar contigo de eso ahora –contestó al fin Mike, conciliador, pero con un tono quizás demasiado neutro–. Espera un poco y enseguida tendrás tus respuestas.

El muchacho se preguntó si acaso el oficial sabría exactamente lo que iba a pasar, pero no estaba autorizado para decirle nada todavía. De algún modo, se sentía como un prisionero al que llevasen escoltado; no era una sensación agradable.

Los tres continuaron dando aquel rodeo entre los árboles, sin perder de vista el amplio claro. Se cruzaron con algunos legionarios y unos pocos guardas (ni rastro de los policías), que vigilaban el perímetro… o fisgoneaban con curiosidad, a ver qué hacía el "chico titán". El Capitán Zacharius se limitó a intercambiar algún saludo rápido con ellos, y luego seguían su camino; a veces olfateaba a su alrededor, pero en ningún momento dio muestras de alarma, así que en principio aquellos hombres no eran sospechosos, ni tampoco una amenaza.

–Me parece que ya hemos llegado –Anka señaló hacia delante con la cabeza.

En efecto, ahí estaba el punto de reunión; cerca de los árboles, pero ya dentro del claro. Varias figuras de espaldas, con las Alas de la Libertad en sus capas verdes, observaban a Eren y a las dos legionarias que practicaban con él. Todos llevaban el equipo de maniobras; todos menos Armin, claro.

Entre aquellas figuras, reconoció fácilmente a Erwin Smith, Comandante de la Legión y Jefe de la Fuerza Conjunta, quien se dio la vuelta al oírles llegar.

Armin se paró de repente, como petrificado; Anka iba detrás y casi se chocó con él, pero no se lo tomó a mal. El muchacho no lo había hecho a propósito; la presencia del Comandante era todavía más imponente que la de Zacharius, y sólo con su mirada ya sentía como un peso encima.

Erwin no era tan alto como Mike ( _nadie_ lo era), pero su estatura y ancho de hombros dejaba pequeños a casi todos a su alrededor; prácticamente el ideal físico de lo que debería ser un soldado… y su mente era aún más formidable.

No sería la primera vez, ni la última, que pensaba en Smith como un estratega y táctico de categoría, sin el cual la Humanidad lo tendría mucho más difícil para salir adelante; alguien capaz de imaginar escenarios y soluciones que a otros no se les habrían ocurrido ni en mil años, pero también de ser frío y calculador cuando la situación lo requería. Por un lado, fue él quien dio el visto bueno a la operación de Stohess, con todo lo que ello implicó; pero por otro lado, siempre había apreciado el potencial de Eren, evitó que le ejecutasen después del juicio y ahora estaba dirigiendo su progreso a un ritmo que nadie habría imaginado antes.

Erwin no era el tipo de persona que le daba mucha importancia a las apariencias… o al menos no lo _parecía_ ; pero siempre tenía un aspecto impoluto, aunque sin llegar (afortunadamente) al nivel obsesivo-compulsivo del Capitán Levi. El uniforme de Comandante, incluyendo la corbata de bolo verde, lo llevaba impecable. Los cabellos rubios y lisos, se los peinaba cuidadosamente con la raya a la izquierda. Sus cejas, también rubias y de un tamaño considerable, a veces pasaban desapercibidas, en contraste con sus penetrantes ojos azules; nada parecía escapar a la atención de aquellos orbes, siempre en alerta, e implacables cuando era necesario.

Había un dicho, "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"… Teniendo en cuenta su edad y experiencia, en realidad el Comandante era el más peligroso de todos los allí presentes, con creces. Cierto, podía haber personas más fuertes y más rápidas que él, o prodigios como Mikasa y Eren; pero quizás Erwin sería el único capaz de aglutinar a su alrededor a un grupo tan variopinto, cada uno con su idiosincrasia, y dotarles de un objetivo común a cuyo servicio emplear sus habilidades.

Lo que hacía peligroso al Comandante Smith, no era sólo que tuviese una Causa, sino que también sabía convertir a otros a esa Causa, compartiendo con ellos un mismo propósito; nunca rendirse ante las dificultades, sino convertir "lo imposible" en la nueva realidad, merced a su astucia y determinación.

Erwin era, sencillamente, una persona formidable. Si no hubiese guerra y él pudiera haberse dedicado a cualquier otro campo, seguramente también lo habría revolucionado; como ya había hecho antes en lo referente a estrategia y táctica militar. Sin embargo, en aquella lucha interminable contra un enemigo implacable, a veces _él_ conseguía serlo más todavía.

Armin ya se habría sentido suficientemente intimidado sólo en presencia del Comandante; naturalmente, siendo su día de suerte, también se encontraba allí otra de las personas que más respeto y temor le infundían… _Levi_.

El Capitán tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre; al menos, eso parecería a simple vista. Seguía arrastrando la lesión que se hizo en la pierna durante el primer combate contra la Titán Hembra, en el Bosque Gigante; pero eso no impedía a aquel hombre, "el soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad", vestir de nuevo su uniforme con el equipo completo. Habían pasado varias semanas y ya estaba algo más recuperado, aunque todavía le costaba prescindir de algún apoyo; en la mano sujetaba una sólida vara de roble, que daba la impresión de que podía servir para algo más que caminar.

Además de todo lo anterior, el Capitán llevaba al cinto el armamento adicional que se había incorporado, por sugerencia suya, al equipo habitual de los soldados encargados de vigilar y tratar con la Traidora; consistía en un puñal, una porra y una pistola. Por lo visto, según decía él, "sólo un idiota creería que las espadas pueden salvarle en un espacio cerrado o un pasillo estrecho".

Armin era incluso un poquito más alto que Levi (apenas unos centímetros), y el hombre parecía aún más bajo al lado de Erwin o Mike; pero el Capitán sin apellidos compensaba esa diferencia de altura con una especie de "aura asesina" que emanaba permanentemente de su silenciosa y siniestra presencia. Se rumoreaba que había sido el jefe de una peligrosa banda de criminales… y que su severo semblante fue lo último que vieron muchos de ellos; quienes cometían alguna vez el error de subestimarle, ya no volvían a hacerlo por segunda vez.

Su uniforme no era sólo "impoluto", sino que lo llevaba al siguiente nivel; como si las motas de polvo ni siquiera se atreviesen a tocarlo. Su aspecto, especialmente su cabello negro como ala de cuervo, parecía "natural"… del tipo que, quizás, uno conseguía después de pasarse un buen rato delante del espejo. Sus ojos grises, fríos y duros, podían atravesar cualquier cosa, con una mirada tan implacable como un cuchillo afilado.

–Qué pasa, Arlert –le "saludó" Levi, un poco desganado–. ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?

–Hum… –Armin tardó un momento en recuperar el valor y contestar–. N-no, señor.

–Tsk.

El muchacho tragó saliva y tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la compostura; era difícil, delante de aquel hombre que le había inspirado temor desde el primer día que le vio. Se habían conocido durante la Batalla de Trost, justo después de que Eren tapase la brecha en el Muro; entonces apareció Levi, como un torbellino furioso salido de la nada, y liquidó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a dos titanes a la vez. Aquella impresión sólo se había hecho más fuerte con el tiempo; todavía recordaba la paliza que le dio a su amigo en mitad del juicio, sin tan siquiera pestañear.

El Capitán, independientemente de las circunstancias, solía mantener una expresión indiferente, cansada o incluso desganada, con ojeras como de no haber dormido demasiado bien; pero su aparente apatía quedaba desmentida por el brillo alerta de sus ojos casi metálicos… los ojos de alguien que siempre estaba listo para saltar a la mínima, como una trampa para osos.

Sin embargo, en aquella mirada ahora había _algo_ , que quizás habría pasado desapercibido para quien no conociera bien a Levi… o para alguien que no fuese demasiado observador; pero Armin lo era, y se dio cuenta.

En aquellos ojos grises tan penetrantes, había algo que no solía estar allí; o acaso sí estaba, pero no con tanta intensidad. Incluso antes de perder a todo su escuadrón, el Capitán tenía la mirada de quien había visto demasiadas cosas, pero seguía adelante a pesar de todo; el mérito de un luchador que no era incansable, sino que aun estando cansado continuaba luchando. Y sin embargo…

Aquel cansancio, más intenso de lo habitual, iba acompañado de otras emociones. Armin no estaba seguro de qué se trataba, pero a su mente acudieron varias palabras: agotamiento, hastío, desesperación, tormento. Como si Levi hubiese creído que ya lo había visto todo… y luego hubiera conocido un abismo todavía más profundo, del que quizás ya no podría escapar.

Un abismo en el quizás Armin también terminaría cayendo.

El muchacho tragó saliva, aprensivo, y desechó aquella idea; de qué servía preocuparse, por algo que no había ocurrido… todavía.

Todo esto lo había visto en apenas unos segundos; aunque se le hicieron muy largos y temió que, en cualquier momento, echaría a arder o caería fulminado al suelo. Afortunadamente, al final no ocurrió ninguna de las dos cosas. Aunque aún no había averiguado qué era lo que el Comandante quería de él.

Allí estaban todos, en el borde del claro, observando a Eren, Mikasa y Nanaba; algunos de los legionarios que patrullaban el perímetro, también echaban un vistazo de vez en cuando con curiosidad.

Además de Mike y Anka, que le habían acompañado hasta allí, estaban Erwin y Levi… y otra persona más, que por lo visto también iba a participar en aquella reunión "secreta" a plena luz del día. Lo extraño era el contraste entre la conducta habitual de esa persona… y la que mostraba ahora, radicalmente distinta.

Porque la Capitán Hanji Zoe, Jefa de la División Científica de la Legión de Reconocimiento, estaba sentada tranquilamente en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos descansando sobre las rodillas, los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en el rostro; aquella postura era la misma que la de Eren y las dos legionarias que practicaban en el centro del claro, en cuya dirección miraba ella dando la espalda a los demás, sin mucha consideración por el protocolo o la presencia del Comandante.

Las profundas respiraciones del titán de quince metros causaban una leve brisa que llegaba hasta allí; aquel ritmo era casi sedante y Hanji lo seguía sin mucha dificultad, sus inspiraciones y espiraciones claramente audibles a tan corta distancia. Costaba creer que fuese de verdad, la calma que reflejaba todo el cuerpo de aquel torbellino de mujer; pero nada más verla, Armin supo que no estaba fingiendo, y aquello le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Algunos bromeaban comparando a la Capitán Zoe con Sasha Braus, la hiperactiva y hambrienta cazadora de la 104; aunque lo cierto era que existía cierto parecido entre ambas, y no sólo físico. Las dos llevaban los cabellos castaños en una cola de caballo que danzaba alegremente, si bien la de Hanji era un poco más alta; sus grandes ojos marrones eran cálidos y muy expresivos, como ventanas a la fogosa energía que latía en su interior. Las dos mujeres (o más bien la mujer y la chica) eran extrovertidas, se entusiasmaban con facilidad y conseguían transmitir ese entusiasmo a quienes se hallaban a su alrededor; aunque a algunos, más bien, aquello les daba dolor de cabeza.

Hanji Zoe podría tener el doble de la edad de Sasha… y también el doble de hiperactividad casi incontrolable. La "chiflada de los titanes", como la apodaban a veces, era capaz de pasarse días enteros hablando sin parar, sobre aquel tema que tanto le interesaba; todo le fascinaba, en lo referente a aquellas criaturas tan misteriosas como terroríficas, y le parecía raro que nadie más se sintiese como ella.

Por eso resultaba extraño ver así ahora a la Capitán, tan tranquila y tan pacífica, casi como si estuviera dormida; y más aún, estando tan cerca de su amado "chico titán", al que quería con locura… en un sentido estrictamente científico, por supuesto. Incluso se había quitado las gafas; sin ellas, su aspecto era todavía más sereno, hasta el punto de irradiar tanta calma que parecía una persona distinta.

–Sí, lo sé –Levi interrumpió de nuevo sus pensamientos, con tono de leve fastidio–. No parece ella, pero créeme, lo es. No tendremos esa suerte, de deshacernos tan fácilmente de la chiflada…

Anka intercambió una mirada rápida con Mike; el ceño fruncido, como preguntando "¿y él sí puede meterse con Zoe?". El otro Capitán se limitó a encogerse un poco de hombros; "ellos son así", parecía ser su muda respuesta. No tardaron en darle la razón.

–Que no pueda verte no significa que no pueda oírte, enano gruñón –contestó Hanji, con calma, en voz baja.

La oficial de las Tropas Estacionarias levantó las cejas, sorprendida; pero los demás no se extrañaron tanto, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a aquellas "conversaciones" entre las dos personas con caracteres más opuestos de toda la Legión.

–Quizás ese tipo de comentarios no sean los más apropiados para el ejercicio que se ha propuesto, Capitán Zoe –la reprendió Erwin con suavidad.

–Todo lo contrario, señor –le contradijo seguidamente la castaña–. Creo que con esto ya se ve que estoy consiguiendo resultados. Ni siquiera le he pegado una patada…

– _Intentarías_ darme una patada –replicó Levi en voz baja y con tono cortante; aunque seguía habiendo algo en su mirada que no encajaba, como si estuviese preocupado pensando en otra cosa.

–Bueno, hum… –interrumpió Anka, dudando–. ¿Nos hemos reunido aquí para meditar o…?

–No, no es eso –aclaró el Comandante con una leve sonrisa–. Lo que ocurre es que la Capitán Zoe se ha propuesto avanzar lo más rápido posible con estos ejercicios, para llegar cuanto antes al nivel de los otros –y señaló con la cabeza hacia el interior del claro.

–Eren ha progresado mucho –añadió Mike–. Creo que se puede deducir cuál es la diferencia, entre ahora y antes… –miró a Levi–. Supongo que el chico funciona mejor con la zanahoria que con el palo, ¿eh?

El otro Capitán apretó la vara que sostenía en la mano, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

–Sí, supongo –se limitó a decir, con aire ausente, sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

Y entonces Armin supo con certeza que algo iba mal, _muy_ mal, para que Levi contestase con tanta apatía. Luego recordó que el Capitán sin escuadrón (reconocía que era cruel) había estado encargándose, la mayor parte del tiempo durante las dos últimas semanas… de interrogar a Annie. Empezó a notar una especie de náusea en la boca del estómago, como si fuese a vomitar.

–Ah, ya veo –intervino Anka–. Entonces, dicho sea con todos los respetos, parece que a la Capitán Zoe no van a dejarla jugar de nuevo hasta que aprenda a moderarse un poco, ¿verdad? Porque esa sería otra de las diferencias entre "el antes y el después"…

Mike volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez no dijo nada; por otro lado, Armin agradeció que sacasen aquel tema, así no tendría que pensar en _el_ _otro_.

–No estoy para nada de acuerdo con ese comentario –replicó Hanji con placidez, sin cambiar de postura–. Aunque reconozco que "apagar las luces" y quedarse tan tranquila, un rato cada día… –entonces sonrió–. Así luego pienso con más claridad, de hecho últimamente se me están ocurriendo buenas ideas. Es como si pudiera conseguir cualquier cosa que me proponga…

Entonces fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces. La repentina visión de aquellos orbes tan intensos, tan _vivos_ , junto con su sonrisa y lo último que había dicho, hicieron que Armin sintiera _miedo._ Que alguien como Hanji estuviese más centrada, y fuese capaz de alcanzar sus objetivos con mayor facilidad, podía ser muy bueno… o muy malo.

"Aunque a saber cuánto le dura esta vez. Eso sí, como aplique a estas técnicas el mismo entusiasmo que a los titanes, el resultado será… impredecible, como mínimo."

Como si el muchacho fuese transparente a ojos de Erwin, el Comandante aclaró una cosa más.

–No se trata de decir que un método es mejor que otro, o de quitarle el mérito a éste para dárselo a aquél. Se trata de ver qué funciona en cada caso, cambiar el orden si es necesario. Para resolver una situación concreta, harán falta determinadas herramientas, y habrá que usar unas antes de poder usar otras. No tengo ninguna duda de que, en un futuro próximo, Hanji y Eren podrán volver a trabajar juntos. Y cuando lo hagan, estoy seguro de que conseguirán grandes cosas, y precisamente gracias en parte a todo este entrenamiento previo.

"Vaya, está usando los nombres en vez de los apellidos," pensó Armin. "Así proyecta una apariencia de cercanía. ¿Sólo está siendo amable o pretende algo más?"

–Dadas las circunstancias –siguió la propia Hanji–, incluso yo tengo que reconocer que el tiempo se aprovecha mejor así. Se empieza aprendiendo a controlar esas habilidades desde lo más básico, para luego poder usarlas con eficacia y conseguir mucho más en el mismo tiempo.

Se fue poniendo de pie lentamente, casi como una gata perezosa, y se sacudió el polvo que se le había pegado a la ropa.

–Cierto, ahora me toca aguantarme y es un fastidio, a veces casi parece un castigo –Zoe iba sonriendo cada vez más–. Pero sé que a largo plazo saldremos ganando. ¡Ay, tantas cosas que tengo ganas de hacer! ¡Tantas posibilidades, tantos experimentos, tantas teorías que poner a prueba…!

–Hanji… –la advirtió Erwin con amabilidad, viendo que iba a darle otro de sus "ataques".

–¡Huy! –Zoe se llevó la mano a la boca–. Perdón, perdón, je je… Supongo que, por mucho que esté progresando últimamente, hay cosas que no van a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, ¿verdad? Pero vosotros tranquilos, que si eso es lo que hace falta, me portaré como una niña buena todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

El Comandante siguió sonriendo, pero ya no se dignó a contestar a lo último; en vez de eso, se dirigió a la guarda de élite.

–Capitán Rheinberger…

–Por lo que más quiera, señor, llámeme simplemente Anka, que aquí estamos en confianza.

–Bien, de acuerdo… en ese caso, llámame Erwin, por favor. Al fin y al cabo, estamos todos en el mismo bando.

Entonces el Comandante miró directamente al muchacho, que sintió un escalofrío; aquellos ojos azules no sonreían.

–Armin, has tardado un poco en llegar aquí, ¿no?

–Sí, señor… –el chico no era capaz de tratarle con más confianza; incluso sin contar con el rango, la diferencia de edad seguía imponiéndole demasiado respeto.

–No estarías intentando escaparte… –por la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, Erwin parecía estar bromeando; pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

–N-no, no es eso… –titubeó Armin–. Es que… últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Le sorprendió ver que, de entre todos los presentes, fue precisamente _Levi_ quien le dirigió una mirada de comprensión; pero aquello sólo sirvió para aumentar los temores del muchacho.

"En serio, tengo un _muy_ mal presentimiento."

–¿Te imaginas por qué te he mandado venir aquí, Armin? –preguntó el Comandante; creyó oír algo de hielo en su voz.

–Supongo que me lo va a decir usted ahora, señor –contestó el chico, no con arrogancia sino resignado.

En el breve silencio que se hizo a continuación, todavía tuvo tiempo de pensar una última cosa.

"No puede ser _tan_ malo. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Y justo después, Erwin habló con un tono neutro que para nada encajaba con sus palabras.

–Armin, necesito que me digas las razones por las que alguien podría creer que eres un traidor.


	5. Preguntas incómodas

**CATARSIS**

 **CAPÍTULO 5 – PREGUNTAS INCÓMODAS**

 _Publicado el 14 de julio de 2015, con una extensión de 3.898 palabras._

Y a pesar de todo, no era el fin del mundo. Ni siquiera se detuvo el tiempo.

Seguía siendo un día tranquilo, espléndido incluso. En el borde de aquel claro del bosque, los rayos del sol quedaban mitigados por las copas de los árboles, que aportaban una sombra y un frescor muy de agradecer. Soplaba una brisa que agitaba suavemente las hojas, aunque a esto también contribuía la poderosa respiración del titán de quince metros; el aire entraba y salía de sus grandes pulmones rítmicamente, en extraña armonía con el trino de los pájaros y el murmullo de la vegetación.

Armin comprobó, con cierta sorpresa, que no había aparecido de repente medio centenar de soldados para arrestarle. Más aún, ni siquiera los oficiales allí presentes habían hecho movimiento alguno. Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Mike, Anka… Todos seguían en la misma posición que antes, formando simplemente un semicírculo en torno a él, en vez de rodearle. Nada en ellos indicaba una intención hostil; en sus expresiones atentas había cierta expectación, y quizás algo de perplejidad en el caso de Anka, pero ni rastro del odio normalmente reservado para los traidores.

"Necesito que me digas las razones por las que alguien podría creer que eres un traidor."

¿Qué había pasado para que estuviese tan tranquilo, incluso después de oír aquella frase del Comandante, que parecía confirmar sus peores temores? Armin no se desmayó, ni trató de huir, ni empezó a reírse histéricamente; aunque, conociéndose, habría esperado todo lo contrario. Quizás pudiera explicarse por la actitud serena de sus superiores; quizás por lo espléndido del día y del lugar en que se encontraban.

O quizás se debía al hecho de que Eren, Mikasa y Nanaba seguían entrenando en mitad del claro; una escena demasiado apacible, como para encajar en esa pesadilla en la que de pronto todos saltaban sobre él y le ejecutaban por un crimen que no había cometido… ¿o acaso era un traidor pero aún no se había dado cuenta?

Debía ser cierto que Nanaba tenía una capacidad casi sobrenatural para serenar los ánimos a su alrededor, porque él también se sentía más relajado; lo suficiente como para poder distanciarse de aquella situación y observarla desde fuera, saliendo de sí mismo.

Volvió a fijarse en Eren, que parecía en paz aun transformado en el Titán Rebelde; era sobrecogedor, ver toda esa energía en aquel estado de reposo. Tanta fuerza, controlada en una postura que casi sugería _delicadeza_ …

Y entonces Armin tragó saliva; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a respirar.

Porque acababa de recordar otra situación, bien distinta, en la que un cambiante había actuado "con delicadeza". Esta vez no pudo evitar que sus recuerdos le llevasen a _aquel día_ ; hacía tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco… una breve eternidad, que separaba dos puntos de dos vidas distintas. A veces, le costaba reconocerse como el mismo muchacho que había sobrevivido, sin saber muy bien cómo, a aquel encuentro con la Muerte.

Y la Muerte había resultado ser una titán de quince metros, que le había observado desde las alturas con sus enormes ojos azules, casi tan grandes como él mismo.

Aquel golpe formidable, que sin embargo para _ella_ sólo fue un paso más, dio con él en tierra. Recordó haber dado varias vueltas al caer del caballo; de milagro no se partió ningún hueso, sólo quedó un poco aturdido y con algo de sangre cayéndole por la cara, apoyándose en el suelo con las rodillas y las manos.

Y entonces ella, en vez de aplastarle con un solo movimiento de sus gigantescos dedos, se limitó a bajarle la capucha para poder verle la cara; un gesto sorprendentemente delicado, algo que casi parecía imposible en una criatura tan grande y poderosa.

Durante unos largos segundos, Armin no se había atrevido a mirarla… hasta que al final lo hizo y quedó atrapado en la terrorífica mirada de aquellos enormes ojos azules, que brillaban entre una selva de cabellos dorados.

Y en realidad, ya en aquel momento, aquellos ojos le habían recordado a los de _alguien_ a quien conocía; _alguien_ que trataba de ocultar sus inquietudes y emociones debajo de una máscara, fingiendo una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Quizás sí había sabido desde el principio quién era la Titán Hembra… pero una parte de él se había resistido a reconocerlo hasta el último momento; hasta que ya no pudo seguir cerrando los ojos de su alma, ante una verdad tan evidente.

" _¿Por qué no me mataste… Annie?"_

Sin embargo, aquella pregunta sin respuesta podría servirle para contestar a la que acababan de hacerle. Quizás sí había sido todo este tiempo un traidor, y sólo ahora se daba cuenta. Debió admitir aquella verdad, debió hacer…

"¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho? ¿Intentar hablar con ella, hacerla entrar en razón? ¡Valiente invitación a arrancarme la cabeza!"

Quizás se negó a reconocerlo por instinto de conservación; para protegerse de sí mismo y sus "buenas intenciones" prácticamente suicidas. Aun así, siempre le quedaría la duda, de lo que habría pasado si se hubiera decidido a hablar desde el primer momento. ¿Cuántas personas se habrían salvado, cuántas muertes se habrían evitado?

Y ya de regreso a aquel claro, durante unos largos segundos en los que trató de ordenar sus ideas, temió haber cometido no sólo una traición, por inadvertida que fuese… sino también una cobardía; pero antes de volver a angustiarse por su debilidad, por ser siempre una carga para los demás, pensó de nuevo en lo que le había dicho el Comandante.

"Necesito que me digas las razones por las que alguien podría creer que eres un traidor."

En realidad, ni siquiera se trataba de una pregunta; y si analizaba palabra por palabra…

Entonces se le abrieron los ojos, en ese momento glorioso en que descubría por fin el sentido oculto de aquella… ¿prueba? ¿O acaso era una especie de juego para Erwin, una partida de ajedrez particularmente macabra? Se atrevió a mirar a la cara a aquel estratega formidable y, en sus orbes azules y calculadores, le pareció ver al jugador que aguarda expectante a que su rival haga el siguiente movimiento.

Quizás por eso no se había venido abajo a la primera ocasión; porque, una vez más, esa parte de él había adivinado lo que el Comandante se proponía realmente desde el principio. Ya no temía tanto lo que podrían hacerle a él; más bien temía lo que podrían hacerle a otros según sus respuestas, porque intuía hacia dónde llevaba todo aquello…

"Pero mejor dar un paso cada vez, ¿no? Ahora toca hacer este examen. Menos mal que las preguntas tipo 'justifique su respuesta' siempre se me han dado bien…"

Así que contestó, tal y como se esperaba de él; lo hizo sin nerviosismo, ni tampoco condescendencia. Se trataba de una cuestión teórica y, llegado el momento de la verdad, ya estaba mucho más tranquilo, completamente centrado en la tarea. Su voz no tembló, ni siquiera tuvo que carraspear antes de empezar a hablar.

–En nuestro primer encuentro con la Titán Hembra, en las llanuras que rodeaban el Bosque Gigante, ella había empezado asaltando el flanco derecho de la formación. Después se dirigió hacia el centro, donde estaba Eren, su objetivo… justo después de encontrarse con mi grupo. _Alguien podría creer_ que fui yo quien le dio a ella esa información, y por eso luego no me mató, a pesar de que me tuvo literalmente en sus manos.

Las reacciones a su primera respuesta fueron variadas. Erwin trató de disimular, pero sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente y pareció sonreír, como si le agradase que Armin hubiese captado tan rápidamente el verdadero sentido de aquel ejercicio.

Mike, en cambio, consiguió mantener su expresión neutra habitual; observaba con atención y su enorme presencia le daba un aire algo amenazador incluso sin proponérselo, aunque ahora se le veía tranquilo… si bien de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza y olfateaba el aire a su alrededor, como para comprobar que no había nadie más tratando de escuchar lo que se decía.

Anka aún parecía confundida; quizás por un momento llegó a creer que se habían reunido allí para desenmascarar a un traidor, pero viendo las expresiones de sus compañeros enseguida comprendió que no era tan sencillo y siguió esperando, a ver qué pasaba después.

Pero las emociones más intensas, o al menos no tan disimuladas, se reflejaron en los rostros de Hanji y Levi. La científica le miraba con un brillo de expectación en sus grandes ojos castaños, casi sonriendo, como fascinada por aquel escenario hipotético que estaban planteando; se notaba que tenía ganas de participar con algunas ideas de cosecha propia, pero seguramente se refrenaba porque ella misma reconocía que eran disparatadas.

Levi, por otro lado, había ido girándose lentamente, hasta que dejó de mirarles y se quedó observando a los tres legionarios que todavía practicaban en el centro del claro, ajenos a aquella extraña conversación si bien envueltos en una situación no menos extraña. A pesar de ello, Armin sabía que el Capitán escuchaba atentamente; y casi agradecía que sus penetrantes ojos grises, afilados como cuchillas, estuviesen fulminando algún punto en la lejanía, porque el muchacho no se creía capaz de soportar aquella mirada, ni siquiera de reojo… no tratándose de un tema que sacaba a flote recuerdos tan dolorosos todavía (y quizás siempre) para aquel hombre.

Recuerdos que, además, se unían a lo que fuera que estuviese atormentando a Levi en el presente; algo relacionado, seguramente, con Annie… y su interrogatorio durante las últimas semanas. Armin prefería no saberlo; no todavía.

Pero aquello le hizo centrarse de nuevo en el asunto que les había traído hasta allí; y volvió a fijarse en los atentos ojos azules del Comandante, que no le quitaba la vista de encima y aguardaba, expectante, a que el joven continuase. No era el único; todos parecían estar muy pendientes de cuáles serían sus próximas palabras.

"No puedo defraudar a un público tan ilustre," consiguió bromear Armin para sí. "Y tampoco es cuestión de dejarlo a medias, hay que terminar lo que se empieza. Por ahora parece que va bien, luego ya veremos… Que sea lo que las diosas quieran."

Esperaba no sonar demasiado frívolo, diciendo esas cosas; pero prefería aquel distanciamiento que le permitía hablar del tema como si no se lo tomara muy en serio, antes que verse sumido otra vez en la callada desesperación que le invadía al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de la Muerte.

Una Muerte que había sido, en algún momento, su compañera; que quizás, con el tiempo y en circunstancias distintas, podría haber llegado a ser algo más…

Y entonces tuvo otro momento de especial lucidez, como si algo se hubiera encendido dentro de su cabeza. Ya sabía qué decir a continuación.

–Obviamente, yo no vengo de fuera de los Muros… Mi "traición" habría sido algo, más bien, sobrevenido.

Su selecto auditorio le seguía con atención. Erwin asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, como diciendo "continúa".

–Ella siempre mantenía a los demás a distancia… –entonces Armin levantó una ceja–. Bueno, con Eren hizo una excepción, los dos entrenaban juntos y eso, pero creo que él está libre de toda sospecha.

Alguien (seguramente Levi) resopló por la nariz, ante la idea de que el chico que más odiaba a los titanes, hasta el punto de querer exterminarlos a todos, pudiera terminar aliándose con quienes, en cambio, pretendían el exterminio de la Humanidad.

–Pero quizás… –siguió Armin–. Quizás yo soy la única otra persona a la que se acercó un poco más. Aquella noche, cuando nos dio usted el discurso antes de decidir si nos alistábamos en la Legión…

Volvieron los recuerdos con fuerza; casi podía ver de nuevo la plaza iluminada por las antorchas. Los cadetes recién graduados escuchaban hablar sobre las probabilidades ínfimas de supervivencia; luego se les hacía una pregunta sencilla pero no por ello menos temible. "¿Estáis dispuestos a entregar vuestro corazón palpitante por la causa de la Humanidad?" Y a pesar de todo, del pequeño grupo de supervivientes de Trost, muchos se quedaron allí; casi todos los del _top ten_ , salvo el pobre Marco… y Annie.

"Sólo soy una chica débil." Eso fue lo que dijo ella entonces.

Armin contuvo la bilis que le subió por la garganta, pensando en que aquella Traidora, aquella _sucia hipócrita_ , era muchas otras cosas. Pero no podía aferrarse a aquellos recuerdos… ni a la ira que amenazaba con hacerle arder por dentro. Así que siguió adelante.

–Creo que yo fui el único que habló con ella esa noche, antes de que se marchara. Si yo fuese un traidor, podría haber aprovechado aquel momento para ofrecerle mi ayuda, alcanzar algún tipo de entendimiento. Por ejemplo, convertirme en su informante dentro de la Legión…

Erwin volvió a asentir, atento. Armin ya no se sentía tan nervioso, pero aun así tuvo que pasarse la lengua por los labios resecos, antes de poder continuar.

–También está la cuestión del sorprendente parecido físico entre un cambiante y el aspecto de su titán. Es algo que yo ya sospechaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo habiendo visto a Eren transformado tan de cerca? Y yo conocía lo suficiente a Annie…

Recordó el temor de antes, aquella duda sobre sí mismo y su lealtad que todavía le atormentaba… y decidió usar aquel temor como arma, para su siguiente jugada en aquella peculiar partida de ajedrez.

–Yo conocía lo suficiente a Annie… –repitió Armin, reprimiendo un temblor–. Lo suficiente para haber sabido desde el principio quién era realmente la Titán Hembra. Pero si yo fuese un traidor, naturalmente me lo habría callado.

–¿Eso se considera un argumento válido? –gruñó Levi, que seguía mirando a los otros legionarios–. Porque si lo es, entonces _todos_ seríamos culpables. Teníamos la respuesta justo delante de nuestras narices y ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta… –torció el gesto–. Supongo que la idea de una camarada haciendo algo así, cometiendo semejante traición, es tan repugnante que uno se niega instintivamente a creerlo.

–También le pasó a Eren, ¿no? –añadió Hanji–. Reconoció el estilo de lucha de la Titán Hembra, pero su mente se negó a aceptar esa posibilidad. Además, siempre es más sencillo decir "lo sabía", o hacerse el profeta, después de haber ocurrido ya lo que nadie se esperaba…

–¡Ejem! –cortó Erwin, carraspeando con suavidad–. Si nos centramos un poco… Por favor, Armin, continúa. Creo que estabas llegando a algo importante.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo último que dije? Ah sí, suponiendo que yo hubiera sabido su identidad desde el principio…"

–Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien terminase dando con la respuesta –reanudó el chico su explicación–. Si yo fuese un traidor, me habría adelantado… para ganarme la confianza de mis superiores.

Le preocupaba la forma en que se iba metiendo en el papel; cada vez le costaba menos hablar así. Se iban difuminando las fronteras entre quién era y quién podría haber sido, en otras circunstancias; hasta el punto de que, a veces, le costaba no confundir lo imaginado con lo real. ¿Dónde empezaban las suposiciones? ¿Dónde terminaban sus verdaderos sentimientos?

–Si yo fuese un traidor, quizás yo ya lo sabía desde el principio, desde antes incluso… desde la instrucción. Quizás ella reveló en un descuido parte de su auténtica naturaleza, pero sólo lo vi yo. De algún modo, sentí… que quería comprenderla, ayudarla incluso, aun sin entender exactamente qué estaba pasando. ¿Quién era ella, de dónde venía, qué pretendía? Necesitaba saber esas respuestas. Por alguna razón, ella confió en mí… y yo quise hacerme merecedor de esa confianza. Me convertí en su cómplice, a pesar de las sospechas. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella, porque no me sentía amenazado sino fascinado por ella, tan misteriosa, tan poderosa… tan bella.

No le hizo falta sonreír; sus palabras ya eran lo bastante siniestras. Ya no veía delante de él al Comandante ni a nadie más; estaba sumergido por completo en aquel otro mundo, en el que había ido tomando las mismas decisiones pero por razones diametralmente opuestas.

–Fui el primero en "descubrir" aquel secreto a voces, decía, para ganarme la confianza de mis superiores. Así conseguí que aceptasen mi plan para "capturar" a Annie. Nada más sencillo, ¿verdad? Atraerla a un lugar apartado, supuestamente usando a Eren como cebo… cuando en realidad se trataba de proporcionarle a _ella_ el escenario perfecto, para poder estar prácticamente a solas con Eren _su_ _objetivo_. El objetivo que ella había buscado con tanta desesperación desde el principio. El objetivo por el que ella estaba dispuesta a volver a matar.

No es que de repente se hiciera el silencio, porque seguían oyéndose los mismos sonidos; el suave agitarse de las hojas, el melodioso trino de los pájaros, la respiración tranquila del Titán Rebelde… Sin embargo, de algún modo, la atmósfera parecía más tensa; como justo antes de estallar una tormenta.

A él ya le daba lo mismo. Siguió hablando. Esta vez sí empezó a sonreír.

–Le presenté aquella oportunidad en bandeja de plata. ¿De veras alguien como yo no se iba a dar cuenta de que ella se ponía aquel anillo, el mismo que luego le sirvió para transformarse? ¿Quién puede asegurar que no aproveché nuestro breve momento a solas para contarle todo lo que sabía? Le revelé las posiciones de los legionarios que aguardaban emboscados para capturarla… y ella se dejó atrapar. Así pudo eliminar al primer equipo en un instante, sólo con transformarse, en vez de tener que ir cazándolos de uno en uno. Luego aplastó al segundo equipo aun sin verlo, en el túnel, porque yo ya le había dicho dónde estaría… Se suponía que después vencería al Titán Rebelde, pero ya sabemos todos lo que pasó.

Una última pausa, una última inspiración, antes de soltar el último golpe.

–No se trataba de "mi plan" para capturar a Annie… se trataba de "mi plan" para que _ella_ capturase a Eren. Lástima que no funcionase.

Y cuando terminó y fue volviendo en sí, descubrió con cierta sorpresa que no había caído ningún rayo, ni estallado ninguna tormenta; pero por eso mismo, el ambiente seguía tan tenso como antes. Se atrevió a mirar a sus superiores…

Levi era el único que no le observaba; todavía contemplaba el centro del claro, con esa expresión indiscernible que solía tener, lo mismo para tomar el té que para despachar a un titán. Los otros cuatro oficiales sí le miraban fijamente, muy serios, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa. Incluso Hanji había perdido ese aire desenfadado y observaba fascinada al muchacho, como si en efecto _él_ hubiera sido el traidor todo este tiempo.

Quizás podría haber sido un traidor, en otro mundo y otras circunstancias, pero no aquí; aquí simplemente era Armin Arlert, soldado de la Legión, leal a sus amigos y compañeros… salvo a los que no se lo merecían. Su plan permitió capturar a la Titán Hembra, a la Traidora… a Annie Leonhart; y volvió a pensar en las semanas de "interrogatorio", en las torturas que aún le quedaban por soportar y que seguramente sólo terminarían con el pelotón de fusilamiento o algo peor.

Y si Armin conseguía que sus superiores le tomasen demasiado en serio, quizás él también correría un destino similar.

–Es decir… –consiguió hablar de nuevo, incluso rió con un poco de nerviosismo–. Eso sería lo que podría haber pasado… si yo fuese un traidor. Pero no lo soy.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de alivio; sentimiento que él también compartió con ganas. Aquella tensión en el ambiente desapareció por completo en un instante.

Notó sobre su hombro la mano de Anka, apretando para darle ánimos. Mike volvió a sacar esa sonrisilla suya, como felicitándole por un trabajo bien hecho.

–¡Vaya, eso ha sido…! –exclamó Hanji, animada–. Por un momento, de verdad que me lo creí. Oye Armin, si alguna vez tenemos tiempo para montar un grupo de teatro, espero poder contar contigo. ¡La Legión se llevará todos los premios! Qué talento…

Los demás también parecían estar conformes, en mayor o menor medida. Sin embargo, Levi aún seguía con la mirada perdida en la distancia, sin tomar parte en aquel ambiente más distendido; como si supiese que aquello sólo era el principio y lo peor todavía estaba por llegar. De hecho, su actitud se fue contagiando al resto; los ánimos se enfriaron un poco.

"Esto todavía no ha terminado, ¿verdad?"

La respuesta se la dio el Comandante con otra pregunta; a pesar de su leve sonrisa, volvía a observarle con sus ojos azules, calculador, casi como un depredador a su presa.

–Armin, ¿por qué crees que te pedí que hicieras este ejercicio mental?

"Conociéndole, debe tener al menos cuatro o cinco ideas distintas en juego, para sacarle provecho a esto. Planes dentro de más planes… Pero por ahora me ceñiré a lo básico."

–Se trata de comprobar si soy capaz de contar una historia creíble desde esa perspectiva –contestó el muchacho con rapidez, ya más decidido.

–Bien –aprobó Erwin con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza–. ¿Y para qué podría resultar útil una historia así?

Por un momento, Armin creyó entenderlo como una crítica a su "trabajo", pero enseguida captó el verdadero sentido de aquella pregunta.

–Sería útil para convencer a… –el chico dudó un momento–, _otros_ traidores. Podría ganarme su confianza si creen que soy uno de ellos, o que al menos nuestros intereses coinciden, que pueden contar conmigo…

Entonces sonrió, pensando en algo que sin embargo no era muy gracioso; y seguramente sólo _ella_ sería capaz de pillar el "chiste" y entenderlo por completo.

–En resumen, hacerles creer que soy "una buena persona".

Pero volvió a centrarse enseguida en lo que le rodeaba. Levi seguía a lo suyo, como pasando de todo. Anka miraba preocupada a Mike y éste le hacía un gesto, como diciendo "tranquila". Erwin observaba de reojo a Hanji, que había puesto una cara _demasiado_ inocente; debía tratarse de algo que ya habían hablado antes.

–Está bien –dijo al fin la científica, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. No diré nada hasta que él no elija a sus candidatos.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, el Comandante volvió a intervenir; le observó atentamente y habló con seriedad, despacio, como para asegurarse de que no se le escapaba la importancia de aquellas palabras.

–Armin, ahora voy a hacerte una pregunta y necesito que respondas honestamente, sin dejarte influir por lo que creas que pueden pensar otros sobre el asunto. Tampoco intentes adivinar mi opinión al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? No se trata de "acertar" con una respuesta concreta. Lo que me interesa saber es qué conclusiones puedes sacar por ti mismo, teniendo en cuenta lo que acabamos de hablar antes. ¿Me has entendido?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y trago saliva. Se oía una respiración fuerte… no sabía si era la del Titán Rebelde o la suya propia. Sentía que la nueva cuestión iba a ser mucho más seria que la primera; la idea le provocó un escalofrío.

Sin embargo, antes de oír aquella pregunta, Armin ya podía intuir que terminaría traicionando la confianza que otros habían depositado en él… aunque en realidad serían _ellos_ quienes habrían estado haciéndolo desde el principio.

Aun así, una vez más, las palabras del Comandante cayeron sobre él como un jarro de agua fría.

–Armin, de tus compañeros de la 104, ¿quién más crees que es un traidor?


	6. Traidores

**CATARSIS**

 **CAPÍTULO 6 – TRAIDORES**

 _Publicado el 16 de julio de 2015, con una extensión de 4.559 palabras._

* * *

"No," se desesperó Armin para sus adentros. "No… ¡No! ¡Esa pregunta no! ¡Cualquier pregunta menos esa!"

Porque una cosa era seguirle el juego a Erwin (por siniestro que fuese) y tratar de ponerse en la piel de un traidor, interpretando sus actos desde una perspectiva antagónica… ¡pero hacerle eso mismo a un compañero ya era algo completamente distinto!

El Comandante había preguntado específicamente por los de la 104… ¿Se suponía que ahora le tocaba delatar a sus camaradas, señalar con el dedo y decir "ha sido ése"? Armin siempre había despreciado a acusadores y delatores; no le hacía gracia que le pidieran convertirse en uno. No se creía capaz de arrojar porquería sobre la gente con la que había compartido tres años de instrucción; la misma gente que había combatido a su lado en Trost, y luego más allá del Muro Rose…

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Tragó saliva.

" _Lo sabía."_

Porque quizás siempre había tenido sus sospechas, pero una vez más se negaba a reconocerlas; decirlo en voz alta supondría hacer realidad esa inquietud, ese temor… esa nueva _traición_. No quería volver a sentir el dolor de aquella puñalada por la espalda; no tan pronto, no después de lo de Annie, _otra vez no_.

¿Cuántos compañeros más terminarían quitándose la máscara y mostrando su verdadero rostro de _traidores_? La gente en la que él más había confiado todo este tiempo, al final resultaban ser enemigos de la Humanidad. ¡Como si "sólo" enfrentarse a los titanes no fuera ya lo bastante difícil!

No habría sido tan duro si esos _bastardos_ se hubiesen limitado a ser lo que eran… "Guerreros" se hacían llamar; _terroristas_ más bien, o como mucho soldados de otro bando cuya existencia ignoraban hasta entonces. Habría sido más sencillo considerarlos enemigos desde el principio. ¡Pero no, tenían que hacerse por sus hermanos de armas!

Y _uno de ellos_ prácticamente había sido como un hermano mayor. Alguien en quien se podía confiar, alguien con quien siempre se podía contar… un modelo a seguir, un ejemplo al que aspirar.

"Cómo pudiste… _cerdo asqueroso_."

Armin apretó tanto los dientes que se oyó un chasquido; de repente, lo vio todo rojo. Si se mantuvo entero, fue porque volvió a sentir sobre su hombro la mano de Anka, confortándole; aun así, no era fácil.

No podía dejar de pensar en todas las veces que esa persona le había ayudado, con una sonrisa que entonces parecía sincera. No sabía qué le asustaba más: que aquel farsante hubiese estado dándole ánimos, mientras planeaba prenderle fuego a todas las cosas que amaba… o que, de algún modo, aquello hubiera sido _real_.

¿Qué era más difícil para un traidor? ¿Fingir a la perfección ser otra persona completamente distinta… o ser _dos_ personas al mismo tiempo? Ambas posibilidades eran inquietantes; tanto como la idea de que, en cualquier momento, uno de sus compañeros dijese "he sido yo todo este tiempo".

Pero entonces, una vez más, se dio cuenta… de que tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que decir ese nombre. Ya era demasiado tarde, no había vuelta atrás; no después de haberse puesto en la piel del otro, no después de haber recorrido en parte esa senda tenebrosa. Fue como si un velo se descorriera ante sus ojos; ahora aquella verdad era tan evidente, que ya no podía seguir ignorándola, ni ocultándola. Quizás se sentiría mejor, si se quitaba de una vez aquel peso de encima.

Y había otra cosa más…

Antes había tenido dudas, muy reales, sobre si retrasó hasta el último momento posible la "revelación" sobre la identidad de la Titán Hembra; se había preguntado cuánta gente murió sólo porque él no se atrevió a decir lo que, quizás, en el fondo siempre había sabido. Algo bueno había tenido aquello; esa experiencia y el arrepentimiento que conllevaba le permitía ver ahora las cosas con más claridad. Retrasar lo inevitable sólo haría que luego doliese más; pero si uno intentaba pasar aquel trago cuanto antes, y que después ocurriera lo que tuviese que ocurrir, al menos evitaría la culpa y el remordimiento del "podría haber sido".

Y quizás ésa era otra de las razones por las que Erwin le había preguntado lo de antes; así ya no podría seguir negándose a reconocer aquella verdad.

Así que volvió a recorrer aquel camino siniestro, pero sin intentar ponerse en otro lugar que no fuera el suyo. Decidió seguir las recomendaciones del Comandante y ceñirse a los hechos; dejar que éstos hablasen por sí solos y, a partir de ahí, ir sacando aquellas conclusiones tan obvias.

Ya no le importó que, con sus palabras, pudiese estar condenando a un inocente; llegados a este punto, le costaba creer que alguien pudiera serlo.

Al principio Armin titubeó, pero luego su voz dejó de temblar; se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Erwin, con firmeza.

–Aquel día, en la llanura, antes de lo del Bosque Gigante… Tuve mi primer encuentro con la Titán Hembra. Pero yo no estaba sólo, había varios compañeros más. Uno de ellos… –tuvo que respirar hondo para mantener la compostura–. Esa persona también tenía entendido que Eren estaba en el flanco derecho de la formación… precisamente el lugar que empezó atacando la Titán Hembra, la misma que estaba buscando específicamente a Eren y a ningún otro.

Dejó pasar un instante de silencio, para que las implicaciones fueran calando en todos los demás. ¿O acaso ya lo sabían, y sólo querían oírselo decir a él también para confirmarlo? Continuó.

–Esa persona fue la misma que logró escapar "milagrosamente", después de que la Titán Hembra le atrapase en su puño… –Armin cerró el suyo y lo miró por un instante; parte de él desearía ser un gigante, para poder aplastar a aquel traidor con sus propias manos–. Y eso ocurrió _después_ de haberme sonsacado cuál era la verdadera posición de Eren, algo que tuve que deducir sobre la marcha… –bajó el puño y volvió a mirar al Comandante–. Es decir, primero yo le di inadvertidamente esa información a un traidor, que luego se dejó atrapar unos segundos por la Titán Hembra, que a su vez se quedó un momento quieta, mirándose la mano destrozada… –sonrió con amargura–. Creía que eran remordimientos, por haber estado a punto de matar a un compañero. Me equivoqué. En realidad, ella estaba leyendo el mensaje que le había escrito su cómplice, algo tan sencillo como "centro". Obviamente, si él hubiese intentado transmitirle la información a gritos, ya habría sido demasiado sospechoso…

Todos los oficiales menos Levi le observaban con atención; no parecían muy sorprendidos por aquellas "revelaciones" de las que, seguramente, ya estaban al tanto.

"Son muchos los informes que he rellenado últimamente," pensó Armin. "Si los demás han hecho lo mismo, nuestros superiores habrán sabido leer entre líneas, para encontrar lo que verdaderamente les interesaba."

Ni siquiera Anka parecía demasiado sorprendida; quizás ya había estado hablando antes del tema con los legionarios, señal de que éstos confiaban bastante en ella…

"Más que en la Policía Militar, desde luego, y con razón. Que nosotros sepamos, en las Tropas Estacionarias no hay traidores. Todavía."

Pero a Armin aún le falta decir el nombre, para que su traición fuese completa; aunque era discutible si podía considerarse como tal, no sólo porque no sería una novedad para los oficiales, sino porque difícilmente se podía traicionar a un traidor. Esa idea eliminó el resto de sus dudas; y cuando habló, sus palabras sonaron lentas y solemnes.

–La persona a la que me refiero… es Reiner Braun, soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento, antiguo miembro del 104º Cuerpo de Cadetes, número dos de su promoción.

Extrañamente, o quizás no tanto, lo que sintió al delatar a su camarada fue alivio; como si por fin se hubiera sacado algo que le había estado carcomiendo por dentro, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por un momento, nadie dijo ni hizo nada… pero Erwin seguía mirándole atentamente, como esperando a que continuase; y Armin ya no sintió nada. Sabía lo que se esperaba de él; lo que tenía que decir, lo que vendría después. Además, a aquellas alturas, ya era obvio; y sería demasiado difícil seguir ignorándolo, sobre todo con la conversación que habían tenido antes.

–También está la cuestión del parecido entre un cambiante y su forma titán… –empezó mascullando las palabras, luego carraspeó y fue hablando más claro–. Aquí ya estoy entrando un poco en el terreno de la especulación, pero teniendo en cuenta las semejanzas entre Eren y el Titán Rebelde, o Annie y la Titán Hembra… Yo diría que el soldado Braun se parece bastante al Titán Acorazado.

–Espera un momento –intervino Anka–. Has dicho Braun, ¿verdad? No _Braus_.

–¡Cielos, no! –exclamó Armin espantado, abriendo mucho los ojos–. ¡Sasha no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Aun así, por una décima de segundo, le vino cierta imagen a la cabeza: una titán de quince metros, con rasgos femeninos, cubierta por armadura impenetrable… y con una voracidad insaciable. Aquella idea absurda le hizo sentir una nueva clase de temor; una de sus peores pesadillas, terminar descubriendo que todos los de la 104 eran cambiantes… y traidores.

–Sin embargo, Braun y Braus, o Reiner y Sasha, se llevan bien entre ellos, ¿no? –preguntó Hanji, con algo que al chico le pareció _maldad_ ; quiso creer que se equivocaba.

–¡Ése es el problema, que Reiner se lleva bien con todo el mundo! –Armin perdió la calma por un momento; pero se recuperó enseguida, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de otra cosa–. Con todo el mundo, especialmente con…

No se trataba de ir acusando a diestro y siniestro, sino de ceñirse a los hechos y limitarse a recordar quién era la persona que casi siempre estaba al lado de Reiner, como si fuese su sombra.

Una persona que solía aislarse de los demás. Una persona tímida y nerviosa, que sudaba incluso cuando no hacía calor. Una persona con la aprensión permanente de un introvertido rodeado por mucha gente ruidosa… o más bien la aprensión de _otro_ traidor que se sabía rodeado por el enemigo, en tierra hostil.

Y si Reiner, en forma humana, ya parecía lo suficientemente robusto como para echar abajo una pared de ladrillos… el _otro,_ en cambio, era con creces el más alto de todos los cadetes.

Visto así, tenía sentido. Visto así, parecía difícil que pudiese haber otra explicación.

–Si Braun es el Titán Acorazado –consiguió hablar con calma–, y se supone que éste y el Titán Colosal trabajan juntos, como ocurrió en Shiganshina hace cinco años…

Tragó saliva y se quedó paralizado por un momento, pero el amargo recuerdo le sirvió para fusilar los restos de su piedad; no la desperdiciaría con aquel otro traidor.

"Espero que _ardas_ en el infierno…"

–…Bertolt Hoover –concluyó en voz alta–. Todo parece indicar que el soldado Hoover… sería el Titán Colosal.

"Ya está. Ya lo he dicho."

Y sin embargo, sentía que eso no era todo; aún había algo más que necesitaba decir. Volvieron en parte las dudas y los remordimientos, porque quizás aquellos traidores habían usado el tipo de mentiras más efectivas… las que tenían algo de verdad entre todas sus patrañas.

–Una vez, en los primeros días de instrucción… –Armin fue recordando, con un poco de nostalgia y una sonrisa amarga en los labios–. Nos ayudaron a mí y a Eren con el equipo de maniobras. Incluso nos hablaron un poco sobre ellos. Nos contaron que venían de una aldea cercana al Muro María… –la sonrisa amarga se hizo más amplia–. Lo que no nos dijeron fue que la aldea estaba al _otro_ lado del Muro.

Dejó de hablar, pero siguió recordando… _recordándoles_. Reiner, que quería entrar en la Policía Militar para poder regresar a su casa. Bertolt, que simplemente hacía lo que se esperaba de él.

Sus compañeros, sus camaradas… sus amigos.

" _Hijos de puta."_

Sin embargo, lo que para él era reconocer una verdad no por oculta menos dolorosa, para los oficiales allí reunidos debía ser algo que ya daban por hecho; por un momento, estuvieron hablando entre ellos y Armin dejó de ser (con cierto alivio) el centro de atención.

–Entonces, ¿os sirvieron los informes que os enviamos sobre la Batalla de Trost? –preguntaba Anka.

–En efecto –contestó Erwin con amabilidad–. Pedimos la versión completa para no levantar sospechas. Todavía no sabemos exactamente cuántos infiltrados o colaboradores hay, dónde están situados…

–Eh, alto ahí, señor Comandante –replicó la guarda de élite, un poco tensa–. Si está usted insinuando que mis compañeros…

–Anka –intervino Mike con suavidad, antes de que la cosa fuese a más–. Nadie duda de tus compañeros, a los que conoces desde hace años. A mí me pasa lo mismo con mi escuadrón… –miró brevemente al centro del claro con una sonrisa en los labios, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio–. Aun así, ¿crees realmente que _todos_ los miembros de las Tropas de Reconocimiento son de fiar, hasta el punto de confiarle tu vida a cualquiera de ellos?

–Pues… –la mujer dudó un momento–. Vaya… Todos, lo que son todos… –entonces sonrió un poco–. ¡Es que somos muchos!

Hubo algunas risas; el ambiente se relajó un poco.

–En fin, si nos centramos… –Erwin retomó el hilo de la conversación–. Como iba diciendo, una vez que tuvimos los informes, comprobamos las declaraciones correspondientes al momento en que apareció el Titán Colosal. Si descartamos los testimonios dudosos de ciertos implicados, que ahora sabemos que no son de fiar, resulta que… –y aquí frunció levemente el ceño–. En realidad, nadie puede dar razón del paradero de Hoover en el momento del ataque inicial.

–Otro clavo en la tapa de su ataúd –musitó Levi, aunque todos lo oyeron.

Armin tembló, porque el Capitán parecía el tipo de persona capaz de enterrar a sus enemigos… _vivos_ ; y aún peor, esa idea le hizo pensar de nuevo en los titanes que había _dentro_ de los Muros. ¡Tantas cosas que no sabían! Casi desesperaba… pero tenía que concentrarse; el tema del que estaban hablando ahora, también era importante.

–Además, está la cuestión de esa "aldea" de la que supuestamente vienen nuestros sospechosos –siguió explicando Erwin, con la paciencia de un profesor–. Con Braun y Hoover, se dan las mismas inexactitudes y discrepancias que con Leonhart. Pequeños detalles que no encajan en los documentos oficiales, referencias indirectas que no se pueden comprobar porque los originales desaparecieron oportunamente tras el ataque a Shiganshina…

–Y varios afirman haber visto a los tres juntos, haciendo un aparte, durante la Batalla de Trost –añadió Mike–. Por sí solo no significaría nada, pero con todo lo demás…

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué Reiner, suponiendo que sea el Titán Acorazado, atacó el portón interior de Shiganshina pero no el de Trost…" Armin le daba vueltas a varias ideas a la vez. "¿Sería por Eren que cambiaron de objetivo, después de cinco años de estar infiltrados? ¿O acaso _ése_ era su objetivo desde el principio? ¡Arg! Así no hay manera…"

El chico sentía como si le estuviese saliendo humo por las orejas; y no ayudaba que alguien, al parecer, tuviera algunos problemas para contener la risa… Miró con cierta irritación a Hanji, pero ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Qué pretendía la científica? No le dio mayor importancia y trató de centrarse en lo que decían Erwin y Mike, por si mencionaban lo que iban a hacer con los traidores. Sin embargo…

–Oye, Armin… –Hanji seguía sonriendo, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, más cercanos e intensos ahora que no tenía las gafas puestas–. Y de los de la 104, ¿no se te ocurre ninguno más que…?

El muchacho abrió los ojos, espantado, y casi se atragantó con su propia lengua.

"¡Por las diosas! ¿¡Es que hay _otros_!? ¿¡Es que esta pesadilla no va a terminar nunca!?"

–Hanji… –le advirtió Erwin, bastante serio.

–¿Qué? –contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros con aire inocente–. No he dicho ningún nombre… Sólo le he dado un pequeño empujón para que no se duerma. Con eso no lo estoy condicionando, ¿verdad? También puede contestar "no", si así lo cree.

Pero Armin sabía, por el tono y los gestos de la mujer, que al menos ella sí creía que alguno más de la 104 guardaba secretos; una sospecha que los demás también parecían compartir. ¿De qué se trataría? Se le ocurrió de nuevo la idea de una Sasha cambiante… y volvió a sentir un escalofrío. ¿Sería cierto que otro de sus compañeros ocultaba una sorpresa desagradable? ¿Que alguien más llevaba una máscara y su verdadera naturaleza era completamente distinta? Todo así lo indicaba con Reiner y Bertolt, el segundo y el tercero de su promoción respectivamente; y siguió repasando mentalmente el resto del _top ten,_ con Annie en el cuarto puesto y Eren en el quinto…

"¿¡Es que al final va a resultar que todos somos cambiantes!?"

Por lo menos, Mikasa en el número uno quedaba descartada; porque si de algún modo pudiera transformarse en un titán, de seguro que ya lo habría hecho para proteger a Eren. En el número seis estaba Jean, pero por conducta y por actitud no parecía ser un cambiante; no era de los que se guardaban las cosas, siempre decía lo que pensaba y era bien sabido por todos que venía de Trost, difícilmente habría participado en un ataque contra su propia ciudad.

El número siete era Marco… al menos el pobre sí podía quedar descartado, con toda seguridad; Jean se había encontrado el cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de él, tres días después de la batalla. Armin volvió a sentir la bilis subiéndole por la garganta, al pensar en lo que Annie podría haberle hecho a una de las mejores personas que había conocido; pero se forzó a apartar esos pensamientos, antes de que le hiciesen _arder_.

En el octavo y noveno puesto estaban Connie y Sasha respectivamente. Mucho de lo que podía aplicarse a la cazadora de Dauper, también valía para el chico de Ragako. Los dos eran atolondrados, incluso un poco cafres, capaces de convertir cualquier cosa en un juego y hacer de casi todo un chiste. Ninguno de ellos trataba de disimular sobre sus orígenes; y los intentos de Sasha de ocultar su acento conseguían más bien el efecto contrario. Tampoco tenían reparos en hablar de su infancia en el pueblo, sus familias, sus vecinos…

Armin empezaba a sentirse más aliviado. Sí, quizás había contribuido a echar a Reiner y Bertolt a las fieras, pero se había limitado a confirmar algo que los jefes ya sospechaban antes; y no estaría de más que aquellos dos recibiesen el pago a su traición. No era sólo eso; también habían arrojado una sombra de duda sobre los demás de la 104. Si con su intervención conseguía despejar esas sospechas infundadas sobre el resto, sobre sus compañeros de verdad (y no esos malditos bastardos apuñalaespaldas), entonces no todo habría sido tan malo…

Y justo en ese momento se acordó del último miembro del _top ten_ , en el décimo puesto: la soldado Krista Lenz.

Por un breve instante, sintió como si la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies.

"No… Ella no. ¡Ella NO!"

Pero el muchacho ya se había desengañado de las falsas apariencias; bien lo sabía, después de la traición de otra rubita con ojos azules… Aun así, ¡Krista! La dulce Lenz, el ángel de la 104, adorable y adorada por todos, incluso una "diosa" para algunos; siempre atenta, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás…

 _Exactamente igual que Reiner_.

¿Y si con ella ocurría lo mismo? ¿Y si esa bondad sólo era otra máscara que ocultaba algo mucho más siniestro? Porque la chica tampoco gustaba de hablar de su pasado, y a veces parecía… cansada; como si ya hubiera visto demasiado (incluso antes de lo de Trost), como si en ocasiones estuviese harta de tener que interpretar un papel. ¿Acaso era todo un engaño, un intento de ocultarse a plena vista?

Verdaderamente se sintió caer. En las últimas semanas se habían revelado demasiados misterios; aunque eran aún más los que estaban sin resolver. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar otro mazazo más de esa clase. Si de pronto resultaba que Krista no era simplemente Krista, entonces sería como perder uno de sus últimos puntos de apoyo, en una realidad en la que ya nada tenía sentido…

Perdido, sí. Como lo había estado aquel día en las llanuras fuera del Muro Rose, precisamente cuando Krista acudió a su rescate trayendo consigo suficientes caballos para todos… ¿Cómo podría ser una traidora alguien a quien se le daban tan bien los animales? ¿Cómo podría ser enemiga de la Humanidad alguien que parecía concentrar en sí las esperanzas de esa misma Humanidad, todo lo que era bueno y puro, la inocencia que aún pudiera quedar en aquel mundo hermoso y cruel? Una persona que siempre estaba rodeada de luz, de gente que la admiraba, de gente que la adoraba…

…y de Ymir.

Una vez más, Armin tragó saliva y por un momento se olvidó de respirar, ante aquella nueva idea que surgía sin previo aviso; como una bestia que hubiese estado acechando, largo tiempo escondida, y por fin hubiese decidido saltar.

Aquellas chicas no podrían ser más distintas. Una era rubia, con largos cabellos rubios muy cuidados; la otra era morena, con media melena hasta el cuello y mechones que parecían cortados con un cuchillo. Krista era la más bajita de la 104; Ymir era la chica más alta. Los ojazos azules y clarísimos de una contrastaban con los pequeños gris oscuro (casi negros) de la otra, en cuyas mejillas se distinguían unas pecas inconfundibles.

Pero no sólo en el físico, sino especialmente en el carácter, era difícil imaginar a dos personas más contrapuestas, como el día y la noche. Krista, amable y a veces un poco ingenua; Ymir, cínica que se las sabía todas. Donde una daba la mano, la otra metía un empujón y luego se reía. A la rubita le importaba la opinión de los demás; a la morena le traía sin cuidado lo que pensase el resto. Aunque quizás ambas compartían algo; esa mirada cansada, de quien había visto demasiado, que muy de vez en cuando surgía en los ojos de Krista… pero que siempre parecía estar ahí en los de Ymir.

Armin no le tenía mucho aprecio a la pecosa sin apellido. Siempre recordaría la forma despiadada e inmisericorde en que la morena se burló de él durante la Batalla de Trost, justo después de perder a todo su equipo; le dijo que era una lástima que el único superviviente fuera precisamente el único que no servía para nada, que era un inútil llorón, patético, débil… quizás no exactamente con esas palabras, pero el "mensaje" (completamente innecesario y más en un momento así) estaba claro.

Sin embargo, una parte de él reconocía que Ymir tenía razón; desde entonces había intentado hacerse más fuerte, por mucho que le costase. No convertirse en una carga, superar sus límites como fuese, reforzar su determinación y seguir adelante a cualquier precio… Especialmente ahora, ante el abismo de aquella nueva duda temible que se abría frente a él.

¿Krista, traidora? Difícil; pero… ¿Ymir? No costaba creer que alguien así pudiera serlo; y sin embargo… ¿Sería ése el comportamiento de una traidora, de alguien que quisiera pasar desapercibida como Annie, o ganarse la confianza de los demás como Reiner? Si Ymir no era quien decía ser, no tenía mucho sentido que se dedicase a echar sal en las heridas allá donde fuese. No, la actitud de la pecosa era la de alguien a quien le daba todo igual; demasiado desinteresada (difícil que estuviese fingiendo) por cuanto la rodeaba… exceptuando a Krista, naturalmente.

Debía ser cierto, al menos en su caso, aquello de que los polos opuestos se atraían. ¿Cómo explicar si no que las chicas estuviesen casi siempre juntas? Krista sí pasaba más tiempo con los otros compañeros, pero Ymir nunca andaba demasiado lejos de ella, como silenciosa (y normalmente malhumorada) sombra.

Armin volvió a sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. ¿No era algo que ya había visto antes? El rubio extrovertido, el moreno reservado… y ambos traidores. ¿Acaso Ymir y Krista…? Si de pronto ellas mismas le dijeran que los rumores eran ciertos y las dos compartían una cama, o incluso si se topara por accidente con ellas y las viera así con sus propios ojos, aquello no le habría impresionado tanto como la idea de que… ambas podrían ser enemigas de la Humanidad.

El chico miró, no sin cierto resquemor, a la persona que había provocado con unas pocas palabras aquella nueva oleada de dudas. Hanji sonreía, muy satisfecha de sí misma… y por un momento se vio tentado de estamparle un puñetazo en toda la cara, especialmente ahora que no llevaba gafas.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no respiraba desde hacía ya un rato, que le hervía la sangre… y que ése no era él, ni desde luego la manera de hacer las cosas. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos, fue tomando aire con inspiraciones pausadas y profundas; no le costó mucho relajarse y seguir el ritmo del Titán Rebelde, pues el sonido de su poderosa respiración todavía llegaba hasta ellos. No tardó mucho en volver a sentirse mejor, en volver a ser él mismo; consiguió mantener a raya, al menos por el momento, el dolor acumulado por tanta traición, que encima amenazaba con hacerle perder la cabeza.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, casi perdió de golpe toda esa tranquilidad, porque vio que el Capitán Levi se había dado la vuelta… y le observaba a él directamente, una vez más con aquella extraña mirada de comprensión en sus ojos grises; como si entendiese su frustración, es decir, las ganas de estrangular a su compañera científica.

"Entonces, ¿Hanji suele causar ese efecto? ¿Es así como él se siente todo el tiempo? Supongo que es un alivio, saber que no soy el único que experimenta estas emociones."

Los otros tres oficiales habían dejado de hablar entre ellos y ahora se fijaban alternativamente en Armin y la "chiflada de los titanes"; la mujer se hizo la despistada y se puso a observar con interés a los legionarios que practicaban en el centro del claro, a pesar de que aún no llevaba las gafas puestas. Anka miró a Hanji con el ceño fruncido, como culpándola por haber ido demasiado lejos con aquel asunto. Mike, en cambio, se dirigió a Erwin con tranquilidad.

–Creo que debería saberlo –le dijo sencillamente a su superior.

Sus palabras atrajeron inmediatamente la atención de todos los demás; sus miradas iban del Capitán al Comandante, y luego al muchacho que trataba por todos los medios de mantener la calma.

"Por las diosas, ¿pero qué es lo que se supone que debería saber ahora? ¿¡Pero qué es!?"

Desde luego, que Hanji hubiera vuelto a encenderse, sonriendo y conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de decir algo más, _no_ era buena señal.

"Acabamos con esto de una vez…"

–¿Señor? –se limitó a preguntarle al Comandante, en voz baja, casi un susurro.

Erwin volvió a observarle atentamente con sus ojos azules. Debió de ver algo que terminó de convencerle, porque asintió para sí con la cabeza y tomó su decisión.

–Armin… ¿Has oído hablar de Ilse Langnar?


	7. Conocimiento y paranoia

**CATARSIS**

 **CAPÍTULO 7 – CONOCIMIENTO Y PARANOIA**

 _Publicado el 22 de julio de 2015, con una extensión de 4.736 palabras._

* * *

"¿Quién?"

Eso fue lo primero que estuvo a punto de decir Armin, pero se refrenó en el último instante; seguramente no le habría causado muy buena impresión al Comandante, que le miraba con atención esperando su respuesta.

–No… –contestó al fin el chico–. Me temo que el nombre de Ilse Langnar no me suena, señor.

Erwin asintió brevemente, como si ya se lo esperase.

–Fue una soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento –comenzó a explicar–. Antes de que os incorporaseis los de la 104.

"Fue." No hacía falta ser un genio para suponer qué le había pasado a esa mujer.

–¡Oh, déjeme contarlo a mí, señor Comandante! –Hanji empezó a gesticular y casi dar saltos, como una niña ilusionada por la promesa de caramelos–. Será la "versión abreviada", ¡lo prometo!

Erwin observó un instante a su subordinada, pensativo; si le exasperaba su conducta, lo disimulaba a la perfección. Quien seguía sin dar crédito era Anka, que aún trataba de acostumbrarse a las excentricidades de la científica; cierto que Dot Pixis no era precisamente "normal", pero a la guarda de élite debía de extrañarle que un mero oficial, no un Comandante, pudiera permitirse actuar así delante de sus superiores. Mike se encogió de hombros, tranquilo, como diciendo "ella es así".

Hanji se sacó las gafas del bolsillo y por fin se las volvió a poner; señal de que la cosa iba en serio.

–Pues bien, corría el año…

–Por lo que más quieras, Cuatro Ojos –gruñó Levi, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos (más o menos la misma de siempre)–. La versión _abreviada_.

–¡Ups! Cierto, cierto… ¡Lo siento! –Hanji se pasó una mano por la nuca, pero no se desanimó y continuó enseguida–. Bueno, en el 850 pero antes de la Batalla de Trost, durante una de nuestras expediciones… –dudó un instante, quizás decidiendo qué partes resumir–. Encontramos los restos de una legionaria. Sólo por los jirones de ropa que quedaban no pudimos identificarla, pero… –sonrió con tristeza–. Ilse era muy curiosa, ¿sabes? Creo que ella y tú os habríais llevado bien. Se hacía preguntas constantemente, nunca se conformaba con un "porque sí". Quería averiguar la verdad de todo lo que nos rodeaba, de este mundo en el que vivimos y sus misterios. Y al final consiguió respuestas… –su expresión se hizo más seria–. A costa de su propia vida.

Armin sintió un escalofrío. Si tanto se parecían aquella legionaria y él… esperaba que ése no fuera también su destino.

–Ocurrió en el año 849, en la 34ª Expedición –continuó la Capitán Zoe–. Langnar fue la única superviviente de su equipo después de encontrarse con un grupo de titanes. Consiguió sobrevivir un tiempo por su cuenta, a pesar de no tener caballo ni equipo… –otra vez la sonrisa triste–. Pero sí tenía su diario, siempre lo llevaba con ella. Por eso sabemos lo que le pasó, fue escribiéndolo todo, así era ella… –dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro–. Hasta que al final se encontró con un titán.

El chico sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Ya se imaginaba cómo terminaría aquella historia; pero si se habían reunido todos allí, y el propio Comandante era quien había tenido que dar el visto bueno antes de que la contaran, entonces debía tratarse de algo importante.

–Eren no puede hablar cuando está transformado en titán, ¿verdad? –le preguntó de repente Hanji.

–Pues… –Armin lo pensó un momento–. No que yo sepa. Distintas clases de gruñidos, pero creo que no puede formar palabras… –miró a su amigo en el centro del claro, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo aquellos ejercicios–. Ocurre lo mismo para otras cosas, ¿no? Los titanes no tienen los mismos órganos que un humano, al menos no todos, así que supongo que tampoco pueden hablar.

–En eso te equivocas –afirmó la científica, muy seria, tajante–. El que se encontró Langnar sí que hablaba.

Armin se quedó paralizado, aterrado y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Compañeros que podían transformarse en titanes, titanes traidores, titanes dentro de los muros… ¿y ahora un titán que _hablaba_? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente, un titán con alas? La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas; al mismo tiempo, intuía que Hanji no había acabado aún. En efecto…

–Lo sorprendente fue que el "titán parlante" no atacó a Ilse, al menos no de inmediato… –Hanji torció el gesto–. No, lo primero que hizo fue _postrarse_ ante ella.

El muchacho parpadeó una vez, luego otra. ¿Había oído bien? La mujer captó su muda pregunta.

–Al parecer, el titán creía que ella era una especie de líder, quizás la jefa de cierto "pueblo" o "gente". Debió de confundir a Langnar con alguien más, cuyo nombre incluso mencionó, porque empezó tratándola como si fuera su _maestra_ … –en el rostro de Hanji se reflejó la angustia–. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Ilse empezó a hacer preguntas, el titán no contestó y se fue poniendo cada vez más nervioso… hasta que, al final, se dejó llevar por el mismo instinto que todos los titanes. El diario termina con una mancha roja.

El chico sintió frío. No sólo porque aquello era lo mismo que casi le había pasado a él en Trost; ser devorado vivo… Pero lo que le asustaba, más que lo que Hanji había dicho, era lo que _no_ había dicho. Y ella pareció leerle el pensamiento.

–Armin, antes hice referencia a un nombre que dijo el titán. ¿Cuál crees que es ese nombre?

Silencio. Su propia respiración, los latidos de su corazón, resonaban atronadoramente en sus oídos. Ya no era capaz de seguir con aquel juego; le superaba el espanto por las sucesivas revelaciones, cada una más temible que la anterior. "Por las diosas, ¿qué será lo siguiente?" Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo sin mirar atrás; y ya que tampoco era capaz de hablar, Hanji tuvo la gentileza de darle directamente la respuesta.

–El nombre que pronunció aquel titán fue… _Ymir_.

Y de verdad que por un momento creyó no oír nada en absoluto. Simplemente… demasiado, era demasiado. Ya no podía más. Su mente, desesperada, trataba de aferrarse a cualquier explicación lógica y racional.

–Quizás fue casualidad –consiguió decir con un hilillo de voz–. Digo yo que, en todo el mundo, habrá más de una sola persona con el mismo nombre. O quizás Langnar lo entendió mal, o dadas las circunstancias no lo escribió con letra demasiado clara…

Ni se atrevió a insinuar que el diario pudiera ser una falsificación; por la cara de Hanji, estaba claro que ella no lo consideraba una opción… y en el fondo Armin sabía que trataba de engañarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, la científica no descartó sus justificaciones sin más, sino que las fue valorando mientras fruncía el ceño, con expresión concentrada.

–¿Una equivocación que da lugar precisamente a ese nombre y no otro? Improbable. Además, la transcripción del diario se hizo _antes_ de que supiésemos que aquí había alguien con ese nombre. Y otra cosa más…

Verdaderamente creyó no oír nada, ni siquiera la respiración del Titán Rebelde. Armin tampoco lo veía; todo su campo visual estaba ocupado por Hanji; tan seria, tan determinada… Tuvo miedo porque supo que lo siguiente no sería ninguna prueba, sino otra de esas verdades demoledoras que no podría esquivar.

–Yo conocí a Ilse. Y también he visto a Ymir. Puede que tu compañera tenga los ojos más oscuros pero… –sonrió con un poco de amargura–. Las dos son _idénticas._ Lo siento, Armin, pero no creo que sea casualidad.

Y de verdad creyó que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies. Ymir, precisamente _Ymir_ , era una especie de… ¿ _qué_? ¿Reina de los titanes? La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, estaba a punto de desmayarse…

Ya ni siquiera podía calmarle la serena presencia de Nanaba, ni la respiración relajada de su amigo transformado. Aquel último dato fue, simplemente, la gota que colmó el vaso; demasiada información, en demasiado poco tiempo… y su mente se colapsó.

Primero fue el pánico. Los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más fuertes, más ensordecedores; al igual que su propia respiración. Notaba como si tuviese una piedra en el estómago; una opresión en el pecho. La boca seca, como si hubiese tragado arena; quiso reír, quiso gritar, pero no pudo y sólo le quedó el silencio.

También habría querido salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no respondían; aun así, sabía que ya no había escapatoria, que esa situación le alcanzaría allá donde fuese, porque todo aquel conocimiento adquirido formaría parte de él… irremediablemente, para siempre.

Luego llegó la paranoia, que fue invadiendo por completo su cuerpo y su mente, como un fuego desatado, completamente fuera de control. A partir de aquella última revelación, su atormentada imaginación empezó a elucubrar todo tipo de suposiciones.

¿Ymir era la _jefa_ de los infiltrados, ese "verdadero enemigo" del que hablaba Erwin? Pero entonces, ¿por qué ese desinterés absoluto por cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con Krista? ¿Acaso _Krista_ era la jefa de Ymir, aquélla una especia de emperatriz si la otra venía a ser una reina? Pero sería imposible que alguien como Krista hubiese estado tirando de los hilos todo este tiempo… ¿Quizás era importante por alguna otra razón, y por eso Ymir cuidaba de ella? ¿O acaso la morena pretendía usarla para sus propios fines, en algún tipo de lucha por el poder contra los otros cambiantes?

Y entonces Armin, con un sudor frío que empezaba a bañarle la piel, aterrado y ciego a cualquier cosa que no fueran esos miedos (¿reales o imaginarios?), volvió a recordar: las llanuras, la Titán Hembra, su vida literalmente en sus manos…

"¿Por qué no te mate? Sí, Armin, yo también me lo pregunto."

 _Y si…_ Annie no le había matado… porque en realidad ella había creído que él era _Krista_.

Y si Annie sabía quién era Ymir, y la respetaba e incluso temía, tanto como para no arriesgarse a hacerle daño a su protegida.

La idea ya le daba escalofríos, pero había otra opción aún más inquietante…

Ojos azules, cabellos rubios, corta estatura. Su actitud, una máscara bajo la cual ocultaba secretos que se negaba a revelar; al igual que su pasado, del que nunca hablaba.

Y si el verdadero apellido de Krista no era Lenz…

Y si ella y Annie compartían algo más que cierto parecido físico y en la actitud…

Llegados ya a este punto, casi se apoderó de Armin una especie de risa histérica. ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué no? Krista Leonhart sonaba incluso mejor. Quizás incluso cualquiera con ojos azules y cabellos rubios, y un pasado misterioso, fuese en realidad otra traidora a la Humanidad.

Entones se fijó en Nanaba, la legionaria sin apellidos, que con tanta facilidad dirigía últimamente los entrenamientos de Eren en su forma de titán. ¿Acaso ella era lo mismo que él, y por eso se le daba tan bien? Pero el Capitán Zacharius había dejado claro antes que confiaba en todos los de su equipo. O quizás conocían en realidad su verdadera naturaleza, otra "arma secreta" de la Legión, y por eso el Comandante había ayudado a Eren desde el principio; no sería el primer cambiante al que alistaban…

"¡Cambiantes! ¡Cambiantes por todas partes! Y Erwin también tiene cabellos rubios y ojos azules, igual que Mike… ¡Igual que yo mismo! ¡A ver si voy a ser un cambiante y todavía no me he dado cuenta!"

Todos aquellos desvaríos, los pensaba el muchacho mientras mirada en dirección al centro del claro…

Por eso pudo ver perfectamente el momento en el que Eren, todavía transformado en titán de quince metros, abrió los ojos.

Creyó oír a su lado algún murmullo de asombro, señal de que él no era el único que miraba en aquella dirección, pero no le prestó más atención; la tenía toda concentrada en el Titán Rebelde, que seguía sentado tranquilamente en aquella postura tan relajada. Sólo cuando el gigante abrió los ojos, volvió a ser Armin consciente del inmenso poder, la energía inconmensurable, que latía en su interior.

Aquel enorme fuego gris, casi blanco, tan intenso y potente, maravilló al muchacho; esta vez se sintió invadido por un respeto sobrecogedor, una admiración abrumadora, incluso cierta alegría salvaje… emociones que hicieron arder la insana paranoia que casi se había apoderado de él antes, calcinándola hasta no dejar de ella más que cenizas.

Y del mismo modo que antes, cuando le daba vueltas a lo del diario de Ilse, sólo había visto a Hanji delante de él, y luego su mente se había visto ocupada por multitud de teorías disparatadas a la vez… ahora, en cambio, el mundo de Armin se redujo a aquel incendio de luz pura, que también parecía iluminar su propia alma.

Fue una sensación extraña, prodigiosa, algo magnífico y aterrador al mismo tiempo; como si ardiese toda la escoria innecesaria y superflua de sus pensamientos, hasta quedar tan sólo el metal precioso de lo que verdaderamente importaba… lo que podría marcar la diferencia en aquella situación a la que había sido arrastrado.

Y entonces empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había llevado hasta allí… Al principio fueron una serie de ideas aparentemente inconexas, que surgían y volvían a desaparecer a tal velocidad que casi no podía distinguirlas; aunque desde luego que lo intentaba, porque le iba la vida en ello.

"Eren. Titán Rebelde. Trost. Mikasa. Accidente. Odio. Arma. Muerte. Traición. Marco. _Annie_. Juicio. Legión. Erwin. Levi. Mike. Hanji. Llanuras. _Titán Hembra_. Traición. Muerte. 'Por qué no me mataste.' Grito. Cristal. Espada. Muerte. Traición. Fuga. Derrota. Emboscada. Stohess. _Annie_. Por qué. _'Me lo encontré.'_ Traición. _Asesina_. Furia. Combate. Caída. Captura. Moneda al aire. Titanes en los Muros. Culto. Pastor Nick. Policía Militar. Propaganda. Clamor público. Venganza. _Muerte a la Traidora_. Presión. Escarmiento. Interrogatorio. Torturas. Secretos. Traidores. Reiner. Bertolt. Entrenamiento. Serenidad. Nanaba. Desconocido. Sospechas. Ymir. Krista. Dudas. Confianza. Oscuridad. Luz."

Si Armin hubiese intentado escribir aquellos pensamientos que cruzaban a toda velocidad su mente, en un primer momento, quizás habría conseguido algo parecido a esto.

Pero luego, como iluminado por aquel fuego blanco, cálido y puro, inspirador y reconfortante, de repente se sintió capaz de ir trazando numerosas conexiones entre esas distintas ideas; conexiones que ya estaban ahí desde el principio, y de las que sólo ahora se daba cuenta. Sería como un explorador en tierras ignotas, que obviamente existían mucho antes, pero que él descubría entonces por primera vez; senderos, montañas, ríos y caminos interconectados, que le llevaban de un punto a otro en aquel gran mapa… el mapa de lo que les estaba ocurriendo a todos ellos, a la Humanidad, antes refugiada y ahora sitiada tras aquellos Muros, construidos supuestamente para protegerles.

Y su mente se fue centrando en las últimas semanas… y en la persona alrededor de la cual parecía girar todo recientemente; por decisiones propias y ajenas, por la influencia de situaciones buscadas a propósito o que escapaban a su control.

Situaciones, todas ellas, en cuyo centro parecía estar siempre Annie Leonhart: infiltrada cambiante, Titán Hembra, Traidora a la Humanidad.

La misma que pasó con ellos la instrucción, ocultando su verdadera naturaleza todo ese tiempo.

La misma relacionada con los otros dos traidores, que asaltaron primero Shiganshina y luego Trost.

La misma que entrenó a Eren, enseñándole las técnicas que luego él usaría para derrotarla.

La misma a la que habían visto varias veces, durante la Batalla de Trost, con Reiner y Bertolt.

La misma que fue la última en ver a Marco y luego apareció con el equipo de él.

La misma que se preguntaba si era una buena persona…

La misma que se confesaba "una chica débil", al elegir la Policía Militar…

La misma que, compinchada con Reiner y Bertolt, había atacado a la Legión.

La misma que mató a tantos soldados, incluso al escuadrón de Levi, pero no a Armin.

La misma que lo había arriesgado todo para secuestrar a Eren, la Esperanza de la Humanidad.

La misma que había vuelto a intentarlo, en Stohess, sin reparar en el coste en vidas humanas.

La misma que había apostado fuerte… y había perdido, derrotada por completo.

La misma a la que algo le había salido terriblemente mal, con aquel cristal que luego estalló.

La misma que inadvertidamente reveló lo que se escondía en el interior de los Muros.

La misma que podría saber quién era Ymir en realidad… y quizás también Krista.

La misma que no había revelado ni uno sólo de los secretos que ocultaba.

La misma que, de algún modo, había soportado semanas de torturas, sin darle nada a sus captores.

La misma cuya cabeza exigía el pueblo, hábilmente manipulado por Erwin y su propaganda.

La misma que iba a ser ajusticiada, de una forma u otra, inevitablemente…

Para esto último, no se trataba de "si", sino de "cuándo" y "cómo"; faltaba por determinar el día, la hora y el método de ejecución, pero su muerte era ya cosa cierta e irremediable.

No se trataría de un inocente chivo expiatorio, o de una cabeza de turco; sino de auténtica venganza, quizás incluso justicia, contra quien tanto daño había causado a la Humanidad.

Una idea con la que Armin, o al menos una parte de él, estaba conforme… y debería, porque en el fondo intuía que ése era el resultado inevitable de todo aquello; ya no quedaba otra opción, la opinión pública no se conformaría con menos. Si eso era algo que Erwin había buscado deliberadamente, o al final su campaña de propaganda se le había ido de las manos, resultaba difícil saberlo.

Del mismo modo, en aquel momento de especial lucidez, como iluminado por aquel inmenso fuego blanco que casi hacía arder su mente, Armin también comprendió cuál era su propósito en aquel lugar, en aquella situación; por qué Erwin había querido que fingiera ser un traidor y dedujese quiénes podrían ser los otros, por qué Hanji parecía incluso algo desesperada cuando le pidió que confirmase que Ymir era una de ellos…

Y sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Sabía que, lo que sintió al delatar a Reiner y Bertolt, no estaba allí cuando se trataba de la morena pecosa, o de Krista; como si ambas formasen por sí solas un bando distinto. No obstante, podía entender por qué había surgido de repente aquella paranoia, hasta el punto de casi perder la cordura; otra pregunta más que Annie se negaba a contestar, otro enigma que traía de cabeza a sus superiores… a quienes se les acababa el tiempo, conforme iba acercándose ese momento inevitable en el que tendrían que ejecutar a la Traidora que guardaba todas las respuestas.

Algo muy frustrante, sobre todo cuando uno de aquellos enigmas sin resolver podía apuñalarte por la espalda… o convertirse en un titán de quince metros.

Tan desesperados estaban, que incluso se arriesgaban recurriendo a él, un "novato"; aunque era cierto que se había ganado a pulso la confianza de sus superiores, una y otra vez. Pero él podía entender esa desesperación, porque todo parecía indicar que… _aún había un traidor sin identificar._

Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada más sobre el tema, traduciendo en palabras aquella maraña de pensamientos que de pronto se habían convertido en una serie de líneas claramente conectadas entre sí… Eren se movió; no el Titán Rebelde, sino el _humano_ que había dentro, aunque obviamente su amigo ya era algo _más_ que sólo eso.

El sonido que oyó no fue el estruendo ensordecedor que acompañaba siempre a una transformación, sino algo mucho más sutil; un chasquido seco y también orgánico, como un fuelle enorme y carne separándose al mismo tiempo. En cualquier caso, se trataba del sonido característico de un cambiante al poner fin a la conexión con su titán; se separaba y volvía en sí, recuperando el control sobre su propio cuerpo.

Una figura humana, pequeña en comparación, emergió del gigante tranquilo, precisamente por su punto débil: la nuca. No importaba cuántas veces lo viera, a Armin seguía impresionándole que un poder tan inmenso pudiera ser dominado por una sola persona desde esa posición. La cabeza del titán fue cayendo hacia delante poco a poco, como si se hubiese quedado dormido; el intenso brillo de sus enormes ojos iba apagándose lentamente.

Eren Yeager, su amigo de la infancia, el "chico titán" también conocido como "Esperanza de la Humanidad", fue saliendo de la nuca del gigante; la carne, los músculos y la piel parecían abrirse a su paso, como mostrando respeto ante aquel _dios_ capaz de crearlos de la nada con un solo gesto. El muchacho vestía con sencillez: camiseta blanca y pantalones y botas del ejército, pero sin la chaqueta ni el equipo de maniobras.

Había cierta distancia, y desde allí Armin no alcanzaba a ver todos los detalles, pero podía imaginarse las marcas que las conexiones orgánicas le habrían dejado a Eren en las mejillas; la carne del titán, fundiéndose con la suya propia. Sin embargo, había conseguido liberarse con facilidad del resto de conexiones, especialmente en brazos y piernas; esta vez no había hecho falta sacarle de allí a espadazos. Tampoco parecía que su propio cuerpo estuviera consumido, incluso después del tremendo desgaste y derroche de energía que implicaba una transformación tan prolongada; señal de que, en efecto, su amigo estaba progresando últimamente.

Armin se alegró por Eren. Mayor control, dominio y resistencia… Todo eso significaba que, en el próximo enfrentamiento (algo que también era inevitable), tendría más opciones y aumentarían sus posibilidades de victoria.

El muchacho terminó de salir de la nunca del titán, con paso un poco tembloroso; como si las piernas no le respondiesen del todo, aunque sus movimientos sugerían más aturdimiento que debilidad. Parecía alguien que acababa de despertar o, más bien en su caso, salir de un trance. Sin embargo, fue bajando con suficiente habilidad; desde los hombros del gigante, se deslizó por uno de los poderosos brazos; luego siguió descendiendo por las piernas hasta que, ya lo bastante cerca, dio un último salto y llegó al suelo.

Armin, que hasta entonces tenía toda su atención centrada en Eren, pudo ver cerca de él en ese momento a Mikasa y Nanaba, ambas tranquilas; aunque por su lenguaje corporal, la oriental parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de echarse encima de su hermano adoptivo y darle un abrazo. Debía de ser otra de las cosas que estaban cambiando, gracias al entrenamiento con el "Equipo Mike". Fue Nanaba la primera en acercarse al muchacho; no se les oía desde aquella distancia, pero ella le preguntó algo con calma y el chico afirmó con la cabeza.

La legionaria de rubios cabellos miró después en su dirección, concretamente al Capitán Zacharius, que observaba atentamente la escena; el oficial asintió a su vez, tan sereno como siempre, y Nanaba contestó del mismo modo. Al parecer, todo iba según lo previsto y continuarían con el entrenamiento…

El Titán Rebelde ya había empezado a deshacerse; parecían evaporarse su piel, su carne, sus músculos… Lo único que quedaría de él, en poco tiempo, sería su inmenso esqueleto. La humareda que desprendía el enorme cuerpo obstaculizaba la visión; el calor que emanaba de él se hacía tan intenso, que la hierba de aquella zona del claro empezó a marchitarse. Armin creyó ver incluso pequeños fuegos alrededor del gigante dormido; esperaba que aquello no se descontrolase, lo último que necesitaban era un incendio alrededor del campamento de la Fuerza Conjunta.

Afortunadamente, justo en ese momento, en la otra linde del claro, una de las sombras que acechaban entre los árboles se convirtió en una figura humana; un legionario, o más bien legionaria, que avanzó a paso ligero hacia el centro, llevando en sus brazos lo que parecían unas mantas. Por el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, similar a la de Sasha, Armin supo que se trataba de Lynne, también del escuadrón de Mike.

La legionaria morena habló un momento con Nanaba, le dio una de las mantas y luego usó la otra para controlar y vigilar las pequeñas llamas. Entretanto, su compañera rubia le dijo algo a Eren y Mikasa, que no tardaron en seguirla a un lugar algo más apartado de aquel mismo claro, cerca de los árboles.

Nanaba indicó a los jóvenes un punto del suelo, donde ella luego tendió la manta. Eren, siguiendo sus indicaciones, se sentó sobre ella y luego se fue recostando poco a poco, hasta quedar tumbado por completo, cara al cielo; parecía tranquilo, tanto como Mikasa, que ya había conseguido controlar su ansiedad. Las dos legionarias se sentaron cerca del chico y adoptaron la misma posición de antes, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos descansando sobre las rodillas; todos listos, una vez más, para continuar con la siguiente fase de aquellos peculiares ejercicios.

Debería haberle parecido una situación extraña; pero en realidad Armin, sintiéndose todavía como "iluminado", creía captar la lógica de todo aquello. Transformarse y luego simplemente estar, _ser_ , evitaba asociar siempre aquel estado con una necesidad de lucha constante; aprender a mantenerse en calma, también después de la transformación, ayudaba a Eren a no caer tan fácilmente en el "matarlos a todos" que solía invadirle cada vez que se convertía en un gigante de quince metros.

No había duda de que, si aquello salía bien, más adelante su amigo sería capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa, con un control perfecto sobre su forma de titán; convirtiéndolo no en una extensión de su propio cuerpo, sino en _su_ cuerpo. Era como habían dicho ya antes Mike, Anka, Hanji… verdaderamente, había esperanza, y había posibilidades, ¡tantas posibilidades!

Y también le agradaba ver a Eren y Mikasa trabajando juntos, sin estorbarse y sin que ninguno intentara echarle al otro una mano… al cuello, como había ocurrido varias veces en el pasado; sin duda contribuía la presencia serena de Nanaba a su lado. Algún día, y quizás antes de lo que todos creían, la "Esperanza de la Humanidad" y la "Soldado que vale por 100" podrían funcionar como unidad coordinada; cada uno, el más fuerte en su especialidad, cubriendo y protegiendo al otro; cada uno, temible por separado, e indestructible junto al otro.

Aquella idea le hizo sonreír. Si aprendían a colaborar más estrechamente entre ellos, a saber hasta dónde llegarían en su relación; al fin y al cabo, eran hermanos _adoptivos_ … aunque cada uno también era la única familia que le quedaba al otro, después de haberlo perdido prácticamente todo.

Y entonces Armin dejó escapar un leve suspiro; porque incluso aquellas felices ensoñaciones le llevaban de regreso, inevitablemente, al pasado tenebroso que todos compartían. En aquel mundo hermoso pero cruel, cada día era una lucha por la supervivencia; y soñar despierto podía terminar en una muerte todavía más prematura.

Así que volvió al claro en el que se encontraba, con sus superiores; recordó por qué estaba allí, su propósito…

Porque la serenidad de aquella escena era cómoda, casi placentera; pero sabía que la calma saltaría hecha añicos en cualquier momento, cuando de nuevo la dura realidad llamase a la puerta. El golpe que iba a dar, aquella situación de la que no podía escapar… sería duro, doloroso; quizás lo sería menos si él, en vez de esperar, se animaba a salir a su encuentro.

Al fin y al cabo, hasta cierto punto, las cosas también estaban empezando a girar en torno a él. ¿No tendría más sentido recuperar la iniciativa? Asumir el papel que le tocaba desempeñar en todo aquello… Y en vez de medias palabras, o de intentar engañarse con eufemismos, sería mejor reconocer la situación tal como realmente era, por muy sórdida que fuese. Además, se les acababa el tiempo; un lujo que ya no podían permitirse, desde luego no para dar rodeos.

Se preguntó, también, si aquel momento de silencio sería otras de las "pruebas" que le había preparado Erwin; si el Comandante, una vez más, estaría esperando para ver cuál era su reacción. Quizás todavía dudaban de su lealtad.

Así que Armin se propuso demostrar, a los demás y a sí mismo, que no habría nada que él no estuviera dispuesto a hacer, con tal de garantizar un futuro para la Humanidad… y, de paso, venganza por el pasado.

Si ellos todavía dudaban, él les demostraría lo equivocados que estaban… y lo haría lanzándose de cabeza al abismo más profundo de todos.

De modo que, cuando volvió a hablar, en voz baja pero firme… esta vez no se dirigió a Erwin.

–Capitán Levi, ¿podría decirme usted qué métodos ha estado usando exactamente para torturar a Annie?


	8. Tiempo

**CATARSIS**

 **CAPÍTULO 8 – TIEMPO**

 _Publicado el 27 de julio de 2015, con una extensión de 5.284 palabras._

* * *

Tan sólo un momento antes, la tranquilidad pacífica y cierta sensación de bienestar se expandían por aquel claro, en el bosque cercano al viejo Cuartel General, ahora campamento de la Fuerza Conjunta.

En el centro de dicho claro, el cuerpo del Titán Rebelde seguía deshaciéndose y la disciplinada Lynne se aseguraba de que las altas temperaturas no provocaban accidentalmente un incendio. No muy lejos de allí, Eren estaba tumbado sobre una manta, con Mikasa y Nanaba cerca de él, sentadas en aquella posición tan serena y relajada.

Después de estar oyéndose durante un buen rato la respiración del gigante de quince metros, ahora en cambio parecía haberse hecho un silencio sobrecogedor en aquel lugar.

En la linde del claro, a la sombra de los árboles, el Comandante Erwin observaba la escena junto con su tres Capitanes: Mike, Hanji, Levi. La única "intrusa" era la Capitán Anka, de las Tropas Estacionarias; Armin Arlert, el joven soldado que se encontraba allí, también formaba parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Y fue él, precisamente, quien decidió coger el toro por los cuernos. Sin esperar a que alguno de sus superiores volviese a sacar el tema, que le interesaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo, aplicó aquello de "la mejor defensa puede ser un buen ataque"; además le animaba la idea de que, si Eren podía conseguir algo tan difícil como controlar su poder, quizás él también sería capaz de hacer algo que casi le parecía imposible. Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, con tal de no seguir posponiendo lo inevitable; todos se habían reunido allí, todos sabían por qué, y ya era hora de tratar de una vez aquel maldito asunto, de la manera más directa posible.

Así que Armin se dirigió precisamente al hombre que le había dado miedo desde el primer día… y le hizo una pregunta de la que nadie le habría creído capaz, ni siquiera él mismo.

–Capitán Levi, ¿podría decirme usted qué métodos ha estado usando exactamente para torturar a Annie?

El muchacho sintió que la temperatura bajaba de repente varios grados…

"Quizás no debí pronunciar el nombre de _ella_ , no con tanta familiaridad, no en esta situación."

Una vez más, las reacciones fueron variadas. Los del centro del claro no le oyeron, pero para los oficiales no fue un problema a tan corta distancia.

Mike, que normalmente tenía una expresión neutra y confiada, dejó ver por un instante su sorpresa, aunque se recuperó enseguida. Incluso en ese momento, Armin pensó en lo imponente y profesional que era el alto Capitán; si había llegado a "número dos" era por algo, en un futuro (con suerte muy lejano) podría ocupar dignamente el puesto de Comandante de la Legión. Al fin y al cabo, estaba aprendiendo del mejor.

Precisamente fue Erwin quien no pudo, o no se molestó, en mantener su máscara de estudiada indiferencia; sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente, como con curiosidad, y sus penetrantes ojos azules observaron con atención al chico. Seguramente trataba de discernir cuáles serían sus motivos para decir aquello; otro reto mental para él, un rompecabezas que ya se disponía a resolver por su cuenta, antes incluso de pedir una aclaración.

En cambio, la mirada de Anka Rheinberger, representante del Comandante Pixis en la Fuerza Conjunta, revelaba otra clase de emociones: aprensión, pena, duda y quizás, sólo quizás, miedo; como si temiera que aquel asunto ya hubiese ido demasiado lejos y el chico pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento, intentando demostrar su lealtad mucho más allá de lo que cabría exigirle… o peor aún, como si él ya hubiera empezado a quebrarse, con aquella pregunta.

La expresión preocupada de la oficial de las Tropas Estacionarias contrastaba brutalmente con el entusiasmo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Hanji. Las gafas de la científica parecían brillar de forma siniestra; sin embargo, se las quitó un momento para limpiárselas y Armin creyó ver, en esos mismos ojos, la alegría mezclada con el dolor… algo que ya había estado ahí antes, cuando Sawney y Bean, los titanes capturados con los que hacía experimentos, aún vivían.

¿Acaso Hanji consideraba a Annie otro "sujeto de pruebas"? ¿También había participado ella en el interrogatorio, en la _tortura_? El chico quería creer que la legionaria era demasiado sensible y, en realidad, trataba de ocultar su dolor debajo de aquella alegría algo forzada; porque la alternativa sería que verdaderamente estuviese _disfrutando_ con aquello…

Quizás del mismo modo que podría haberlo disfrutado el Capitán Levi.

Se atrevió a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

"Puede que haya cometido un error."

Fue algo aterrador; supo que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Por un momento, creyó ahogarse en aquellos lagos de mercurio líquido, abrumado por la intensidad de las emociones que se reflejaban en ellos; las emociones del Capitán, o quizás un eco de las propias, o acaso ambas cosas a la vez. Podrían ser imaginaciones suyas; o a lo mejor todavía le duraba la inspiración, casi sobrenatural, que le sobrevino al contemplar aquel fuego blanco en los ojos del Titán Rebelde.

Pero en los ojos de Levi, lo primero que creyó ver fue _rencor_ , provocado por aquella pregunta; como si le molestase que dudara de su habilidad para hacer hablar a la prisionera, como diciendo "¿acaso tú podrías hacerlo mejor?".

También le pareció ver de nuevo aquel brillo de _comprensión_ , aun sin llegar a la compasión; como si el Capitán entendiese el motivo por el que Armin había hecho esa pregunta; como si entendiese lo difícil que era, lo que suponía para él dar un paso así, en el camino que llevaba al corazón de las tinieblas.

Creyó ver (y eso preocupó al muchacho) la _desesperación_ de alguien atrapado en esas mismas tinieblas, alguien que había cruzado unos límites de los que no se creía capaz; sacrificando parte de algún código personal, convirtiéndose por un momento en aquello que despreciaba… y, peor aún, sin que todo ello hubiera servido para nada.

¿Cómo iba a sentirse si no, aquel hombre que había perdido a todo su equipo, a manos de un enemigo implacable que, al mismo tiempo, era una chiquilla de quince años? Un enemigo al que habría interrogado sin piedad durante estas dos semanas… sin obtener una sola respuesta. Todo parecía indicar que la Traidora, de algún modo, había encontrado la forma de burlar los efectos del interrogatorio; y si Levi ya se sentía mal por haber estado torturando a alguien tan joven, todavía se sentiría peor por no haber conseguido ni siquiera vengarse.

¿Como había podido _ella_ hacer algo así? No había vuelto a transformarse desde lo de Stohess, algo que seguramente ya habría hecho de ser aún capaz. ¿Acaso los llamados "Guerreros" tenían otra clase de habilidades o poderes, que les permitían resistir la tortura? ¿O era algo personal y específico?

Quiso creer que, en realidad, ni Hanji ni Levi disfrutaban con aquello o, como mucho, se forzaban a creérselo para seguir cumpliendo con un deber que les resultaba nauseabundo. Quizás trataban de engañarse a sí mismos, porque sólo así eran capaces de obligarse a hacer algo tan repugnante, aun a costa de que esa dualidad contradictoria amenazase con partirles en dos.

El problema de luchar contra un monstruo, era que uno corría el riesgo de convertirse en otro. Quizás ya se habían convertido todos en monstruos… vestidos con piel humana.

Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz tranquila del Comandante, que le arrancó de aquellas ensoñaciones tan malsanas.

–Armin, luego volveremos con ese tema, pero ahora… ¿Te importaría explicar por qué has hecho esa pregunta, precisamente?

El chico agarró con las dos manos aquella oportunidad. No apartó demasiado rápido la vista de los ojos del Capitán, para no dar la impresión de que huía; pero tampoco tardó mucho en volver a fijar los suyos atentamente en los azules de Erwin. Sintió que explicarse ante él, que le observaba con expresión neutra, le costaría menos que atreverse a hacer de nuevo aquella pregunta; el asunto se había pospuesto, pero de ningún modo olvidado.

"Mejor centrarse en una sola cosa a la vez, ¿eh? Ahora toca hacer esto."

Su mente seguía bullendo con todas las ideas que le habían provocado aquellas revelaciones, además de la visión inspiradora del gigante tranquilo de quince metros. Se dio cuenta de que era capaz de contestar con calma y precisión, sin temer ya tanto las consecuencias; casi sonrió, al pensar en dos personas jugando tranquilamente al ajedrez. Y de paso, si podía vengarse de cierta "cuatro ojos" que había jugado antes con él, causándole no pocas inquietudes…

–La pista me la dio la Capitán Zoe, señor –Armin respondió con respeto; aun así, casi sonrió al oír el pequeño grito ahogado de la otra, sorprendida por aquella "traición"–. Se nota que está _desesperada_ por confirmar que Ymir es… el traidor que les falta.

Esta vez sí que pareció hacerse un silencio atronador; sobre todo, porque el Titán Rebelde ya no estaba ahí, respirando rítmicamente. Erwin siguió observándole con expresión atenta y pensativa; el muchacho creyó leer una muda pregunta.

–Hay algo que no termina de encajar –continuó Armin–. Por ahora tenemos a… Leonhart, y Braun y Hoover. Supongamos que Ymir no es exactamente lo que parece, pero tampoco una enemiga, al menos por el momento. Aun así, no salen las cuentas.

Se permitió una pequeña pausa, para aumentar el efecto.

–Si Leonhart ya estaba en la Policía Militar cuando los otros habían ingresado en la Legión, ¿cómo pudo informarle Braun de la posición de Eren, supuestamente en el flanco derecho, _antes_ de la salida de la 57ª Expedición?

El chico no sabía si felicitar al Comandante, por aquella treta que había contribuido a desenmascarar a los traidores… o echarle en cara su costumbre de usar a los subordinados como peones prescindibles; siempre era más fácil apostar con las vidas de los demás, pero esto parecía ser algo común a todos los líderes. No dijo nada al respecto, porque sabía que no era el momento para ello.

–Bertolt y Reiner… –Armin se obligó a pronunciar sus nombres; el dolor por aquella traición eliminó cualquier duda y reforzó su determinación–. Ninguno de ellos tenía manera de contactar fácilmente con Annie, cuando se distribuyó esa información. Al estar en ramas distintas, habrían necesitado un permiso para poder visitarla. Dudo que se hubieran arriesgado a enviar los detalles por carta, no sólo por los censores, también por la lentitud de…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás no hacía falta explicarle, precisamente a un Comandante _,_ cómo funcionaban las comunicaciones en el Ejército.

–Hay una manera muy sencilla, de que todo encaje… –Armin inspiró hondo y decidió ir directo al grano–. _Los traidores son cuatro y todavía no hemos descubierto al último_. Todo se explica más fácilmente si existe un cuarto traidor, que hace de intermediario y se encarga de poner en contacto a unos y otros, enviar mensajes, obtener información, etcétera.

Sin embargo, una vez más, aquella revelación ya debían conocerla los oficiales, porque apenas se inmutaron. Como mucho, parecían un poco sorprendidos, no por el contenido sino por el hecho de que el joven soldado hubiese ido deduciendo con tanta rapidez, hasta llegar al mismo punto en que se encontraban ellos.

–Hay una posibilidad que no te has planteado aún –contestó Erwin, con una leve sonrisa pero sin humor–. ¿Y si no necesitan un mensajero porque, de algún modo, son capaces de comunicarse entre ellos directamente? Al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de gente que puede transformarse en titanes, y ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz la Titán Hembra simplemente con un grito.

Por un momento, Armin tembló al recordar aquel sonido desgarrador, en mitad del Bosque Gigante, que les había puesto los pelos de punta a todos y (mucho más importante) parecía haber vuelto locos a todos los titanes alrededor, convirtiéndolos de repente en una horda de aberrantes que se habían lanzado a toda velocidad sobre su objetivo.

–Por no hablar de lo que ella es capaz de hacer con esa especie de cristal reforzado –continuó el Comandante, serio–. Teniendo esto en cuenta, no resulta tan disparatado suponer que podrían hablar entre ellos sin obstáculo alguno, quizás incluso sin necesidad de palabras.

Verdaderamente Armin se sintió desconcertado al oír aquello. Ni se le había ocurrido antes; pero en cuanto oyó esa posibilidad, le aterró. ¡Sólo faltaría eso! Que sus enemigos pudieran conspirar y trazar planes sin ser detectados… Sabía que la vida no era justa; pero aquello ya era demasiado. Por otro lado, si Eren también fuera capaz de hacer algo así, ¡sería increíble! Tremendamente útil y efectivo, en el campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de tener la sensación de que Erwin, cual profesor traicionero, le había tendido una "pregunta trampa". De pronto, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que no encajaba en esa teoría.

–Si pudieran comunicarse mentalmente, Reiner no habría tenido que dejarse capturar por la Titán Hembra para pasarle la información que me había sonsacado, sobre la posición de Eren… –Armin sonrió con un poco de amargura–. Sólo habrían tenido que hablar entre ellos de esa forma, así incluso habría parecido que la Titán pudo escucharme y yo me habría sentido aún más culpable. Tampoco creo que ella pudiera leerme la mente, por los mismos motivos…

Al terminar de decir aquello último, tragó saliva. Titanes que pudiesen hacer magia… eso era ya lo que les faltaba. Se le debió de notar aquella inquietud en la cara, porque Erwin se apresuró a responder para tranquilizarle.

–Me alegra que hayas sido capaz de aceptar ese escenario hipotético con tanta rapidez. Me temo que, contra este enemigo, no podemos dar nada por hecho. Debemos estar mentalizados y preparados para lo peor, por improbable que parezca. Confiarnos demasiado, creer que el enemigo ha alcanzado su límite y ya no nos sorprenderá, sería una receta segura para el desastre.

"Es decir, _otro_ desastre," añadió Armin para sí. "Porque eso fue lo que nos pasó antes con la Titán Hembra, nadie se lo esperaba. Y… ¿Es impresión mía, o Levi está rechinando los dientes? Y eso que Erwin ha intentado ser sutil. Me pregunto si tendrá alguna razón para creer que esa posibilidad de la que habla es factible…"

Sin embargo, lo que se atrevió a decir al final fue otra cosa bien distinta.

–Señor, si nos ponemos a pensar en todos los poderes y habilidades que podrían tener nuestros enemigos, entonces más valdría quedarnos sentados y esperar a que nos matasen… –movió las manos como para defenderse–. No es derrotismo, sólo digo que si asumimos directamente lo peor, entonces no llegaremos a ningún lado.

–Y yo sólo digo que hay que considerar esa posibilidad como tal, no como certeza –Erwin parecía más divertido que molesto–. En todo caso, la Humanidad sólo será derrotada el día en que deje de luchar… y en lo referente a "contra quién", bueno, sigamos hablando de ese otro traidor misterioso. ¿Se le ocurren más ideas, soldado?

–No creo que sea alguien de la Policía o la Legión –Armin contestó con rapidez, mirando de reojo a Anka–. No digo que sea necesariamente de las Tropas Estacionarias…

–Hay muchas cosas que "no dices" últimamente –farfulló la oficial, algo fastidiada por aquella implicación.

–…pero no podemos descartarlo –continuó el chico, con tan solo una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente–. Ese "cuarto traidor", para hacer de mensajero entre los infiltrados de dos ramas del Ejército, tendría que pertenecer a la otra… o quizás a ninguna de ellas, esto le daría más libertad para moverse a su antojo. Puede que se trate de un espía en el sentido clásico, alguien que adopta un uniforme u otro según la ocasión, para pasar desapercibido.

Volvió a sentir un sudor, pero esta vez frío, al pensar en esa posibilidad que había planteado Erwin, y que ahora no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza: algún tipo de poder o habilidad sobrenatural… ¿Y si "el Cuarto" tenía un poder de esa clase, que le permitía engañar a todo el mundo, todo el tiempo?

"¿Cómo se lucha contra algo así?"

Armin confiaba en su mente, en principio su mejor arma; y por eso le aterraba la idea de que alguien pudiera manipularla hasta ese extremo.

Y por alguna razón, volvió a pensar en ese momento en Eren, o más bien el Titán Rebelde; aquel fuego blanco en sus enormes ojos, un fuego que parecía haber despertado dentro de él _algo_ que hasta entonces estaba dormido… ¿Quién podía asegurar que ambas cuestiones no estaban relacionadas? Quizás su amigo, en realidad, ya poseía esa clase de poder; fuerzas cuyo verdadero alcance apenas empezaban a imaginar. Se sintió de repente como una hormiga, ignorante de un mundo mucho más grande que existía a su alrededor, invisible a sus ojos; y no le gustaba sentirse así.

"De qué sirve imaginarse los peores escenarios posibles, si todo lo que consigues es quedarte paralizado… También suele decirse que la explicación más sencilla es la correcta, así que por el momento me ceñiré a eso."

–Puede que el Cuarto sólo sea un simpatizante, como en ese supuesto que yo planteé antes –Armin consiguió reanudar su explicación–. Simplemente un humano en el que nadie se fijaría dos veces, y por eso parece invisible…

Entonces recuperó el valor y se atrevió a sacar de nuevo esa cuestión incómoda que ya habían tocado antes, y que también estaba relacionada con lo de ahora.

–Además, si en realidad ese "Traidor Desconocido" fuera tan poderoso, ya habría intentado algo para liberar a Annie, ¿no?

Se hizo un silencio atento. Sintió sobre él las miradas de los demás, pero en ese momento Armin sólo veía a Erwin, que parecía esperar a que siguiera explicándose; suerte que era un hombre con suficiente paciencia, para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir.

–La Fuerza Conjunta es un cebo, ¿verdad? –medio aclaró, medio preguntó el muchacho–. Estamos esperando para ver si alguien reacciona e intenta rescatar a la Traidora. Pero ya han pasado dos semanas, y todavía nada. Ni Reiner ni Bertolt se han delatado, supongo…

Aquí se paró y miró a Mike, cuyo equipo se había estado encargando de supervisar a los antiguos cadetes de la 104. El alto oficial, calmado y atento, asintió con la cabeza y continuó en su lugar.

–Esos dos están preocupados, sí, pero igual que todos, no más de lo que cabría esperar en esa situación. Braun es especialmente convincente, en su papel de "esto yo no me lo esperaba", a veces casi me lo creo. Y a Hoover parece que vaya a darle un infarto, pero él siempre está así, ¿no? –Mike resopló un poco por la nariz, como riéndose, y luego se dirigió a su Comandante–. Encaja con lo que hemos estado hablando antes. Y el chico tiene razón. Como lo de Lobov otra vez, ¿no?

–Sí, algo parecido… –contestó Erwin, con una sonrisa algo triste; la mirada, perdida en sus recuerdos.

Armin en cambio (esta vez sí) oyó el rechinar de dientes de Levi. Miró de reojo al Capitán y, por su ceño levemente fruncido, se veía que el tema le resultaba incómodo. Incluso Hanji, a su lado, le miraba inusualmente preocupada; Anka también, aunque observaba a los otros oficiales con cierta duda, como si no supiera de qué estaban hablando exactamente.

–Algo parecido –repitió Erwin, que luego se dirigió a ellos para aclarar el asunto–, pero tampoco tanto. En aquel caso, se trataba de manipular a un peligroso adversario político. Básicamente, preparamos un cebo y le obligamos a actuar, sin que él supiera que estábamos vigilando sus pasos. Así pudimos llegar luego hasta él y conseguir lo que realmente necesitábamos, aunque… –miró con cautela a Levi–. Supongo que eso es una historia para otro día. La diferencia, ahora, es que nuestros adversarios _saben_ que esto es una trampa. La idea es ofrecerles un cebo tan tentador que no puedan evitar moverse, aun a sabiendas de que les estamos esperando.

–Y todavía nada –añadió Mike, solícito–. Braun y Hoover no se mueven, del cuatro traidor ni rastro, ninguno más de la 104 parece sospechoso… –observó a Armin con detenimiento–. Exceptuando a Ymir, claro. Pero si tú dices que no debemos preocuparnos…

–Bueno, tanto como no preocuparnos… –aclaró el muchacho–. No creo que sea una enemiga, y lo mejor será no hacer nada que pueda cambiar eso. Mientras dejemos en paz a Krista, todo debería ir bien… o al menos no peor… al menos por ahora.

Con aquellos temas, cada vez le costaba más poder afirmar algo con rotundidad. Sentía que, en cuanto se atreviese a dar algo por sentado, la tierra volvería a abrirse bajo sus pies.

Entonces Hanji dejó escapar una tosecilla… y Armin tuvo _otro_ mal presentimiento.

–Vaya, puede que no sea tan sencillo… –la científica se rascó la nuca con la mano, como disculpándose–. Verás, resulta que el Pastor Nick… Oye, no me mires así, que a él no le he puesto la mano encima. Según el acuerdo de la Fuerza Conjunta, él está aquí sólo como observador. En realidad, se pasa casi todo el tiempo metido en su habitación, leyendo o rezando o haciendo lo que sea que hagan los de su Culto. La verdad es que parece un tipo simpático, a veces hablamos, o más bien yo hablo y él escucha, je je… ¡En fin! Todo esto lo digo porque, a veces, intento convencerle para que nos cuente lo que sabe. Sin violencias, naturalmente.

"¡Naturalmente!" Armin se mofó para sus adentros. "Porque no tienes aquí un Muro para volver a amenazar con tirarle desde lo alto, que si no…"

–Aunque sigo creyendo que sería más efectivo enseñarle un lugar como Trost, por ejemplo –Hanji frunció el ceño–. Que él pueda ver con sus propios ojos lo que nos estamos jugando, la miseria a la que él está contribuyendo con su silencio… –entonces sonrió–. Vamos, manipularle descaradamente para que desembuche.

–En estas circunstancias, no podemos garantizar su seguridad en un viaje así –contestó Erwin; por su tono, no del todo neutro, ya habían hablado antes de aquel asunto–. Supondría todo tipo de complicaciones, otra discusión con Dawk que ahora mismo no necesitamos, y demasiado riesgo para…

–Lo sé, lo sé… –Hanji agitó una mano; luego volvió a mirar a Armin, sonriendo–. Y también sé que hay otras formas de conseguir lo mismo. Por ejemplo, llevar al buen Pastor a dar una vuelta por el campamento, para que vea a todos esos soldados que "podrían morir horriblemente" si él no nos cuenta todo lo que sabe. ¿Qué? Es una posibilidad… Incluso le fui presentando a tus compañeros de la 104, para ver si había alguna reacción.

–Eso fue un poco temerario, ¿no crees? –le reprochó Mike; no debió de hacerle gracia que se metieran en su terreno sin avisar.

–¡Pero mereció la pena! –replicó Hanji, un poco como una niña pequeña–. Hubo resultados, y los resultados son buenos, ¿verdad? Armin, no fue uno de tus compañeros quién reaccionó, sino el propio Nick al ver a… Bueno, ¿adivinas quién?

–¿Ymir…? –al chico le costó no poner los ojos en blanco.

–¡Caliente pero muy frío! –Hanji parecía estar pasándoselo en grande con aquello… aunque luego se puso muy seria–. Fue Krista Lenz. Al pobre hombre casi le dio un ataque al verla.

Armin fue el que estuvo a punto de tener un ataque allí mismo. "¡Otra vez! ¿Es que esto no va a acabarse nunca?" Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir respirando y evitar que se le quedara la boca abierta.

–Así que, como mínimo, esa compañera tuya también es más de lo que aparenta –continuó Hanji–. El Pastor debe saber de qué se trata, pero naturalmente todavía no ha dicho ni pío. Aunque le noto dudar cada vez más… –la mujer suspiró–. ¡Ay, si tuviésemos más tiempo! Porque después de lo que nos has dicho, está claro que presionar ahora a Krista o Ymir no sería buena idea, y más aún con todo lo que ya tenemos pendiente.

–Hablando de eso… –Armin volvió, con cierta resignación, al otro tema que le preocupaba; no podía seguir evitándolo–. Entonces, supongo que Annie tampoco ha dicho nada todavía, ¿no? A pesar de… todo.

Al terminar, miró de reojo a Levi, que en aquel momento tenía una expresión indistinguible en el rostro y guardó silencio, dando a entender que aún no era su turno. En efecto…

–La prisionera no habla –dijo Erwin, muy serio–. Nuestro observador, tampoco. Es decir, las dos personas que más saben son precisamente las que más callan. Ymir, tu compañera… lo ideal sería que ella acudiera a nosotros voluntariamente, sin necesidad de presionarla… –miró un instante a lo lejos, como repasando sus opciones–. Lo más importante es que, en efecto, se nos acaba el tiempo. Si estamos teniendo esta conversación aquí y ahora… –se detuvo y miró detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes–. Es porque he recibido un mensaje del Generalísimo Zackley. Nos da un plazo de tres días.

Se hizo, de nuevo, un silencio sobrecogedor, en aquel claro tan pacífico.

–Y… ¿Q-qué pasará dentro de tres días? –consiguió preguntar Armin, aunque ya se temía la respuesta.

–Ejecutamos a Leonhart.

El chico sintió como si le hubieran sacudido un puñetazo en el estómago; de pronto le faltó el aire…

Odiaba a Annie, o eso quería creer. _Necesitaba_ odiarla. Después de lo que ella había hecho, de la puñalada por la espalda, de toda la gente a la que había matado… ¿Cómo podría sentir él algo que no fuese odio?

Luego consiguió fijarse en los demás. Por una vez, parecían tan sorprendidos como él; señal de que también era la primera vez que oían aquella noticia, aunque disimulaban sus emociones algo mejor. Su reacción tenía cierta frustración resignada; como aceptando que, en realidad, aquel contratiempo era inevitable.

–¿Tan mal está la cosa? –preguntó Mike.

–Lo que me extraña es que no nos dieran antes el ultimátum –añadió Anka–. Los periódicos siguen atizando con el asunto, la cosa cada vez va a más… y la gente pide sangre.

"¿Esto es lo que te habías propuesto desde el principio, Erwin? ¿O has perdido el control del monstruo que creaste?"

Sin embargo, el Comandante no parecía especialmente contrariado; normal, teniendo en cuenta que él había dispuesto de más tiempo para mentalizarse.

–Mike –habló el hombre–. Necesito que tú y los tuyos vayáis difundiendo el "rumor" entre los soldados, especialmente los de la 104…

–Los "rumores" sobre el interrogatorio no han hecho que los infiltrados reaccionen –intervino Levi esta vez–. ¿Lo harán ahora, sólo porque se sabe la fecha de algo que tenía que pasar de todas formas?

–Da que pensar, ¿verdad? –añadió Hanji, colocándose un dedo en la barbilla–. Que no hayan intervenido antes para rescatar a su compañera y evitar todo esto… Tanto sufrimiento, y nada, ellos sin pestañear. Con amigos así…

–Puede que hayan renunciado a ella –contestó Anka, con algunas dudas–. Quizás han hecho control de daños, y han visto que abandonarla es la opción menos mala, sobre todo si quieren mantener su tapadera.

–Hum… –Hanji volvía a estar seria y pensativa–. ¿Y ella va a resistir todo este tiempo, sin decir nada, aun a sabiendas de que la han dejado tirada? No, creo que nuestros enemigos aguardan el momento oportuno para golpear. Si hubiéramos rebajado un poco las medidas de seguridad…

–Demasiado arriesgado –replicó Erwin una vez más–. No podemos ponérselo fácil, sospecharían más aún. Y si, de algún modo, tuvieran éxito… luego serían nuestras cabezas las que rodarían por el suelo. Incluso habría que reforzar las medidas de seguridad. Es _vital_ que Leonhart no escape.

–Bueno… –Hanji sonrió–. Creo que con el "incentivo" de que la vamos a fusilar…

–Todavía no se ha decidido el método de ejecución –aclaró Levi, con un tono neutro que a Armin le provocó escalofríos.

–…seguramente sus compinches estarán dispuestos a asumir más riesgos –continuó la científica, sin perder el ritmo–. Aunque sigo sin comprender cómo pueden quedarse esperando, de brazos cruzados. Si Erwin o Mike estuviesen atrapados, en una situación así…

–¿No te falta algún nombre? –Rheinberger levantó una ceja.

–¡Huy, claro, perdona! A ti también te rescataría sin dudarlo, Anka.

–No, si yo me refería a Levi…

–¡En fin! Como iba diciendo…

–Creo… –habló entonces Armin, que había estado dándole vueltas a ciertas ideas, por mucho que le desagradasen–. Creo que sé por qué los otros traidores no han actuado todavía.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en él… otra vez; pero a estas alturas, ya se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, Armin repasó mentalmente para asegurarse de que no se confundía, a pesar de que (ahora sí) le parecía obvio; aunque era inevitable replantearse ciertas cosas, cuando uno se convertía en el centro de atención.

–Creo que Hoover siente algo por Leonhart –afirmó con decisión, al menos al principio–. Es decir, la miraba de reojo con cierta frecuencia, se ponía aún más nervioso cuando la tenía cerca… Vamos, que creo que ella le gusta.

"Y quizás, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas…" Desechó inmediatamente aquella idea y continuó hablando.

–Creo que Bertolt, por lo menos, no ha renunciado a rescatarla –Armin se mordió el labio inferior–. Sin embargo, habría una razón por la que todavía sigue dudando…

De nuevo, un buen recuerdo, que el tiempo y la traición habían terminado convirtiendo en doloroso. Un hermano mayor, que al final había resultado ser el mayor de los traidores. Sería tan sencillo, suponer que en él sólo había maldad… pero la realidad era mucho más complicada.

–Creo… –repitió Armin, reconociendo con esfuerzo aquella verdad–. Creo que Braun, a veces, se mete tanto en el papel que interpreta… Es decir, que hay momentos en los que verdaderamente se convierte en quien dice ser: un soldado, leal a la Humanidad. Alguien así no tendría motivos para intentar rescatar a una traidora. Y Hoover siempre ha dependido de él, así que no actuará a iniciativa propia mientras no pueda contar con su compañero.

"Y también lo fuiste para nosotros, Reiner," se lamentó para sus adentros. "Verdaderamente fuiste nuestro compañero… y eso es peor, con creces. Si hubieses estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, si todo fuese mentira, podría odiarte con toda mi alma. Pero así… así no puedo. Ni siquiera puedo odiar por completo a Bertolt, él también nos ha ayudado más de una vez. Malditos seáis."

–Fascinante… –decía mientras tanto Hanji–. La tapadera más creíble es la que se convierte en algo real durante cierto periodo de tiempo. ¿Será algo premeditado? ¿Otro mecanismo mental de estos cambiantes, para poder camuflarse entre nosotros? Ay, tantas posibilidades, y tantas cosas que aún no sabemos…

–Puede que en realidad sea muy sencillo –replicó Mike, con el semblante severo–. Puede que sólo sean dos muchachos, dos adolescentes, aterrados ante la idea de que han estado torturando durante semanas a su compañera, sin piedad, y que a ellos podría pasarles lo mismo si les descubren.

Pareció mirar entonces con un mudo reproche a Levi, pero éste no le hizo caso… porque estaba ocupado mirando fijamente a Armin. El chico tragó saliva.

–Entonces, ¿"el Cuarto" también sería alguien de la misma edad? –preguntó Anka, tratando (en vano) de reducir la tensión.

–Quizás –contestó Erwin, que le siguió el juego–. Siempre resulta tentador intentar encajar la realidad en nuestras teorías preconcebidas. Es mejor dejar que los hechos…

–Oye, Armin –dijo por fin Levi.

Se hizo el silencio. No se oyó ni una palabra. Él no contestó, pero tampoco hizo falta.

–¿Qué te parece, Armin? Torturar durante dos semanas a una chiquilla indefensa… ¿Tú me crees capaz de algo así?


	9. Interrogatorio

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Bueno! Veo que algunos valientes se están atreviendo a seguir esta historia con interés. Mi agradecimiento a **Seo-Tsuki** , que fue la primera en dar un paso adelante, y también a **Laura-Chan4L** , cuyas impecables reviews son de gran ayuda._

 _Aprovecho para avisar que, en este capítulo, se toca el tema de la tortura; mayormente referencias indirectas, pero en ocasiones se vuelven bastante vívidas. Advertidos quedan, quienes tengan un estómago delicado; y que conste que esto _no _es lo peor que le va a pasar a Annie en este fic._

 _En el primer capítulo, ya comenté que la idea surgió a raíz de cierto capítulo de "Juego de Tronos". ¿Adivináis de cuál puede tratarse?_

 _Y ya sin más preámbulos, os dejo con esta nueva entrega de "Catarsis"._

 _¡Hasta la próxima y que os vaya todo bien!_

 _SilentSpaniard_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9 – INTERROGATORIO**

 _Publicado el 1 de agosto de 2015, con una extensión de 4.882 palabras._

* * *

El muchacho era consciente de encontrarse en una de esas situaciones, en las que no había respuesta correcta; así que, una vez más, guardó silencio. Por suerte (aún no sabía si buena o mala), al Capitán no le hizo falta que contestase.

–Es curioso, la gente asume directamente lo peor… –Levi frunció el ceño; luego señaló con la cabeza a Hanji–. La chiflada ésta dijo antes algo parecido. Bastaría dar a entender que estamos "interrogando" a Leonhart, y sólo con eso los demás ya supondrían que estamos torturándola. Tú lo has hecho, todos lo han hecho… incluyendo tus compañeros.

–Sí que es curioso –añadió la científica, con una sonrisa no muy tranquilizadora–. Cuando dejas la línea de puntos en blanco, los otros la rellenan con sus peores temores. En realidad, nos están haciendo todo el trabajo, aunque al final no ha servido de mucho.

–Entonces, ¿todo era un engaño? –preguntó Armin.

El chico no terminaba de creérselo; no experimentaba el alivio que debería, y en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, supo que no tenía mucho sentido… ¿O quizás sí? ¿Sería verdad, que no habían torturado a Annie? ¿Se trataba de una estratagema, para manipular los corazones y las mentes de sus enemigos?

Entonces oyó una risa. No fue una carcajada, y de hecho apenas duró un instante; casi no estuvo seguro de haber oído bien, incluso dudó por un momento…

…porque quien se había reído era Levi.

Fue una risa seca, sin humor… _cruel_. Nada en su expresión indicaba que aquello le hiciera gracia, más bien todo lo contrario; sus dientes quedaban a la vista, pero recordaban a los de un lobo listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Pero fue al centrarse de nuevo en sus ojos, cuando le vino a la mente una palabra.

 _Demoníaco_.

–No te lo habrás creído, ¿verdad? Pues claro que he torturado a la zorra ésa. Lo he hecho a conciencia, cada día de estas dos últimas semanas.

La voz baja del Capitán Levi, extrañamente serena, sonó aún más escalofriante de lo habitual.

–"Qué métodos ha estado usando exactamente para torturar a Annie…" Ésas fueron tus palabras. Armin, ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

Aquel susurro le provocó la misma sensación que la punta de un cuchillo afilado, deslizándose lentamente y rozando apenas su garganta. El chico creyó que se cortaría sólo con atreverse a tragar saliva; pero de algún modo, consiguió contestar.

"No," pensaba. "No quiero saberlo. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero enterarme de nada de esto. Preferiría seguir tranquilo en mi ignorancia, sin ser consciente de que la mitad de mis compañeros podrían intentar aplastarme en cualquier momento, por no-se-sabe-muy-bien-todavía qué razones. Quiero salir corriendo de aquí, sin mirar atrás…"

–Sí –dijo en cambio, con apenas otro susurro, dispuesto a afrontar todas las consecuencias.

Los ojos del Capitán siguieron clavados sobre él. Armin no apartó la mirada; ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Su determinación flaqueaba y se fortalecía alternativamente, con cada respiración; pero no podía dudar ahora, tenía que resolver de una vez…

–Tú primero –dijo Levi, con una leve sonrisa; en sus ojos no había piedad.

–¿D-disculpe?

–Me has preguntado por métodos de tortura. Quiero que me digas cuáles habrías empleado _tú_ en mi lugar.

Silencio. No miró a nadie más en ese momento; realmente creyó que, si apartaba la vista, estaría fallando una prueba… o peor aún, el Capitán saltaría sobre él y le pegaría un mordisco, como un animal rabioso.

No oyó que ninguno de los otros dijese nada; pero le pareció sentir su _horror_ como algo físico, presionándole todavía más. Le habría gustado tener cerca de él en aquel momento a Nanaba, con su presencia tranquilizadora, pero no; estaba solo ante aquel peligro.

Una nueva prueba, un temible abismo en cuyo fondo ya se encontraba Levi, que parecía empeñado en arrastrarle a él también allí; o más bien, era el propio Armin quien había decidido lanzarse de cabeza a la oscuridad, para demostrar…

¿Demostrar qué exactamente? ¿Su valor, su determinación? ¿Que para luchar por la Humanidad, él también estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un monstruo?

Un monstruo… Un monstruo…

"No," afirmó para sí con decisión, con _odio_. "El monstruo es _ella_."

Ya antes había notado un fuego en el pecho, en el estómago, pensando en todos los que habían muerto a manos de la Traidora. En cambio ahora, en vez de reprimirla, se dejó llevar por esa ira ardiente; dejó que le consumiera, como un furioso incendio.

Fue fácil. Sólo tuvo que obligarse a recordar.

Dita Ness, el legionario con el pañuelo en la cabeza, que les había dado algunos consejos sobre cómo tratar bien a sus caballos. Luke Siss, que les había mostrado con amabilidad dónde estaba cada cosa en el Cuartel, cuando aún andaban un poco perdidos. Darius Baer-Varbrun, que les había explicado el significado de cada bengala, porque el sistema de señales de la Legión era distinto.

Todos muertos. Asesinados sin piedad, y en realidad sin posibilidad de victoria alguna, por una adversaria cuya destreza letal no descubrieron hasta el último momento.

¿Disfrutó _ella_? ¿Se sintió bien, fuerte y poderosa, extinguiendo con sus propias manos aquellas vidas y tantas otras?

Como el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales…

Armin no había trabajado con ellos tanto como Eren; pero sí pudo conocerles un poco, antes de aquel fatídico día. Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Auruo Bossard, Petra Ral… Todos mayores que él, pero todavía jóvenes; con toda una vida por delante, que les prometía tantas cosas. Ellos, que contra todo pronóstico habían sobrevivido a cada expedición, allí donde muchos otros habían caído; como si nada pudiera con ellos, como si aquella familia (hermanos de armas, hermanos de sangre) fuese a vivir para siempre…

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Al final, se habían encontrado con alguien mucho más fuerte. Eren, Mikasa, Levi… a ellos también les faltó poco para caer; esquivaron por un pelo las balas con sus nombres.

"Pero no eran balas, sino una titán de quince metros. Y _ella_ no era una titán, no sólo. También era mi compañera… puede que incluso mi amiga."

Fue Annie quien les cortó, quien les mordió, quien les aplastó. Fue ella quien usó su inmenso poder, que tanto bien podría haber hecho por la causa de la Humanidad, y en cambio volvió contra esa misma Humanidad el arma letal que era su gigantesco cuerpo.

Falsa. Hipócrita. Enemiga. Traidora. _Asesina_.

Gunther, Eld, Petra, Auruo. Todos muertos. Y tantos, tantos más…

En realidad, no era tan difícil odiarla. En realidad, era muy sencillo dejarse llevar por el odio.

Annie no se dignaba a dar explicaciones; como si se creyera una diosa, por encima de aquellos simples mortales a los que podía aplastar con un solo gesto. Armin siempre había preferido concederle el beneficio de la duda, pero quizás se estaba engañando a sí mismo; no sería la primera vez… ahora sentía que, con lo de Reiner y Bertolt, había pasado exactamente lo mismo. Quizás estaba proyectando sobre _ella_ sus propias dudas, negándose a ver la realidad tal y como era.

"¿Crees que soy una buena persona?"

"Soy una chica débil…"

Quizás no eran más que mentiras; parte de esa máscara de la que _ella_ se había despojado, mostrando al mundo el monstruo que realmente había debajo… un monstruo que habría _disfrutado_ matando a todas esas personas.

Destrozándolos sin remordimientos, como una niña cruel con sus juguetes. Aplastándolos con sus manos y sus pies; sonriendo animada, mientras convertía aquellos cuerpos en una masa informe y pegajosa. Incluso devorándolos _vivos_ , si los peores rumores sobre aquel día eran ciertos.

Quizás lo eran. Quizás Annie Leonhart era una sádica que sólo se emocionaba destruyendo otras vidas. Quizás no se trataba de su misión… sino simplemente de dar rienda suelta a aquel placer perverso. No costaba mucho creerlo; resultaba más verosímil que la idea de una "chica débil" haciendo todas esas cosas.

Y Armin dejó que aquella otra opción, menos creíble, ardiese en las llamas de su odio; cogió al beneficio de la duda, le puso de rodillas y le pegó un tiro en la cabeza.

No. Annie era un _monstruo_ ; se convenció a sí mismo de ello, en ese momento. Y se convenció de que _ella_ se merecía todo lo que le había pasado, y lo que aún tendría que pasar. Se merecía todo lo que el Capitán Levi le hubiese estado haciendo durante esas dos semanas; dudaba que aquel hombre tuviera motivos para contenerse, en el "interrogatorio" de quien había matado a sus compañeros. Leonhart no mostró compasión, así que ahora no debería esperar ninguna; Armin no sólo lo comprendía, sino que lo consideraba plenamente justificado.

"¿No se consideraba ella _mejor_? ¿No creía que, por ser más fuerte, podía hacer lo que le diese la gana? Si ahora Levi es más fuerte y ella no puede defenderse, pues _que se joda_. ¡Ella se lo ha buscado! ¡Se merece todo lo que le pase!"

Y supo que él no habría tenido problemas en hacerle lo mismo que Levi, si _ella_ hubiese matado a alguno de sus compañeros: Eren, Mikasa… Reiner y Bertolt no, esos traidores podían arder en el infierno… pero Jean había estado muy cerca, y Marco…

Marco. Su amigo. Quizás la mejor persona a la que hubiera conocido jamás.

Habían compartido muchos ratos, en la misma mesa, limpiando el equipo de maniobras y charlando de todo un poco. Idealista, quizás un poco ingenuo, pero capaz de escuchar y valorar con calma opiniones contrarias. Siempre con una sonrisa y una palabra amable, listo para animar a quien lo necesitase, incluso a Annie…

…y ella se lo pagó asesinándole. ¿Qué otra explicación había, si no? El beneficio de la duda ya no era una opción. Annie había sido la última en verle con vida, y luego había aparecido con su equipo de maniobras; no hacía falta ser un genio para suponer lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Armin no sentía ahí la misma convicción que cuando había deducido otras cosas, como la traición de Reiner y Bertolt; pero aquella parte de él, aquellas dudas, ardían en ese momento en el fuego de su odio.

Lo importante era que ya no tenía que fingir. No tenía que imaginarse cómo se sentiría Levi, después de perder a sus amigos a manos de aquella zorra traidora; a él ya le había pasado lo mismo.

Era tan sencillo, ponerse en su lugar. Era tan fácil, verse a sí mismo en una celda oscura, a solas con la prisionera. "La regla del más fuerte," diría esa puta. Pues ahora él era más fuerte que ella, indefensa; había fracasado después de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, a sabiendas del riesgo al que se exponía… quedar a merced de sus captores. Quedar a merced de Armin.

El chico tenía imaginación. Su odio hizo el resto.

"Qué métodos habrías empleado tú." Eso era lo que le había preguntado el Capitán.

Y Armin casi pudo verse a sí mismo _haciéndolo_ cuando al fin contestó, con una leve sonrisa; imaginándose las súplicas de ella, sus gemidos, sus _gritos_.

–Le arrancaría las entrañas, señor.

Y una vez más, volvió a sentir el horror de los demás como algo casi sólido; también su propio horror, al menos en parte… pero a esa vocecita en su cabeza (¿su conciencia, su humanidad?) apenas se le podía oír ya, entre el rugir de las llamas de su ira.

"Te lo mereces. Te lo mereces. Te lo…"

–Sí, claro –replicó Levi en voz baja–. Y de paso la estrangulas con su propios intestinos, ¿no? Tampoco te pases, Arlert.

La brusca respuesta del Capitán devolvió a Armin al mundo real. Su tono había sido casi neutro, con un leve toque de desdén. Por su expresión, el hombre parecía… no estar muy impresionado, la verdad; pero si se fijaba bien en aquellos ojos grises, podía ver cómo ardía en ellos el mismo fuego oscuro (ira, odio, rabia) que amenazaba con consumirle por dentro.

"Te lo mereces," trató de recordarse a sí mismo; sin embargo, ya no se sentía tan convencido.

–Quizás si me explica las reglas, señor… –empezó a decir.

–Es sencillo –Levi no le dejó terminar–. No se trata de saciar tu sed de venganza… –calló un instante; con aquel silencio, parecía decir "aunque puedes aprovechar también para hacer eso"–. Supongo que esto no os lo explicaron en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, pero el propósito de la tortura es obtener información. Se trata de causar dolor aplicando diversas técnicas, hasta quebrar esa voluntad de resistencia y conseguir las respuestas que estás buscando… –en sus labios apareció una mueca ligeramente burlona–. Si te cargas a la prisionera, por ejemplo destripándola, obviamente ya no podrás conseguir la información, así que esa "táctica" y otras similares no te sirven.

–Pero… –Armin estaba ahora más perplejo que otra cosa–. Si es una cambiante, señor, ella puede…

–¿Soportar algo así indefinidamente? –Levi volvió a interrumpirle, con un poco de irritación y algo más que no supo identificar; quizás remordimiento–. Te aclararé otra cosa: después de lo de Stohess, Leonhart ya no puede transformarse. Si aún fuese capaz, lo habría hecho, tenlo por seguro. Ese cristal, de algún modo, afectó a sus habilidades.

–Y… Ella… –Armin dudó de nuevo; "te lo mereces, te lo mereces"–. ¿Todavía puede regenerar sus heridas?

–Oh, ya lo creo que puede –Levi sonrió un momento, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío–. ¿Hanji? Explícaselo tú, anda. Brevemente.

Armin miró a la científica; se sorprendió al verla mucho más seria de lo habitual. Una vez más, tuvo un mal presentimiento. La mujer fue a abrir la boca…

– _Brevemente_ –repitió el Capitán, con un tono que tenía más de advertencia que de amenaza.

–Que sí, hombre –Hanji movió una mano, como espantando una mosca; pero cuando miró al chico, ya no bromeaba–. Sabrás que los titanes dependen de la luz del sol para obtener la energía que les permite moverse. Los cambiantes comparten este rasgo, al menos en lo que respecta a su habilidad para transformarse… pero la habilidad para regenerar cualquier herida no letal (y por "letal" me refiero a cortar la cabeza y cosas así) parece ser independiente, o al menos no consume tanta energía como una transformación. Es decir, aunque Annie ya no puede transformarse después de lo del cristal, todavía puede regenerar sus heridas, incluso privada de luz solar y sometida a un desgaste continuo durante dos semanas. No sé si esto es algo que pueden hacer todos los cambiantes, o sólo ella. Obviamente, no he investigado para averiguar más, porque tendría que comparar con Eren y, si le hago a él lo mismo que Levi le ha estado haciendo a Annie, la soldado Ackerman no dejaría títere con cabeza, je je…

Era precisamente la cabeza de Armin, la que palpitaba ahora dolorida, con toda esa información. Sin embargo, se alegraba de que a Hanji todavía le quedase un rastro de su habitual sentido del humor; con eso, se mantenía cierta semblanza de "normalidad". Incluso le pareció ver que Levi ponía los ojos en blanco; estaba claro que, por "brevemente", él entendía otra cosa.

"Bueno, para ser ella, ha sido bastante concisa," pensó el chico. "Y aun así, da la impresión de que se está guardando _algo_ …"

–Hay otra cosa a tener en cuenta –intervino Mike.

Su voz sonaba tranquila, un poco forzada; como si a duras penas ocultase otras emociones. ¿Desdén, asco, temor? Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas… Cuando Armin se atrevió a mirarle, en la severa expresión del alto Capitán creyó ver decepción; como si el chico le hubiese fallado de algún modo.

"Pues cuánto lo siento," se medio burló para sus adentros. "Pero si la Traidora cree que es la única que puede convertirse en un monstruo, se equivoca. _Yo también puedo_."

Observó a los demás oficiales. La máscara de indiferencia que portaba Erwin era perfecta; resultaba imposible saber qué pensaba en realidad. No interrumpió a Levi; el chico se preguntó si aquello también formaría parte de los numerosos planes del Comandante, o si se habría aprovechado de aquel imprevisto sobre la marcha, para conseguir los mismos fines por distintos medios.

Fue la expresión de Anka, la que casi le dolió; en su rostro no había barreras que disimulasen la aprensión, la incomodidad, el disgusto… claramente preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar. La representante de las Tropas era la más honesta y directa de todos, con diferencia. Había aprendido de Dot Pixis, no de Erwin; y eso se notaba a la hora de manipular y ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, porque ahí no había mejor maestro que el Comandante de la Legión, como demostraban sus oficiales.

El Capitán Zacharius siguió hablando con aquel tono, tranquilo pero un poco forzado.

–Cuando se creó la Fuerza Conjunta, se acordó que las decisiones más importantes las tomaría el Generalísimo Zackley. Entre ellas, está el destino último de la prisionera, o más bien cómo y cuándo va a morir. Ya lo has oído antes, nos dan tres días… Y por eso no podemos causarle daños que puedan ser letales, aunque se trate de una cambiante.

–Yo por ejemplo –continuó Levi–, le prometí a Leonhart que le cortaría los brazos y las piernas. Naturalmente, no lo he hecho. El riesgo es demasiado alto.

El implacable oficial ignoró por completo la mirada fulminante que le dirigió Mike.

–Con unos daños tan masivos, quizás Annie ya no podría regenerarse –explicó Hanji, nerviosa, tragando saliva–. Los ánimos están bastante caldeados, el pueblo pide su cabeza y la ejecución se ha convertido en un asunto de orden público. Es algo que deberá hacerse de una manera muy concreta. Si nos precipitamos y Annie muere bajo nuestra custodia, antes de lo previsto, las consecuencias serán nefastas. Disturbios, sanciones del Alto Mando… y no descarto que el viejo Zackley nos haga ocupar su lugar.

–Vamos, el Generalísimo no sería capaz de… –trató de decir Armin.

–Oye –le interrumpió Levi otra vez (como si hubiera esperado expresamente para ello)–. ¿Te acuerdas del juicio, cuando le pegué aquella paliza a tu amigo? –Armin se atrevió a fulminarle con la mirada–. Lo tomaré como un sí. Pues bien, recordarás que el Viejo Zorro era el Juez. ¿De verdad te parece normal que no me dijera nada? Simplemente se quedó ahí sentado, mirando…

–Pues… –por un momento, el chico volvió a quedarse sin palabras–. Vaya, ahora que lo pienso…

–Exacto –cortó Levi, tajante–. No "pensaste". Yo sí. Y conozco al Viejo, lo suficiente para saber que tiene algunos gustos un poco peculiares… y que es mala idea llevarle la contraria.

–Y-yo sólo he oído rumores –Anka habló en voz baja; parecía sumamente incómoda–. Pero podría ser…

–Lo es –Levi reconoció su aportación inclinando levemente la cabeza–. Arlert, créeme, Zackley querrá que la ejecución sea pública y espectacular. Catártica, supongo. Y ahora, volvamos a lo de antes… –frunció un poco el ceño–. Ya sabes que Leonhart no puede transformarse, pero sí regenerar sus heridas, aunque tal vez no indefinidamente. No puedes hacerle demasiado daño, además de que la tortura no es el fin en sí mismo, sino el medio para obtener información. Así que, ¿cómo lo harías?

Armin tragó saliva. Las llamas de su odio habían menguado, aunque aún no estaba frío. "Te lo mereces," repitió en su interior. "Y yo… yo también puedo ser un monstruo. _Tengo_ que serlo." Pero sentía flaquear su determinación; sentía, además, que había _algo_ que no le estaban contando.

–Capitán Zoe –se atrevió a preguntar–. ¿Usted ha… tomado parte en el interrogatorio?

–Bueno, no he torturado a nadie, si es eso a lo que te refieres –Hanji se rascó la barbilla–. He estado presente, observando y tomando notas. Todo por la ciencia, naturalmente.

Otra vez ese _algo_ que no terminaba de encajar. No se la veía muy convencida y parecía ocultar… ¿Qué? Al fin y al cabo, era la misma que había hecho experimentos con los titanes capturados, Sawney y Bean, incluso llorando cuando los hería; y Annie era bastante más que "sólo" un titán. Levi miró fijamente a Hanji, como advirtiéndole "cuidado con lo que dices"; ella siguió hablando.

–Annie ha estado privada de luz solar dos semanas, tampoco ha comido ni dormido demasiado bien. Aun así, continúa regenerándose, aunque la velocidad ha ido bajando. Llegó un punto, algún límite mínimo, en el que ya se mantuvo estable, yo diría que unas diez veces más lento –Hanji rió con cierto nerviosismo–. No sé si es sólo cosa de ella, o si con Eren también pasaría lo mismo…

–El soldado Yeager está haciendo grandes progresos –Mike habló lentamente, con voz solemne y un poco siniestra–. Mutilarle "por la ciencia" sería… contraproducente.

Por el tono con que lo dijo, casi parecía dar a entender que _él_ mutilaría a Hanji, si ella se atrevía a tocarle un solo pelo a su protegido. La científica sonrió de manera forzada, como si le hiciera gracia la ¿broma?… y Armin volvió a tener la sensación de que se callaba _algo_.

"No es sólo por lo de ahora, ya le viene de antes. ¿Qué será lo que oculta, para que alguien como ella esté tan incómoda?"

Mientras tanto, su coraje seguía flaqueando; a ese paso, no sería capaz de continuar… y fracasaría, _otra vez_. Ya no repitió aquel "se lo merece"; lo que pensaba era más bien "acabemos con esto".

–Capitán Levi, ¿ha probado usted a… arrancarle las uñas?

El oficial volvió a concentrar sobre él toda su atención, torciendo los labios en una sombra de sonrisa; pero en aquellos ojos no había humor alguno, sólo acero implacable.

–Lo he hecho –dijo con voz neutra–. Y nada, no funciona.

Armin tragó saliva. Aquel tono era el que alguien podría emplear para decir "ese libro va en otro estante". Supo que, si no seguía ahora, sería incapaz de hacerlo luego.

–E-entonces… ¿los dientes?

–¿Es una pregunta? –gruñó Levi–. Porque se supone que eres tú el que está respondiendo. Pero no, tampoco sirve.

–¿Y-y cuando algo no funciona, ya no lo vuelve a intentar, o…?

–Vaya, y sigues preguntando –Levi alzó levemente las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa; luego las bajó, con cara de fastidio–. Mira, vamos a suponer que cada día le hago el tratamiento completo a la zorra ésa, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora en serio, _responde_. Qué. Métodos.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que contestar." Sentía otra vez que no había nada ni nadie más; sólo el Capitán y él, en aquel bosque… una idea que le puso todavía más nervioso. ¿Dónde estaba aquella confianza en sí mismo, que ahora brillaba por su ausencia?

Pero de algún modo, pudo hacerlo. Quizás le impulsó la curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía resistir Annie la tortura? ¿Qué secreto ocultaban Levi y Hanji? Porque en los ojos de él también había _algo_ que no encajaba. _Sabía_ que ambas cuestiones guardaban relación _,_ y que sólo encontraría la respuesta si seguía aquel camino hasta el final, lo más rápidamente posible.

–Ni uñas ni dientes… –Armin tembló un momento–. Los ojos, entonces.

–Tienes que especificar –dijo Levi, muy serio, sin piedad; apretaba con fuerza la vara que llevaba en la mano derecha.

–A-apuñalar…

–También lo he hecho. Y nada. No te quedes callado, Arlert, _habla_.

–C-cortarle la nariz.

–Interesante que pienses así… Lo he hecho. Tampoco sirve. _Más_.

–Cortes. No muy profundos. Y-y echar sal en las heridas.

–No tenemos tanta sal como para desperdiciarla de ese modo. Pero sí, he cortado. Y nada.

–Darle golpes con esa vara. Articulaciones, huesos…

–Ésta no, para eso utilizo otra, y a veces también un martillo. Tampoco funciona.

–Usar clavos con el martillo…

–Nada.

–Estrangular…

–Nada.

–Arrancarle la piel…

–Nada.

Armin sentía nauseas, notaba gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente. ¿Era impresión suya, o el Capitán se estaba _divirtiendo_ con aquello? Sus dudas dieron paso a la irritación y se fue directamente al otro extremo. Las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de pensárselo mejor.

–Genitales.

La expresión de Levi… consiguió recuperar la de antes, seria y casi indiferente; pero por un momento, le pareció ver otra vez en su cara ese _algo_ , todavía más intenso. También creyó leer en sus ojos que, si volvía a sugerir algo así, le pegaría un tiro allí mismo. Sin embargo, con esto último Armin sintió alivio; si era cierto y no producto de su imaginación, significaba que incluso el Capitán tenía unos límites que no estaba dispuesto a traspasar, bajo ningún concepto.

–No sería efectivo, dadas las circunstancias.

Una vez más, su voz había sonado neutra; como si hubiera dicho "no hace falta paraguas porque no llueve." Pero esa referencia a las _circunstancias_ … Volvió a tener la impresión de que ahí se ocultaba _algo_ mucho más siniestro. Levi debió de leer la muda pregunta en sus ojos; pero no se lo recriminó, sino que contestó a su vez con otra pregunta.

–¿Qué sabes del cerebro, Arlert?

–Pues… –"A qué viene eso ahora," pensó.

Le extrañaba que Hanji no se hubiera lanzado ya a darle otra de sus detalladas explicaciones sobre una cuestión biológica; su tenso silencio también era señal de que _algo_ no iba bien. "Cuidado con las preguntas que haces, porque puedes conseguir respuestas… y quizás no las esperadas." ¿Estaba listo? ¿Podría soportar la verdad? Seguramente no, pero tampoco podía dar media vuelta; ya era demasiado tarde.

Como no decía nada, Levi continuó directamente.

–Exacto. Es mucho lo que no sabemos todavía… –posó un dedo sobre su propia sien–. Todo empieza aquí arriba. En teoría, todo depende de nuestro cerebro: pensamientos, ideas, decisiones… –bajó la mano y miró al chico mortalmente serio–. También emociones, sentimientos… _sensaciones_.

Armin tragó saliva al oír lo último, gracias a esa parte de sí mismo más intuitiva, que volvía a resurgir de las cenizas del fuego de su odio; una parte de él que _sabía_ a dónde llevaba todo aquello. No le gustaba en absoluto, pero ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; así que asintió y siguió escuchando a Levi.

–Hay distintas zonas o regiones en el cerebro, que se encargan de los diferentes sentidos: lo que ven nuestros ojos, lo que oyen nuestros oídos…

A pesar de todo, Armin asintió con interés. Había leído sobre el tema, aunque no mucho; normalmente tenía que dedicar su tiempo a otras cosas más urgentes. Resultaba extraño, que la cabeza no fuera el punto débil de los titanes; incluso podían regenerarla.

"Pero con los cambiantes no ocurre lo mismo, ¿verdad?"

Levi pareció leerle como si fuese un libro abierto.

–La prisionera puede regenerar sus heridas, eso no es una novedad –siguió explicando el Capitán, serio y sombrío–. La tortura no ha servido para hacer que hable, pero sí ha revelado el grado de control que un cambiante puede llegar a tener sobre su propio cuerpo, es asombroso… –miró al chico a los ojos–. Y me refiero a _todo_ el cuerpo. Incluido el cerebro.

Armin empezó a notar que le costaba respirar. Esta vez lo vio… y lo supo. Supo qué era ese _algo_ que había en los ojos de Levi y que, por extensión, explicaba también el silencio de Hanji.

"No puede ser…"

Independientemente de su incredulidad, el Capitán siguió adelante; su mirada parecía atravesarle, como perdida en tenebrosos recuerdos.

–Todos los días, durante dos semanas, en una celda oscura y apestosa, casi sin comer ni beber ni dormir… He interrogado a Leonhart a conciencia, Armin. La he torturado, créeme, y con variedad. Todo lo que has dicho antes, y mucho más.

Levi movió la comisura de sus labios, en lo que pareció un tic nervioso; pero sus ojos grises se mantenían firmes, como congelados… congelados con ese _algo_ que, ahora sí, el muchacho pudo distinguir con claridad.

Se trataba de _terror._

 _Terror_ que también se iba apoderando de él rápidamente.

–¿Sabías…? –consiguió decir el oficial–. ¿Sabías que en el cerebro hay un centro que se encarga del dolor… y otro del placer? –Levi torció sus labios en una mueca horrorizada; sus ojos sí temblaron esta vez–. ¿Sabías que un cambiante entrenado puede… manipular esos centros a voluntad?

"No." Armin trató de negar con la cabeza, pero se sentía paralizado. "No, no, no, no…"

Pero otra parte de él susurraba que, en realidad, lo había sabido desde el principio.

Y Levi apretó su vara con tanta fuerza, que la partió en dos; y luego dijo lo inevitable.

–Durante todos y cada uno de estos días, cada hora, cada minuto de tortura… Leonhart, ella… _ha estado gimiendo de placer_.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió otra traición.

Esta vez, fue la propia mente de Armin la que se reveló contra él, obligándole a imaginar una escena que le acompañaría en sus pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

Él, con Annie a solas, en una celda; golpeándola… mientras ella se reía todo el tiempo, gimiendo… _complacida_.

"¡Mas fuerte, Armin! _¡Más fuerte!_ "

Y ya fue demasiado para él.

Al menos pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo.

Se apartó de Levi y los demás oficiales, a toda velocidad. Le pareció oír que le llamaban. ¿Acaso creerían que intentaba huir? Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Corrió como pudo hasta el árbol más cercano, apoyó una mano contra el tronco, se dobló sobre sí mismo…

…y vació todo el contenido de su estómago en estruendosas arcadas, hasta que ya no quedó absolutamente nada dentro de él.


	10. Extraña pareja

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Se me pasó en la nota del capítulo anterior, pero también quisiera expresar mi agradecimiento a **nube-chan** por sus reviews; siempre animan._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10 – EXTRAÑA PAREJA**

 _Publicado el 3 de agosto de 2015, con una extensión de 4.089 palabras._

* * *

Armin Arlert se sentía _arder_ ; pero ya no eran las llamas de su odio las que le quemaban el pecho, sino la bilis y el ácido que acababan de subir por su garganta.

Después de vomitar, sintió una mezcla de alivio y asco, con un poco de dolor; como si hubiera estado enfermo, por algo que luchaba contra él dentro de su estómago. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor, después de eliminar toda esa porquería.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de una gran verdad: al menos en su caso, el odio no le serviría como motivación; había gente a la que sí, por ejemplo Eren, ese sentimiento era uno de los muchos que le impulsaban… En cambio Armin, con una emoción tan intensa, corría el riesgo de consumirse hasta no quedar nada de él; su mente convertía ese odio en algo tan vívido, tan sólido, que su cuerpo luego no podía soportarlo.

"Así que el odio es un lujo que no me puedo permitir, ¿eh? Debo evitarlo, no para ser mejor persona, sino porque no tengo otra opción. Normalmente renunciar al odio te hace fuerte, pero en mi caso sólo es otra muestra de debilidad."

La idea hizo que sus labios se curvasen en una sonrisa amarga; tanto como el ardor que aún sentía en la boca y la lengua. Fue incorporándose lentamente, todavía con una mano apoyada en el tronco del árbol, y vio el estropicio que había a sus pies; aquella repulsiva masa informe, de color verdoso pálido, había caído en el espacio entre sus piernas, por fortuna lo bastante abiertas como para que sólo algunas gotas salpicaran sus botas negras.

Y entonces sintió vergüenza. Vomitar allí, delante de sus superiores… y especialmente delante de Levi; lo suyo con la limpieza no era normal.

Por eso se sorprendió al ver al rudo oficial justo a su lado. Ni le había oído venir, ocupado como estaba en volverse del revés. El Capitán movió un brazo y, por un momento, Armin temió haberle salpicado antes por accidente; quizás ahora se lo haría pagar. Sin embargo, se limitó a tenderle un pañuelo blanco, sencillo y algo desgastado, pero muy limpio y con un ligero aroma a limón.

–Usa esto, no se te ocurra limpiarte la boca con la manga del uniforme –dijo Levi–. Luego lo lavas bien a fondo y me lo devuelves cuando puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

Armin asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Tomó el pañuelo, se limpió con rapidez los labios y luego se atrevió a mirar al oficial a la cara; en su expresión, relativamente tranquila, apenas había rastro del terror que le había invadido antes… incluso parecía aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

–Ten, es agua –Levi sacó de algún lugar, debajo de su capa de legionario, un pellejo–. No tengo nada más fuerte a mano, pero creo que esto te vendrá mejor ahora.

Armin volvió a asentir y cogió la bota que le ofrecían; pero esta vez se dio cuenta de que el Capitán le había estado pasando las cosas con la mano izquierda… porque tenía una herida en la derecha, donde había sostenido la vara que luego partió en dos.

–Señor, le sangra la mano.

–No me digas, Arlert. ¿En serio? Bah, no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada.

–Será mejor que le echemos un vistazo –Hanji se acercó a ellos en ese momento, a paso tranquilo, sin estar ya tan tensa como antes–. No vaya a ser que se infecte.

–No se infectará –replicó Levi–. No tengo tiempo para eso.

–Ja, ja. No, ya en serio. Deja que le eche un vistazo…

Le tomó la mano con sorprendente delicadeza; el Capitán soltó algún "tsk", pero no la apartó.

–Vale, no es grave –reconoció Hanji–. Pero esas astillas deben de ser un incordio. Lo último que necesitas es que se te fastidie la mano, además de la pierna. Ven conmigo, anda, sólo será un momento.

Por el tono, a Armin le recordó a una niña pequeña diciendo "porfi porfi porfi"; no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Terminó de limpiarse bien la cara y guardó el pañuelo en un bolsillo. Luego levantó la cabeza y echó un trago del pellejo de agua. Al principio le pareció que el líquido ardía, luego pudo sentir algo de frescor; fue dando pequeños sorbos, para evitar más náuseas. Todavía era pronto.

Y fue buena idea beber sólo un poco; porque cuando volvió a mirar al frente, se encontró de pronto a Hanji _muy_ cerca de él, con un intenso brillo en sus ojos castaños. Armin se llevó un buen susto; si hubiera tenido todavía agua en la boca, seguramente la habría escupido por accidente.

–¿Y tú estás bien? –preguntó ella; parecía preocupada de verdad.

–Eh… Sí, sí, gracias –consiguió contestar, mientras le devolvía el pellejo a Levi, que lo guardó de donde lo había sacado.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí, Capitán Zoe, seguro…

Sin embargo, en cuanto ya se sintió un poco mejor, su mente comenzó a darle vueltas (otra vez) a un montón de ideas al mismo tiempo; imposible no estar pensando y deduciendo, en cuanto tenía un respiro.

–Supongo que es un punto de inflexión, ¿no? –Armin carraspeó antes de continuar–. Después de esto, en los tres días que nos quedan de plazo, ya no seguiremos interrogando a… Leonhart, al menos no con los mismos métodos.

Ninguno de los dos oficiales dijo nada. Hanji se apartó para no estar tan cerca y le observó pensativa. Levi apenas tembló imperceptiblemente, pero Armin lo notó; y él también tembló, difícil no hacerlo con aquel recuerdo tan terrible y tan reciente… El Capitán había estado dos semanas entrando y saliendo de una celda oscura y maloliente, para torturar a una prisionera a quien esos métodos le producían justo el efecto contrario.

Había oído que "locura" era seguir haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que, de algún modo, el resultado fuese distinto; y eso era lo que había estado intentando Levi, hasta agotar por completo aquella opción. Si había alguna posibilidad de obtener las respuestas que tanto necesitaban, tendría que ser por otros métodos bien distintos.

Armin estuvo a punto de irse directamente al extremo opuesto; de odiar a Annie, pasar a odiar a Levi y Hanji, por haber estado sometiendo a su antigua compañera a aquellas torturas… y peor aún, por haber fracasado. Sin embargo, ya apenas quedaba odio dentro de él; se había consumido casi por completo, hasta quedar sólo cenizas.

En todo caso, parecía haber acertado; la tranquilidad de aquellos dos oficiales, se debía no poco al hecho de que ya había terminado lo que, para ellos, también fue una pesadilla. Aun así, continuaba la cuenta atrás; y la traidora cambiante se negaba a hablar.

"Es lo que dijo antes el Capitán Zacharius. Si no funciona el palo, podría servir la zanahoria… y supongo que ahí es donde entro yo, en los planes de Erwin."

Miró en aquella dirección, pero sólo vio al Comandante hablando con Anka, más agitada que él pero manteniendo todavía la compostura. Conociendo a la oficial de las Tropas Estacionarias, seguramente le dejaría unas cuantas cosas claras al líder de los legionarios; quizás incluso sería capaz de soltarle una de sus legendarias collejas. Aquella idea hizo sonreír a Armin; era bueno, tener todavía motivos para alegrarse.

Pero no ver allí a Mike le desanimó un poco. Armin tenía la impresión de que sus respuestas habían desagradado al alto Capitán, hasta el punto de darle asco y tener que marcharse para no partirle la cara a alguien. Y cuando miró al centro del claro, el chico se desanimó todavía más, porque se habían ido todos: Eren, Mikasa, Nanaba… Quizás las dos cosas estaban relacionadas.

Por otro lado, se alegró de que sus amigos ni siquiera hubiesen estado ahí cerca, cuando él dijo todas esas cosas… No le preocupaba que le vieran venirse abajo; no sería la primera vez, y muchas veces volvía a levantarse gracias a ellos. No, el problema era esa faceta suya, que preferiría que no conociesen; aunque él iba familiarizándose cada vez más con ella.

Fue en ese momento, cuando le invadió el temor de que, en realidad, aquel odio abrasador terminase resurgiendo de sus cenizas todavía con más fuerza, cual ave fénix infernal.

Hanji habló entonces, rescatándole de aquella maraña de pensamientos y devolviéndole al presente.

–Bueno… –la mujer se rascó la nuca–. Creo que ya no hace falta que nosotros estemos aquí… señaló con la cabeza a los otros–. Como ves, Erwin está poniendo al día a Anka, de lo que nosotros ya sabemos y tú acabas de descubrir por ti mismo. Así que nos vamos a la enfermería.

Armin tenía la impresión de que, en realidad, aprovechaban aquella "herida" para irse de allí; poder despejarse, liberarse de toda esa tensión, con un paseo por el bosque. O quizás pretendían dejarle a él más tranquilo, sin tanta presión; o tal vez Levi no quisiera estar en el mismo sitio que Anka, por si ella intentaba sacudirle, pues claramente desaprobaba aquellos métodos. Quizás se tratase de todas esas cosas a la vez. Incluso era algo que agradecía, aunque todavía le preocupaba la ausencia de Mike.

–¿Dónde ha ido el Capitán Zacharius? –preguntó.

–Ah, sí –Levi torció la comisura de sus labios–. Acaba de irse. Nanaba y los chicos terminaron hace ya un rato, y él les ha seguido luego para comprobar cómo fue el entrenamiento. Normal que no te dieras cuenta, en ese momento estábamos ocupados, hablando del… interrogatorio.

El Capitán volvió a temblar, casi imperceptiblemente, y Armin compartió aquel escalofrío.

"Me alegro de que ni siquiera estuviesen cerca cuando ocurrió… No quiero meter a Eren ni a Mikasa en esto. Que ellos puedan quedarse al margen. Mis manos ya están manchadas, o lo estarán pronto. Aunque me alivia saber que Mike no se fue porque le doy asco, o al menos no sólo…"

Levi, con aquellos ojos grises ahora serenos, pareció leerle el pensamiento una vez más.

–No es cosa tuya, Armin… –al chico le sorprendió que usase su nombre–. Ya has visto cómo me miró Mike a mí antes. Desde que se encarga de entrenar a Eren, lo considera su protegido.

–Y por extensión –añadió Hanji–, está más sensibilizado con el tema de los cambiantes. Ahí donde le ves, tan alto y tan fuerte, Mike no sería capaz de hacerle a Annie una décima parte de lo que le hemos hecho nosotros.

"Una décima parte de una barbaridad sigue siendo una barbaridad," pensó Armin; pero esto se lo guardó para sus adentros.

–Además –continuó Hanji, con una sonrisa pícara–, me parece que la prisionera le recuerda a Mike a alguien…

Levi volvió a poner los ojos en blanco un instante, como diciendo "menuda tontería"; aunque su respuesta fue más moderada.

–Si te empeñas en ver un parecido, lo vas a encontrar.

"¿Se refieren a Nanaba? ¿Ella y Annie…? Quizás se parezcan, no estoy seguro. Del equipo de Mike, a ella no la he visto tan a menudo como a los otros."

–Más bien –siguió el Capitán–, es Nanaba la que empatiza con Leonhart. A nuestra compañera no le hacen gracia los interrogatorios, así que a Mike tampoco.

Algo se encendió dentro de Armin; como un brillante foco dentro de su mente, avisando de que esto era importante. Mike había comentado ya antes algo parecido sobre Nanaba; pero esa información tenía ahora más trascendencia, después de la "charla" que acababa de tener con Levi.

Ya no se oía hablar a Erwin y Anka, pero tampoco le habían llamado. Supuso que le estaban dando tiempo para recuperarse de la experiencia… ¿Una muestra de debilidad? Quizás. Pero si eso le permitía obtener las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, no dudaría en aprovechar su oportunidad.

–¿Nanaba y Annie tienen alguna relación? –preguntó.

Levi le miró como diciendo "¿tú también?"; pero fue Hanji quien contestó, más animada.

–¡Ja! A veces bromeo con eso, pero obviamente Nanaba es sólo Nanaba. Tranquilo, que es de las nuestras.

–No, si no me refería a eso… Es que ella pasa mucho tiempo con Eren. ¿También hace algo parecido con Annie?

–¡Pues sí! –Hanji parecía (o fingía) estar sorprendida–. Alguien tiene que darle de comer a la prisionera, pero a mí y al enano siempre intenta mordernos, cuando nos acercamos…

–Y también escupe –añadió Levi en un susurro.

Estaba claro que eso no era lo peor que había pasado en aquella celda; pero conociendo al Capitán y su obsesión por la higiene, seguramente la traidora se habría ganado así unos cuantos golpes más y…

Volvió a sentir nauseas al recordar todo aquello.

"No," se dijo a sí mismo. "No vayas por ahí. No conseguirás nada, ahora no. Céntrate en lo otro."

–Entonces… –consiguió hablar–. ¿Annie sí deja que Nanaba se le acerque, para darle de comer? –Armin frunció el ceño cuando Hanji asintió en silencio–. ¿Y de verdad que no os parece extraño…?

–Está bien, Arlert, te contaré el oscuro secreto de Nanaba –gruñó Levi, ignorando la mirada espantada de su compañera–. Supongo que te lo has ganado, después de lo de… En fin. Su nombre completo es Nanaba Leonhart y ella y Annie son parientes lejanos. Su familia vino del otro lado del Muro, hace ya varias generaciones, exiliada por la rama principal. Cuando atacaron Shiganshina, ella decidió alistarse para ayudarnos a combatir a los suyos, y ha estado con nosotros desde entonces. Supongo que por eso también es capaz de entrenar a Eren como lo hace. Una vez más, tienes tú toda la razón… ¿Qué, es eso lo que querías oír? ¿Estás satisfecho?

Armin tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la voz del Capitán… en realidad destilaba _sarcasmo_. Aun así, el chico se había quedado con la boca abierta, al igual que Hanji; fue ésta la primera en recuperarse, riéndose a mandíbula batiente y llevándose las manos al estómago.

–¡Buajajajaja! ¡Ay, Levi, que me parto…!

Armin seguía sin saber qué decir. El Capitán, ¿bromeando? "Entonces todo esto le ha afectado más de lo que parece…" A unos metros de distancia, Anka les miraba estupefacta, como si de repente todos se hubieran vuelto locos; en cambio, Erwin sonreía levemente. Levi, sin embargo, estaba ahora muy serio; cuando volvió a hablar, su tono no traicionaba emoción alguna, salvo una ligera irritación.

–Supongo que hacía falta que alguien lo dijese en voz alta, para que te dieras cuenta de lo absurdo de esas sospechas. Y ahora escúchame bien, Arlert. Lo de que Nanaba ha estado con nosotros sí es cierto, incluso desde antes de la Caída. Puedes confiar en ella tanto como en mí, o en Mike. Pero que quede clara una cosa… Cada legionario ha seguido su propio camino, hasta llegar aquí. Para algunos, la Legión también es su familia; para otros, es toda la familia que les queda. Y corresponde a cada uno decidir qué cuenta sobre sí mismo, y a quién. Obviamente, Erwin y Mike saben lo suficiente como para comprobar que son de fiar, pero a los soldados no os hace falta saber más que lo que se os dice. Y de ningún modo, de _ningún modo_ , tienes tú derecho a meter las narices en la vida de los demás, a no ser que alguien confíe en ti y decida contarte de dónde viene. _¿Queda claro?_

Armin, quizás incluso más irritado que el Capitán después de aquello, pensó en todas las objeciones que podría hacerle al discursito. Por ejemplo, la forma en que sus superiores habían estado husmeando en el pasado de todos los de la 104; aunque, con lo que estaba en juego, lo contrario sería una temeridad.

Pero sí, en esencia captó lo que quería decir Levi; y tenía sentido en alguien como él, tan celoso de su privacidad. Había algunos rumores sobre su pasado; de dónde venía, a quiénes había conocido antes… a quiénes había perdido. Sin embargo, quien esparciese esos rumores, se arriesgaba a atraer sobre sí la ira del Capitán. Armin dudaba que, algún día, pudiese haber suficiente confianza entre ambos, como para poder hablar libremente de aquellas cuestiones.

Se había hecho un silencio algo tenso, y él trató de romperlo; aunque no fue hasta después de hablar, cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que temblaba un poco… pero no de miedo.

–Es decir… –cierta furia, que no se explicaba del todo, hizo que se le atragantasen las palabras al principio–. Estoy en mitad de todo esto, tengo una vaga idea de lo que se exige de mí… Pero casi voy a ciegas, sin saber quién es quién o qué papel cumple cada uno. ¿Tan disparatado es que haga preguntas, antes de meterme en la boca del lobo? Creo que me he ganado algunas respuestas.

Levi no contestó y se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada. Armin no cedió. "No esta vez."

El Capitán se llevó una mano al cinto, donde llevaba el armamento adicional… y sacó la pistola.

"Venga ya," Armin abrió bien los ojos, sin llegar a creérselo todavía. "¿En serio va a pegarme un tiro aquí mismo? ¿Pero qué le he hecho para que se ponga así?"

Entonces el oficial… le dio la vuelta al arma y se la ofreció por la culata.

El chico le miró sin comprender; o más bien sí comprendía, pero todavía ignoraba la razón.

–Si vas a meterte en la boca del lobo –dijo Levi–, necesitarás por lo menos una de éstas.

Aquello no le sonó muy bien a Armin… pero aceptó igualmente su ofrecimiento. Extendió la mano y rozó con sus dedos la culata del arma.

–Y otra cosa.

Sus dedos se paralizaron.

–Si tanto quieres saber quién es Nanaba –Levi le miró con cara de "no debería hacer falta que te lo dijera"–, siempre puedes preguntarle a ella.

–O también puedo preguntárselo al Comandante –añadió Armin, en voz baja pero suficientemente audible.

–Sí, también podrías –Levi frunció el ceño, dejando clara su desaprobación, pero no apartó el arma.

Armin tomó con cuidado la pistola. Recordaba las lecciones con arma de fuego en el Cuerpo de Cadetes; no muchas, pero él las había aprovechado bien, se sentía cómodo con una en la mano y su puntería era decente. Inspeccionó el modelo: sencillo, efectivo y fiable a corta distancia, un solo tiro, avancarga… Movió delicadamente el mecanismo de disparo y tragó saliva al comprobar que estaba cargada.

–Bien, pareces que sabes cómo funciona… –el tono del Capitán era vagamente aprobador–. Guárdala con cuidado y procura no pegarte un tiro por accidente.

–¿No tengo más balas? –preguntó el chico.

–No te harán falta –Levi se encogió de hombros–. Es más un elemento disuasorio que otra cosa. Y si también sirve para que te quedes tranquilo, pues estupendo. Hacemos como con el pañuelo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya me lo devolverás… –su mirada se perdió de nuevo en algún punto–. Cuando todo esto termine.

"Tres días," pensó Armin. Y también pensó en aquello de "la boca del lobo", y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

No le costaba mucho imaginarse lo que se esperaba de él. Seguramente, en algún momento, tendría que estar a solas con Annie en una celda. ¿Le haría falta la pistola? Y si así fuese, ¿sería bastante? O quizás había una opción distinta… pero la descartó de inmediato; no le daría una salida fácil a la Traidora, incluso si ésta trataba de provocarle. Aunque eso le hizo pensar en otro asunto, que también conectaba con algo que habían dicho antes.

–Me parece que Nanaba no tiene que llevar una de éstas –Armin mostró la pistola–. Y ella trata a menudo con Annie…

El Capitán puso cara de fastidio, como diciendo "¿otra vez?"; pero no fue él quien interrumpió.

–Armin –Hanji se acercó al chico, con una expresión comprensiva en el rostro, y le puso una mano encima del hombro–. Sé que te cuesta confiar en ella, porque no la conoces tanto, pero… Yo confío en ella. _Levi_ confía en ella. Y tú confías en nosotros, ¿verdad?

Con todas las revelaciones recientes, el muchacho no se sentía capaz de contestar tan convencido como debería… Por suerte, la mujer no se dio por aludida y siguió adelante.

–Pues los dos confiamos en ella. Y no es ningún secreto que el enano y yo somos bien distintos… –ignoró el resoplido de su compañero–. ¿Crees que los dos coincidiríamos en algo así, si no fuese cierto?

Y Armin… decidió que lo haría: confiaría en ellos, y por extensión en Nanaba. Si ahora empezaba a dudar de todo y de todos, entonces sí que no llegaría a ninguna parte; para eso, más le valdría pegarse un tiro allí mismo.

–Aun así… –no era tan sencillo desprenderse de golpe de _todas_ sus dudas–. Si Nanaba visita a Annie con tanta frecuencia, sin tomar precauciones especiales… ¿Cómo es posible? Es decir, ¿nunca ha pasado nada?

–Insisto –replicó Levi–, mejor se lo preguntas a ella. Seguramente volverá dentro de un rato.

Pero el chico intuía que aquel tema tenía una trascendencia que luego podría resultar vital; no cejó en su empeño.

–Así que le da de comer, le da de beber, y la Traidora acepta su ayuda… –Armin frunció el ceño–. ¿Y Nanaba lo hace así sin más, a pesar de…?

–¿…toda la gente a la que mató Leonhart? –terminó Levi por él–. Así es. ¿Tanto te extraña?

–Recuerda, Armin –intervino Hanji–. Cada uno de nosotros tiene unos talentos, unas habilidades… Y Nanaba es capaz de dejar a un lado lo que pueda sentir, al menos con Annie en concreto, y hacer lo que más nos conviene a largo plazo. Recuerda que si la prisionera se muere antes de tiempo, eso sería malo para nosotros. Aunque… –la científica calló un instante; debió de pensar en algo, porque de repente parecía un poco asustada–. Si la Titán Hembra le hubiese hecho algo a Mike o a los de su equipo, seguramente ya nos habríamos quedado sin prisionera.

El chico pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Había oído bien? La mujer le quitó la mano del hombro y retrocedió un par de pasos, mirándole atentamente con sus ojos castaños… y un ligero temblor.

–Créeme, Armin… Es mejor que no hagas nada que pueda molestar a Nanaba. No quieres verla enfadada.

"Vaya. Hoy por hoy, nadie es lo que parece…" Sintió un escalofrío. "No, si todavía me habrán dado el arma para defenderme de _ella_. Va a ser uno de esos días…" Pero antes de poder seguir pensando en aquella nueva discrepancia, entre lo que creía saber y lo que realmente ocurría…

–¡Huy, Levi! –exclamó Hanji–. ¡Nos hemos olvidado de tu mano!

–Que te digo que no es nada –gruñó su compañero, con fastidio.

–Pues si no es nada, tampoco pasa nada porque le echemos un vistazo en la enfermería, ¿verdad? Pues nada. ¡Venga, vamos! Hasta luego, Armin.

Levi estaba procesando todavía esa "lógica", cuando Hanji le tomó de un hombro, como para llevárselo a rastras si hacía falta. Aquel gesto le obligó a hacer un movimiento algo brusco… y se oyó escapar un siseo entre sus dientes apretados; había dado un mal paso, apoyándose de golpe en la pierna lesionada en el Bosque Gigante. Ya no tenía una vara con la que ayudarse.

–¡Ay! ¡Perdona! –volvió a exclamar Hanji.

–No importa –volvió a gruñir Levi.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a caballito?

–¿Quieres tragar tierra? Mira, sólo… Suéltame, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a mi propio ritmo.

–¿Seguro que no quieres…?

–¡Que no!

Y allá se fueron, en dirección al campamento de la Fuerza Conjunta, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Armin suspiró. La extraña pareja… No es que con ellos las cosas fuesen más fáciles, pero sí era cierto que los malos tragos se pasaban mejor, o eso parecía. Ya les echaba un poco de menos, a cada uno en su estilo.

"Pero volveremos a vernos pronto, ¿verdad?"

No sabía si sintió un mal presentimiento, o se trataba más bien de la misma sensación que no se podía quitar últimamente de encima, desde que había empezado aquel día; e intuía que lo que le quedaba todavía iba a ser… más.

Otro dúo de caracteres contrapuestos esperaba a unos metros de distancia. Erwin y Anka le observaban con atención. Armin tragó saliva.

Guardó discretamente la pistola en un bolsillo, agradeciéndole mentalmente el detalle al Capitán Levi; un hombre brusco, que a veces parecía un enemigo, pero que en el fondo estaba de su lado.

Y él también siguió adelante.


	11. Una misión difícil

**CATARSIS**

 **CAPÍTULO 11 – UNA MISIÓN DIFÍCIL**

 _Publicado el 9 de agosto de 2015, con una extensión de 5.774 palabras._

* * *

Armin tenía la impresión de haber pasado ya una pequeña eternidad en aquel bosque. En realidad, sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos, aunque se le habían hecho muy largos; unos minutos, en los que toda su vida había quedado patas arriba.

Lo peor había pasado, al menos por el momento; eso quería creer. "Sólo" había vomitado delante de todos aquellos oficiales; por lo menos, no se lo había hecho encima, ni se había desmayado. Quizás influía el hecho de estar en aquel lugar tan tranquilo, y no en un despacho oscuro.

"Un despacho… o una celda," pensó Armin, tragando saliva.

Y aunque _su_ mundo hubiera quedado patadas arriba, _el_ mundo seguía adelante. Los árboles dejaban pasar apenas la luz del sol, entre las tupidas copas agitadas por un suave viento. No costaba mucho oír el trino de los pájaros, que no perdían el sueño con aquellos asuntos que no les concernían; a él, en cambio, seguramente le costaría dormir, esa noche y las siguientes.

Le agradecía a Levi y Hanji que, a pesar de todo, hubieran conseguido animarle; ya les echaba de menos, y también a Mike. Le habría gustado (quizás a esa parte de él, algo más egoísta) que Eren y Mikasa estuviesen allí, y también Nanaba; su sola presencia parecía serenar los ánimos a su alrededor, y no debía de ser sólo impresión suya. Pocas personas serían capaces de hacer que el Titán Rebelde se relajara tanto…

…o de hacer que la Traidora bajase la guardia, al menos lo suficiente para no liarse a mordiscos con sus carceleros.

El chico volvió a tragar saliva, al recordar aquella última información que le habían proporcionado. Allí donde Levi y Hanji no habían tenido éxito alguno, en cambio Nanaba había conseguido que Annie se calmase.

"De verdad que quiero confiar en ellos. Y cuando antes dije que lo haría, lo decía en serio. Pero ahora…"

Sin embargo, las dudas se desvanecieron en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la culata del arma. Levi le había entregado aquella pistola, cargada; señal de que, al menos, ellos sí confiaban en Armin.

"Claro que, si no confiasen ni siquiera un poco en mí, para empezar no habríamos tenido esta conversación. No, lo del arma es otra cosa… Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que a los de la 104, salvo Mikasa y Eren, no nos dejan llevar el equipo de maniobras últimamente."

Y entonces observó a los dos oficiales que se habían quedado con él en aquel claro del bosque: Anka Rheinberger, de las Tropas Estacionarias… y especialmente Erwin Smith, Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Ellos también le observaban a él, y parecían preocupados; pero más por lo que ellos le habían hecho, que por lo que él pudiese hacerle a ellos.

Por ejemplo, ¿qué le impedía acercarse al Comandante y pegarle un tiro allí mismo?

"¡Pues todo!" Armin se sintió horrorizado, sólo con la idea. "¡Estamos en el mismo bando! Luchamos por la Humanidad, confían en mí…"

"Pero sabes que tienes que ganarte la confianza de los traidores," repuso otra parte de él en su interior. "¿Qué mejor manera de conseguirlo, que atacando a su mayor enemigo?"

Volvió a tragar saliva y miró nervioso a su alrededor. Pasaba alguna patrulla de legionarios por la zona, a lo lejos; no estaban lo bastante cerca como para impedírselo. ¿Acaso era eso? ¿Levi le había dado el arma con ese fin? ¿Se trataba de otro de los planes del Comandante?

"No. Me han dado el arma, porque saben que no soy idiota. Y tratar de ganarme la confianza de nuestros enemigos, de _esa_ forma, sería una idiotez tan grande que ni siquiera ellos se lo creerían. Pero incluso si se lo creyeran, ¿de qué me serviría? Para poder aprovechar esa ventaja, necesitaría tener todavía la cabeza sobre los hombros. Hay que ser más sutil…"

Por otro lado, quizás sí podría utilizar el arma para "persuadir" a Erwin; que se dejara de jueguecitos de una vez, y le contase todo lo que sabía. También rechazó inmediatamente esa idea, por absurda. Como había dicho antes Mike, en algunos casos la zanahoria funcionaría mejor que el palo; y éste era uno de esos casos.

"Pero plantearme estas cosas, incluso hipotéticamente… Todo esto también me ha afectado a mí, mucho más de lo que creía."

Recordó otra cosa que le habían dicho: que Nanaba regresaría pronto. Y deseó que ella ya estuviese allí, de vuelta; un poco de calma, un poco de paz… porque ahora no podía tener ninguna de las dos.

De nuevo, miró a su alrededor. Mike y su prodigioso sentido del olfato no estaban, pero no parecía haber nadie cerca, tratando de escuchar a hurtadillas. Desde luego, no se veía ninguna figura ominosa, envuelta en una capa oscura, con más promesas de traición y sufrimiento.

"Aunque, si hay alguien así cerca, no se va a mostrar a plena vista, precisamente…"

Lo peor era que quizás sí había alguien cerca (¿el "Cuarto Traidor"?), ocultándose de manera mucho más siniestra: manipulando directamente su cerebro, para que no pudiera verlo incluso teniéndolo justo delante.

"Claro que, si nos ponemos así… Quizás ya nos han ganado, y todo esto no es más que una alucinación, un sueño. Pero pensar así no sirve de nada. Además, _él_ es el Comandante. Si no quiere que sigamos la conversación, porque no es seguro, entonces sólo tiene que decirlo. ¿O acaso quiere que _ellos_ escuchen? Ay no, ¡maldita paranoia! Así tampoco vamos a ningún lado."

Se llevó una mano a la sien, apretó los dientes… Durante las dos semanas anteriores, le habían tenido prácticamente a oscuras; creía que nada sería peor que seguir sin saber qué estaba pasando, pero se equivocaba. Saber demasiado, _eso_ era mucho peor.

No tenía tiempo para relajarse, ni para evocar la luminosa serenidad del Titán Rebelde en aquella pose contemplativa. Su mente, convertida de nuevo en un torbellino insaciable, le daba vueltas a todo; se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar, y necesitaba una vía de escape _ya_.

Así que, con mil ideas y pensamientos bulléndole al mismo tiempo en la cabeza, dejó el arma en su bolsillo y se acercó a grandes zancadas a los dos oficiales, que le aguardaban expectantes; un poco preocupados, y ahora también un poco sorprendidos, al verle avanzar de súbito con tanta determinación.

En los ojos marrones de Anka, vio que ella seguía preocupada por él, temiendo haberle llevado demasiado lejos y demasiado rápido con aquel asunto; esa emoción era genuina, Armin no tenía motivos para dudarlo. En cambio, cuando observó una expresión similar (aunque no tan intensa) en los ojos azules del Comandante, sí que dudó.

"¿Es real o está fingiendo? ¿Aprovecha sus emociones para intentar conseguir algo? ¿De verdad le doy pena? ¿Es por lo que me ha hecho, o porque teme que ya no le sirvo para alguno de sus planes?"

Volvió a pasar por su la cabeza la idea de dispararle, pero esta vez la desechó de inmediato, reconociéndola como la locura que era.

Si estaba irritado y molesto, era porque los otros creían que él ya se había venido abajo con lo de antes; que se había roto en aquella prueba, y ya nunca estaría a la altura de sus expectativas. Si en los ojos de Anka creyó ver auténtica compasión, en cambio los de Erwin reflejaban _lástima_.

Pues bien, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle al Comandante que sus temores eran infundados; aún no estaba roto. Le vino a la mente la idea de un junco flexible, inclinándose con el viento hasta casi tocar el suelo, pero sin llegar a romperse; aunque él mismo reconoció el riesgo de que, al cesar ese viento, el junco se inclinara demasiado en dirección contraria. Incluso así, prefería aparentar un exceso de agresividad, antes que parecer un perrillo encogido en un rincón, asustado por una tormenta.

Sin embargo, no fue a Erwin a quien se dirigió primero.

–Capitán Rheinberger –empezó Armin cuando se acercó lo bastante, sin darle tiempo a que le interrumpiesen–. Siento lo de antes. Ha sido culpa mía. He ido demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido… aunque fuese necesario.

Entonces miró fijamente a los ojos al Comandante, sin dejarse intimidar esta vez por la diferencia de rango, edad y altura.

–Fue necesario –continuó–, para comprobar que esas dos semanas de torturas han sido prácticamente una pérdida de tiempo.

Varias emociones cruzaron en ese momento el rostro del líder; Armin pudo verlas, quizás porque su mente estaba especialmente perceptiva ese día, o quizás porque esas emociones eran tan intensas que ni siquiera Erwin pudo disimularlas a tiempo. Porque después de su alivio inicial, a ver que el chico todavía podría serle útil, le sucedió como un rayo la irritación, incluso cólera, en aquellos ojos azules que por un instante amenazaron tormenta.

Lo prudente habría sido pedir disculpas, retroceder o al menos esperar un poco; pero Armin no hizo ninguna de las tres cosas. Ya estaba harto de tanta prudencia, tanto estar sometido a prueba constantemente; acaso deberían ser los otros dos (y Erwin el primero), quienes se lo hiciesen mirar.

–Vale, hemos averiguado que _Annie_ no está sola –Armin habló esta vez sin evitar ese nombre–. Reiner y Bertolt son sus cómplices, de esto podemos estar casi seguros. Pero si lo hemos averiguado, no ha sido gracias a ella, precisamente. Para lo que hemos conseguido interrogándola, más habría valido que se quedase en su cristal. Nos habríamos ahorrado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, que se podrían haber dedicado a otras cosas, y el Capitán Levi no estaría al borde del colapso nervioso.

Entonces sucedió algo extraño. Mientras Armin hablaba, Erwin a duras penas había conseguido mantener oculta su irritación creciente; consideraría que le estaba echando en cara fallos que no eran totalmente responsabilidad suya, lo cual no le haría gracia a nadie y menos todavía a un Comandante, a quien un simple soldado no debería darle lecciones. Sin embargo, cuando el chico mencionó lo de Levi, aquella irritación dio paso a una expresión culpable.

–El Capitán Levi es capaz de aguantar eso y más, _Armin_ –Erwin se forzó a pronunciar el nombre, para no aumentar aún más la distancia entre ellos–. No le conoces como yo. Él es incansable. Si había alguna persona capaz de quebrar a Leonhart…

Pero no continuó; ni siquiera él terminaba de creerse sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, viendo sus remordimientos, esta vez el chico sí consiguió refrenarse un poco.

–Lo sé, el Capitán es prácticamente indestructible –reconoció–. Aunque lo de la pierna ya demostró en su día lo contrario. Su voluntad, como su cuerpo, tiene un límite. Y entiendo que le sobraban motivos para aceptar el encargo, pero aun así…

Quien intervino a continuación fue Anka, que no se molestó en ocultar su frustración ni su rabia.

–¡Dos semanas! –exclamó exasperada, abriendo los brazos, dirigiéndose más a Erwin que a Armin–. ¡Dos semanas torturando a esa chiquilla! Sí, ya lo sé, según _su_ propaganda es un monstruo dispuesto a devorar a la Humanidad entera, pero usted y yo sabemos que no es tan sencillo. ¡Dos semanas! Día tras día, en esa celda, y encima con lo maniático que es el Capitán… ¿De verdad creyó que incluso alguien como él podría estar haciendo algo así constantemente, sin verse afectado? ¿De verdad creyó que funcionaría, cuando desde el principio ya se sabía que…?

Otra vez sucedió algo curioso. En el rostro de Anka se mezclaba la ira, el temor y la repugnancia; pero aquellas críticas parecían dolerle a Erwin menos que las de Armin antes. El Comandante miraba a la oficial a través de una máscara perfecta de gélida cortesía, aunque no se dignaba a responder; quizás el esfuerzo habría resultado excesivo, quebrando el hielo de su falsa calma.

De repente, Armin se sorprendió a sí mismo, al salir en defensa de su Comandante. Supuso que sería cosa del "nosotros y ellos"; el instinto que llevaba a los legionarios a protegerse entre sí, con razón o sin ella, frente a alguien de fuera.

–La tortura en sí no ha servido de mucho, salvo para comprobar hasta qué punto puede controlar un cambiante su propio cuerpo –Armin reprimió un escalofrío–. Pero indirectamente _podría_ haber servido para otras cosas. Supongo que nadie contaba con que los cómplices dejarían abandonada a su compañera…

Se detuvo, pensativo; había algo que no encajaba. Anka le observó, incrédula, como diciendo "y tú de parte de quién estás". Erwin no parecía muy satisfecho, pero al menos controlaba mejor sus emociones; señal de que éstas ya no eran tan intensas.

–Vale, no iba a salir publicado en el periódico –continuó el muchacho–. Pero cualquiera que estuviese en el campamento, prestando un poco de atención, podría haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Las idas y venidas de Levi, la tensión, los pequeños cambios… y los rumores. Es lo que decía antes Hanji: basta sugerir, y sólo con eso la gente ya se imagina lo peor. Así que Reiner y Bertolt _sabían_ que a Annie la estaban torturando –Armin se detuvo un momento, pensativo–. Lo sabían… y no hicieron nada. Porque también sabían que ella era capaz de resistir la tortura.

Anka abrió los ojos, sorprendida; Erwin sonrió levemente, aprobador.

–Vaya –dijo la mujer–. Aun así, ¿iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados, sabiendo o al menos suponiendo lo que estaban haciéndole a su compañera? Y hay algo que tú dijiste antes, Armin. Parece que a Hoover le gusta Leonhart, ¿no? Incluso si el otro cómplice, Braun, decidiese esperar…

–Pueden hacerlo porque no están tan desesperados –contestó Armin–. Saben que Annie no está sufriendo, o al menos no tanto como otra persona en esas circunstancias. Aunque eso no significa que puedan actuar del todo con la cabeza fría, creo que esto también les está afectando a ellos… –tragó saliva–. Tienen una misión que cumplir, pero se encuentran ante un dilema. No están desesperados, están indecisos. Piensan tanto en lo que podrían hacer, y las consecuencias de cada decisión, que al final no harán nada… –sonrió con una mezcla de amargura y crueldad–. Supongo que, en el fondo, son buenas personas. Y eso nos da una ventaja.

–¿Buenas personas? –replicó Anka, incrédula; pero Erwin sí comprendió en el acto.

–Prácticamente estamos seguros de que ellos son el Titán Acorazado y el Titán Colosal –explicó Armin, en voz baja–. Atacaron Shiganshina hace cinco años, luego han estado infiltrados entre nosotros por lo menos tres años. No todo era fingido, ese compañerismo… –otra vez una sonrisa, pero ésta más bien cínica–. Es más sencillo odiar a alguien a quien no conoces, "el enemigo"… pero después de vivir tres años entre el enemigo, la cosa cambia.

Esta vez, los dos oficiales intercambiaron entre ellos una mirada de comprensión.

–Así que es normal que les asalten las dudas –continuó Armin–. Y no creo que sepan hasta qué punto sospechamos de ellos, pero sí saben que están observando a los de la 104… Je, incluso puede que teman que, si ellos hacen algo, luego tomen represalias contra el resto. Otra cosa más que les hace dudar, y les paraliza.

–Bueno, no creo que eso sea… –empezó a decir Anka.

Pero luego miró a Erwin; y quizás también recordó quién era el Generalísimo, y los rumores que había oído sobre él. La mujer tragó saliva.

–…aunque entiendo por qué esos dos podrían pensar que es así –concluyó.

–Hay que tener en cuenta otra cosa –intervino Erwin, con voz sosegada y clara, superado ya su pequeño momento de debilidad–. Eren ha estado entrenando con Mike y su equipo estas semanas. Algo que en principio estaba impuesto en el acuerdo por el que se constituyó la Fuerza Conjunta, pero que al final ha resultado ser de lo más conveniente… –incluso sonrió un poco.

–Sí, lo recuerdo bien, yo estaba en aquella reunión –dijo Anka, levantando una ceja, aunque también parecía haberse calmado–. Armin, tú no lo sabes, pero en esa reunión se barajó al principio la posibilidad de que Hanji y su equipo se encargasen de Eren. Sin embargo, el Comandante Dawk no estaba muy conforme con eso… –le lanzó a Erwin una mirada acusadora–. Supongo que, con alguien como ella al mando, Nile temía que el Titán Rebelde terminase fuera de control, quizás incluso atacando a la Policía Militar.

–No puedo evitar que cierta gente de mente estrecha, perteneciente a cierta rama del Ejército, piense de cierta manera –Erwin, sonriente, se encogió de hombros; Anka le miró con cara de "eso no te lo crees ni tú", pero el Comandante ya había recuperado por completo el dominio de sí mismo y aquello no le afectó.

–También tiene más sentido que el grupo de Hanji se encargue de otras labores, como custodiar a la prisionera, ¿no? –intervino Armin–. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero su unidad ya tenía experiencia capturando y tratando con titanes, como Sawney y Bean… –frunció el ceño–. Antes de que Annie los matase.

–¿Seguro que fue ella? –preguntó Anka–. ¿No sería ese "Cuarto Traidor" al que te referías antes?

– _Fue ella_ –Armin apretó los dientes–. No sé por qué, pero lo hizo. Y luego apareció en la inspección con el equipo de maniobras de Marco, para ocultar su rastro. Fue ella. Si no, ¿por qué iba a presentarse con un equipo que no era el suyo?

–Hum… –Anka se rascó la barbilla–. ¿Quizás perdió el suyo, y luego encontró el de su compañero?

Y entonces Armin volvió a recordar.

"Yo… me lo encontré."

" _Maldita zorra traidora."_

El chico no miraba en ese momento a Anka; pero por su expresión, la mujer supo que sería mejor no insistir con el asunto… y sin embargo, no pudo dejarlo, porque (al igual que él antes, con el tema de Nanaba) se había dado cuenta de que algo no encajaba.

–No tiene sentido –dijo la oficial–. Habría sido más sencillo usar directamente el equipo de Marco, matar a Sawney y Bean, y luego presentarse en la inspección con su propio equipo.

–Vaya, visto así… –Armin abrió los ojos, sorprendido–. ¿Quizás tuvo que actuar precipitadamente, por alguna razón? Ocurrió algún imprevisto…

–Quizás se enteró de que Eren iba a acompañar próximamente a Hanji en uno de sus experimentos–intervino Erwin, muy serio.

Por un instante, se hizo el silencio.

–Ya veo –Anka había captado la situación con rapidez–. Es lo mismo que pasó, con la posición de Eren en la última expedición. Reiner y Bertolt obtienen la información, el "Cuarto Traidor" se la pasa a Annie, y luego ella actúa.

–Eren de nuevo –recalcó Erwin–. Todo vuelve a él. Permitidme que insista, para que nos centremos en esto, o no terminaremos nunca. Bien, Eren iba a acompañar a Hanji en esos experimentos, y nuestros enemigos temían que ocurriese _algo_ al entrar en contacto con esos titanes. Temían, lo bastante como para arriesgarse a eliminarlos de aquella forma. Luego Leonhart intentó secuestrarle, hasta en dos ocasiones. Así que la pregunta es… ¿Qué oculta Eren? ¿Qué hay en él, que despierta tanto interés o temor en los traidores? _Eso_ es lo importante.

Y entonces la revelación, de nuevo, golpeó a Armin como un mazazo. "Nunca me acostumbraré a esto. Definitivamente, no va a terminarse nunca…"

–No se trataba de sacarle la información a Annie… –el chico se quedó mirando al vacío un instante; luego fijó sus ojos en los del Comandante, con una mezcla de incredulidad e _ira_ , rechinando los dientes–. Se trataba de provocar a los otros para descubrirles, pero no sólo eso, ¿verdad? ¡Todo esto es para ver lo que puede hacer Eren en un combate contra otro cambiante! Señor Comandante, ¡ha planeado usted todo esto desde el principio! El entrenamiento con Mike… –y se quedó con la boca abierta–. _Eren lo sabe_. Sabe que en cualquier momento volverán a atacar, sabe que tiene que estar preparado. ¡Por eso…!

–Por eso ha progresado tanto en tan poco tiempo –confirmó Erwin, muy serio, sin apartar la mirada ni pestañear siquiera–. Porque sabe que, lo que él haga o deje de hacer, marcará la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota de la Humanidad. Aunque creo, Armin, que me atribuyes demasiado mérito. No soy capaz de planearlo todo al milímetro, como insinúas.

"Ah, pero en realidad tampoco estás negando lo que yo he dicho antes, maldito…"

–Supuse que Mike y los suyos podrían enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a Eren –continuó el Comandante–. El tiempo me ha dado la razón, pero eso no significa que yo supiera desde el principio lo que iba a pasar.

–Y supongo que Eren tampoco sabe todo lo que está pasando –Armin destiló tanto sarcasmo, que Levi se habría sentido orgulloso.

–Sabe lo suficiente –Erwin no mordió el anzuelo y contestó en tono neutro–. Sabe que Acorazado y Colosal andan cerca, y podrían aparecer en cualquier momento para intentar liberar a su compañera. No creo que haya deducido quiénes son exactamente, y yo tampoco se lo he dicho… –ahora sí, también se notó un poco de sarcasmo en su voz–. Estamos hablando de _Eren_. ¿De verdad crees que se lo tomará bien, si averigua la verdadera identidad de Reiner y Bertolt? ¿O más bien se lanzará de cabeza contra ellos, sin pensárselo dos veces, sin estar preparado todavía?

Armin fue a replicar, pero al final no lo hizo; al Comandante no le faltaba razón. Todavía recordaba la mirada que le había echado Eren, al final del combate contra Annie en Stohess; dividido entre querer ayudar a su compañera… y querer ejecutarla allí mismo. Unos sentimientos que él había compartido en aquel momento, que aún compartía; una dualidad irreconciliable, sin manera de saber si podría volver a unir esas dos partes de sí mismo.

"Esta guerra terminará partiéndonos a todos por la mitad."

Erwin interpretó acertadamente su silenciosa respuesta y siguió adelante.

–Créeme, Armin, ahora tu amigo está mucho más centrado que al principio. Ahora, por sí solo, podría plantarle cara a sus enemigos, e incluso colaborar con otros soldados… _y eso no es_ _suficiente_ , todavía se puede conseguir mucho más. Pero se nos acaba el tiempo… –se permitió una leve sonrisa–. En el peor de los casos, si el enemigo ataca de inmediato, confío en que Eren demostrará de qué es capaz. Y cuando lo haga, el Alto Mando ya no tendrá excusa para no darnos carta blanca en todo lo referente a su custodia, disciplina y entrenamiento. Eso nos abrirá tantas posibilidades… –su mirada se perdió en algún punto lejano.

Armin tragó saliva. "Tantas posibilidades." Era lo mismo que había dicho antes Hanji; que el Comandante empezase a hablar también así, _no_ podía ser buena señal.

¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Erwin en ese momento? ¿Recuperar el Muro María, y todo el terreno entre éste y Muro Rose? ¿Encontrar lo que fuese que había en el sótano de la casa de los Yeager? ¿Ir incluso más allá de los tres Muros que les aprisionaban? Incluso… ¿Convertirse, quizás, en algo más que Comandante de la Legión? _Rey Erwin_ , por ejemplo.

"Venga ya," se dijo para sus adentros. "Tú desvarías." Y sin embargo, sintió un ligero temblor al pensar en aquello; esperó que no se le notase demasiado. "En cualquier caso, da igual. Prefiero no saberlo."

Fue Anka quien les hizo poner de nuevo los pies en la tierra.

–Desde luego, si la tortura no bastó para que sus cómplices saliesen al descubierto, la cosa seguramente cambiará cuando sepan que van a ejecutarla, ¿no?

–Sí… –Erwin pestañeó un par de veces y también volvió en sí–. No es sólo que lo exija la opinión pública, ni que Zackly nos haya dado ya prácticamente la orden. Seguramente será el desencadenante, para que los otros traidores muestren al fin su verdadero rostro… y Eren demuestre de lo que es capaz.

–Eso estaría bien –replicó Armin, mucho menos inhibido que antes–. Una reunión en algún sitio amplio, con el Generalísimo y los tres Comandantes, y todos los de la 104 mirando mientras la Traidora muere de manera espectacular. Sus cómplices intentarán rescatarla en el último momento, Eren les derrotará justo delante de las autoridades, y así todo el mundo verá lo estupendo y genial que es.

–Si ocurriera tan perfectamente como lo describes –Erwin le devolvió la sonrisa cínica–, seguramente alguien sospecharía que todo esto ha sido un montaje.

"¿Acaso no lo es?"

–Pero algo así… –contestó en cambio el chico–. Ya ha sido difícil, controlar la reacción del público que se desencadenó con la campaña de propaganda. La reacción de los cambiantes traidores será mucho más difícil de controlar, pueden pasar muchas cosas…

–Como suele decirse, "mejor no poner todos los huevos en la misma cesta" –Erwin parecía estar disfrutando de una buena discusión, en vez de molestarse por algo que podría considerarse un desafío a su autoridad–. No sería buena idea reunir a toda la jerarquía en el mismo lugar. El Rey, naturalmente, tampoco estará allí… Pero ofreceremos una serie de "incentivos", para que los traidores se animen a dar el salto. Yo estaré ahí, desde luego, como representante de la Fuerza Conjunta, y responsable último de todo lo que le ha pasado a Leonhart. Pondré mi mejor sonrisa de satisfacción si hace falta, así a los traidores les costará aún más resistirse.

"¿Eso ha sido broma, o lo dice en serio?"

–Eren también estará allí –continuó el hombre–. Oficialmente, para dar más seguridad. Y si no permiten su presencia, me aseguraré de meterlo dentro a escondidas, pero de tal modo que los infiltrados lo sepan. Más motivos todavía para que los traidores actúen, en vez de quedarse de brazos cruzados.

–Y todo esto en el marco de una ejecución espectacular, lenta y dolorosa, supongo –Anka tragó saliva–. ¿No lo considerarán una declaración de guerra…?

–¿Quiénes? –saltó Armin de pronto–. ¿Estamos hablando de los mismos que nos atacaron hace cinco años? Señora, creo que _ya_ nos han declarado la guerra.

La oficial de las Tropas Estacionarias le fulminó con la mirada.

–No me dejaste terminar –replicó, furia a duras penas contenida–. Hablo de guerra _sin cuartel_. Hasta hoy, podemos contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que esos traidores se han transformado para sembrar el caos, ¡en cinco años! ¿Y si la cosa cambia a partir de la ejecución, y se dedican a asaltar indiscriminadamente pueblos y ciudades? Y llámame ingenua, pero me cuesta creer que unos chavales, que por entonces tendrían diez años, se organizaran por su cuenta para algo así. ¿Y si después de esto empiezan a atacarnos _más_ cambiantes?

–Tiene sentido –admitió Erwin–. Si ellos son sólo una avanzadilla, la cosa tendría que ponerse bastante seria, para que el resto de nuestros enemigos salieran al descubierto… –y entonces su rostro se transformó en una máscara de frialdad absoluta, tanta como la que destilaron sus siguientes palabras–. Y una vez que sepamos quiénes son, dónde están y qué se proponen… _podremos_ _acabar con todos_.

Anka y Armin se quedaron paralizados. El muchacho sintió un sudor frío. Había algo más siniestro todavía, que Erwin hablando como Hanji; Erwin, hablando como _Eren_. Pero había una diferencia considerable: el Comandante era alguien capaz de convertir lo imposible en posible… y él sí podría hacer que se cumplieran aquellas palabras.

"Aunque todavía no es cosa hecha, ¿verdad? Ha dicho 'podremos', es sólo una posibilidad…"

–¿E-estamos hablando de exterminarlos a todos? –preguntó Anka, asustada–. ¿C-como si fuesen alimañas?

–Si tengo que elegir entre la Humanidad y quienes pretenden destruirla –afirmó Armin con rotundidad–, entonces la decisión está clara.

Erwin pareció agradablemente sorprendido por su reacción; y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo sin la frialdad de antes, pero todavía serio.

–Si la cosa llegara a ese extremo, creo que todos tomaríamos la misma decisión… –miró a Anka–. _Si_ llegara. Pero todavía es mucho lo que no sabemos. ¿Qué hay de los titanes _dentro_ de los Muros, por ejemplo? Cuanta más información recabemos, mejor… –y entonces miró al muchacho– Por un medio u otro. Soldado Arlert, tengo una misión para usted.

Armin supo en ese mismo instante a qué se refería.

–La misión es para obtener información, ¿verdad? –preguntó–. Pero no de Annie, sino de los otros. Reiner y Bertolt.

–Exacto –Erwin afirmó con la cabeza–. Si vamos a provocarles para que reaccionen, lo mejor sería saber cómo y cuándo piensan hacerlo. Y ahí es donde entras tú. Nos contaste una buena versión de lo que hiciste, desde otra perspectiva muy verosímil y creíble. Un pequeño empujón, y esos dos se acercarán a ti, con motivos para confiar o al menos considerar que sus objetivos y los tuyos coinciden, como tú mismo dijiste antes.

–Quizás podría empezar acercándome a Bertolt –Armin sonrió con cierto cinismo; pero ya se sentía más ligero, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima… su humanidad, quizás–. No me costaría mucho, fingir que él y yo sentimos lo mismo por Annie.

Erwin parecía aprobar aquella idea, pero a Anka se la veía incómoda con esas tácticas.

–Entiendes por qué tienes que ser tú, ¿verdad? –preguntó el Comandante.

–Sí –contestó Armin–. Mikasa no torturaría a Annie, sino que la mataría directamente. Supongo que les haría lo mismo, a Reiner y Bertolt, si supiera quiénes son realmente. En cuanto a Eren… Es mucho lo que depende de él, demasiado como para obligarle a tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Mejor dejar que siga centrándose en su entrenamiento, usted lo dijo antes, eso podría ser lo que marque la diferencia más adelante.

"En este tema, Eren está dividido en dos, igual que yo. La diferencia es que yo sé cuándo conviene usar una mitad u otra. Además, yo… soy prescindible; más que Eren, más que Mikasa."

Pero la misión que Erwin le había encomendado, sólo él podía llevarla a cabo; así, al menos, no se sentía como una carga.

–Hablábamos de un "pequeño empujón" –puntualizó Anka–. ¿En qué consistirá? Supongo que no en fingir una huida.

–¿Te refieres a hacer como que he averiguado una manera de escapar, y acercarme a ellos con esa propuesta? –Armin se sentía nervioso con aquella idea.

–No es viable –Erwin negó con la cabeza–. Demasiado arriesgado, mucho depende de la ejecución de Leonhart. Ni siquiera es admisible la posibilidad de que se escape, y menos aún como algo deliberado. Si saliese mal, rodarían cabezas… las nuestras. Y eso, suponiendo que nuestros enemigos no sospechasen nada, que seguramente lo harían.

–Pero alguna posibilidad de éxito habrá que darle a los traidores –replicó Armin–. Si no, jamás se arriesgarán.

–Bastaría con una posibilidad minúscula –Erwin sonrió, pero sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor helado–. Si ellos están lo suficientemente desesperados, asumirán cualquier riesgo. Mucho dependerá del método de ejecución, aunque eso debe decidirlo Zackly. Naturalmente, si tienes alguna idea…

"Quizás varias."

–Si se me ocurre alguna que merezca la pena, se lo haré saber a la mayor brevedad, señor.

–Bien. En cuanto al "empujón", en realidad es muy sencillo. Sólo tienes que bajar a esa celda y estar un rato con Annie –Silencio; aunque, Armin ya suponía que le tocaría hacer algo así–. Por eso le preguntaste antes a Levi cómo la había interrogado, ¿no? Para ver qué otra cosa podrías intentar tú, con alguna posibilidad de éxito. Pero descuida, no se trata de eso. Dudo que puedas sacarle nada, por las buenas o por las malas. De hecho, deberías tener tú más cuidado, para no revelarle a ella nada sobre nuestros planes, ni dejar que te manipule.

"Porque ya me manipulas tú lo suficiente, ¿verdad? Al menos sé que no es personal. Haces lo mismo con todos."

Otra persona habría tenido que preguntar más, para saber qué se le exigía exactamente; a él no le hizo falta.

–Entiendo –dijo Armin–. Ni siquiera hace falta que intente hablar con Annie. Sólo tengo que estar en la celda un rato. Luego, cuando se esparza el rumor de que me han permitido visitarla, seguramente Reiner o Bertolt se acercarán a mí para averiguar qué está pasando, y a partir de ahí…

–Exacto –Erwin volvió a sonreír con aprobación–. Y con esa pequeña ventaja adicional, podremos conseguir que ellos _crean_ que tienen alguna posibilidad, cuando en realidad no hay ninguna. Será una trampa prácticamente perfecta.

"La cuestión es cuántos morirán para cerrarla. Pero si él mismo está dispuesto a arriesgarse, ofreciéndose como señuelo, hay que reconocerle el mérito. Parece que, esta vez, el cebo no lo formarán sólo sus subordinados."

–Naturalmente –continuó Erwin–, si consigues sacarle algo de información a Annie…

–Yo no contaría con ello –respondió en seguida Armin, resignado–. Teniendo en cuenta que fui yo quien la delató… Tendré suerte si no intenta pegarme un mordisco, en cuanto me vea.

–Pero podría haber otras formas de obtener más información, ¿no? –preguntó Anka–. Esas dos chicas, Ymir y Krista, también parecen saber algo. Y está el Pastor Nick…

En cuanto oyó aquello, Armin tuvo un mal presentimiento.

–C-creo que será mejor dejar al margen a mis compañeras –consiguió decir, tragando saliva–. Al menos, por ahora. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo reaccionarán con la ejecución.

"Sobre todo Ymir," añadió para sus adentros.

–Puede que lo consideren un mensaje –añadió Erwin.

–Sí, algo así como "mirad lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer… más os vale elegir bando" –Armin valoraba aquella posibilidad; cuanto más lo pensaba, más nervioso se ponía–. Pero si es así, esperemos que elijan el nuestro. Lo importante es no hacer nada que pueda sugerirle a Ymir que Krista corre peligro, al menos por nuestra parte. Yo ni siquiera me arriesgaría con amenazas sutiles, ni con algún plan para que parezca que son los otros quienes quieren hacerle daño… En serio, nada de juego sucio. No sé si Ymir será alguna especie de "Reina de los Titanes", pero sí que es la reina de las trampas y los trucos. Se las sabe todas y, como intentemos algo, se lo olerá a distancia. Correríamos el riesgo de ponerla en nuestra contra.

Se trataba de un asunto serio y quería dejarlo bien claro; sin embargo, a pesar de la gravedad de la nueva amenaza en potencia, se sentía más tranquilo hablando de aquello. Esa sensación de distanciamiento sereno le resultaba familiar… De hecho, los dos oficiales también parecían algo más relajados.

Entonces oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Erwin y Anka miraron a alguien que estaba detrás de él. Ambos sonrieron, incluso el Comandante; éste fue el primero en hablar.

–Nanaba, qué bien que hayas venido. Me alegro de verte.


	12. Nanaba

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Capítulo extra largo! Es para compensar, por haber desaparecido estos días; tuve un problema de conexión, de lo más inoportuno. Por otro lado, creo que el personaje que da nombre al título se lo merece; y también merecería mayor reconocimiento. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12 – NANABA**

 _Publicado el 13 de agosto de 2015, con una extensión de 7.747 palabras._

* * *

Armin se sintió mucho más tranquilo, incluso contento, al saber que quien se acercaba por detrás era Nanaba.

Pero cuando el chico se giró y pudo verla, su tranquilidad desapareció de golpe. El corazón le dio un vuelco; por un momento, creyó que había salido disparado desde su pecho, hasta llegar a su boca.

Porque, por un momento, creyó tener delante de él a Annie.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, también recordó lo que había dicho Levi antes de marcharse.

"Si te empeñas en ver un parecido, lo vas a encontrar."

Y el Capitán tenía razón.

Quizás le había engañado la vista aquel juego de luces y sombras, en el bosque, con los rayos de sol atravesando las copas de los árboles, iluminando de aquella manera el rostro de la legionaria; un rostro bien distinto al de Annie.

Además, Nanaba también era bastante más alta.

Sus orbes azules, brillantes y cálidos, sugerían la idea del agua fresca, no el hielo cortante que podía verse en los ojos de la Traidora. Los rubios cabellos de Nanaba eran mucho más cortos, tanto que no necesitaba recogérselos; incluso corría el riesgo de que algunos (como Armin al principio) la confundiesen con un chico.

En general, su rostro era más cercano y amable, como todo en ella. Su nariz y su barbilla sugerían delicadeza y fuerza al mismo tiempo, un carácter decidido no exento de suavidad, una determinación discreta que no se imponía sino que se aceptaba voluntariamente; nada que ver con los rasgos de Annie, cortantes y afilados, como los cuchillos que la Traidora había ido clavando en las espaldas de sus compañeros.

Su rostro, su porte y actitud, conferían a Nanaba una presencia que, aun sin ser tan imponente como la de Mike, bastaba para que los demás la obedeciesen, sin necesidad de levantar la voz. Algo en ella inspiraba confianza; incluso en Armin, a pesar de sus reticencias, motivadas por las sucesivas revelaciones.

El chico, de algún modo, sentía que Nanaba sí era una buena persona, sin dobles sentidos. Quería creer que quizás, sólo quizás, estar a su lado le impediría caer en esa oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirle.

Al ver a Nanaba, lo que Armin sintió fue esperanza.

Creyó entender por qué alguien tan testarudo y temerario como Eren, últimamente, podía calmarse lo bastante como para escuchar y seguir sus instrucciones, incluso en su forma de titán. De repente, la estampa del Rebelde de quince metros en pose contemplativa, ya no resultaba tan extraña; toda esa furia, a duras penas contenida, quedaba bajo el control de aquella mujer extraordinaria, a quien sólo le hacía falta una palabra amable.

"Supongo que eso también es otro tipo de poder."

Y no sólo se sintió mucho más sereno, en aquel fugaz instante (todo parecía ir más lento) mientras ella se acercaba. Armin también sintió una extraña nostalgia, cierta tristeza; aunque reconocía que era raro echar algo de menos, cuando ni siquiera había llegado a ocurrir.

Se acordó de la moneda al aire… Recordó aquellas teorías sobre incontables mundos, que abarcarían todas las posibilidades. ¿Habrían ocurrido las cosas de otra manera completamente distinta, en alguno de esos mundos?

Un mundo, por ejemplo, en el que Annie fuese la mentora de Eren. Si ella hubiese decidido ayudar a la Legión, en vez de intentar aplastarla… Con alguien así de su parte, la Humanidad habría tenido otra Esperanza más. Con la Titán Hembra luchando al lado del Titán Rebelde, el futuro no parecería tan oscuro; quizás podrían terminar ganando de verdad aquella guerra eterna, recuperar por completo su libertad… Incluso en el peor de los casos, si los humanos volvían a matarse entre ellos (en realidad nunca habían dejado de hacerlo) en cuanto se viesen libres de la amenaza común, por lo menos habrían conseguido acabar de una vez con los monstruos que convirtieron su mundo en un infierno.

¿Qué habría tenido que pasar, para que Annie no se convirtiese en la Traidora? ¿Qué acciones u omisiones la habrían convencido para cambiarse de bando? Armin se temía que quizás todo habría cambiado, si hubiese actuado con más decisión desde el primer día; si hubiese confiado un poco más en sí mismo, si hubiera intentado conocerla mejor al principio de la instrucción y no al final.

Quizás sí habría cambiado algo. Quizás incluso, a un nivel más personal, podría haber llegado a surgir algo entre ellos, con el tiempo, más allá de la simple camaradería; quizás amigos, o más aún. La idea de que ella podía transformarse en una titán de quince metros, por sí sola, no le echaba para atrás; más bien todo lo contrario. Una persona que parecía tan delicada, tan frágil, y que sin embargo era en realidad tan poderosa, tan fuerte…

No. Esa posibilidad, y todas las demás, murieron cuando ella empezó a matar a sus compañeros.

Quizás, con el tiempo, podría dejar de odiarla; incluso compadecerla un poco, porque lo único que le quedaba ya era una muerte que no iba a ser nada agradable. Pero… ¿perdonarla y olvidarse de todo? Jamás. Jamás. _Jamás_.

"Cualquier cosa que pudiera haber entre nosotros, todo lo que podría haber sido… Lo aplastaste con tus propias manos, Annie, las mismas que ya tienes manchadas de sangre."

Aunque siendo sincero, tenía que reconocer que él también había contribuido a matar esa esperanza, desde el momento en que se imaginó a sí mismo torturándola alegremente…

"No. _Basta_."

Inspiró profundamente, y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Preocuparse por lo pasado, por lo que ya no se podía cambiar, no servía de mucho; pero preocuparse por cosas que ni siquiera habían pasado, y que ya nunca ocurrirían, era aún peor manera de perder el tiempo. No conseguiría nada, yendo por ese camino; sólo un callejón sin salida.

"Las cosas son como son, no como querría que fueran. No debo dejar que esto me afecte…"

Y sin embargo, sentía temblar todo su cuerpo. También tenía la visión borrosa… Se llevó una mano a los ojos; cuando la apartó, notó la humedad en la punta de sus dedos.

"Mierda. Otra vez no, delante de ella no…"

No estaba seguro (tampoco quería pensar demasiado en ello) de cómo habrá reaccionado otra persona en el lugar de Nanaba, en esa situación; acercarse a un muchacho, y que de pronto éste empezase a llorar… Sería, como mínimo, extraño; pero no fue desconcierto lo que surgió en el rostro de la legionaria, ni desprecio ni lástima. Simplemente, comprensión; de algún modo, ella supo lo que había pasado, con un solo vistazo, o al menos debió de imaginárselo. Luego apareció en sus labios una leve sonrisa, que se correspondía con la expresión amable de sus serenos ojos azules; como si dijese "tranquilo, no pasa nada".

¿Era posible que existiese realmente una persona así? ¿O se trataba de imaginaciones suyas? Quizás se forzaba a creer que ella era así, porque eso era lo que él necesitaba en ese momento. Aunque… Tampoco era mucho pedir, ¿verdad? Un pequeño remanso de paz, un instante apenas de silencio y reposo, sin tener que estar lamentándose por todas las traiciones cometidas… o temiendo las que aún estaban por venir.

Mientras tanto, Nanaba siguió avanzando, con su uniforme completo; la capa verde ondeando al viento, el equipo de maniobras tintineando a cada paso. Pareció que fuese a pasar de largo, dejando atrás a Armin sin más; pero justo cuando llegó a su lado, la legionaria le puso la mano encima del hombro y se inclinó hacia él (tuvo que hacerlo, dada la diferencia de altura) para susurrarle al oído.

–Camina unos pasos y espérame allí cerca, que tengo que hablar una cosa antes con el Comandante.

El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, ese "aléjate de aquí" le habría sonado más bien a un condescendiente "espérate que ahora tenemos que hablar los mayores". Pero tratándose de _ella_ , Armin supo que le estaba dando una oportunidad, para que los otros no le vieran así; y él aprovechó aquella oportunidad, agradeciéndole en silencio el gesto a Nanaba, mientras avanzaba unos pasos. No lo hacía por Anka, que ya le había visto antes en un momento de vulnerabilidad; pero no pensaba darle esa satisfacción al Comandante.

Aprovechó aquel breve respiro para intentar centrarse en la naturaleza que le rodeaba, recuperar el control, recomponerse; intentar que el veneno de sus más oscuros pensamientos no volviesen a infectarle. Por un lado, entendía que Erwin (naturalmente) sólo hacía lo que tenía que hacer; lo que todo el mundo querría hacer, pero al final nadie se atrevía. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuviese que gustarle; no le hacía ninguna gracia que le estuviesen manipulando, como a un peón, para algún "gran plan"… aunque sería aún peor no ser ni siquiera consciente de esa manipulación.

A pesar de la distancia y estar de espaldas, podía oír con suficiente claridad las voces de sus superiores.

–Comandante, Capitán Rheinberger… –una voz suave, cálida, serena; la voz de Nanaba.

–Por favor, simplemente Anka.

–De acuerdo… y yo también me alegro de verle, señor.

Por difícil que pudiese parecer, verdaderamente Armin creyó _oír_ aquella sonrisa.

–Bueno, ya que estás aquí… –habló Erwin–. ¿El Capitán Zacharius te ha puesto al día?

–Me ha contado lo suficiente, señor –dijo Nanaba, con tono neutro, sin reconvención ni censura; en aquella voz, no había nada de la furia con que parecía haberse marchado antes su jefe–. ¿Quiere un informe sobre el progreso de Eren?

–Quizás luego le pregunte a Mike, hay otro asunto… ¿Sabes lo de los tres días?

Un silencio breve, intenso.

–Sí, señor –Nanaba respondió, de nuevo, con un tono neutro que no dejaba ver nada más.

–De acuerdo. Esto no te lo habrá dicho él antes, así que te lo digo yo ahora… El interrogatorio de la prisionera ha concluido. Pasaremos de una comida a dos diarias. También aumentaremos la seguridad, aunque luego hablaremos de esto con Zoe.

El Comandante no dijo nada más, como si esperase a que Nanaba añadiese algo; quizás una réplica sarcástica, o alguna crítica sobre la eficacia de la tortura… Pero nada de eso habría encajado con la imagen que Armin ya se había formado de ella; y por una vez, sus expectativas no se vieron defraudadas.

–Sí, señor –se limitó a contestar la legionaria; el tono, quizás, un poco más seco.

–Entiendo que estás ocupada entrenando a Eren –continuó Erwin–, pero la prisionera sólo acepta la comida si se la llevas tú. ¿Crees que podrías encargarte de las dos rondas? Naturalmente, si es mucho para…

–Ningún problema, señor –se le adelantó Nanaba esta vez; aunque la respuesta ya fue algo más cálida, y el ambiente se distendió considerablemente.

–Aunque hay otra cosa, que necesitaría que hicieses ahora. Si te viene bien, claro. Sería algo breve, muy rápido.

–Ahora mismo no estoy ocupada. ¿De qué se trata?

–Necesito que acompañes a Armin, para hablar con la prisionera.

De nuevo, un silencio breve; y de nuevo, la tensión fue en aumento.

–Sólo hablar –aclaró Erwin–. O al menos, intentarlo. Basta con acompañarle en el camino de ida, para que él sepa dónde es y pueda llegar sin problemas.

Armin frunció el ceño. Al principio, creyó que el Comandante volvía a restregarle el hecho de haber llegado tarde a aquella reunión, porque se había perdido antes; pero enseguida comprendió que no se trataba de eso. Si no le acompañaba un oficial, difícilmente le dejarían pasar los centinelas, por mucho que dijese "órdenes de la superioridad".

Mientras tanto, él seguía mirando al frente. A veces, veía pasar alguna patrulla de legionarios, siempre de dos en dos como mínimo. Hubo un momento en el que sintió algo inquieto, porque le pareció ver una figura solitaria. ¿Alguien que estaba al acecho? Pero pronto llegó el compañero, que se había quedado atrás, y la patrulla reanudó enseguida la marcha.

–Acerca de eso, señor… –Nanaba parecía dudar.

–Puedes hablar con franqueza, Nanaba –dijo el Comandante.

–Bueno… Es por el olor, señor. La prisionera va a morir, eso es cosa cierta. Pero si ya no van a "interrogarla"… –casi se podían oír las comillas–. Lo menos que podríamos hacer sería limpiar un poco, aunque vaya a seguir en la Celda Negra.

El chico tragó saliva. "Celda Negra." Sonaba bastante ominoso…

–Eso… –Erwin era esta vez quien parecía dudar; o quizás (pensó Armin) sólo lo fingía, para parecer una persona decente–. Eso tendrá que esperar. Debe decidirlo el Alto Mando, como todo lo relacionado con la ejecución.

–Supongo que Zackly estará encantado de añadir un poco más de humillación –gruñó Anka, rompiendo su silencio.

–Me dio permiso para hablar con franqueza, señor –Nanaba intervino antes de que Erwin pudiese responder con algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría; pero en la voz de la legionaria parecía arder, en el fondo, el mismo fuego que en la otra oficial–. Así que seré franca. Si Leonhart está cubierta de _mierda_ cuando la vayan a ejecutar, puede que la gente ni siquiera esté segura de que es a ella a quien estamos ejecutando.

Por un momento, Armin se imaginó a Levi diciendo algo así; no le costó demasiado. A pesar de todo, la tensión no fue en aumento. El tono de la legionaria, medio en broma medio en serio, ayudaba a mantener la calma; y Erwin no era de los que la perdían fácilmente… sobre todo cuando tenía delante a dos mujeres capaces de despachar, cada una, a media docena de titanes.

–Procuraré que el Generalísimo lo tenga en cuenta –contestó el Comandante, conciliador–. Se lo propondré lo antes posible. En cuanto me dé una respuesta, serás la primera en saberlo.

–Levi dijo antes que tendría que ser algo catártico –añadió Anka, ya más tranquila–. Yo al menos, preferiría ver a la condenada en pie y desafiante, con orgullo… justo antes de que la matemos. Que la gente vea con claridad _qué_ es lo que estamos eliminando de este mundo para siempre. Una enemiga peligrosa, no una chiquilla sucia y harapienta que podría ser cualquiera. Al fin y al cabo, soy la representante de las Tropas Estacionarias, ¿no? Se supone que eso debería servir de algo.

–Y yo tendré en cuenta su parecer –Erwin habló tan pronto como pudo, sin arriesgarse a interrumpirla; si estaba irritado, lo disimulaba a la perfección, incluso parecía de buen humor–. Y también el tuyo, Nanaba. Son buenas razones, y seguramente el Generalísimo atenderá a ellas… Pero prefiero esperar a que Zackly lo confirme, o nos arriesgaríamos a que él dijese "no" justo después de haber hecho nosotros lo contrario. Y eso no nos beneficiaría, precisamente.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio; flotaba cierto temor en el aire. Armin tragó saliva. El Generalísimo parecía capaz de querer ejecutar personalmente a la prisionera; al final no lo haría, por consideraciones políticas, aunque seguro que ganas no le faltaban.

"Pero eso tendrá que venir después. Lo primero es lo primero…"

–En todo caso –continuó Erwin, como si le hubiera leído la mente–, lo de Armin tiene prioridad. Hay que encargarse de eso, antes que de cualquier otra cosa.

Al oír de nuevo su nombre, el chico ya sí reaccionó. Había vuelto a recuperarse de aquel extraño torbellino de emociones. Dejó de darle tantas vueltas a lo que podría haber sido, y se centró en el presente, en lo que debía hacerse "aquí y ahora". Así que se giró y caminó con decisión hacia donde estaban los demás.

Nanaba le oyó acercarse y se volvió hacia él un momento, sonriéndole de aquella manera tan característica; el chico se sintió mucho mejor, con más confianza.

Anka, sin embargo, parecía… un poco cansada. Cansada de aquella conversación, de aquel lugar, de llevar allí una eternidad hablando y hablando; sin hacer realmente nada, sino agrandar cada vez más el agujero que había a sus pies, y del que quizás ya no podrían salir.

Armin meneó la cabeza. ¿Seguro que la expresión de Anka revelaba todo eso? Más bien estaría proyectando sobre ella sus propias impresiones, su propio hastío. Por otro lado, aquellas consideraciones tampoco eran muy justas; la información completa y veraz podía ser vital, para que luego sus decisiones llevasen al éxito y no al fracaso.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a Erwin y le vio tan formal y tan serio, tan con cara de "todo esto a mí no me afecta porque soy mucho mejor que tú", a Armin le pasó lo mismo que con Hanji antes: le entraron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en esa cara… Y otra vez tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse, porque supo que eso no era así; veía lo que quería ver, no estaba siendo del todo justo.

El Comandante había sido en parte mensajero, en parte desencadenante de la revelación de todas esas verdades ocultas, que tanto habían abrumado al chico, al salir a la luz de golpe; algo que no sería agradable, pero sí inevitable. Quizás era mejor aclararlo _todo_ de una vez, para no tener que volver luego a lo mismo… y para no tener tampoco la excusa del "yo no sabía". _Sí_ lo sabía, lo sabía todo; y cumpliría con su misión, costara lo que costase.

Por un momento quiso creer que, a partir de ahí, todo sería más sencillo; que de algún modo se cerraría una etapa, y lo más difícil habría quedado ya atrás… Pero se desengañó enseguida. _Sabía_ que iba a ser todo lo contrario; lo más difícil todavía estaba por llegar. La oscuridad más profunda aún aguardaba delante de él, y le estaba esperando; _Annie_ le estaba esperando.

Armin tragó saliva. Comparado con eso, enfrentarse a Erwin era fácil…

–Soldado Arlert –dijo entonces el Comandante, con cierta solemnidad–. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

–Sí, señor –contestó el chico con calma.

Pensó en Nanaba y trató de seguir su ejemplo. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de hablar; tenía ganas de acabar con aquello cuanto antes, y seguir adelante. Para qué más palabras, si ya le habían dejado claro lo que se esperaba de él.

Así que hizo el saludo de rigor; Erwin asintió con la cabeza y se lo devolvió brevemente, parecía gustarle lo que veía. Luego se despidió también de la otra oficial, de la misma manera.

–Capitán Rheinberger…

–Por las diosas, cuántas veces tendré que decirlo… –pero Anka sonrió de verdad; ya parecía más animada.

–Sígueme, Armin –dijo Nanaba con suavidad.

Y la legionaria empezó a andar de regreso al campamento de la Fuerza Conjunta. El chico no se lo pensó dos veces y siguió sus pasos con rapidez. No sabía si era posible sentir claustrofobia en un bosque como aquél, entre una extensión de árboles tan amplia; pero así era como se sentía, un poco, con ganas de escapar ya de allí…

Luego siguieron andando los dos, él unos pasos por detrás de ella, y (esta vez sí) se fue relajando conforme se limitaban a caminar, sin estar descubriendo constantemente más secretos y traiciones. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del bosque, y el de sus propios pasos; con los de Nanaba, tintineaba su equipo de maniobras, y Armin se preguntó si le devolverían ya el suyo… pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, si se veía que la Legión ya no sospechaba de él, entonces serían los traidores quienes empezarían a hacerlo.

Consiguió dejar de pensar, de dar tantas vueltas… Consiguió limitarse, sencillamente, a dar un paseo por el bosque. Ni siquiera les interrumpió alguna patrulla; eso también le ayudó a relajarse, sin hacerle sentir más tenso todavía. Y desde luego, estaba Nanaba; con ella, aquel silencio no se volvía incómodo, por más que se prolongase.

Así que Armin aprovechó la oportunidad, como agua para un hombre sediento, y siguió paseando, consiguiendo (al menos por un momento) no sentirse preocupado. Ni siquiera trató de determinar cuál podría ser la familia y especie de tal árbol, o el tipo de animal que hacía su madriguera en aquellos arbustos… Simplemente disfrutó del verde paisaje, la naturaleza, la vista y los sonidos armónicos que había a su alrededor; sin intentar (por una vez) ordenarlo y clasificarlo todo, en lo que quizás sería la vana esperanza de controlar las circunstancias imprevistas de la vida.

Sin embargo, conforme iban acercándose a su destino, volvían a llegar hasta ellos todos los sonidos propios de un campamento militar; y conforme se acercaban, también se veían entre los árboles las tiendas de campaña de la Fuerza Conjunta, los soldados que patrullaban o iban a lo suyo…

"Se acabó la paz," suspiró Armin, resignado. "Aunque ya sabía yo que esto no duraría mucho."

Y fue por eso que, antes de salir del todo del bosque y volver a rodearse de tiendas y soldados, se detuvo y aprovechó para hacer algo… concretamente, una pregunta; quizás luego ya no tendría mejor ocasión.

–Por cierto, ¿qué tal les va a Eren y Mikasa?

Armin no se anduvo con rodeos esta vez, ya estaba harto; y con alguien como Nanaba, podía arriesgarse a ser un poco más directo, sin desencadenar (eso esperaba) su ira.

El chico se había detenido, y ella también lo hizo; se dio la vuelta, con calma, observándole con aquellos ojos azules tan serenos. Quizás valoró en un instante los pros y los contras, de compartir con él esa información, preguntándose si tendría derecho a saber…

–Últimamente casi no he podido hablar ni con Eren ni con Mikasa –se justificó Armin–. Y me da la impresión de que todavía no voy a poder. Les vi entrenando juntos esta mañana…

Lo cierto era que Mike solía supervisar, en general, tanto a los dos prodigios como a los demás de la 104; es decir, los "sospechosos", entre los cuales se encontraba (al menos en teoría) el propio Armin. Sin embargo, del día a día y el contacto más inmediato, se encargaba el resto del equipo: Lynne, Henning, Gelgar… pero no Nanaba; ella se encargaba, sobre todo, de entrenar a la Esperanza de la Humanidad y a la soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad.

–Les va bastante bien –contestó al fin Nanaba, con amabilidad; debió de comprender su interés en el asunto–. En sólo dos semanas han progresado mucho. Puede que lo de hoy no pareciese tan espectacular, pero…

–¿Que no era espectacular? –Armin dejó bien patente su asombro–. Ver a un gigante de quince metros, así tan tranquilo…

–Bien… –la legionaria pareció alegrarse, al ver que el chico comprendía la importancia de aquel logro–. Son buenos amigos tuyos, ¿verdad? Y ellos también hablan bien de ti… –sonrió–. Te echan de menos, aunque entienden por qué estamos haciendo así las cosas.

–Esto…

–Bueno, entienden lo suficiente como para estar motivados, dar el todo por el todo… pero no tanto como para perder esa concentración.

Entonces miró a Armin con atención, casi atravesándole con aquellos ojos azules, como si pudiese ver a través de él.

–Y espero que entiendas que el papel que estás desempeñando es vital para ellos –continuó Nanaba; su mirada se hizo aún más intensa–. En realidad, los tres seguís formando un equipo, aunque no estéis trabajando juntos. Gracias a lo que tú vas a hacer, ellos pueden centrarse en lo suyo… y créeme, con todo lo que está en juego, lo van a necesitar.

Paró un momento y luego miró a lo lejos.

–Tres días, nos dan tres días… –dijo más para sí que para Armin, aunque luego volvió a observarle atentamente–. Y en tres días, se resuelve todo esto, se acaba todo… para bien o para mal. En estos tres días, Eren va a tener que hacer tantos progresos como en las dos semanas anteriores. Mikasa, también. Y sin tu ayuda, no podrán conseguirlo.

Entonces Nanaba dejó de hablar; a Armin casi se le escapó un suspiro, porque le habría gustado seguir oyendo su voz. Aquella voz era cálida y, al mismo tiempo, tan penetrante e intensa como su mirada; como si llegase hasta el fondo de él, haciéndole entender la gravedad de la situación, pero también ayudándole a mantener la calma.

Armin no se sentía abrumado por una nueva carga, sino más despejado; y aquellas palabras le habían bastado para hacerle ver que el mundo (afortunadamente) no giraba a su alrededor… Y volvió a recordar las palabras de Anka de antes, algo que también le había dado a entender Nanaba: "no estás solo".

No tenía que soportar por su cuenta todo ese peso sobre sus hombros; sus amigos también estaban luchando, a su manera, en aquella guerra de sombras y traiciones, preparándose a conciencia para el enfrentamiento inevitable, aun sin saber exactamente a qué o quién se enfrentarían… Pero así como cada uno tenía unas habilidades, el papel que le había tocado a Eren o Mikasa era distinto al suyo; y si ellos estaban dispuesto a llevar sus cuerpos al límite, para conseguir lo aparentemente imposible, él no sería menos y haría otro tanto con su mente. Libraría aquella guerra por otros medios, en un frente distinto; con el consuelo de que esos amigos, que prácticamente eran sus hermanos de sangre, también estarían haciendo lo mismo.

Y con aquellas palabras de Nanaba, en ese instante, Armin se sintió mucho más ligero. Sería duro, sí; todavía habría momentos difíciles, y podían salir mal tantas cosas… Aun así, ya no tenía a su alrededor a cinco oficiales, bombardeándole constantemente con preguntas y revelaciones hasta abrumarle; a solas él con la legionaria, que le había recordado que estaban todos juntos en aquello.

Se sentía importante y, al mismo tiempo, más relajado; y supo que sólo ella habría podido conseguir algo así, con unas pocas palabras…

Por momentos como aquél, sabía que había hecho bien en seguir a sus amigos y alistarse con ellos en la Legión, a pesar de todas las dificultades; por momentos como aquél, y también por conocer a personas como Nanaba, sabía que había merecido la pena. Y cuando Armin sonrió, lo hizo sin que le costase nada.

–Y yo entiendo a qué se refiere –dijo al fin el muchacho–. La misión que me ha dado Erwin, sólo puedo cumplirla yo. Y sin con eso consigo además que ni Eren ni Mikasa se distraigan… –tragó saliva–. De hecho, soy el primero que prefiere _no_ verlos involucrados en todo esto, al menos no directamente. Eren va a necesitar toda la concentración que pueda, cuando descubra quiénes…

Entonces Nanaba alzó ligeramente las cejas, como diciendo "cuidado". Armin abrió mucho los ojos, al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer; estaban cerca del campamento, y alguien podría terminar escuchando (incluso sin proponérselo) lo que aún era un secreto para la mayoría. Algo avergonzado, miró a su alrededor por si había alguien en las proximidades, pero no vio a nadie que pudiera oír lo que decían a aquella distancia.

"Claro que, si alguien nos está espiando, se habrá escondido bien. Ojalá Mike estuviera aquí, seguro que él podría olerlos."

Para evitar riesgos, decidió que no diría ciertas cosas en voz alta; y desde luego, no el nombre de aquellos dos traidores. Por su parte, Nanaba no tardó mucho en romper el silencio, ligeramente incómodo; sonrió de nuevo y retomó el tema, con su voz serena, por donde lo habían dejado.

–No debe de haber sido fácil, estar junto a alguien como Eren todo este tiempo –dijo de buen humor–. Tu amigo tiene una personalidad… explosiva. Aunque tampoco me extraña que Mikasa y tú hayáis estado siempre a su lado. Es por esa otra parte de él: su energía, su determinación… –sonrió de verdad–. Si hemos progresado tanto en tan poco tiempo, es porque Eren no para de entrenarse, hasta caer rendido al suelo. Y Mikasa es una de las personas más entregadas que conozco: esa dedicación, esa lealtad inquebrantable… –su mirada pareció perderse en la lejanía por un instante, pero enseguida volvió a fijarse en Armin–. Tu amiga es fuerte, _muy_ fuerte, y joven todavía. De aquí a varios años, cuando desarrolle todo su potencial, quizás sea la única capaz de detener por sí sola a un cambiante. Va camino de ello, pero… –entonces su sonrisa adquirió cierta cualidad feroz–. Imagínate de lo que será capaz Mikasa, luchando al lado de Eren, cuando él también haya alcanzado ese potencial. Imagínate todo lo que podrán hacer los dos, _juntos_. No habrá prácticamente _nada_ que no puedan conseguir.

El muchacho se sorprendió. ¿No fueron ésas casi las mismas palabras que pronunció Mike, cuando se encontraron con él en aquel claro del bosque? Lógico, Nanaba estaba en el mismo equipo; y desde luego, el entusiasmo que despertaba Eren podía ser contagioso. Armin también empezó a imaginarse todo lo que serían capaces de hacer sus amigos, si las cosas salían bien…

El Titán Rebelde, avanzando con paso poderoso por las llanuras, más allá de los Muros. Sobre el hombro de aquel gigante de quince metros, una figura solitaria y diminuta en comparación: la soldado Mikasa Ackerman. Aquella legionaria usaría impecablemente su equipo de maniobras, y podría servirse de Eren-titán como punto de apoyo, incluso en terreno completamente despejado; la joven sería capaz de convertirse en un torbellino de muerte, arrasándolo todo a su paso. Y cuando Mikasa ya hubiese llegado al límite, tras agotar el gas y el filo de sus espadas, el Titán Rebelde podría recogerla cuidadosamente en un puño protector, mientras con el otro destruía a sus enemigos…

Por no hablar de la posibilidad de que, con el equipamiento y las modificaciones necesarias, Eren en ese estado podría llevar un montón de suministros, convirtiéndose por sí solo en una plataforma de apoyo móvil para sus camaradas legionarios. ¿Habría algo que no pudiera conseguir, con un control absoluto? Y en efecto, camino de ello iba…

"¡Tantas posibilidades!" Eso era lo que también había dicho Hanji al principio. Tendría que darle la razón a la científica; quizás ahora podía comprenderla un poco mejor.

Fue entonces cuando Nanaba le devolvió al presente, apartándole de sus ensoñaciones con un suave carraspeo. Armin parpadeó varias veces y luego se pasó la mano por la nuca, algo apurado; pero ella sonreía, y también comprendió.

–Suele decirse "no vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo" –continuó la legionaria–, pero con tanta determinación todo parece posible. Y más aún, con la fuerza de alguien como Mikasa a su lado. De hecho, son sus técnicas las que nos han permitido avanzar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Un fuego tan intenso… –otra vez su mirada parecía perderse en la lejanía–. Y sin embargo, ella es capaz de resistir toda esa energía, incluso hacer que aumente. Cada uno hace que el otro sea aún más fuerte, más decidido… –sonrió y miró a Armin–. Se habla mucho de los "círculos viciosos", pero me alegra ver por una vez un "círculo virtuoso" como éste. Y todo gracias a ti, Armin.

–¿Eh? –fue todo lo que consiguió decir el chico, aturdido en aquel momento.

–Tus amigos me han hablado de ti. Sabes que te aprecian mucho, ¿verdad?

–Sí, supongo…

–Vaya, eres tal y como ellos dicen, tan modesto… Entonces te costará creer que Eren y Mikasa te consideran el artífice de todo esto.

–¿Eh? –volvió a decir Armin, igual de confundido que antes.

Sabía lo que significaba "artífice", pero le extrañaba que pensasen eso de él. ¿O acaso iban a echarle la culpa de algo? Sin embargo, por la expresión de Nanaba, parecía todo lo contrario.

–Tu amigo Eren tiene una determinación a prueba de cañonazos –continuó la legionaria–. Y Mikasa, con sólo quince años, es ya una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Pero Armin… tú fuiste quien lo inició todo, con un pequeño empujón. Tú fuiste quien los puso en movimiento. Sé que te cuesta creerlo, aunque es cierto, y me parece que en el fondo tú también lo sabes. Sin ti, esa determinación y esa fuerza se habrían quedado estancadas, hasta terminar extinguiéndose. Y si eso no pasó, fue porque tú les diste un propósito, un sentido.

–…¿Cómo? –consiguió preguntar el joven, después de un breve silencio.

Nanaba miró discretamente a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca que pudiese escucharles. Luego observó al muchacho atentamente.

–El mundo exterior –se limitó a decir con suavidad.

Armin, alarmado, también miró a su alrededor, por si acaso; y luego, igualmente alarmado, miró a Nanaba. ¿Cuánto sabía ella? ¿Cuánto le habían contado sus amigos, y cuánto había averiguado por sí misma? Pero la legionaria levantó las manos en ademán tranquilizador.

–Sé por qué estás preocupado… pero aquí, entre nosotros, no tienes nada que temer. ¿Por qué te crees, si no, que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí elegimos la Legión, en vez de las Tropas?

El chico se relajó; o Nanaba sabía lo del "libro prohibido", o lo había deducido por su cuenta, pero tenía razón… Un legionario no delataría a un compañero por algo así, ¿cómo había podido pensar semejante cosa? Aunque el tema siempre le había resultado espinoso; le costaba confiar sobre eso en alguien que no fuese Mikasa o Eren.

–Es lo mismo que nos anima a todos los que estamos aquí, Armin –continuó Nanaba–. No nos conformamos sólo con lo que todavía no nos han arrebatado. No nos conformamos con vivir y morir en el mismo sitio, como si fuésemos ganado.

No era sólo la expresión determinada de la legionaria; el hecho de que usara precisamente esas palabras, le confirmó que había estado hablando del tema con Eren.

–Aspiramos a algo más, Armin. Aspiramos a recuperar todo lo que es nuestro. Aspiramos a una libertad absoluta, sin estar sometidos a la tiranía de los titanes.

"¿Y qué hay de la tiranía de nuestro gobierno?" Pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta. No quería interrumpirla; no mientras hablaba de aquella manera tan inspiradora.

–"Las Alas de la Libertad" –Nanaba señaló con el pulgar hacia su espalda–. Ésa es la insignia que todos portamos en nuestras capas. ¿De qué nos sirve tener alas, si nos resignamos a permanecer en una jaula donde no podemos volar? Océanos de arena, hielo y fuego… –entonces miró al muchacho, con un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos azules–. Si eso es lo que nos espera más allá de nuestros barrotes, ¿cómo no vamos a arriesgarlo todo, incluso la vida, para verlo con nuestros propios ojos? Un futuro en el que podamos viajar libremente, visitar todas las maravillas del vasto mundo, sin miedos ni límites… –sonrió con calidez–. _Eso_ es algo por lo que merece la pena luchar, ¿no crees?

Durante un instante, por la forma en que la luz caía sobre ella a través de las copas de los árboles, la vista volvió a jugarle una mala pasada (o quizás no tanto); y por un momento, creyó tener delante de él a Krista.

–No eres el único que sabe estas cosas, Armin –continuó Nanaba, en voz baja para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero nítida y amable–. Tus amigos y tú no estáis solos en la búsqueda de esa otra realidad que parece un sueño. Somos muchos los que seguimos ese mismo camino, a pesar de todos los obstáculos… –sonrió–. De hecho, las dificultades luego hacen que valores más todo lo que consigues cuando alcanzas la meta. A no ser que… –de repente frunció el ceño y una sombra pareció cruzarle el rostro–. A no ser que las dificultades acaben contigo antes, claro, porque entonces…

No dijo nada más, como si hubiese perdido las palabras. Armin notó primero un ligero escalofrío, pero luego se sintió súbitamente inspirado; recordó algo que le había oído decir a Eren.

–Para ganar tienes que luchar –musitó–. Si no luchas, entonces sí que no puedes ganar. Es decir, por lo menos tienes que intentarlo… –y recordó algo más, que había leído en uno de esos libros que tanto le gustaban–. Se trata de hacer que la vida merezca la pena, intentar marcar la diferencia mientras estamos aquí… y si nos llega la hora pero antes hemos podido cambiar las cosas a mejor, si transformamos el mundo y dejamos parte de nosotros en él, entonces… Entonces todo esto habrá servido para algo. Habrá tenido sentido. Y no moriremos del todo.

Armin se había quedado con la vista perdida mientras hablaba. Después volvió en sí y vio que Nanaba le observaba con curiosidad, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Ya parecía más animada, sin aquella sombra de inquietud en el rostro; volvía a sonreír. Armin se sintió mejor, más grande, por haberlo conseguido.

Pero entonces, una vez más, su mente le traicionó; y aquellos ánimos se desplomaron a sus pies.

Porque por un momento, con aquella conversación, había olvidado (ya no) cuál era su objetivo más inmediato: conseguir algo, también hablando y también con una chica rubia de ojos azules… que sin embargo no podría ser más opuesta a la apacible legionaria que tenía delante. Por otro lado, también recordó la advertencia que le había dado Hanji antes de despedirse…

"Es mejor que no hagas nada que pueda molestar a Nanaba. No quieres verla enfadada."

¿Y cómo sacar aquel tema (ya no podía posponerlo más) sin desatar esa ira que, no por desconocida, resultaba menos temible, aunque sólo fuese en su imaginación? Peor aún, Nanaba debió de intuir que sus pensamientos habían tomado otro rumbo, porque ahora se la veía más seria. Entre unas cosas y otras, Armin ya no se atrevía a ser tan directa con ella; así que, en vez de tomar un atajo, decidió dar un pequeño rodeo.

–Entiendo por qué pudo usted conectar tan fácilmente con Eren –empezó diciendo, mientras la mujer le observaba con atención–. Es importante poder empatizar con los demás, ¿verdad? E-es decir… –iba sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso–. E-esa capacidad de ponerse en el lugar de otro, saber cómo piensa y qué pretende… T-todo sería más sencillo si pudiésemos comprender a los demás, saber _por qué_ hacen lo que hacen…

Temía estar empeorando su situación a cada momento, aun sin saberlo, y más todavía cuando en la expresión de Nanaba creyó ver algo que le recordó a la de _Levi_ ; eso siempre era mala señal. Por fortuna, aquella nueva sombra desapareció enseguida y la legionaria volvió a ser ella misma, tan serena y comprensiva como siempre… al menos, en apariencia. A saber qué podría esconderse, debajo de aquella superficie apacible y quizás engañosa; acaso un torrente de energía, capaz de destruirlo todo a su paso, si se desataba.

"Entonces no me extraña que se lleve tan bien con Eren," bromeó con nerviosismo para sus adentros.

Se apresuró a explicarse, para no desatar sobre sí aquella ira oculta; además, no tenía mucho sentido seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

–Confío en Levi y Hanji –afirmó Armin con decisión–. Y ellos me dijeron que confiase en usted, que le preguntase lo que había entre usted y _ella…_ –luego tragó saliva–. No tiene por qué contestarme si no quiere, pero me vendría bien saberlo para…

–¿Para qué? –le cortó Nanaba, con un tono neutro que en contraste con el anterior parecía frío–. ¿Para poder torturarla mejor, tú también?

Otra vez vio aquella sombra; otra vez recordó el consejo de Hanji. Tendría que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

–Incluso si el Comandante no hubiera dicho expresamente que eso ya se había acabado, yo no la torturaría… –Armin forzó una sonrisa–. Intenté imaginármelo antes, ¿sabe? Y todo lo que conseguí fue vomitar. Creo que ni siquiera sería capaz. Soy demasiado… _débil_.

Entonces la legionaria pareció sorprenderse de verdad, preocupada por el chico que tenía enfrente.

–Armin… –tardó un momento en encontrar las palabras–. Sentir compasión por nuestros enemigos, no es una muestra de debilidad.

–No sé si será "compasión" exactamente –contestó el chico, con un tono duro, que reflejaba la frialdad previa de ella–. Que no quiera torturarla no significa que no crea que debe morir, por todo lo que ha hecho.

"Si me lo repito suficientes veces, hasta me lo creeré y todo."

–Alguien dijo, en alguna ocasión, que "si vas a matar a alguien, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ser amable" –Nanaba se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como tratando de quitarle peso a aquellas palabras–. Una cosa no quita la otra.

Armin abrió mucho los ojos. Decir algo así, con tanta tranquilidad…

–Cada vez veo más razones por las que usted y Eren se llevan bien… –aunque empezó pensando en voz alta, luego siguió a partir de ahí–. Pero lo siento, no puedo ver esas razones tratándose de _ella_. Entonces, ¿es eso lo que siente usted por la prisionera? ¿Compasión?

De nuevo, Nanaba pareció atravesarle con sus ojos azules; valorándole, juzgando si él era digno de recibir como respuesta el secreto que ocultaba en su interior.

"Si al final no habla, lo entenderé. Es lo que decía Levi, no tengo derecho a exigirle que me cuente algo tan personal. Quizás sea mejor no insistir y dejar el tema…"

–Podría haber sido distinto –habló al fin Nanaba–. Si en el Bosque Gigante hubiese perdido no sólo a buenos camaradas, sino a…

No dijo un nombre, pero Armin se imaginaba cuál podría ser. La legionaria, de nuevo, tenía cierto aire ausente; la mirada perdida, la voz tenue.

–Es difícil saber cómo reaccionarías en una situación determinada, si no ha ocurrido todavía. Quizás, si hubiese perdido a alguien de mi equipo ese día, yo ya la habría matado.

Nanaba lo dijo con tanta calma, que Armin sintió un escalofrío.

–O quizás sentiría lo mismo que ahora. ¿Compasión? Podemos llamarlo así. Yo diría, más bien, que es ausencia de odio. No quiero torturar a Leonhart, ni tampoco matarla, aunque deba morir. Y verla así, en ese estado, después de…

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, por un instante; pero enseguida se relajó.

–Quizás me falta algo aquí dentro, y por eso no siento lo mismo que los demás. O a lo mejor intento ser una persona decente, para evitar convertirme en un monstruo. Ya hay bastantes, con todos ésos contra los que luchamos.

Sonrió con amargura, ligeramente; a veces se mordía el labio inferior, mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Podría ser por puro egoísmo, para creerme mejor que los demás, sólo porque soy capaz de hacer con facilidad algo que a ellos les cuesta horrores. O quizás lo hago porque me recuerda en parte a mí misma, a lo que soy, a lo que fui… y no me refiero a un parecido físico.

Entonces algo tembló en ella; en su voz, en sus ojos.

–Es que está tan _sola_. Tendrá sus cómplices, pero en las dos ocasiones que se enfrentó a nosotros actuó en solitario. La hemos capturado, la hemos torturado, y sus compañeros no han hecho _nada_ , absolutamente _nada_ , para intentar salvarla, aunque sea difícil. Puede que tampoco intenten rescatarla, cuando se enteren de que la van a ejecutar ya, y creo… Creo que en el fondo ella lo sabe. Sabe cómo va a terminar todo esto. Se hace la resignada, finge que nada le afecta, pero no es verdad.

Sus orbes azules se clavaron en el chico con tanta intensidad que éste se quedó paralizado.

– _Desesperación_ , Armin. Desesperación pura, eso es lo que puedes ver a veces en sus ojos. Una chiquilla, poco más de quince años, que no debería haber pasado por nada de esto, aunque deberá pagar por lo que hizo. Una chiquilla que como tú y como yo dedicó su vida y se entrenó para cumplir con su deber… y ha _fracasado_ , de la manera más completa que se pueda imaginar, perdiéndolo absolutamente _todo_ : su esperanza, su dignidad… y su vida.

Hubo un instante de silencio, breve e intenso; casi pareció sólido.

–Y ella lo sabe, de hecho… Creo que recibirá la muerte con los brazos abiertos, como una liberación. Creo que ella es la primera que quiere acabar ya con todo esto. Pagar el precio, y luego apagar la luz. Para siempre.

Armin todavía tardó unos instantes en volver a respirar; si lo consiguió, fue porque Nanaba había apartado la vista un momento. Parecía… cansada, muy cansada; como Anka antes.

"En realidad, la situación nos está desgastando a todos. Todavía habrá que alegrarse, de que Zackly nos haya dado ya ese plazo de tres días."

Se pasó la manga por la sudorosa frente y miró a lo lejos, intentando recuperar la calma; algo que, naturalmente, Nanaba consiguió mucho antes, a juzgar por su voz más sosegada.

–¿Sabes? Puede que esté viendo demasiadas cosas donde en realidad no hay nada, pero… Mi intuición me dice que no ando muy desencaminada. Aunque tampoco he hablado mucho con ella… Desde luego, yo no he pasado por nada comparable a lo suyo. Tuve alguna dificultad, sí… Cuando decidí alistarme, no hubo muchos que me apoyasen. Pero a veces tienes que sacrificarlo todo, para conseguirlo todo… La Legión es como una familia, Armin, y aquí cuidamos de los nuestros. No estamos solos. Es importante que no lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante que no caigas en la desesperación.

Entonces Nanaba guardó silencio. Armin la oyó girarse luego.

–Anda, mira… –por el tono, parecía más alegre–. Tenemos compañía. Creo que son todas amigas tuyas, ¿no?

El chico también miró en aquella dirección. En efecto, todavía a cierta distancia pero acercándose cada vez más a ellos, había tres legionarias: una de cabellos castaños, otra rubia y una tercera morena. Armin empezó a sonreír, agradecido por la interrupción que suponía aquel encuentro fortuito…

Y la sonrisa murió en sus labios; y el alivio y la calidez que comenzaba a sentir, fueron sustituidos por un pavor helado que invadió todo su cuerpo.

No fue al ver a Sasha, a pesar de que antes había llegado a imaginarla (aunque sólo un momento) como otro de los cambiantes.

Tampoco fue por Krista, aunque aquí sí sospechaba (casi con grado de certeza) que la chica era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y también guardaba su buena porción de secretos.

Fue Ymir.

Las otras dos charlaban entre ellas amigablemente. Sasha explicaba algo, muy animada y gesticulando mucho; Krista escuchaba con atención y asentía amablemente, sonriente.

Pero Ymir le estaba mirando directamente a _él_.

No le atravesaba, sino que le absorbía, le _devoraba_ con aquellos ojos oscuros; unos ojos que, por un momento, con el juego de luces y sombras provocado por aquel bosque, se volvieron completamente negros.

No sonreía.

Y la mente aterrada de Armin sólo pudo formular un pensamiento en aquel instante.

" _¡Ella lo sabe!"_


	13. Mujeres y diosas

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Mi agradecimiento a **yodibujocuandoquiero** , por haberse animado a seguir también esta historia; sabiendo que hay cada vez más gente interesada, ¿cómo no voy a llegar hasta el final?_

 _Y una vez más, muchas gracias a **Laura-Chan4L** por continuar escribiendo sus detalladas reviews para cada nuevo capítulo._

 _En cuanto a este capítulo, que también ha salido extra largo, notaréis que hay más humor del habitual; después las cosas van a ponerse bastante oscuras, así que aprovechad mientras podáis._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13 – MUJERES Y DIOSAS**

 _Publicado el 16 de agosto de 2015, con una extensión de 6.347 palabras._

* * *

Una parte de Armin, la más instintiva y animal, parecía gritarle "¡corre!"… como si tuviera delante de él, no a Ymir mirándole fijamente, sino a una peligrosa e implacable depredadora.

"O a una titán…" Armin tragó saliva. " _Otra vez_."

Siempre recordaría aquel momento, en las llanuras, cuando se cayó del caballo… y la Titán Hembra le contempló desde las alturas, quitándole delicadamente la capucha con los dedos. Las emociones, ahora, volvían a ser similares: impotencia y desasosiego, mezclados con una horrorizada fascinación y también (por qué no reconocerlo) cierta admiración y asombro.

Era como si una parte de él fuese más ajena al peligro de la situación, y pudiera permitirse tener algo más que miedo. Quizás no fuese tan irracional; al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentimiento sería más apropiado al encontrarse delante de una _diosa_? Una divinidad oscura, que le medía y le juzgaba, capaz de decidir con un solo pensamiento y un simple gesto si él vivía o moría…

Annie le había dejado vivir; no estaba seguro del porqué, tal vez intentase averiguarlo luego. Pero, ¿Ymir? Ahí el chico ni siquiera sabía cuál sería su decisión, aunque… la mirada de la morena pecosa parecía ser la de alguien dispuesta a matar. Y si la muchacha sin apellidos ya daba miedo simplemente con su aspecto humano ¿cómo sería en su _otra_ forma?

De repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una espléndida titán de veinte metros, de figura claramente femenina, con largos cabellos oscuros y piel morena y pecosa, ojos grises tan intensos que casi serían completamente negros, quizás incluso gigantescas alas de cuervo cual ángel caído o demonio…

Él mismo reconoció lo disparatado de aquella imagen mental, incluso pese a las sospechas de que su compañera podría ser una especie de "Reina de los Titanes"; pero más disparatada aún era la idea de que una criatura así, tan formidable y temible, pudiera resultarle _hermosa…_ al menos a una parte de él, quizás ésa de antes, más animal o instintiva, que lo mismo le impulsaba a huir que a lanzarse de cabeza hacia el peligro.

"En serio, ¿qué me está pasando?"

A alguien tan lógico y racional como Armin, aquellas emociones contrapuestas le causaban un desconcierto que superaba con creces su miedo. Debió de ser por eso, que ni huyó ni se desmayó, ni gritó ni se lo hizo encima… Simplemente, siguió mirando a Ymir, del mismo modo que ella le miraba a él; fijamente, sin descanso, sin darle tregua al otro. Quizás mirar así a una depredadora no era la mejor opción; aunque tal vez, si apartase la mirada, precisamente ella lo interpretaría como una muestra de debilidad y eso la animaría a atacar.

Armin lo tuvo más difícil para mantenerse firme… cuando Ymir empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia él, con cierta cualidad de gata perezosa, o más bien leona implacable; dispuesta a jugar todavía un poco más con su presa, antes de devorarla. También le vino a la mente la idea de una serpiente, hipnotizando a su víctima con la mirada, paralizándola hasta poder acercarse lo suficiente para lanzarse sobre ella, sin piedad y sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Va a ser así todo el día, ¿verdad? Una detrás de otra, siempre igual, siempre sintiendo miedo y sin saber muy bien por qué. Pues vale, ya estoy _harto_."

Y algo debió de cambiar de repente en su propia mirada, porque la chica se detuvo; y en su rostro, aquella expresión (que él creía hostil o amenazante) fue dando paso a otra ligeramente perpleja, como si de pronto se hubiera encontrado algo que no esperaba ni por asomo.

Armin estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder, con una sonrisilla de satisfacción que aún no se había ganado (sólo estaba empezando a hacerlo); algo así no le habría hecho ni pizca de gracia a Ymir. Sin embargo, intervino a tiempo otra de las allí presentes, de quienes casi se habían olvidado aquellos dos, centrados y absortos como estaban en su silencioso duelo de miradas.

–¡Oh, no esperábamos verla por aquí! –exclamó Sasha alegremente, para nada cohibida–. ¿Va todo bien, Capitán Zacharius?

Y entonces ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez.

Para empezar, Ymir se llevó una de sus largas manos a la cara, interrumpiendo el contacto visual y deshaciendo el sortilegio de sus poderosos ojos negros, con que parecía haber hechizado a Armin. Krista empezó a ponerse muy colorada, consiguiendo un aspecto aún más adorable; el muchacho tuvo que contener el impulso de acercarse a la rubita y abrazarla, porque sabía que su morena compañera sería capaz de partirle varios dedos como advertencia.

Sin embargo, Nanaba, que era a quien Sasha había dirigido aquel saludo más bien inexacto, tenía cara de desconcierto. La legionaria miró a sus espaldas, por si Mike se había acercado sin que ella se diese cuenta. Luego volvió a mirar a la cazadora de Dauper, levantando una ceja, ligeramente extrañada.

–El Capitán Zacharius es el Jefe de Equipo –aclaró Nanaba–. Y estoy segura de que, por muy mal que se te den los nombres, ni siquiera a ti te costaría tanto recordarlo.

Su mirada decía el resto: "¿es algún juego?"

–¡No, si no me confundo! –repuso alegremente Sasha, ignorando las expresiones de vergüenza (más ajena que propia) de sus dos compañeras–. Usted también es una Zacharius, ¿verdad? Después de que usted y él…

Esta vez fue Krista la que no se contuvo más y le tapó la boca a su camarada. Sasha siguió hablando todavía; a pesar de lo ahogado de los sonidos que emitía, estaba claro de qué se trataba, o al menos Nanaba lo supuso con rapidez. La legionaria trataba de mantener una expresión seria, pero no lo conseguía del todo; tenía los ojos un poquito más abiertos de lo habitual, un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y una mirada algo perdida que parecía decir "tierra trágame".

Sasha, tan intuitiva para unas cosas y sin embargo tan obtusa para otras, comprendió al fin el malentendido. Fue entonces cuando ella, en apenas un instante, también se puso tan colorada como Krista; dejó de hablar, aunque su compañera todavía siguió tapándole la boca, por si acaso.

Las dos muchachas giraron a la vez sus cabezas, rápida y furiosamente, fulminando con sus miradas a la legionaria morena, como si así fuesen a hacerla _arder_. Ymir las miró con expresión inocente (por supuesto fingida) y se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como diciendo "¿acaso es culpa mía?".

–Esto… ¿Ymir? –Nanaba se había recuperado, lo suficiente como para poder mirar a sus subordinadas, sin que le temblase la voz ni le entrase la risilla tonta; en su tono, aunque suave, había algo de amonestación–. Dos cosas. La primera: no me gusta que le tomes el pelo de esa forma a Sasha, sabes que ella es muy confiada, y no está bien que abuses de esa confianza. La segunda…

Entonces algo cambió en la legionaria. Otra vez le cruzó aquella sombra, pero no sólo por su cara sino por todo su cuerpo; haciéndola parecer, de algún modo, aunque sólo fuese por un instante, mucho más grande… y peligrosa. Armin tragó saliva y volvió a recordar la advertencia de Hanji: "no quieres verla enfadada".

–Hay temas con los que no deberías bromear, Ymir –continuó Nanaba, cada vez más seria–. Y _tú_ , precisamente, menos que nadie.

Aquella última frase sonó con tanta furia que pareció restallar en el aire, como un latigazo. Sasha, Krista, incluso Ymir, todas dieron un pequeño salto al oírlo. Nanaba, en cambio, dominó enseguida aquella ira; por su expresión, arrepentida y algo nerviosa, temía haber dicho demasiado.

¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho antes, en el claro? Que Mike le había contado "lo suficiente". Entonces Armin comprendió, con espanto, lo que acababa de pasar.

"Sabe lo de Ymir, se le ha escapado ese comentario, y ahora…"

De las tres chicas, precisamente la morena pecosa fue la que se recuperó con más rapidez.

–Vaya, pues lo siento… –dijo en voz baja–. Procuraré que no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿de acuerdo?

Su voz sonó sincera, verdaderamente parecía serlo… Quizás, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro oficial, no se habría andado con muchos miramientos; pero estaba claro que, para ella, Nanaba era un caso aparte. Y tenía sentido.

Armin sospechaba que, para Ymir, había dos tipos de personas: por un lado, Krista; y por otro lado, todos los demás. Sin embargo, entre ambos extremos, había una categoría intermedia en la que podrían entrar algunos agraciados, concretamente quienes se habían portado bien con su rubita.

Recordó que fue precisamente Krista quien le habló una vez de Nanaba; de cómo les había asegurado en el Bosque Gigante que todo saldría bien y, sorprendentemente, al final así había sido, al menos para ellas. Fue a partir de ahí, cuando Armin empezó a hacerse una idea del carácter firme pero amable de la veterana; Ymir también debió de verlo, o se enteró después, y a sus ojos Nanaba ya había hecho suficientes méritos como para distinguirla un poco del resto de la Humanidad.

Incluso por la forma en que Ymir miraba a Nanaba, parecía mostrar _respeto_ , algo poco habitual en la desdeñosa morena. Otra señal más, de que la lugarteniente de Zacharius era alguien especial.

"Tiene buena mano con Eren, con Annie… Naturalmente, la 'Reina de los Titanes' no sería una excepción."

Sin embargo, en aquella mirada respetuosa, también se veía sospecha. Claramente se trataba de una de esas situaciones, "sé que tú sabes que yo sé que tú sabes…". Nanaba no había dicho mucho; pero para alguien tan despierta como Ymir, unas pocas palabras ya le permitían suponer bastante.

Y quizás Armin ya le estaba cogiendo el gusto a la emoción del riesgo, de estar tan próximo a una situación al rojo vivo que casi se quemaba, acostumbrándose a ello con el tiempo y la "práctica". Porque el chico comprendía el peligro que representaba aquella situación y al mismo tiempo, en vez de quedarse quieto y callado, decidió saltar al vacío… para intentar convertir aquella amenaza en una oportunidad de inclinar la balanza ligeramente a su favor.

–Hum… –a pesar de todo, titubeó un poco al principio–. Nanaba, ¿puedo hablar un momento con Ymir? A solas.

Casi dio un salto cuando las cuatro mujeres giraron sus cabezas y le observaron con distinto grado de interés y asombro. Sentir sobre sí, tan repentinamente, cuatro pares de ojos hermosos y brillantes (dos pares azules, unos marrones y otros casi negros), le emocionaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, una vez más, Ymir no fue la primera en intervenir.

–¡Armin! –le saludó Sasha, que ya se había quitado la mano de Krista de la boca y se había recuperado del golpe que la había hecho ruborizarse (siempre se recuperaba con rapidez)–. ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí?

Aunque no había mala intención en aquella pregunta (difícil algo así, en una persona tan cándida), a Armin le fastidió que desviasen su atención, cuando estaba intentando concentrarla en Ymir.

–¡Toma! Pues supongo que lo mismo que vosotras. ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

Una réplica tan pueril quizás no habría funcionado con otra persona, pero Sasha se caracterizaba por distraerse con facilidad.

–¡Oh! Pues como nos han dado el día libre a todos… –empezó a decir la cazadora.

–Él no lo sabía –interrumpió Ymir, observándole con atención, el ceño levemente fruncido; habló en voz baja, pero todos la escucharon con atención–. O puede que a _ti_ te dijesen otra cosa distinta…

Armin tragó saliva. La morena seguía sospechando, deduciendo por su cuenta; y para lo que él tenía planeado, la idea era actuar antes de que ella terminase averiguándolo todo por su cuenta. Tendría que actuar con rapidez, para no perder la iniciativa.

Y entonces Krista, haciendo honor a su apodo de "el ángel de la 104" (o incluso "diosa" para algunos), le echó una mano, quizás sin proponérselo… o tal vez sí; debía recordarse a sí mismo que en realidad no la conocía tan bien, ella también era más de lo que aparentaba.

"Pero ahora debo centrarme en Ymir."

–Armin, me alegro de verte –Krista le sonrió; sólo con eso, y con su dulce vocecita, ya se sintió mucho mejor–. Y si quieres hablar con Ymir, pues claro, hazlo. Sasha y yo estaremos aquí mientras con Nanaba, ¿de acuerdo?

Al chico le maravillaba la forma en que ella era capaz de decir "sí" por su compañera pecosa, quien habría bufado tratándose de cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, Ymir sonrió con afecto a su rubita, mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza. Luego se puso más seria y miró a Nanaba; la veterana observaba alternativamente a la morena y a Armin, seguramente valorando los riesgos de dejar que el chico siguiese adelante con su plan. Quizás, porque él había confiado antes en ella, ahora Nanaba le devolvió el favor.

–Claro, ningún problema –dijo Nanaba al fin, apacible–. Es un lugar tranquilo, no hace falta que os vayáis muy lejos. Y procura no tardar demasiado, que creo que todavía tienes cosas que hacer, ¿eh?

Armin sonrió débilmente y luego le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Ymir, indicando que le siguiera. Ella frunció el ceño y gruñó un poco, como diciendo "tú a mí no me das órdenes", pero le siguió igualmente, después de una última despedida de sus camaradas.

El rubio bajito y la morena alta caminaron unos pasos, en silencio, hasta un lugar suficientemente apartado; no se veían patrullas cerca. El campamento no estaba muy lejos; los sonidos del ajetreo diario se combinaban con los propios del bosque, no muy armónicamente. También se oía un suave rumor de voces tranquilas; Nanaba, Sasha y Krista se habían puesto a hablar mientras tanto de sus cosas.

Cuando se detuvieron, Ymir miró a lo lejos, como comprobando si se veía algo. Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, cruzando los brazos en actitud relajada y no demasiado hostil. Fue la primera en hablar.

–La respuesta es sí –dijo muy seria.

Armin suprimió un "¿eh?" desconcertado y repasó mentalmente todo lo que había dicho, para asegurarse de que él todavía no le había pedido ni preguntado nada.

–Sabes… –continuó, en un tono ya más desenfadado–. La gente cree que simplemente me interesan las chicas en vez de los chicos, pero no es tan sencillo –Ymir se encogió de hombros–. Más bien, me gustan determinadas personas. Por ejemplo, Krista me gusta.

A todo esto, Armin consiguió mantener una expresión relativamente neutra; debía de ser que, el pavor que le hacía sentir Ymir, se compensaba con lo absurdo de esa conversación y la anterior.

Entonces, con deliberada lentitud, la pecosa fue girando la cabeza, hasta mirarle fijamente de nuevo. Sin embargo, más que hostilidad y peligro, Armin empezó a ver aquellos ojos de otra forma… quizás se trataba de un mecanismo de defensa de su mente, en un intento de mantener la cordura. Vio que esos ojos, aunque muy oscuros, en realidad no eran negros sino grises. Por otro lado, la voz de Ymir, cuando uno se acostumbraba a su sempiterno tono burlón, derivado de su actitud de "nada me importa", permitía apreciar otros matices; armónicos, espontáneos… auténticos.

Puede que Armin no supiese quién era exactamente, pero desde luego Ymir parecía _real_ ; alguien en quien quizás podría terminar confiando, y apoyándose, si se daban las circunstancias adecuadas. La idea cada vez le resultaba menos extraña; y él estaba cada vez más decidido a ponerla de su parte.

La muchacha debió de captar cierto brillo de interés en sus ojos; continuó por donde lo había dejado.

–Krista es una de esas personas, sí… Y tú te pareces. No sólo en el aspecto físico, je, incluso la actitud… Los dos os parecéis más de lo que creéis.

Lo último lo dijo más seria, más para sí misma que para él; pero Armin ya estaba dándole vueltas a aquello.

"¿Yo me parezco a Krista? ¿Se refiere a que intento ayudar? Vaya, supongo que eso estaría bien… aunque no me vendría mal un poco más de confianza, je."

–Y a mí normalmente los chicos me dan un poco lo mismo, pero tú… –Ymir sonrió como una gata jugando con un ratón–. Tú haces que sienta curiosidad. Y eso puede ser muy bueno, o muy malo. En fin… Al menos por mi parte, y como ya dije antes, la respuesta es _sí_.

Armin siguió desconcertado un poco más, hasta que comprendió, o más bien creyó comprender pero prefirió creer que se confundía. "Seguro que no se refiere a _eso_." Sólo con la más vaga de las insinuaciones, ya sentía como que le salía humo de las orejas; debía de estar colorado como un tomate.

Entonces Ymir medio sonrió, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, de una manera que incluso resultaba atractiva…

"No no no, no vayas por ahí, que seguro que está intentando jugar contigo. Ella es así, ¿verdad?"

–Sabes… –Ymir habló en voz baja, suave, casi ronroneando–. Es que te pareces mucho a ella. Y me pregunto… –sonrió un poco más, con picardía–. Me pregunto cómo sería estar con _dos_ a la vez.

La mente de Armin se resistió todavía un poco más, pero al final comprendió. Y fue extraño… El _pavor_ que le inspiraban aquellas insinuaciones ("¡que sea una broma de las suyas!") parecía quedar sepultado por otras emociones no menos intensas, en aquel torbellino confuso de sensaciones enfrentadas; sentirse halagado, sentir curiosidad, sentirse afortunado. Incluso por un momento, al igual que ella, se preguntó cómo sería…

"Hace calor aquí, ¿no?" El sudor había hecho que se le pegase la camisa al cuerpo; tuvo que pasarse un dedo por el cuello para despegársela y poder respirar mejor. Sin embargo, no apartó la mirada en ningún momento.

Ymir, poco a poco, fue dejando de sonreír. No parecía enfadada; su expresión, más bien, decía "vale, ahora hablemos en serio".

–Lo bueno de "la verdad" es que puedes usar una parte para enmascarar el resto –continuó la morena, también con tono más serio, acorde a la importancia de la situación–. Si luego alguien te pregunta qué hacíamos tú y yo aquí, sólo tienes que contarles lo que te he dicho antes.

"¿Y no había otra forma de disimular?" En realidad, Armin se sentía algo irritado por aquel desengaño. "¿Tenías que quedarte conmigo, convertirlo todo en una broma, como haces siempre?"

–Y ahora hablemos de lo importante… –Ymir no iba a disculparse, desde luego; no con él–. La razón por la que realmente me trajiste aquí. ¿De qué se trata, Armin?

La chica seguía tranquilamente recostada contra el árbol, de pie y con los brazos cruzados; de algún modo, su porte y su presencia hacían que aquel bosque pareciese _suyo_.

Nanaba antes había parecido crecer por un instante, cuando se dejó llevar por su furia latente; como sombras que se volvían sólidas a su alrededor. Pero a Ymir no le hacía falta enfadarse para eso; simplemente estando así, tan tranquila y relajada, ya daba la impresión de ser mucho más grande.

Armin tragó saliva. ¿Ymir era peligrosa? Por supuesto; y él también lo era… todos podían serlo. La cuestión era si podría conseguir que la morena estuviese de su parte, y no en contra, cuando llegase el momento de la verdad.

Ymir seguía mirándole, con sus ojos oscuros; expectante, calculadora, pero no tan despectiva ni hostil como otras veces. Sin embargo, en su presencia, a él le costaba relajarse tanto como ella. Armin todavía estaba de pie, sintiéndose raro, sin saber muy bien cómo colocarse; sí sabía que tener la atención de la morena era poco habitual, y que no debía desaprovecharla.

"¿Debería echar una rodilla a tierra y tratarla de 'Su Majestad'? No, así sólo la invitaría a pegarme una patada. Hay que ser sutiles. Revelar algo de información, lo suficiente para que ella se dé cuenta de que puedo serle útil como aliado, o que sería mala idea tenerme como enemigo. No, esto último no, las amenazas no servirán… Por otro lado, Erwin quería que se fuera esparciendo _aquello_ como rumor entre los soldados, para provocar una reacción en los infiltrados. Supongo que éste es un momento tan bueno para empezar como cualquier otro."

–Dentro de tres días ejecutan a Annie.

"Vaya, quizás podría haber sido menos directo."

Pero Ymir no parecía muy impresionada con aquello; si así era, lo disimulaba bien. Seguía mirándole con interés; no con cara de "dime algo que no sepa", sino más bien animándole a continuar. Armin quiso creer que estaba haciendo progresos, con aquella chica que era un misterio envuelto en un enigma…

–El Generalísimo Zackly ya le dio el plazo al Comandante, aunque seguramente esto terminará sabiéndose… –reconoció el muchacho.

"¿Y tú? Esa mirada que me echaste antes, al principio… ¿ _Sabes_ qué es lo que está pasando realmente, o son sólo imaginaciones mías? Voy a tantear un poco, a ver…"

–Ahora mismo están todos centrados en Annie –dijo Armin; delante de Ymir, no le costaba tanto pronunciar aquel nombre–. Lo sé… porque esta mañana estuve hablando con varios oficiales. El Comandante, entre ellos. Me enteré de unas cuantas cosas…

Quería evitar a toda costa dar la impresión de que se estaba haciendo el importante ("mírame, conozco gente"), aunque estaba seguro que, en aquel momento, su expresión distaba bastante de ello. Volver a recordar todas esas revelaciones, todo lo que estaba en juego, casi le ponía enfermo; pero a pesar de todo, siguió adelante. De algún modo, la mirada seria y atenta de Ymir, oscura, le animaba a continuar.

–Por ejemplo, también me enteré de que sospechan de nosotros… de todos los de la 104.

La reacción de Ymir… brilló por su ausencia. Su cara pecosa siguió teniendo la misma expresión: cierto interés por lo que oía, nada más. "Entonces sí que lo sabía." O eso, o al ser tan desconfiada, ya supondría que sospechaban de ella. Armin decidió arriesgarse un poco más; quizás porque en el fondo le fastidiaba verla tan tranquila, cuando a él no le llegaba el alma a los pies con todo aquello. Quería verla reaccionar.

–Sospechan de Krista.

Una parte de él ya se decía que aquello no podía ser buena idea… y esa parte resultó tener razón. En cuanto pronunció en nombre de su protegida, en apenas un instante, el rostro de Ymir se transformó en una máscara demoníaca de furia mal contenida; una furia que no iba dirigida a él (eso quería creer), pero que no por ello resultaba menos temible. Armin se obligó a contestar, a no quedarse paralizado; no decir nada, sólo serviría para atraer sobre sí la ira de aquella diosa oscura, capaz de destruirle.

–Lo sé… Es absurdo, ¿verdad? Obviamente, ella oculta sus secretos, pero, ¿y quién no? De ahí a considerarla enemiga de la Humanidad… Ya les dije yo que era absurdo.

Y entonces la expresión de Ymir volvió a cambiar radicalmente; otra vez seria, calculadora y centrada sobre él… Armin tuvo la impresión de que podría ser la mirada de alguien calculando las posibilidades de enterrar un cuerpo debajo de alguno de aquellos árboles y que no lo encontraran. Y sin embargo, esa parte de él algo más irracional, sentía cierta satisfacción por el hecho de que ella le considerase un peligro, en vez de tan sólo un estorbo y una carga (como tantas veces se lo había dejado bien claro en el pasado); tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír, no sólo para evitar histerismos sino porque no quería animarla a que siguiera buscando aquel árbol.

"En serio, ¿estoy disfrutando con esto? También me está afectando a mí…"

–No puedo contártelo todo –se explicó–, porque entonces me fusilarían. Pero lo mínimo que puedo decirte es lo que os atañe a ti y a Krista –Armin miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no había nadie cerca; luego se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos–. Sé que no sois nuestras enemigas, y no quiero que corráis ese riesgo sólo por un malentendido, o porque no se explicaron las cosas a tiempo… –entonces se mordió los labios, dejando escapar un temor de otra clase que también había ido creciendo en su interior–. Por favor, Ymir, dime que tengo yo razón, que no me he equivocado… Que no va a pasar otra vez lo de Annie, que no voy a confiar en una compañera sólo para que luego ésta me apuñale por la espalda.

Usar sus propios sentimientos, auténticos, para manipular a los demás, era una táctica algo rastrera, lo sabía; pero no lo hacía sólo por eso. Verdaderamente algo se había roto dentro de él, y ya no podía contener más aquellas frustraciones, aquellos temores… Había ido a descargarse, en aquella situación, con quien menos se sentiría inclinada a sentir lástima de él; alguien como Krista ya estaría abrazándole, consolándole, pero no Ymir. Ella simplemente se quedó allí, escuchándole, que en realidad era lo que él necesitaba justo en ese momento.

–Incluso… –Armin tragó saliva, tuvo una idea, la desechó al principio pero después la siguió igualmente–. _Mátame_ , Ymir. Si me he equivocado y eres una enemiga, mátame, pero al menos dímelo antes… Que volví a equivocarme, que volví a confiar en la persona que no debía… Y, ¿sabes? Si realmente es así, entonces preferiré morir. No estoy seguro de querer seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que, a cada paso, tus amigos se convierten en…

–Anda, Armin, déjalo ya –le interrumpió Ymir en voz baja, pero con suavidad, algo sorprendente en ella–. No sabía que tenías esa vena melodramática, pero ya te estás pasando… Sólo te falta echarte a llorar y darte golpes en el pecho, y… Por favor, no lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? Me daría vergüenza ajena.

"Bueno, podría haber sido peor." Una respuesta así, viniendo de cualquier otro, habría sido cortante; pero tratándose de Ymir, aquella contestación casi resultaba cálida. Y el tono no iba en desacuerdo con su rostro; la expresión no era dulce (Krista podría serlo, no Ymir), pero tampoco desdeñosa, ni del tipo "deja que te eche sal en las heridas". Seguramente ella, tan observadora (cuando se molestaba en serlo), sabía que allí había sinceridad y manipulación a partes iguales, pero no se lo echó en cara; incluso le pareció ver, en aquellos ojos negros, algo parecido al respeto.

–No soy una enemiga –dijo por fin Ymir.

Y Armin sintió que sólo con eso ya se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Luego ella frunció un poco el ceño, sin dejar de mirarle con esos ojos oscuros que cada vez le fascinaban más.

–No me extraña que a mí me hagas esa pregunta –continuó la muchacha–, pero… ¿Krista? ¿En serio?

Tampoco debería darle demasiada información; al igual que Ymir ocultaba sus secretos, él debía mantener una parte de los suyos. Hablar demasiado podría parecer una muestra de debilidad, incluso desesperación, y no funcionaría bien en aquel intercambio. En cuanto a lo otro… Ymir sólo contaría lo que sabía, cuando a Ymir le diese la gana; con ella, no habría otra forma. En realidad, era como con cualquier otra legionaria: no tenía derecho a exigirle nada; distinto sería que ella confiase en él lo suficiente como para contárselo.

–Comprenderás que, después de lo de Annie… –se limitó a decir Armin.

Ymir asintió; esta vez, apartó la mirada y la fijó en algún punto de la lejanía, perdida. Se removió un poco contra el tronco del árbol en que se apoyaba; parecía un poco incómoda. En aquel rostro, Armin creyó ver algo más, apenas perceptible: tristeza, cansancio, nostalgia…

"Entonces, a ella le pasa lo mismo. También está harta de todo esto, más desgastada de lo que pudiera parecer."

–¿Sabes ya quiénes son los otros? –preguntó Ymir, con cierto esfuerzo, como si le pesase cada palabra.

Esta vez fue Armin quien asintió, sorprendido…

"¿Así que ella sabe lo de Reiner y Bertolt? Lógico, si es o ha sido su 'Reina', debería… y puede que incluso más aún."

Tragó saliva y se atrevió a cometer una osadía que tal vez le saldría cara.

–Todavía no hemos encontrado al Cuarto –dijo en tono neutro.

Y supo que había tocado un nervio sensible, cuando la vio contener apenas la respiración un instante, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo habitual; todavía mirando a lo lejos, pero ya con un aire mucho menos ausente.

" _Ella lo sabe."_

Y no era la primera vez que había pensado eso; pero antes se refería al hecho de que ella sabía que él sabía… Ahora, en cambio, se trataba de algo mucho más siniestro: no sólo se confirmaba la existencia de otro traidor más, desconocido hasta la fecha, sino que _ella sabía quién era_.

Pero al mismo tiempo, por su expresión, casi por su _temor_ (¡tenerle ella miedo a algo o alguien!), Armin supo que con esa frase acababa de poner a su compañera entre la espada y la pared. Ymir no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara; se notaba su agitación, el debatirse entre lealtades contrapuestas, estar dividida…

"Como un traidor. No, espera… No, sólo es alguien que intenta guardar sus secretos. _Y los de otro._ "

¿Quizás se trataba de eso? ¿Verdaderamente Ymir se había quedado al margen, con Krista y en menor medida Sasha, formando su propio bando? En ese caso… ¿Cómo reaccionarían _los otros_ si llegaban a enterarse de que "la Reina" había violado aquella neutralidad, proporcionando información a un bando distinto?

Tentado estuvo Armin, de empezar a preguntar al menos "¿le conozco o no?", para que ella pudiera responder simplemente moviendo la cabeza, sin necesidad de hablar; pero ese mero "tecnicismo" supondría hacer malabarismos sobre la cuerda floja. Ymir, por sí sola, no temería arriesgarse; pero si luego los otros querían vengarse, no irían a por ella, sino a por Krista. Era normal, podía entender sus reticencias.

"Quizás, si manipulo la situación para que parezca que son los otros quienes han roto ese acuerdo, conseguiría ponerla de nuestra parte."

Pero desechó de inmediato esas tácticas; y no sólo por su dudosa moralidad… Ymir casi seguro que se daría cuenta enseguida, y terminaría siendo mucho peor. Intentar forzarla de cualquier manera, a hacer algo que no quería cuando no quería, sólo conseguiría indisponerla. Ya se lo había explicado él antes a los oficiales, y ahora tuvo que recordárselo a sí mismo; resultaba tentadora, esa oportunidad de forzar la situación y obtener una información, un _nombre_ , por el que algunos estarían dispuestos a matar.

–Ymir.

Pronunció su nombre con suavidad. Ella fue girando lentamente la cabeza, hasta volver a mirarle; aquellos ojos no transmitían nada. No era sólo por la diferencia de altura… Armin tuvo de pronto la impresión de que estaba delante de una criatura que poseía algo de intemporal; eterna, antigua, como aquel mismo bosque, como si formase parte de un todo más grande y primordial.

Tanta intensidad, sin necesidad de una sola palabra, ni un sólo gesto… Desde luego, Krista tenía que ser más de lo que aparentaba; una persona normal, no sería capaz de estar junto a un fuego tan intenso constantemente, sin arder en el camino. Y de nuevo surgió aquella idea: que en realidad la dulce Lenz era más grande todavía y daba las órdenes.

Tantas preguntas que querría hacerle a su compañera, aun a sabiendas de que no las contestaría; y de hecho, quería creer que cada uno empezaba ya a entender mejor al otro… Pero no; mal haría, abusando de esa confianza recién obtenida. Tendría que contener sus ganas de pedirle que se lo contara todo; recordar que, a largo plazo, era mucho más importante mostrarse digno ahora. Se trataba de plantar una pequeña semilla que, con suerte, terminaría germinando a la hora de la verdad.

"Tres días," recordó. Y tomó su decisión; hizo acopio de valor, para llevarla a cabo.

–Ymir… Está bien. No pasa nada. Creo que… entiendo por qué haces lo que haces. Y si dices que… que puedo confiar en ti, y en Krista, entonces… –Armin tragó saliva, pero reforzó su determinación, en parte animado por esos ojos negros; y sonrió al recordar unas palabras de Nanaba–. Sois mis compañeras. Somos… somos legionarios. Y en la Legión, cuidamos los unos de los otros. Y yo… no puedo decir que haré cualquier cosa por vosotras, porque hay muchas cosas de las que yo no soy capaz, pero… Contad conmigo, ¿vale?

Y con la última frase, Ymir volvió a mostrar algo de sorpresa, que no se molestó en disimular. Luego frunció el ceño; Armin supo en qué estaba pensando, y se decidió a actuar una vez más, para aplacar sus temores.

–Es justo lo que piensas. Hago esto porque es lo que más me conviene, no tendría sentido negarlo, _pero_ … –Armin se puso más serio; la chica sonrió un poco, casi admirada, y eso le dio a él un nuevo impulso–. Si a cada uno sus objetivos le llevan por el mismo camino, tampoco tendría mucho sentido no apoyarnos entre nosotros, ¿no? Así que, bueno, lo dicho… Que puedes contar conmigo.

Un breve instante de silencio. Había algo en ella… ¿Gratitud? Ymir no solía mirar así a casi nadie; quizás a Krista. Armin volvió a ponerse colorado, recordando las bromas que había hecho la morena al principio. "Así que ella y yo nos parecemos, ¿eh?"

–Dime qué me sugerirías hacer ahora, Armin –preguntó Ymir, con calma, desdoblando los brazos y metiendo perezosamente las manos en los bolsillos.

Y él abrió mucho los ojos, en una mezcla de alegre anticipación y temor. "¡Otra vez me ponen a prueba!" Pero de nuevo, algo en ella le ayudó a crecerse y estar a la altura de aquel desafío. Volvió a mostrar (eso quería creer él) una expresión determinada y contestó con decisión.

–Los jefes sospechan de vosotras dos. Yo les he asegurado que no sois el enemigo… Ahora mismo, están más ocupados con Annie. Pero dentro de tres días, todo cambiará. Podría pasar cualquier cosa. Creo… –tragó saliva–. Creo que llegará un momento en el que _sabrás_ que tienes que tomar una decisión. Y cuando llegue ese momento, bueno, recuerda lo que te he dicho… –fue a rascarse la nuca, pero detuvo el gesto–. Y recuerda también que, si eres tú quien da el primer paso, la cosa puede cambiar radicalmente. Es decir, si algo va a pasar de todas formas, mejor abordar la situación de tal modo que tú salgas favorecida. No sé si me explico…

–Perfectamente –dijo Ymir, sonriendo _de verdad_.

Eso era algo que pocas veces se había visto antes. Armin creyó que, después de algo así, la morena ya no podría volver a sorprenderle… pero naturalmente, se equivocaba.

Ymir, con un ligero impulso, dejó de apoyarse en el tronco. Con un par de pasos lentos, sin perder ese aire de depredadora, cruzó la escasa distancia que les separaba. La muchacha pecosa sacó una mano del bolsillo… y con cuidado, casi delicadeza, acarició con la punta de sus dedos una de las mejillas de Armin.

–Oye… gracias –Ymir, con una voz suave en la que incluso había algo de ternura, dejó paralizado al muchacho–. Tendré en cuenta lo que hemos estado hablando, puedes estar tranquilo.

Los dedos de ella dejaron de acariciar su piel. Volvió a guardar la mano en el bolsillo; volvió a adoptar su expresión habitual "paso de todo", con la que ocultaba sus numerosos secretos. Armin siguió contemplando un instante más, fascinado, aquellos ojos negros; luego Ymir siguió adelante, y ya dejó de verla. Se despidió de él con una de sus medias sonrisas, y un último gesto, como diciendo "nos toca seguir con lo de siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada". Sin embargo, todavía pudo oír su voz una última vez.

–Oye… –parecía vibrar de nuevo cierto matiz burlón–. Y lo de antes lo dije en serio. Si quieres estar con Krista y conmigo un rato, tu sólo dilo y ya veremos qué se puede hacer. A ella también le pareces mono, así que… –casi la oyó sonreír y encogerse de hombros, mientras sus pasos sobre la hojarasca se perdían poco a poco en la distancia.

Y Armin todavía se quedó allí un rato más, quieto como una estatua; un pájaro podría haberlo confundido. Pero antes de eso, ya al fin se recuperó; con las piernas temblorosas, se acercó al mismo árbol en el que ella había estado; se apoyó con la espalda contra el tronco, dejándose resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, los brazos abiertos y una mano a cada lado.

Se secó el sudor con la manga, trató de poner orden entre todas aquellas emociones y sensaciones contradictorias, que seguramente le habrían puesto rojo como un tomate y amenazaban con hacerle arder. Casi le entraba la risa floja, a veces, cuando su imaginación se asomaba tentativamente a aquella imagen mental… Ymir, Krista y él mismo.

Se le escapó el aire por la nariz. Era una sensación extraña, pero agradable. Se notaba raro, no podía controlarlo, pero lo prefería así; por un momento, quería dejarse llevar, sin preocupaciones, sin tener que pensar en la oscuridad que pronto se cerniría sobre él.

Porque en realidad, Armin no se había olvidado; no era capaz. Siempre había una parte de él pendiente, pensando… recordando. Todavía tenía una misión que cumplir, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo.

Lo de Ymir había sido un breve respiro, aunque con suerte eso les beneficiaría a todos en el futuro; quizás alcanzarían sus objetivos por otros medios más sutiles, más amables… ¿Sería posible algo así? Por un momento, se permitió creerlo, ser más optimista.

"Todo saldrá bien." Y por un momento, también se lo creyó, a pesar de todo.

Así que se permitió relajarse al menos esos instantes; simplemente estar sentado allí, en el bosque, sin tener que planear más jugadas en aquella partida de ajedrez letal.

Sin embargo, incluso en ese mismo momento, Armin sabía que el futuro más inmediato estaría repleto de oscuridad… y muerte.

Y sabía que, inevitablemente, él terminaría siendo en parte el responsable de todo aquello.


	14. En la oscuridad

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¿Qué me pasa últimamente? Están saliéndome capítulos muy largos. Bueno, aquí os dejo uno nuevo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14 – EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 _Publicado el 19 de agosto de 2015, con una extensión de 6.574 palabras._

* * *

Armin sabía que el momento de tranquilidad no duraría mucho más.

Aún seguía con la espalda apoyada contra el árbol, sentado en el suelo, limitándose a sentir sobre su piel la suave brisa y los cálidos rayos del sol.

Una escena apacible; una paz, sin embargo, volátil y algo tensa, que podía quebrarse en cualquier instante.

Él preferiría acabar directamente con aquello, lo más rápido posible; cerrar los ojos y, cuando los volviese a abrir, estar ya en aquel lugar al que ominosamente llamaban "la Celda Negra", enfrente de Annie. Todo lo más que harían, sería estar mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, el tiempo suficiente para que luego pudiera decirse "Armin ha visitado a la prisionera"; atrayendo así, con suerte, la atención de Reiner, Bertolt e incluso el misterioso Cuatro Traidor.

"En realidad no es tan misterioso," reflexionó el muchacho. " _Ymir sabe quién es_."

¿Había hecho bien, en no insistirle a su compañera sobre aquel tema? La había dejado marchar, sin sacarle un nombre, con la vaga esperanza de que más adelante Ymir volvería a él, si no como aliada al menos tampoco como enemiga. Un riesgo era mayor que otro, y él había elegido la opción menos mala.

¿Correspondía a Armin tomar esa decisión? Seguramente no, pero las circunstancias le habían situado en el lugar y momento oportunos, para ser él, y no otro, quien tuviese que tomarla. Si sus superiores querían evitar algo así, para empezar no deberían haberle puesto en esa situación.

Había otra cuestión… Armin tenía claro que _no_ podía contarle a los oficiales los detalles de su conversación con Ymir. Si lo hiciese, no sería disparatado suponer que alguno de ellos terminaría optando por "interrogar" a la morena pecosa, hasta sacarle a la fuerza ese nombre; con la absurda justificación de que, quizás, la capacidad de resistencia de Annie podría no ser común a todos los cambiantes.

Peor aún sería que alguien amenazase a Ymir con hacerle daño a Krista si no hablaba.

Armin apreciaba a sus compañeras, cada vez más, pero no se trataba sólo de eso. Usar contra ellas la violencia sería no sólo inmoral sino estúpido y carente de toda lógica; aunque era cierto que, en una situación límite, la gente no siempre actuaba de manera racional. Erwin contaba con que la desesperación creciente de los infiltrados les hiciese cometer algún error; pero debían tener cuidado, para no ser ellos mismos quienes cayesen en esa trampa.

"Demasiado riesgo, prácticamente cero probabilidades de éxito… Y quien evita la ocasión, evita el daño, así que no. No le diré a nadie que ella sabe quién es el Cuarto. Quizás no me corresponde a mí decidir, pero me da lo mismo. Soy yo quien está aquí, soy yo quien la conoce y ha hablado con ella. Ya he tomado mi decisión."

Se preguntaba qué otras partes de la verdad debería ocultar, qué mentiras utilizar… Y también se preguntaba si no sería mucha casualidad, que se hubieran encontrado todos justo en ese lugar y en ese momento; Armin creía cada vez menos en las coincidencias. ¿Acaso Ymir supo que él iba a pasar por allí, de algún modo, y se hizo la encontradiza para averiguar de qué había estado hablando con los oficiales?

"¿Y cómo pudo localizarme? ¿Acaso puede _olerme_? Je, tendría gracia que su apellido también fuese Zacharius…"

Y eso le hizo recordar la última ocurrencia de Sasha, las bromas de Ymir, el sonrojo de Krista… Tres chicas que parecían normales, pero que seguramente eran todo lo contrario; y si la pecosa había hablado antes en serio, quizás podría conocerlas más a fondo. "Todo sea por la causa," pensó con ironía, aunque su sonrisa era sincera; por desgracia, sabía que aquel recuerdo tan agradable no duraría mucho.

Y en efecto, cuando Armin volvió a centrarse en el presente y miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Nanaba estaba a su lado; de pie, a cierta distancia, tratando de no hacerse notar mientras esperaba discretamente.

–¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? –preguntó el chico, sintiéndose de repente muy cansado.

–Sólo un poco –Nanaba, apacible, se encogió de hombros–. Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de espacio, y tiempo para recuperarte… ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

–Bueno… –Armin, a pesar de todo, no perdió la sonrisa–. Si alguien pregunta, Ymir y yo tenemos "algo".

–Vaya –Nanaba también sonrió, arqueando ligeramente una ceja–. Conociendo a tus compañeros, nadie dudará de algo así… Lo digo porque, normalmente, nadie estaría dispuesto a inventárselo.

–No, si no me lo he inventado…

La sonrisa de él se hizo un poco más amplia. La ceja de Nanaba siguió subiendo e incluso tiró de la otra.

–Armin Arlert –dijo la legionaria, también sonriendo–. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

Al chico se le escapó una risilla. "Y eso que no te he dicho lo de Krista, seguramente ni siquiera tú me creerías… Ay, tengo que aprovechar para reír ahora que puedo. A saber cuándo podré volver a hacerlo."

Entonces Nanaba se puso un poco más seria.

–De acuerdo, tienes tu tapadera. ¿Y qué hay de lo otro?

"Ah, tú me vas dando la información con cuentagotas, pero luego yo tengo que decirlo todo, ¿eh? Supongo que es inevitable, a fin de cuentas sólo soy un subordinado."

Decidió seguir el consejo de Ymir: usar una parte de "la verdad" para enmascarar el resto.

–He confirmado que ella sabe que nosotros sabemos… –contestó el chico; y no era mentira–. Ya le he dicho que no la consideramos una enemiga, pero que sabemos que está ocultándonos cosas. Le he dado a entender que, cuando terminemos con lo otro dentro de tres días, quizás sería buena idea que diese un paso adelante y tomase la decisión correcta, por ella misma y por Krista.

–¿Crees que funcionará? –Nanaba no sonaba escéptica; parecía tener esperanzas en él.

–Es posible… –Armin se mordió el labio–. He preparado un poco el terreno, pero al final la decisión tendrá que ser de ella. Tampoco era el objetivo principal, sólo un plan de contingencia, un "por si acaso". En ese sentido, creo que sí ha funcionado.

–Y sigues confiando en ella… –más que preguntarlo, Nanaba lo afirmaba.

–La puse a prueba –Armin se guardó el detalle de que casi se había echado a llorar (otra vez)–. Y su respuesta… Ymir no fingía. No seremos amigos, pero tampoco debemos temer que nos apuñale por la espalda. Por ahora, parece que ella y Krista simplemente van a lo suyo.

El eco de esas últimas palabras se desvaneció en el aire. El muchacho, resignado, dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Y yo también debería ir a lo mío… Tengo una misión que cumplir. Aunque… ¿Sabes? Me gustaría cerrar los ojos y aparecer allí directamente.

–Entiendo –asintió la legionaria–. Es más sencillo encargarse de una sola cosa a la vez. Si en el camino te encuentras más compañeros…

–Exacto –Armin tragó saliva–. Si sigo teniendo conversaciones como la de antes con Ymir, no sé si llegaré de una pieza a mi destino. Sabes… –volvió a morderse el labio–. Me aterra la idea de encontrarme con Eren y Mikasa, que me pregunten algo tan inocente como "qué tal va todo" y que yo me venga abajo otra vez… –entonces apretó los dientes con fuerza–. Y si me encuentro a Reiner o a Bertolt, prefiero no pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer.

"Todavía tengo la pistola. Supongo que incluso uno de esos traidores morirá si le pego un tiro en la cabeza." Pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta; el mero hecho de estar pensando aquello, ya le ponía nervioso. No sabía si, en una situación así, podría responder de sus propios actos; por tanto, sería mejor evitar esa situación.

–Al menos lo de Ymir te ha salido bien –trató de animarle Nanaba–. Y seguro que lo de ahora también te sale bien. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa… –sonrió–. Tú centrate en tu misión, que yo me encargo del resto. Te llevaré hasta allí, de tal modo que no te cruces con nadie más, ¿de acuerdo? Eso puede esperar, hasta después de…

Entonces dejó de hablar y frunció el ceño; Armin supuso que estaría pensando en Annie, el estado en que se encontraba…

–¿Tan mala es la "Celda Negra"? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–En realidad, al principio no era una celda… –Nanaba sonrió con amargura; le hizo un gesto para que la acompañase, y echó a andar en dirección al campamento.

Armin se incorporó con rapidez, se sacudió la ropa para quitarse las briznas de hierba y tierra, comprobó que no se le olvidaba nada y salió detrás de Nanaba; no tardó en alcanzarla.

–¿Te acuerdas al principio, de cuando tenían encerrado a Eren en el sótano? –preguntó ella–. ¿Estuviste allí alguna vez?

–Sí, claro…

Armin hizo memoria. Eran otros tiempos, cuando los miembros del primer equipo de Levi todavía vivían… Se le escapó otro suspiro. "No importa cuánto tiempo pase, ¿eh? Algunas cosas siguen doliendo."

Fue al principio del todo, cuando aún no confiaban en Eren y le tenían encerrado en el sótano… Armin temía, en aquel entonces, que estuviesen tratando a su amigo como a un animal; todavía tenía fresca en la memoria la paliza que el Capitán le dio en el juicio. Sin embargo, cuando llegó por primera vez al Cuartel General, no tardó en ver que la situación no era tan dramática. Durante el día, Eren podía moverse con relativa libertad por la zona, naturalmente siempre con algunos de los miembros del equipo cerca; no confiaban en él del todo, pero al menos eran amables. Ni le insultaban, ni le golpeaban, ni le arrastraban encadenado de un lado a otro.

En realidad, esa primera celda era simplemente el lugar donde pasaba las noches; y allí tampoco le encadenaban, sólo cerraban la puerta con llave, más un mero formalismo que otra cosa. No se trataba de cuatro paredes sólidas; una de ellas era de barrotes. Allí dentro tenía prácticamente todo lo necesario, puede que no para estar muy cómodo, pero sí al menos para mantener su dignidad. Aunque no había ninguna ventana, entraba algo de luz por el pasillo, lo que le daba un aire menos lúgubre a aquel lugar; dadas las circunstancias, podría haber sido peor.

Ahora, por fortuna, la cosa había mejorado considerablemente. Se notaba que ya confiaban más en Eren, después del combate de Stohess, y también gracias a la hábil propaganda de Erwin. Su amigo tenía a su alrededor a un buen equipo, el de Mike y Nanaba; soldados que le daban mucha más libertad y que prácticamente le trataban como a uno de ellos. Le habían trasladado desde el sótano a uno de los pisos superiores; no era la mejor habitación, obviamente, pero superaba con creces a su vieja celda.

Además, aquella habitación no sólo carecía de barrotes (ya ni siquiera le cerraban la puerta por las noches), sino que también tenía una ventana, desde la que había una buena vista: las tiendas de campaña de la Fuerza Conjunta, el bosque más a lo lejos, algunos montes y montañas casi perdiéndose en la lejanía; una visión del cielo despejado, hermosamente estrellado por las noches.

En esas dos últimas semanas, Armin sólo había podido hablar una vez a solas con Eren, con cierta tranquilidad, y fue precisamente en aquella habitación; hablaron de sus cosas, de todo un poco, en realidad nada importante… Era ya tarde, y pudieron ver el cambio en el cielo, de dorado a rojo y luego púrpura, conforme se ponía el sol; fue hermoso, ver cómo iban apareciendo las estrellas.

Con una vista así desde su ventana, con esa recién adquirida (y bien ganada) confianza y libertad, nada más lógico que Eren se encontrase mucho más tranquilo, relajado y centrado últimamente.

"No, si va a resultar que a veces funciona mejor tratar a alguien como a un ser humano, y no como a un animal…"

Pero aquel pensamiento, inevitablemente, le trajo de vuelta a su situación actual, al camino que seguía ahora… y que le conduciría al final a esa Celda Negra, en la que se encontraba Annie; por alguna razón, casi podía imaginarse sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad, como dos fuegos fatuos, helados y abrasadores al mismo tiempo. Tragó saliva.

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, de vuelta a la realidad tras dejar atrás aquellas abstracciones, se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en el campamento en sí; habían dejado atrás el bosque, a su alrededor había tiendas de campaña y soldados… Algunos saludaban a su paso y Nanaba respondía con rapidez; la mayoría seguían centrados en sus asuntos, casi sin verles.

"¿Será otra de sus habilidades? Pasar desapercibidos, cuando ella se lo propone… Je, eso estaría bien."

La mujer y el muchacho se acercaban cada vez más al viejo castillo, antaño Cuartel de la Legión y ahora centro de mando de la Fuerza Conjunta. Armin también se dio cuenta de cómo Nanaba había conseguido, con una sola pregunta, que él quedase sumido en aquellos recuerdos (no del todo desagradables); y verdaderamente, por un momento, había parecido que sólo tuvo que parpadear para salir del bosque y aparecer de repente en el campamento.

"Ella tampoco dejará de sorprenderme," pensó mientras sonreía. Con ella a su lado, quizás no sería tan difícil; aunque lo cierto era que aún no había contestado del todo a su pregunta…

–Supongo que esa "Celda Negra" en la que está Annie es bastante peor… –Armin tragó saliva.

Enseguida notó que el tema le resultaba incómodo a Nanaba, pero el chico decidió insistir; más le valía irse preparando mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba.

–En realidad, había un sótano aún más profundo, en el castillo –empezó a explicar la legionaria.

Mientras tanto, continuaba andando y devolvía los saludos ocasionales, seguida de cerca por Armin; al no tratarse de un asunto tan delicado como otros (por ejemplo, nombres de traidores), podían permitirse hablar de ello en público con cierta libertad.

–Había un cuarto oscuro, pequeño y polvoriento, en el lugar más recóndito e inaccesible de todos. Por lo visto, se usó durante un tiempo como trastero, pero hasta para eso se olvidó. Cuando trajeron aquí a Annie, la Fuerza Conjunta acordó encerrarla en ese cuartucho, para mayor seguridad – Nanaba sonrió con cierta amargura–. Naturalmente, Levi se encargó de organizar la limpieza y dejarlo todo preparado para la ocasión, justo a tiempo. Sólo el Capitán podría conseguir algo así, incluso poco después de haberse lesionado la pierna. "Ejercicio ligero" que diría él, supongo. Ya le conoces, cuando se trata de higiene…

"Supongo que a mí también me habría puesto a hacer limpieza intensiva, si no fuese porque Erwin dio prioridad a mis informes sobre Stohess."

–Aunque para lo que ha servido al final… –Nanaba arrugó levemente la nariz–. Creyeron que, como parte del "interrogatorio", sería buena idea dejar que el lugar se fuese ensuciando cada vez más, para desmoralizar a la prisionera. Naturalmente, a ella no le importó demasiado. Levi, en cambio… Ya te lo puedes imaginar. Me extraña que no haya perdido la cordura, sólo con el olor.

"Quizás no la ha perdido… del todo. O quizás no estaba del todo cuerdo, para empezar. Je, ¿no decían que todos los chiflados se alistan en la Legión? Pues bienvenido al club."

–¿Y tú cómo te las apañas, cuando tienes que entrar allí para llevarle las comidas? –preguntó Armin.

–Igual que cuando hubo que sacar los cadáveres de Trost –contestó Nanaba, en tono neutro, que sin embargo al chico le sonó fúnebre–. Máscara, guantes y, si crees en algo, rezar lo que sepas para no coger nada. Claro que ella no tiene ese problema, no parece que un cambiante pueda enfermar tan fácilmente.

–Y… –Armin trató de cambiar de tema, antes de que le entrasen nauseas–. El nombre ése, "Celda Negra", ¿de dónde viene?

–No estoy segura de a quién se le ocurrió –Nanaba se encogió de hombros–. Quizás alguien lo leyó en algún sitio antes… Eso sí, es apropiado. Allí no entra nada de luz, en absoluto.

–Entonces, ¿ella…?

–Exacto. Todo el tiempo, completamente a oscuras. Tienes que entrar allí con una antorcha para no tropezarte. Naturalmente, tampoco le ha afectado mucho a ella. Incluso… –Nanaba, por un instante, pareció _asustada_ –. Yo diría que puede agudizar sus otros sentidos, hasta extremos insospechados. Es como… como si pudiese oír cosas que se supone que no debería haber oído. A veces, antes de entrar en su celda, estoy hablando con alguien, en voz muy baja… y luego ella me mira como si lo _supiera_ , de algún modo.

Nanaba se detuvo, no muy abruptamente para evitar llamar la atención, e indicó a Armin con gestos que le siguiera a un lugar más discreto. El chico la miró, preocupado, con el presentimiento de que iba a advertirle sobre el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo.

Dejaron atrás el exterior, y a los soldados que por allí deambulaban. La legionaria le condujo hasta un almacén construido recientemente, con troncos de madera; quizás la misma que había obtenido Eren durante sus entrenamientos en el bosque. Cerca del viejo castillo, las tiendas de campaña provisionales iban dando paso a estructuras más sólidas y permanentes, como aquélla. Armin incluso creyó oler la madera nueva, la savia apenas seca en aquellos troncos hasta entonces vivos. "Un olor más agradable que el que me espera en la Celda Negra, ¿eh?"

Se trataba de un almacén de suministros. Dado que los integrantes de la Fuerza Conjunta excedían con creces el número habitual de legionarios en el viejo Cuartel, también hacían falta edificios nuevos como ése, para guardar las provisiones necesarias para toda aquella gente. Al chico le extrañó no ver a nadie vigilando la entrada, ni siquiera había guardias dentro, pero enseguida averiguó el porqué; el edificio estaba construido, sí, y seguramente se pondría pronto en funcionamiento, pero aún seguía vacío.

Por otro lado, eso les convenía a los dos, para hacer aquel alto en el camino, en un lugar apartado y tranquilo, donde poder hablar del asunto con un poco más de discreción. Nanaba comprobó que estaban a solas y miró a Armin con atención.

–Ya te dije antes que Annie está resignada, que es la primera que quiere acabar con esto… pero su cuerpo, su instinto de supervivencia más primitivo, va en otra dirección completamente distinta. Creo que es un último recurso, un mecanismo desesperado, un estado de sobrecarga permanente. Expande al máximo sus otros sentidos, buscando cualquier posibilidad de escapar o hacer daño.

La mirada de la legionaria se hizo aún más intensa, preocupada e incluso angustiada; como diciendo "escucha con atención, que te va la vida en ello."

–No te engañé cuando te dije que Annie está completamente derrotada, hasta el punto de que uno casi puede compadecerla… pero eso no significa que haya dejado de ser peligrosa. La han tratado como a una bestia, y han terminado convirtiéndola en una bestia, mucho más de lo que pudiera haber sido antes. Es importante que no te confíes, que no le des oportunidades ni muestres debilidad alguna, a pesar de su aspecto. Un solo error y _te_ _devorará vivo_.

No había broma ni burla en aquella voz, ni siquiera exageración. Su expresión también dejaba clara la gravedad del asunto. Armin, aun aterrado como estaba, no tuvo problemas en seguir escuchando a Nanaba con toda su atención; efectivamente, le iba la vida en ello.

–Después de todo lo que le hemos hecho, Annie ya no tendrá reparos en actuar de manera completamente inhumana si se le presenta la ocasión. Nada la detendrá, pues lo ha perdido todo. La propaganda de Erwin pretendía convertirla en un _monstruo_ … y créeme, entre eso y la tortura, lo hemos conseguido. Yo intento tratarla como a una persona, no sólo por decencia, sino para que al menos pueda retener un ápice de su humanidad. Pero sé que es una causa perdida.

Armin se alegró al comprobar que Nanaba, a pesar de su amabilidad y optimismo, e incluso quizás cierta compasión excesiva, seguía con los pies en la tierra… y sabía cuándo había que tener miedo.

–En realidad, me alegro de que Annie vaya a morir. Ya no podremos hacerle más daño, pero tampoco podrá hacérnoslo ella a nosotros. Porque créeme, después de todo lo que le hemos hecho, si consiguiese escapar… acabaría con todos y cada uno de nosotros. Y quizás nos lo mereceríamos.

Decir que Armin se sentía algo aprensivo, después de escuchar todo aquello, sería decir más bien poco. Tanta información, de golpe, resultaba algo aterrador, sí; pero podría serle no sólo útil, sino incluso _vital_ para más adelante. Sin embargo, una parte de él ya estaba pensando (naturalmente) en varias objeciones; iba a ponerlas de manifiesto, cuando…

–Vaya, veo que hoy estamos todos igual de animados –interrumpió una voz socarrona a sus espaldas, en la entrada–. Menos mal que no es sólo cosa mía.

Armin, normalmente, se habría sentido más alarmado, por la súbita intervención de alguien a quien no podía ver; pero Nanaba, que le tenía delante y sí podía verle, parecía tranquila. El chico también creyó reconocer aquella voz; se dio la vuelta…

Suspiró con alivio. Se trataba de Gelgar, otro legionario del mismo equipo.

Era un hombre alto, aunque no el más delgado. Su rostro era sólido, abierto y llano, de persona leal; inspiraba confianza. El cabello, castaño claro, lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, aunque sin aplanárselo demasiado; así parecía aún más alto. Sus ojos verdes, amables, sonreían de buen talante.

Si Nanaba era la mano derecha de Mike, Gelgar sería la izquierda. Otro lugarteniente del equipo, alguien que no daba todas las órdenes pero sí se aseguraba de que se llevasen a cabo. La legionaria se ocupaba más bien de entrenar a Eren y Mikasa; era su compañero quien pasaba más tiempo con el resto de la 104, supervisando su día a día con carácter más inmediato.

Armin recordaba cómo, durante los años de instrucción en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, el Jefe Shadis siempre ladraba sus órdenes pero casi nunca se dignaba a hacer lo mismo que exigía de los reclutas; todavía recordaba aquellas marchas forzadas a pie, durante las cuales el maldito viejo montaba a caballo para seguir azuzándoles, sólo le habría faltado darle latigazos a los rezagados (él se habría llevado unos cuantos).

Gelgar, en cambio, dirigía sus actividades y ejercicios dando ejemplo. No tenía ningún problema en acompañar a los chicos y participar con ellos en sus esfuerzos y penalidades. Siempre de buen humor, pero también lo bastante firme como para que nadie dejase de tomarse en serio el entrenamiento. Lo cierto era que, gracias a él, y también a Henning y Lynne, todos habían aprovechado aquellas dos semanas para hacer un montón de cosas.

Además, también era alguien con quien casi siempre se podía contar, si uno tenía un problema y necesitaba hablar de ello. Quizás sus consejos no fuesen siempre los mejores, y a veces daba la impresión de que todo era una broma para él; pero por lo menos escuchaba, ayudando a recordar que uno no estaba solo.

Otra peculiaridad suya era la petaca que solía llevar encima, como el viejo Pixis. Sin embargo, a diferencia del Comandante de las Tropas Estacionarias, Gelgar no bebía tanto como para necesitar que luego alguien le fuese metiendo collejas (como supuestamente hacía Anka con Dot). Desde luego, aquel "vicio" no le impedía cumplir con sus deberes, normalmente se le vía centrado. Pero…

Había algo distinto en él ahora. No llevaba una botella en la mano ni nada por el estilo, pero se le notaba más… ausente de lo normal; como si su vitalidad habitual hubiese quedado suspendida en el aire, a la espera de que en cualquier instante estallase una tormenta. Y Armin volvió a tragar saliva, y volvió a tener un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué habría hecho que alguien como Gelgar actuase así?

Nanaba le saludó animada, pero ella también debió de darse cuenta, porque enseguida frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó directamente la legionaria.

–Oh, nada importante –su compañero movió una mano, con una sonrisa forzada.

–Gelgar… –los ojos de Nanaba, azules y serios, parecían ser capaces de ver lo que había debajo de la superficie.

–Bueno… –el hombre se removió un poco, incómodo, sin apartar la mirada ni tampoco resistir el poder de la otra–. Ya me conoces, seguramente no sea nada, pero…

Entonces guardó silencio, al ver al muchacho. Nanaba le siguió un momento, pero luego volvió a mirar a Gelgar.

–Armin es de confianza –dijo ella con suavidad–. Lo que fueses a contarme, también puede escucharlo él. Ha estado hablando esta mañana con Erwin y los demás, ya sabe prácticamente todo lo que hay que saber.

–Vaya… –Gelgar parecía sorprendido–. Así que… Eso sigue adelante… Había oído rumores, pero no estaba seguro de si…

Se quedó sin palabras, con la mirada perdida. Armin empezó a preocuparse. "¿Cuánto sabe? ¿Podemos confiar en él? Nanaba lo hace…"

–Voy a acompañarle a la Celda Negra –añadió ella.

Y Gelgar volvió al presente, abriendo mucho los ojos y esforzándose visiblemente para que no le ocurriese otro tanto con la boca. Luego se calmó, al menos lo suficiente para meter la mano en un bolsillo y sacar su fiel petaca; desenroscó y dio un buen trago. "No le tiembla el pulso," se sorprendió Armin. El hombre pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y sonrió.

–El truco del "borracho sobrio". Seguro que no lo habías visto antes, ¿eh? –Gelgar le ofreció la petaca–. ¿Quieres un poco?

–No, gracias –contestó Armin, tratando de sonar amable–. No es sólo que no bebo, es que incluso si sólo fuera agua, en un día como hoy no sé si podría retenerlo.

–Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer… –Gelgar le miró entre sorprendido y aturdido; a veces, parecía mirar _a través_ de él–. Sabes lo que se espera de ti, vaya… ¿Qué se supone que debe decir uno ante eso?

–Gelgar –intervino Nanaba, preocupada–. _¿Qué has visto?_

Armin tuvo un mal presentimiento. "¿A qué se refiere?" Temía la respuesta… pero al mismo tiempo sentía que la necesitaba.

–Yo… yo ya no lo recuerdo –Gelgar fue a echar otro trago, pero se contuvo y guardó la petaca en el bolsillo; ahora sí le temblaba un poco la mano–. ¿Con qué sueñan los legionarios? Je, pues supongo que con lo mismo de siempre. Luchas, batallas, titanes, muerte, sangre por todas partes… Dientes enormes que se cierran sobre ti, manos gigantescas que te atrapan y aprietan hasta hacerte crujir… Vamos, lo de todos los días.

–Pero hoy ha pasado algo más, ¿verdad? –preguntó Nanaba con delicadeza.

–Sí… –asintió su compañero–. Esa sensación de aprensión, de fatalidad que se cierne sobre nosotros… Esa intuición, casi certeza, de que va a ocurrir algo terrible… Sigue conmigo. Incluso después de despertar. Incluso después de beber… –miró a Armin–. Y eso nunca es buena señal, chico, te lo aseguro.

–¿H-ha ocurrido otras veces? –consiguió preguntar el muchacho.

Silencio. Gelgar le miró fijamente, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

–Sí, ha ocurrido otras veces –contestó, muy serio, sin entonación alguna en su voz–. Por ejemplo, el día que atacaron Trost.

Armin sintió que se le ponían todos los pelos de punta. Si antes había notado calor, ahora en cambio le invadía un frío que llegaba hasta sus huesos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, para no pedirle a Gelgar que le pasase la petaca; le vendría bien un trago, pero también sería contraproducente para…

–…mi misión –susurró; luego miró directamente al legionario, a sus angustiados ojos verdes.

Había querido evitar ese tipo de situaciones, precisamente, para que sus temores no fuesen a más, hasta el punto de dejarle paralizado antes de poder enfrentarse a ellos. La aprensión de Gelgar había hecho resonar la suya propia; y para acabar con ésta, tendría que atacar también la otra.

El frío fue abandonando su cuerpo, sustituido por una sensación ardiente que iba cada vez a más, hasta volver a animarle. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba de una clase especial de _ira_ ; la furia tranquila de alguien acorralado, que al final no tiene más remedio que hacer frente a aquello que le persigue.

"¡No dejaré que me derroten antes de haber empezado!"

–El día del ataque a Trost fue… _interesante_ –Armin seguía mirando a Gelgar a los ojos, aunque podía sentir a Nanaba detrás de él, escuchando también con atención–. Una batalla temible, sí, yo mismo estuve a punto de morir varias veces. Devorado vivo por titanes, acribillado a cañonazos por mis supuestos camaradas, devorado vivo otra vez… –tragó saliva, pero luego se relamió los labios y en ellos apareció una mueca feroz–. La primera vez me salvó mi mejor amigo, y creí que le había perdido. Luego resultó que Eren podía transformarse en un titán de quince metros, je… –dejó pasar un instante de silencio–. Todo cambió aquel día, pero no necesariamente para mal. Aquel día, la Humanidad recuperó su Esperanza. Y quizás hoy sea otro de esos días. Quizás hoy vaya a ocurrir algo, temible y magnífico a la vez. Quizás vuelvan a cambiar de pronto las reglas del juego, y la Humanidad descubra de nuevo que puede no sólo sobrevivir sino incluso _ganar_ esta guerra. Así que… Gelgar, bienvenidas sean esas premoniciones. Ojalá hoy sea un día así de importante. Y ojalá pueda yo contribuir, en parte, a lo que tenga que pasar.

Y calló. En cuanto lo hizo, supo que en realidad su posición no era la mejor para dar discursos grandilocuentes. Sí, él había pasado por muchas cosas… pero enfrente tenía a alguien más veterano, más grande y más fuerte, que llevaba años enfrentándose a los titanes, antes incluso de tener a uno de su lado.

Gelgar podría haber contestado de forma condescendiente, con unas palmaditas en la cabeza, pero no hizo nada de eso. El soldado le miraba… puede que no exactamente con respeto, más bien una expresión neutra; pero ahí, en sus ojos verde claro, podía seguir viéndose el mismo miedo de antes, quizás aun todavía más intenso.

–Esperemos que tengas razón, chico –se limitó a contestar, en voz baja; luego parpadeó un par de veces, meneó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, algo aturdido, como si acabase de despertar–. Bueno, yo… Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta, con eso de que tenemos el día libre y tal… En fin, supongo que luego, si acaso, ya me contaréis…

No terminaba de encontrar las palabras, así que se despidió con el saludo de rigor; Nanaba y Armin se lo devolvieron como era debido. Después, Gelgar se marchó de allí con paso rápido, pero relativamente firme. La mujer y el muchacho todavía permanecieron unos instantes sin decir ni hacer nada, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

–Él no suele ser así –Nanaba rompió el silencio, en defensa de su compañero.

–Lo sé… –Armin se dio la vuelta y miró a la legionaria, sonriendo con amabilidad–. Hay gente que siente cuándo va a cambiar el tiempo. Parece que a él le pasa lo mismo en fechas señaladas, je, eso está bien… –volvió a apoderarse del muchacho cierta inquietud–. Aunque tampoco hacía falta que nos avisara de eso, ¿verdad? Creo que ya sabíamos que lo de luego…

Y entonces abrió mucho los ojos, al darse cuenta de repente de una cosa. Miró fijamente a Nanaba, asustado.

–Gelgar… ¿Él sabe que Reiner y Bertolt…?

La legionaria asintió con la cabeza, apenada.

–Vaya… –a Armin casi se le escapó un silbido–. Él trabaja más a menudo con nosotros… Entonces, lo que me extraña es que el pobre no esté todavía peor.

–Es más fuerte de lo que parece –dijo Nanaba, con calma–. Hemos luchado los dos juntos, codo con codo, en numerosas ocasiones. Me cuesta pensar en alguien que pudiese cubrirme mejor las espaldas. Es curioso cómo a veces, quien está nervioso antes de comenzar una batalla, luego tiene nervios de acero cuando empieza… –miró atentamente a Armin–. Creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo. A la hora de la verdad, haces lo que tienes que hacer. No será la primera vez, seguro que hoy también lo consigues. Bueno… –trató de animarle con una sonrisa–. ¿Vamos allá?

Armin asintió, incluso consiguió devolverle esa sonrisa. Y los dos salieron del almacén, y reanudaron la marcha.

A pesar de todo, después de aquella extraña conversación, Armin ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Esperaba que le durase; no le haría ningún bien, dejarse llevar por el pánico y salir corriendo de allí, en un vano intento de dejar atrás todos aquellos temores y malos presentimientos. Pero no, él era un soldado, y cumpliría con su deber; aunque pensó con amargura en sus "amigos" traidores, también dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por su misión.

Él no iba a ser menos que ellos. Incluso les superaría. No se detendría ante _nada_.

Afortunadamente, no hubo más encuentros que pudieran acabar con el precario equilibrio mental que había logrado. Se cruzaron con unos cuantos soldados más de la Fuerza Conjunta, de todas las ramas: legionarios, guardas, y también policías en menor medida.

Armin notó que le pasaba algo curioso: hasta cierto punto, era consciente del lugar por el que avanzaba, de la gente con la que se iba encontrando; pero si luego no podía recordar a quién había visto tan sólo un momento antes. Era como si su mente estuviese tan centrada en no pensar en lo que vendría después, que él ya no era capaz de prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba, más allá del mismo instante en que ocurría; como si la realidad fluyese a su alrededor, víctima de su propia aprensión, tan intensa que afectaba inevitablemente a la forma en que percibía el mundo.

Por suerte, Nanaba estaba a su lado, anclándole a esa realidad que parecía esquiva; ella era un punto de apoyo, de serenidad y calma. La legionaria, a juzgar por su expresión apacible, no había visto nada fuera de lo habitual, nada sospechoso entre aquellos soldados a los que saludaba brevemente; y esa misma tranquilidad también resonaba en Armin, aquietando sus temores. Una sola mirada de aquellos ojos azules, era como un bálsamo para sus heridas, una bocanada de aire fresco; aún sentía a veces que se ahogaba, pero al menos era soportable, y podía seguir adelante.

Entonces llegaron al castillo en sí. Extrañamente, no tuvo la sensación de estar entrando en "la guarida de la bestia". Sonrió un poco, al darse cuenta de que le intranquilizaba el hecho de estar tan tranquilo (aparente contrasentido); como si se hubiese olvidado de algo y en cualquier momento fuese a recordarlo, aterrado… pero no, nada.

Siguieron caminando, ahora por el suelo de piedra. Sus pasos resonaban en el interior del edificio, junto con los de otros soldados que iban y venían con sus quehaceres diarios; discreto recordatorio, una vez más, de que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor, de que la vida seguía para los demás con una semblanza de normalidad.

La luz entraba por la puerta y varias ventanas; había otras fuentes, como lámparas y antorchas, en posiciones estratégicas. Era un lugar que Armin visitaba con cierta frecuencia; pero sentía como que, al mismo tiempo que recorría un trayecto rutinario, flotaba en un extraño desconcierto que no debería serlo. Una vez más, fue Nanaba quien le mantuvo con los pies en la tierra; le colocó suavemente una mano en el hombro, para indicarle por dónde tenían que ir ahora.

El muchacho tragó saliva al ver que se encaminaban a unas escaleras, que bajaban, hacia la oscuridad…

En el pequeño arco de entrada, había dos policías; uno a cada lado, ambos igual de nerviosos. Llevaban el equipo completo, más el habitual añadido a insistencia de Levi; porra, puñal y pistola. También apretaban, en sus manos de blancos nudillos, sendos rifles con las bayonetas caladas. Cuando se acercaron a los centinelas, a los que Armin quizás conocía de vista, temió por un momento que fuesen a disparar primero y preguntar después; pero se tranquilizaron casi al instante, al ver a Nanaba. Se extrañaron un poco al ver al chico con la legionaria, aunque bastaron unas pocas palabras de ella para que les dejasen pasar; él no oyó las palabras exactas, sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos.

"Se les ve un poco ansiosos, ¿eh? Aunque quién soy yo, para recriminarle precisamente eso a nadie…"

Nanaba siguió adelante, y Armin la siguió a ella, tratando de ni siquiera pensar en las dudas que acechaban en su interior; si les daba oportunidad, seguramente le vencerían… Bajaron escaleras, doblaron una esquina y siguieron bajando; sus pasos, y el equipo de maniobras de la legionaria, resonaban entre las sólidas paredes subterráneas del viejo cuartel. Al joven le parecía que allí se respiraba peor; quiso creer que era sólo impresión suya.

Al fin salieron a un largo pasillo recto, que apenas tenía un rastro de luz natural de la planta baja. Había antorchas colocadas a intervalos regulares en una de las paredes, la de piedra, mientras que la otra estaba formada principalmente por los sucesivos barrotes de las distintas celdas. Armin vio que, de uno de los compartimentos (quizás el mismo que Eren ocupó en su día), salía una luz más intensa. Nanaba le indicó que se parase, mientras ella se asomaba con cautela para saludar a quienes había dentro; aunque el chico, llevado por la curiosidad, no tardó en echar también un vistazo.

Dentro había un grupo de tres o cuatro… sí, cuatro soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias; aunque Armin, entre el agobio que sentía y la deficiente luz del lugar, no pudo verlos bien. Tampoco distinguió sus palabras, aunque sonaban tranquilas; de nuevo, el "efecto Nanaba" en acción, además de que la legionaria debía ser una cara conocida en aquellos lares.

El chico sí pudo ver que tres de los soldados estaban sentados alrededor de una mesita plegable, jugando a las cartas, mientras el cuarto permanecía tumbado en un catre, intentando leer un libro a pesar de la escasa iluminación… o quizás se había quedado dormido, porque tenía el libro muy pegado a la cara. La idea casi hizo sonreír a Armin, pero aquella sombra se desvaneció en cuanto Nanaba le indicó que debían seguir adelante.

El pasillo terminaba en otro tramo de escaleras, que continuaban bajando, hacia una oscuridad más profunda todavía…

Armin apretó el puño y se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano. El dolor le ayudó a evitar ideas como la de salir corriendo… eso, y que Nanaba volvió a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro; sólo con aquel leve contacto, ya creyó recibir parte de su serenidad y ánimo. Con la otra mano, la legionaria cogió una de las antorchas que había en la pared; después, ambos iniciaron el descenso.

Bajar escaleras, otro giro, más escaleras… Una oscuridad cada vez más intensa, a pesar de la antorcha; un ambiente cada vez más opresivo, o eso le parecía a Armin.

Hasta que también terminaron aquel tramo y, después de cruzar un pequeño rellano, se encontraron ante una sólida puerta de madera y hierro reforzado.

Armin estaba prácticamente convencido de que eran imaginaciones suyas. Aun así, eso no lo hacía menos real para él.

Porque verdaderamente creyó sentir, al otro lado, _el Mal_ en estado puro.


	15. Ella

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR -_ _Mi agradecimiento a_ _ **Saialen**_ _,_ _por haberse animado a seguir esta historia. ¡Cada vez somos más!_ _En serio,_ _gracias_ _a todos por vuestro interés._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15 – ELLA**

 _Publicado el 21 de agosto de 2015, con una extensión de 5.415 palabras._

* * *

Armin se quedó mirando, sin pestañear y con los ojos muy abiertos (se los notaba secos, más aún con aquel aire tan viciado), la puerta al abismo que se cernía sobre él amenazadoramente.

De repente le asaltó la idea de que, si hubiese un temblor, las paredes podrían venirse abajo y ellos quedarían enterrados _vivos_ para siempre en aquel lugar; quizás de manera no tan distinta a los titanes que había dentro de los muros.

Ya iba a reprocharse a sí mismo su falta de concentración, cuando se dio cuenta o más bien recordó una cosa. Al otro lado de aquella puerta, había respuestas; distinto sería que pudiese obtenerlas… _ella_ las guardaba celosamente.

¿Sería cierto lo que había dicho Nanaba antes? ¿Estaría _ella_ al otro lado, escuchando cualquier cosa que hiciesen, incluso respirar?

De algún modo, a pesar de todo lo que le habían hecho a _ella_ , sentía que en realidad él era allí el prisionero; que en cuanto atravesase aquella puerta, entraría en sus dominios y quedaría a su merced, haría con él cualquier cosa…

"¿Por qué no me mataste?" Aquella pregunta, una de tantas aún sin respuesta, le vino de nuevo a la cabeza.

Nanaba, a su lado, portadora de la antorcha que era su única fuente de luz, apretó su hombro y le observó con aquellos ojos azules que las llamas volvían aún más brillantes; fuego líquido que, incluso en aquel siniestro lugar, le hacía sentir más limpio, más despejado, más valiente.

–No está aquí –dijo la legionaria, en voz baja.

–¿Qué? –Armin creyó entender otra cosa; por un momento, sintió alivio e irritación al mismo tiempo.

"Dar tantas vueltas para nada…"

–Annie no está justo al otro lado de la puerta –aclaró Nanaba–. Todavía hay otra barrera de seguridad.

"Pues claro. Qué rápido quise creer yo, que me iba a librar de ésta…"

–¿Hay más centinelas aquí abajo? –preguntó el muchacho, entrecerrando los ojos para no quedar completamente deslumbrado por la antorcha–. Hay que tener valor.

–Naturalmente –Nanaba sonrió levemente, con orgullo–. Al fin y al cabo, son legionarios.

"Vaya… Hacer mejor las cosas, significa que siempre van a encomendarte lo más difícil, mientras los otros se libran. Yo habría puesto aquí a los dos policías de antes, a ver si así aprendían algo."

Nanaba, a todo esto, se había acercado a la puerta. Cerró el puño y golpeó tres veces, con una potencia que habría sorprendido a quien no la conociese mejor.

Fuera quien fuese quien estuviera al otro lado, contestó con dos golpes, que les llegaron algo amortiguados. Nanaba, con una leve sonrisa, dio un golpe más. Desde dentro, de nuevo, dos golpes. La legionaria volvió a dar tres.

Hubo un breve silencio. Nanaba frunció levemente el ceño.

–No se les habrá olvidado… –murmuró.

Y por fin, la respuesta. Por un momento, pareció que el centinela al otro lado se había vuelto loco; en realidad, sólo fueron cinco golpes. La mujer volvió a dar dos golpes. Después, silencio.

Se oyó el sonido de algo metálico al descorrerse; no un pestillo, sino una pequeña rendija en la parte superior de la puerta. Armin pudo ver, a través del hueco, dos ojos brillantes a la luz de la antorcha, que Nanaba había apartado para no deslumbrar tanto; aun así, el chico no pudo distinguir de quién se trataba.

–Mujer, no hacía falta tanta complicación –saludó una voz ronca, de hombre–. Haber dicho que eras tú, habría bastado con eso.

–Tampoco pasa nada por hacer las cosas como es debido, ¿no? –Nanaba se encogió levemente de hombros, sonriendo; aunque luego adoptó una expresión más seria–. Al final, lo que te dije antes sigue en pie. De hecho, vamos a hacerlo ahora.

Entonces la legionaria miró a Armin, y los ojos del centinela apuntaron en la misma dirección. ¿Era impresión suya, o podía oírle tragar saliva?

–Vaya… –el hombre sonaba entre sorprendido y admirado–. ¿Al final te has ofrecido voluntario para esto?

–Es una forma de decirlo –contestó el chico, con algo de acritud.

Y entonces recordó otra cosa que le había dicho Nanaba antes. "Yo diría que puede agudizar sus otros sentidos, hasta extremos insospechados. Es como… como si pudiese oír cosas que se supone que no debería haber oído. A veces, antes de entrar en su celda, estoy hablando con alguien, en voz muy baja… y luego ella me mira como si lo _supiera_ , de algún modo."

Esta vez fue Armin quien tragó saliva. "¿Habrá oído _ella_ eso también? Si digo algo que no es cierto… Mi respiración, mis latidos, ¿podrá oírlos? ¿Sabrá que no estoy diciendo la verdad? Maldita sea, ni la he visto aún y ya me está poniendo nervioso… Además, hay una diferencia entre mentir y no contarlo todo. Y no es la primera vez que nos vemos en una situación similar, esto me recuerda a lo de Stohess, en las escaleras, antes de que se desatase el infierno. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo bien que salió aquello… No, ya basta. Así no llegaré a ningún lado."

Entonces volvió a ser consciente del lugar donde se encontraba. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, el centinela le observaba con ojos preocupados, silencioso testigo de su dilema interno; y también podía sentir la preocupación de Nanaba, a su lado.

"Maldita sea, ¡no me hace falta vuestra compasión! De qué me servirá, cuando tenga que enfrentarme a _ella_ …"

Y recuperó suficiente ánimo y decisión, como para atreverse a jugar con las cartas que medio le habían tocado, medio se había procurado él mismo.

–Van a ejecutarla dentro de tres días.

La voz le salió rasposa y cascada, como la de un viejo. Tuvo que carraspear un poco, para no atragantarse con su propia saliva reseca. El vigilante pareció sorprenderse al oír aquello; Nanaba, aunque algo tensa, no dijo nada y aguardó expectante.

"Ella no debe saber mi verdadero propósito," se recordó Armin; y decidió seguir interpretando aquel papel.

–Fuimos compañeros… –la voz ya le salió algo más firme–. Y bueno, en parte la capturamos gracias a mí, así que… Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es despedirme como es debido, antes de la ejecución. Creo que me lo he ganado… Por suerte, el Comandante también lo ha visto así y me ha dado autorización.

Miró de reojo a Nanaba, ya más relajada y con una expresión vagamente aprobadora en el rostro; había comprendido su "juego". No sabría si decir lo mismo del centinela, pero al menos éste no puso más reparos y asintió.

–Vale, esperad que os abro enseguida –contestó–. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos.

Cerró la rendija con un brusco "clanc" metálico, y poco después empezó a oírse el descorrer de cerrojos metálicos al otro lado: uno, dos, tres… algunos chirriaban por el óxido. Armin se planteó si no sería algo deliberado, para poner nerviosa a la prisionera cada vez que alguien abriese la puerta; para que _ella_ fuese temiendo por anticipado lo que estaba por venir.

"Aunque con el _éxito_ del interrogatorio y todo lo demás, seguro que son los carceleros los que van a terminar de los nervios, mientras que a _ella_ no le hace efecto alguno."

Una parte de él volvió a sentir (a su pesar) algo de admiración por aquella Traidora que resistía todo lo que le echasen… Otra parte de él acarició la pistola que guardaba en el bolsillo, "obsequio" de Levi; sin embargo, el arma no le daba mucha seguridad, más bien le parecía un juguete inútil, en comparación con lo que le esperaba.

Al fin se abrió la puerta hacia fuera, con un último chirrido metálico que le hizo apretar los dientes. Nanaba y Armin tuvieron que retroceder con rapidez para no llevarse un golpe. El chico casi tropezó, porque el recibidor era pequeño y había chocado con el primer peldaño de las escaleras; pero la legionaria le sujetó a tiempo con una mano, mientras seguía sosteniendo con la otra la cálida antorcha.

Cuando recuperó la concentración (y el equilibrio), Armin pudo ver quién se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta: se trataba del legionario Keiji, uno de los subordinados de Hanji. El chico recordaba haberse encontrado con él en varias ocasiones; sobre todo recordaba cómo, al final del combate de Stohess, cuando capturaron a Annie, Keiji fue uno de los pocos que no se lanzaron sobre _ella_ para molerla a golpes… aunque tampoco hizo nada para impedirlo (algo que Armin podía entender, pues a él le pasó lo mismo).

Keiji era delgado, alto, huesudo; su cabeza encajaba a la perfección con el resto de su cuerpo, con facciones muy angulosas, especialmente la barbilla y los pómulos. Uno podría creer que al hombre no le daban de comer lo suficiente, pero siempre había estado así. Su frente despejada daba paso a un cabello castaño oscuro, muy corto y con entradas en las sienes. Sus ojos, también castaños, normalmente observaban con una serenidad que ahora, en cambio, no estaba del todo presente.

"Normal que esté un poco desquiciado, si le toca vigilar en un sitio así, a una persona así. Cualquier otro en su lugar habría terminado peor."

Haciendo memoria, lo cierto era que ocurría lo mismo con los demás colaboradores del equipo de Hanji. Dado que la científica había sido apartada por el momento de todo lo referente al entrenamiento de Eren, ella y los suyos había terminado en labores de apoyo, específicamente a Levi en el "interrogatorio" y también la vigilancia y custodia de la prisionera.

Nifa, "Gafas", el propio Keiji… Últimamente, todos ellos tenían la mirada un poco más ausente de lo habitual; no sería para menos, teniendo en cuenta lo que habrían tenido que presenciar, o más bien escuchar, haciendo aquellos turnos de guardia. Por no hablar de la amenaza constante de que viniesen desde fuera para rescatar a la prisionera… o la amenaza desde dentro, si contra todo pronóstico al final _ella_ resultaba tener escondido un as en la manga, y sorprendía a todos utilizando alguna técnica secreta hasta entonces, para liberarse a sí misma.

"Con razón, cuando oyó lo de los tres días, lo que sintió Keiji fue alivio. Es admirable, esa tenacidad y resistencia… Pero no me cambiaría por él por nada del mundo."

Él único del equipo de Hanji que se libraba de aquello, era Moblit, que andaba la mayor parte del tiempo distrayendo a Eibringer, el representante de la Policía Militar en la Fuerza Conjunta; así, al menos, podían librarse de ciertas interferencias… Quizás incluso el bueno de Berner conseguiría sacarle algo de esa forma al pobre Dennis; algún dato o información, sobre quien fue su subordinada por un tiempo, antes de convertirse en la Traidora. Aunque Armin no contaba con ello, reconocía que tampoco estaba de más, intentar probar suerte por varios métodos simultáneamente.

Afortunadamente para el pequeño grupo de selectos camaradas, ellos no eran los únicos legionarios que tenían que hacer allí turnos de guardia; pero sí era cierto que siempre se trataba de legionarios, porque de la vigilancia en los otros niveles se encargaban policías y guardas. Armin podía comprender la necesidad de encomendar esa labor tan delicada a gente de confianza, pero tampoco le parecía justo sobrecargar de esa manera a los soldados más capaces.

Nada más normal que desconfiar de la Policía Militar; mucho tendría que cambiar, para que ese cuerpo inspirase otra cosa. Por otro lado, las Tropas Estacionarias… Armin recordó la conversación en el bosque, sobre el Cuarto Traidor; ni Anka podía responder de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la rama más extensa y numerosa de todo el Ejército.

"A la hora de la verdad, parece que la Legión siempre está sola… Al menos, aquí, nos tenemos los unos a los otros."

Naturalmente, tratándose de Armin, todo esto lo pensó en apenas un instante. Keiji siguió mirándole desde el marco de la puerta; luego se apartó y les indicó con la cabeza que pasasen. Nanaba, que todavía sujetaba al chico, apretó su hombro y le animó a continuar.

"Un silencio algo incómodo, ¿no? A ver si se me ocurre algo…"

–Por lo que oí de este sitio, pensé que olería peor –dijo el muchacho, mientras entraba en la sala.

–Al menos la celda de la prisionera es lo bastante hermética como para contener casi todo el olor –Keiji ya arrugaba la nariz, sólo con hablar de ese tema–. Y el Capitán Levi ha dejado bien claro que el cuarto de guardia tiene que estar impoluto. Nos ha dejado de todo aquí: cubos, estropajos, paños, fregonas, guantes, máscaras, una amplia gama de limpiadores, lejía en abundancia obviamente, incluso varios tipos de ambientadores… Claro que tampoco podemos pasarnos usándolos, o nos ahogaremos aquí dentro.

"Sí que habla del tema, se le nota el entusiasmo por la limpieza. O se lo ha contagiado Levi, o prefiere hablar de cualquier otra cosa antes que de _ella_."

En cualquier caso, el soldado le mostró el interior de la sala, por donde Nanaba ya habría pasado varias veces antes. Las paredes parecían verdaderamente negras, a pesar de varias antorchas que apenas mitigaban la sofocante oscuridad; o al menos así la sentía Armin, aunque los otros legionarios, a fuerza de costumbre, ya lo llevaban mejor.

El cuarto de guardia tenía forma rectangular, unos diez por cinco metros aproximadamente. En una esquina había una mesa de madera cuadrada, con una linterna sorda encima y varios platos y botellas; apoyada contra una de las patas, había una mochila abierta de la que asomaban más provisiones. Las sillas estaban vacías, al igual que el catre que había en otra esquina; sin embargo, por razones de seguridad, los legionarios siempre iban en patrulla de dos como mínimo, aunque Armin no veía al principio al otro…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había una figura en el suelo, boca abajo, ¡resoplando! Por un momento, el chico creyó que le habría dado un ataque o algo similar… pero le extrañaba que ni Nanaba ni Keiji hubiesen acudido en su auxilio, incluso parecían tranquilos. Enseguida vio que el otro legionario, simplemente, estaba haciendo flexiones.

"Yo y mi imaginación hiperactiva…"

El hombre, cuando ya les vio entrar y acercarse, interrumpió sus ejercicios y se incorporó rápidamente, hasta quedar de pie frente a ellos, con su equipo completo (al igual que Keiji); todavía resoplaba pero parecía bastante animado, dadas las circunstancias. Armin tenía la impresión de haber visto antes a ese legionario, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que no terminaba de encajar en aquel rostro, ni conocido ni extraño; no tardó en obtener su respuesta.

–Eh, Gafas –le saludó Nanaba con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué tal va eso?

El interpelado se había quitado el objeto que le daba su apodo; de ahí que al chico le costase reconocerlo. "Gafas", así era como le conocía todo el mundo; seguramente tendría un nombre, pero nadie lo usaba y él tampoco insistía con el tema. En realidad, era un hombre corriente y moliente, casi un "Juan Nadie" que podría confundirse fácilmente entre una multitud, o incluso sin ella. Ni muy alto ni muy bajo, ni gordo ni delgado; cabello castaño claro, que llevaba corto (no tanto como Keiji) y sin peinar, ojos marrones un poco miopes, y apenas tres o cuatro pelos en la barbilla y mandíbula inferior.

–Bueno, Nanaba, la cosa va como siempre –contestó el legionario–. Ya que tenemos que estar aquí, más vale aprovechar el tiempo. No hay buena luz para leer, así que por lo menos me mantengo en forma. Y oye, gracias por esos ejercicios que nos enseñaste el otro día. Si no fuera por ellos, yo ya habría terminado metiéndole cabezazos a la pared, para pasar el rato.

Los otros sonrieron con el comentario, aunque Armin, a pesar del aparente buen humor, podía sentir cierta tensión; normal, estando en aquel lugar.

–Si queréis tomar algo… –les ofreció Keiji.

Armin sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, sólo de pensar en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Beber o comer era lo ultimo que tenía en mente en aquel momento.

–No, gracias –musitó.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada. Gafas le observó con atención, parpadeando y entrecerrando un poco los ojos; normal, en alguien miope. "Claro que, aquí abajo, no hay mucho que ver…"

–Entonces, ¿vas a hacerlo? –preguntó–. ¿Estás seguro?

–Pues no –contestó Armin con sinceridad; luego recordó el papel que se suponía que estaba interpretando–. Pero es ahora o nunca. Despedirme de ella… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Otra vez un intercambio de miradas. Los dos legionarios parecían incómodos, como si temiesen algo; y no era sólo por el lúgubre ambiente de aquel lugar, ni por la amenaza de la bestia encerrada allí dentro.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde estará?" Echó un vistazo a su alrededor; detalle curioso, le pareció ver en la mesa unos papeles. "No hay luz para leer, pero quizás sí para escribir, ¿o a alguno de ellos le habrá dado por dibujar?"

Nanaba, que parecía haberle declarado la guerra a las situaciones tensas, debió de percibir las dudas de sus compañeros; dudó un instante, como decidiendo si estaba autorizada a compartir cierta información con ellos.

–Ya no vamos a seguir interrogando a la prisionera –les aclaró por fin–. En serio… Armin ha venido para hablar con ella, nada más.

Y acertó, porque los otros dos se relajaron enseguida al oír aquello; aunque a veces costaba ver sus expresiones, a la luz danzante de las antorchas.

–Menos mal –contestó Keiji, aliviado–. Puede que el olor no llegue hasta aquí, pero _los gritos_ … –tragó saliva; por un momento, pareció palidecer.

–Sería mucho pedir, que insonorizaran esa habitación –refunfuñó Gafas, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto; luego miró al muchacho–. Oye, ¿seguro que sólo vas a hablar con ella?

–Seguro –Armin se molestó un poco por la falta de confianza–. No voy a torturarla ni nada por el estilo… –contuvo sus nauseas al recordar su conversación con Levi.

–No me refiero a eso –contestó el legionario, muy serio.

Y Armin comprendió. "Se cree que todo esto es una excusa, para poder acercarme a ella… y _matarla_."

Pensó de nuevo en la pistola que guardaba en su bolsillo; pero esta vez no la tocó, para no delatarse.

"Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición… Como Mikasa, él no querrá torturarla, sino ejecutarla directamente. Seguro que estos dos perdieron buenos amigos y compañeros, a manos de la Titán Hembra. Como todo el mundo, en realidad. Lógico, pensar que yo pretendo lo mismo…"

Gafas pareció adivinar en qué estaba pensando.

–Tenemos órdenes estrictas de no entrar en la celda –se explicó–. Espero que entiendas que es bastante irregular…

"Claro, porque si entrases tú, le cortarías directamente a _ella_ la cabeza, ¿verdad?" Armin tenía cada vez más claro que eso no era lo que él iba a hacer; de hecho, cada vez se sentía más asustado, con la idea de entrar allí. "¿Y dónde es? No veo otra puerta… Ah, venga, cuanto más lo retrasemos peor será, acabemos ya con esto."

–Si quiere traigo aquí al Comandante, para que se lo explique a usted en persona –refunfuñó el chico, irritado.

Keiji mantuvo su mejor cara de póquer y Nanaba dejó escapar un suspiro, pero a Gafas le hizo gracia la contestación; incluso sonrió un poco.

–Recuerda, sólo hablar –le advirtió–. Nada de tocar, o puede que salgas con un brazo de menos.

Armin tragó saliva. "Hablan de _ella_ como si fuese una bestia… ¿De verdad ha sido derrotada?"

–Aun así –continuó el legionario–, será mejor que entres con guantes y máscara. No está muy limpio, allí dentro.

–Lo que nos faltan son bolsas para las botas o algo por el estilo –añadió Keiji–. Cuando sales luego, se quedan las marcas de las suelas y hay que limpiarlo todo, es un peñazo… –entonces gesticuló con la cabeza–. Ahí tienes todo lo necesario.

Armin miró en aquella dirección y vio, casi oculto entre las sombras que rodeaban las antorchas, un pequeño cuarto cuadrado (apenas tres metros por tres), que no estaba separado por otra puerta, sino abierto en mitad de una de las paredes largas de la sala. Cuando se acercó, pudo comprobar que allí se guardaban todos los útiles de limpieza, tal y como se los había descrito Keiji, en impecable orden.

El chico tuvo que pasarse una mano por la boca, para ocultar una sonrisa algo histérica que le había aparecido de repente; porque por un instante se había imaginado a Levi en mitad del cuarto de limpieza, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión relajada, deleitándose en el olor a lejía. Aunque también le vino a la mente una imagen mucho menos cómica; el Capitán, limpiando a conciencia el cuarto de guardia después de cada interrogatorio, para no dejar rastro de toda aquella porquería.

"Pero hay manchas que no salen tan fácilmente… las del alma. Nos toca vivir con el peso de todas nuestras culpas: nuestras acciones, nuestras omisiones, nuestros fracasos… y a veces incluso nuestros éxitos."

El muchacho tragó saliva. ¿Qué debería hacer él, para tener éxito en su misión? ¿Qué precio tendría que pagar para conseguirlo? ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo… si se trataba de su propia humanidad?

Meneó la cabeza, intentó despejarse y fue buscando lo que necesitaría para entrar en la celda. "Que por cierto, dónde estará." Fue poniéndose los guantes de goma gruesa, que cubrían buena parte del antebrazo, y luego se colocó la máscara, que le tapaba casi toda la cara. Aun así, no podía evitar seguir pensando.

"¿No bastaría para mi misión fingir que he entrado y hablado con _ella_? Es lo que decía antes Hanji, uno deja en blanco la línea de puntos, y los demás ya se encargarán de rellenarla con sus propias suposiciones. Casi nadie sabría que no llegué a entrar en esa celda, aunque…" Armin volvió a menear la cabeza, atormentado por sus ideas.

"Yo lo sabría. Tendría que recordar, todos los días y a todas horas, que me eché para atrás en el último momento, que no me atreví a seguir hasta el final. Hay gente que ha muerto para que podamos llegar hasta aquí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es terminar lo que he empezado. Por todos ellos…" Armin apretó los dientes con fuerza. "Y también para no darle esa satisfacción a _ella_."

Algo volvió a encenderse dentro de él; un pequeño rescoldo, entre las cenizas de su odio, que tan espléndidamente había ardido cuando habló con Levi sobre la tortura. Aquella chispa no llegó a prender fuego a nada esta vez, pero ahí permanecía; también como una bestia dormida, que quizás despertaría cuando fuese necesario.

Y aunque nadie lo vio, porque en ese momento les daba las espaldas (y además llevaba la máscara), en el rostro de Armin apareció una sonrisa mucho más siniestra que la de antes. "Yo también puedo ser peligroso…"

Sin embargo, no siguió por ese camino. Ya había suficiente oscuridad, en aquel lugar tan siniestro; era mejor no añadir la que había en su interior. Quizás más adelante, como último recurso… "Pero no quiero pensar en eso. Ahora no."

Como le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, todas esas ideas cruzaron por su mente en apenas un instante. Salió del cuarto de limpieza, con los guantes y la máscara… y se dio cuenta de que ésta tenía un olor agradable, un leve aroma a limón; seguramente otro detalle del Capitán, para ayudar a combatir el hedor de la temible Celda Negra.

–Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –Armin, aunque ya lo había pensado antes, ahora lo dijo en voz alta.

Los otros legionarios comprendieron enseguida. Keiji volvió a señalar con la cabeza, esta vez a un rincón más apartado y oscuro; en el extremo opuesto a la puerta de entrada, en el lugar más apartado posible con respecto a donde se encontraban ellos. Al igual que el cuarto de limpieza, se trataba de una zona cubierta por sombras; una oscuridad todavía más intensa que la de alrededor.

Armin volvió a tener la sensación de que allí acechaba _el Mal_.

–Te has preparado bien –comentó Keiji con todo aprobador–. Por lo que veo, no es la primera vez…

–Estuve en Trost –se limitó a contestar el muchacho.

No hizo falta decir nada más; los allí presentes sabían todo lo que implicaban esas pocas palabras.

"Algo temible e importante al mismo tiempo…" Armin recordó su conversación con Gelgar. "¿Me tocará a mí provocarlo esta vez? Desde cierto punto de vista, lo de Eren también fue gracias a mí. Si no me hubiera quedado paralizado, él no se habría sacrificado para salvarme y quizás no habría descubierto su poder. ¿En qué me convierte eso? Pero las cosas no han cambiado tanto, ¿verdad? Aquí estoy otra vez, quieto, sin atreverme a…"

Su mente parecía buscar, a la desesperada, cualquier excusa para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese _ella_.

"En serio, tengo que hacer esto _ya_." Avanzó con decisión, fue a coger una de las antorchas…

–Espera –le dijo Gafas–. Con los guantes de goma, bastaría un solo descuido para prenderte fuego en un instante a toda la mano. Mejor usa la linterna sorda.

El legionario se acercó a la mesa, cogió el objeto en cuestión y se lo alargó al muchacho, que aceptó agradecido. Luego miró de reojo a Nanaba; al parecer, se sentía incómoda con la idea de meter antorchas dentro de la Celda Negra… quizás por tratarse de algo que ya había hecho Levi antes, y no sólo para iluminarse precisamente.

Armin volvió a mirar, sin moverse del sitio, el punto oscuro donde debía de estar la última puerta. Una parte de él quería ganar tiempo, retrasar sólo un poco más lo inevitable…

–Puede ser buena idea respirar por la boca –le sugirió Nanaba–. Así se corren otros riesgos, pero tienes la máscara, y el olor… Por las diosas, no sé qué sería de Mike, si tuviese que bajar aquí.

Los otros dos legionarios intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

–Ya es bastante que tú estés aquí –contestó Keiji, agradecido–. Si no fuese por ti, no sé cómo nos apañaríamos para darle de comer y de beber…

–¿Tan mal fue al principio? –preguntó Armin; su curiosidad, acentuada por esa necesidad de ganar tiempo.

–Bueno… –Gafas se rascó la nuca, con expresión culpable–. La primera vez, estábamos Nifa y yo aquí. Intentó darle ella de comer, pero en cuanto se acercó demasiado… ¡la traidora intentó morderla! La molí a palos, me echaron una buena bronca… –se veía que no estaba orgulloso de aquel momento–. Sin embargo, apareció Nanaba y, desde entonces, ha sido mucho más fácil. A saber por qué…

El soldado y su compañero miraron a la legionaria con curiosidad, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como quitándole importancia; no parecía que esta vez fuese a dar muchas explicaciones.

–Simplemente funciona, con eso basta –Nanaba miró luego al muchacho–. Armin, recuerda lo que hablamos antes. No te acerques demasiado a ella, por si acaso.

–Bueno, supongo que ya es la hora –dijo Keiji–. Sígueme, Armin. Y ya de paso… ¿Puedes iluminar un poco aquí?

El chico asintió y fue detrás del legionario, mientras oía cada vez con más fuerza su propia respiración, sus propios latidos. "Ya está. Es el momento de la verdad. No hay marcha atrás." Descorrió un poco la tapa delantera de la lámpara ciega, iluminó el siniestro rincón en sombras y sintió una curiosidad casi morbosa al revelar lo que allí se escondía: una puerta completamente metálica, basta y gruesa, que parecía de color negro; gruesos pestillos y cerrojos, tres por arriba y tres por abajo, más otros dos que rodeaban el gran hueco en el que iría la llave.

Los centinelas no se habían confiado, a pesar de que el tiempo había convertido su obligación en rutina. Todos los pestillos estaban echados; Keiji los fue descorriendo, uno por uno, con la habilidad y rapidez que daban la costumbre. Los sucesivos golpes metálicos iban poniendo a Armin cada vez más nervioso.

"Es como con la otra puerta… Si pretenden que _ella_ se sienta alarmada cada vez que abren, me parece que el efecto es más bien el contrario. No tiene sentido salir a cazar y alertar de tu presencia. Aunque, en realidad, ¿quién es el cazador y quién la presa?"

Cuando terminó con los cerrojos, Keiji sacó del bolsillo una llave, grande y pesada; mientras la metía en el hueco de la cerradura y empezaba a darle vueltas, Armin recordó otra cosa.

–En cuanto entre, cerrad lo más rápido que podáis –dijo con seriedad–. Y no abráis hasta que yo dé los golpes con la clave de antes.

–¿Seguro que te sabes el código? –preguntó Keiji, curioso y algo incrédulo.

–Tres, dos, uno, dos, tres, cinco, dos.

–¡Vaya! Sí que tienes buena memoria. Llegarás lejos…

–Oye, ¿estás seguro de lo que has dicho antes? –preguntó Gafas, que se acercó a ellos con expresión preocupada–. Aún no sabemos todo lo que puede hacer la prisionera. ¿No sería mejor dejar la puerta entreabierta, por si tienes que retroceder?

"Gracias por afianzar mis temores," gruñó el chico para sus adentros. Sin embargo, también se había acercado Nanaba, que seguía animándole con su sola presencia. En la expresión de la legionaria, le pareció ver, más que las dudas de sus compañeros, un mudo ofrecimiento; y él supo que ella le acompañaría dentro, si así se lo pedía.

Armin estuvo a punto de pedírselo; desde luego, esa opción habría sido mejor que salir corriendo. Pero una parte de él _necesitaba_ hacer aquello por sí mismo, sin ayuda de nadie; si se metía en esa celda, sabiendo que podía contar con Nanaba, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que decidiese recurrir a ella. Ahí también entraba en juego, un poco, su orgullo de soldado.

"En la Legión cuidamos de los nuestros, sí, pero hay cosas que uno tiene que hacer solo."Armin apretó los dientes. "Y esto… es _personal_."

Otra vez aleteó en su interior, aunque débilmente, el _odio_ , cual ave fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas. Quizás lo peor que había en él, no quería que Nanaba le acompañase en aquella celda, para evitar contagiarse de su _compasión_ ; no la iba a necesitar, incluso podría ser contraproducente para lo que se proponía. Pero incluso en ese estado, se dio cuenta de la frialdad (o algo mucho más siniestro) que implicaba aquello; y eligió con cuidado sus palabras, más aún sabiendo que la prisionera seguramente estaría escuchando al otro lado.

–Esto es algo completamente distinto –explicó Armin–. Y quiero que _ella_ lo sepa. Si me ve entrar con alguien más, empezará a formarse expectativas… Eso es algo que no nos interesa. El mensaje debe estar claro.

"Tan claro como el mensaje que le enviaremos a todo el mundo… con su ejecución." Esto no lo dijo en voz alta.

Nanaba seguía mirándole, serena y preocupada; esa parte de él empezaba a _odia_ _r_ que le mirase así.

–Recordaré todo lo que hemos hablado antes, ¿de acuerdo? –añadió para tranquilizarla.

Pareció tener éxito; Nanaba ya no parecía tan tensa. Sus compañeros aguardaban expectantes, observando alternativamente al muchacho y la puerta negra; con nerviosismo mal disimulado, como el propio Armin.

"No es sólo por lo que pueda salir mal. Es que, si sale bien, será mucho lo que haya en juego."

Entonces se forzó a dejar de prestar atención a sus camaradas y se centró en lo que tenía delante: aquella puerta… y lo que fuese que le esperaba al otro lado.

–Estoy listo –dijo con voz firme (y él fue el primer sorprendido)–. Abrid y cerrad lo antes posible.

Armin, por su parte, cerró la tapa de la linterna sorda; tenía pensado darle otro uso más adelante. Si alguno de sus compañeros se extrañó, nadie dijo nada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Al otro lado sólo había oscuridad; parecía _sólida_. Tuvo la sensación de que la Celda Negra era más grande de lo que creía.

No dudó más. Avanzó un par de pasos y entró.

– _Ya_ –ordenó.

Y casi al instante, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, acabando con la única fuente de luz (por escasa que fuese) que había iluminado por un instante la Celda Negra.

Se oyó el sonido de cerrojos y pestillos, que volvían a colocarse en su sitio.

Armin estaba encerrado allí dentro, en la oscuridad…

…con _ella_.

Y ése era el plan. Ésa era su misión.

Tenía un propósito. No fallaría.

Aunque el precio a pagar fuese su propia humanidad.


	16. Sólo hablar

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR –_ _¡Y ya está! Después de 77.000 palabras y 15 capítulos, por fin aparece Annie. ¡Ya era hora!_ _N_ _o encontré un buen momento para cortar antes, así que es_ _bastante_ _largo._ _Además, me ha costado un poco escribirlo (y de ahí también la tardanza); no hay tortura explícita, pero algunas descripciones no son agradables, porque ni la situación ni las circunstancias lo son. A pesar de todo, parece que esta historia ha despertado cierto interés; espero que os siga gustando._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16 – SÓLO HABLAR**

 _Publicado el 27 de agosto de 2015, con una extensión de 6.621 palabras._

* * *

La percepción era algo curioso.

En cuanto Armin se quedó a oscuras en aquella sala, de la que desconocía prácticamente todo, privado momentáneamente de la vista por decisión propia (la linterna sorda seguía tapada), sus otros sentidos empezaron a agudizarse, en un intento de obtener esa información por otros medios.

Primero fue su sentido del oído.

Cuando dejaron de resonar los pesados cerrojos que sus compañeros volvían a colocar en su sitio, al otro lado de la gruesa puerta metálica que le aislaba del mundo exterior, Armin empezó a ser consciente (quizás demasiado) de los sonidos de su propio cuerpo en aquel lugar oscuro: su respiración agitada contra la máscara que le cubría buena parte del rostro, los estrepitosos latidos de su corazón (tan fuertes que casi dolían), el "¡glub!" en su garganta cada vez que intentaba tragar saliva… Aunque se notaba la boca seca, tanto como húmedas por el sudor las manos, enfundadas en los gruesos guantes de goma.

De modo parecido, la ropa se le iba pegando al cuerpo por el sudor; sentía que le ocurría lo mismo con los cabellos, húmedos contra su cráneo. Tuvo que apartarse con la mano libre un mechón que le tapaba los ojos, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la linterna sorda; sorda, y también ciega, como él en aquella oscuridad.

Por desgracia, después de que se le agudizasen el oído y el tacto, vino el olfato. La celda no olía sino que _hedía_ a la peste de un lugar cerrado, sin ventilar durante días, insalubre y repugnante; como una cuadra con excrementos sin limpiar durante demasiado tiempo, o incluso algún animal muerto y en descomposición. En cuanto empezó a ser consciente del _hedor_ , Armin siguió el consejo de Nanaba y respiró por la boca; aunque aquello conllevase otros riesgos, el olor por sí solo ya bastaría para ponerle enfermo, y él necesitaba mantenerse firme, al menos por el momento.

"Aunque tampoco es que _ella_ pueda verme así ahora, en la oscuridad… ¿verdad?"

Y entonces pensó… que quizás Annie no podía verle pero sí _oírle_ ; Armin, en cambio, no podía oír nada que no fuese su propia respiración agitada.

"Quizás… Quizás no haya sido mi mejor idea, meterme aquí a solas con _ella_ en una celda oscura."

Y esa parte de él más lógica y racional, que todavía podía hacerse oír, se preguntaba _por qué_ , si tan importante era tener toda la información antes de actuar, no se había molestado en averiguar más sobre el estado de la prisionera: si estaba atada a un camastro, o tirada en una esquina cargada de grilletes, o sujeta a la pared… en este último caso, esperaba que no con clavos; la sola idea le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

"O quizás está dormida y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta todavía de que estoy aquí."

Trató de prestar atención, pero no oía nada más. Lo cierto era que le daba miedo abrir la tapa de la linterna y revelar lo que fuese que hubiera delante de él. Fue consciente de haber caído en el mismo error que había intentado evitar antes: posponer lo inevitable y, con eso, sólo conseguir que fuera aún más difícil; quedarse paralizado, de aquella manera tan indigna… Pero no podía evitar que su imaginación, en la oscuridad, agrandase aún más todos aquellos temores. ¿Y si arrojaba algo de luz, y lo que veía resultaba ser todavía peor?

"He dado el último paso, ¿no? He llegado hasta el final. Lo he hecho, estoy aquí en la Celda Negra, con _ella_. Puedo decir lo que me dé la gana sobre lo que pasó aquí, ¿quién no me creerá? No hay nadie más aquí, que pueda contradecirme. Cierto, _yo_ sabré lo que pasó en realidad, pero… ¿No basta con eso? N-no tengo por qué despertarla, hablar con ella ni siquiera es el objetivo principal del plan. Supongo que soy un cobarde… ¡pero un cobarde vivo! Muchas cosas dependen de mí, n-no puedo arriesgarme a que ella se despierte, se sienta provocada y m-me…"

Y ahí fue cuando esa parte racional suya quedó sepultada por otra más primitiva. Quizás se desató su instinto de "luchar o huir", quizás en aquella oscuridad activó una especie de "sexto sentido"; pero por un momento, verdaderamente creyó sentir que allí delante, a apenas unos metros de distancia, estaba… _ella_.

Annie Leonhart. Graduada en el cuarto puesto del 104º Cuerpo de Cadetes. Soldado de la Policía Militar. Titán Hembra. Guerrera. Asesina. _Traidora_.

En realidad, era mucho más lo que _no_ sabían de ella.

En la oscuridad, sus peores temores se iban haciendo cada vez más reales; hasta el punto de tener la impresión de que, verdaderamente, esta vez sí iba a morir a sus manos.

¿Quién podía asegurar que no era todo un plan de Annie para quedarse allí a solas con _él_? ¿Quién podía asegurar que no había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo y que, en realidad, sí podía liberarse a sí misma? Quizás estaba preparada, invisible pero no ciega en aquella oscuridad, lista para saltar sobre él en cualquier momento y _destruirle_. Si en verdad había soportado dos semanas de torturas, sólo para atraer a una trampa y vengarse de quien le había descubierto, corregir su error de no haberle matado cuando tuvo ocasión… entonces seguramente le aguardaba algo peor que la muerte.

Quizás Annie tenía una serie de habilidades ocultas que aún no había mostrado a nadie. Y si había sido capaz de manipular su mente, hasta el punto de ignorar los efectos de la tortura… ¿quién decía que no era capaz de manipular también las mentes de otros? Como en el Bosque Gigante, cuando soltó aquel grito formidable y temible mientras estaba transformada, volviendo locos a todos los titanes que había en kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Y si era capaz de hacer algo parecido, en su forma humana?

Si Annie, de algún modo, podía meterse dentro de él y manipular su mente… ¿Quién le aseguraba que no lo estaba haciendo ya, y que todos sus temores y paranoias eran el resultado? O peor aún, quizás sería capaz de _poseerle_ , salir de aquella prisión usando su cuerpo y luego pegarle un tiro al Comandante, como él mismo se había planteado antes (aunque sólo fuese por un momento). ¿O acaso esta idea también se la había implantado _ella_ en la cabeza, incluso desde la lejanía de la celda en que estaba encerrada?

Quizás no le mató antes por eso; porque le convenía más poder utilizarle como infiltrado involuntario, agente durmiente con pleno desconocimiento. "¿Y si _yo_ soy el enemigo?"

Pero incluso en su estado, se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de esas ideas. Si Annie tuviese de verdad semejantes poderes, ya los habría usado para _destruir_ por completo a la Legión y la Fuerza Conjunta, sin necesidad de soportar aquellas semanas de interrogatorio. Sin embargo…

Aunque no pudiese controlar y manipular hasta ese punto las mentes de sus enemigos, quizás sí podía seguir manipulando su cuerpo hasta extremos insospechados; transformarse no, Levi y Hanji tenían razón, ya lo habría hecho antes si hubiera podido. No obstante, se le ocurrió otra posibilidad mucho más aterradora: que _ella_ también pudiese manipular de aquella forma los cuerpos ajenos.

"¿Y si no sólo puede aumentar su propio tamaño, sino también reducir el de otros? ¿Y si me encoge hasta medir apenas diez centímetros, y luego me chafa de un pisotón, o me hace trizas, o me devora vivo…?"

Nuevamente, consiguió darse cuenta de lo absurdo de sus temores. Meneó la cabeza.

"¡Que no! ¡Que si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho antes! Anda que no ha tenido objetivos entre los que elegir… Yo no soy tan importante, el mundo no gira a mi alrededor."

Sin embargo, mientras tanto, sentía que la presencia que había delante de él iba haciéndose cada vez más intensa.

Y entonces decidió que ya estaba bien, que tenía que poner fin a aquello; los temores avivados por su imaginación, se estaban convirtiendo en algo peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera esperarle en realidad.

Así que Armin decidió usar al fin su linterna.

Naturalmente, no se atrevió a enfocar primero justo lo que tenía delante. "Todavía no." Cuando descorrió un poco la tapa de la linterna, lo hizo apuntándola en una dirección distinta. Seguir retrasando lo inevitable no era la mejor opción, ni la más valiente; pero peor sería quedarse paralizado, sin hacer nada en absoluto.

Primero iluminó levemente la esquina que había a su izquierda, junto a la puerta de entrada; y así, también pudo hacerse una idea más precisa del lugar donde se encontraba. El suelo estaba cubierto de paja oscura y sucia; al parecer, simplemente echaban más encima, cuando era necesario. Las paredes tenían unos tres metros de altura, hasta un techo que también era de piedra casi negra, que parecía absorber la escasa luz que salía de la linterna.

Aun así, Armin pudo distinguir en esa esquina un grueso tonel de madera oscura, que le llegaba hasta el pecho. Sobre el tonel, una amplia tapadera; sobre la tapadera, un cucharón también de madera. Al principio creyó, con pánico y asco, que se trataba del contenedor de deshechos, pero no tardó en descartar esa idea. Probablemente se trataba del tonel del agua, lo cual tenía mucho más sentido; incluso una cambiante necesitaría beber para no morir de deshidratación, más aún en ese lugar y en esas circunstancias. Una comida al día (eso había oído que le daban) no era mucho, pero el cuerpo podía aguantar más tiempo sin comer que sin beber.

"Claro que el cuerpo de un cambiante… Si a ella le diese la luz del sol, ¿le bastaría con eso o también necesitaría alimentarse? Porque los titanes no lo necesitan…" Armin tragó saliva, meneó la cabeza; no le convenía distraerse más todavía.

Enfocó su linterna hacia la otra esquina que quedaba a su izquierda, en la pared de enfrente. Allí no había nada digno de mención, pero eso le sirvió para comprobar que la Celda Negra era de planta cuadrada, unos cinco metros de lado. Había creído que sería apenas un cuartucho en el que poder estar sólo de pie, pero pronto vio que se equivocaba; la relativa amplitud ya denotaba que la celda, en realidad, había sido al principio un trastero.

"O quizás, antes de ser un trastero, ya había sido una celda. Si no, esa puerta metálica no estaría ahí. ¿O acaso la colocaron luego específicamente para _ella_?"

Volvió a menear la cabeza; otra vez las distracciones… Decidió seguir progresando, aunque fuese tan lentamente; mejor eso que nada. Sin embargo, cuando desplazó la linterna, cerró la tapa para no ver justo lo que tenía enfrente; no podía, todavía no. Cuando abrió de nuevo una rendija, la luz cayó sobre la esquina más cercana a su derecha.

Casi en ese mismo instante, volvió a cerrar la tapa y se quedó a oscuras.

A pesar del calor, el agobio, la oscuridad y el hedor… sintió un sudor frío; un frío que le llegaba hasta los huesos y que, por un momento, creyó que le paralizaría el corazón.

Porque lo que había vislumbrado durante ese instante, en aquella esquina, era una mesita… sobre la cual había objetos como un martillo, un gancho o un cuchillo, entre otros. Instrumentos de tortura.

Habría querido retirarse hacia la esquina opuesta, o incluso salir de allí a toda velocidad, pero se quedó como paralizado. Incluso le pareció que el hedor en ese rincón era especialmente intenso. "Qué raro," consiguió pensar, un poco desquiciado. "Se trata de Levi, creí que sería más cuidadoso con sus herramientas. ¿O las usa sin limpiar como parte de la tortura?"

Al menos, después de aquello y una vez superado el impacto inicial, ya no se le hacía tan difícil la idea de mirarla a _ella_ ; aún no le resultaba fácil, pero ya había dejado de parecerle imposible.

Tragó saliva. Afirmó con la cabeza, para sí, aunque nadie podía verle en esa oscuridad… Volvió a descorrer la tapa y enfocó la linterna hacia la pared que tenía justo enfrente de él, aunque apuntando más bien hacia el suelo.

En contraste con lo inanimado de la paja y la piedra, pudo distinguir algo _vivo_ : dos piernas. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apagar la luz de inmediato.

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Adelante!"

En realidad, aquellas piernas no destacaban por la blancura de la nieve entre la oscuridad a su alrededor, sino por tener un volumen que las distinguía de los planos de la pared o el suelo, aunque el color no era tan diferente y casi parecían camuflarse en aquel entorno. Por otro lado, era difícil no ver los bastos grilletes metálicos, sucios y sin brillo, que aprisionaban sus pies a la altura de los tobillos, conectados a su vez con cadenas gruesas y cortas a la pared de detrás; de tal modo que las piernas, ni muy pegadas ni muy abiertas, prácticamente carecían de libertad de movimientos.

Armin sintió que sus nauseas volvían con fuerzas renovadas. El color pardo-negruzco de aquellas piernas sólo podía deberse a una cosa: _suciedad_ ; porquería, mugre, roña, desechos. Tener a alguien encadenada dos semanas, sin dejar que se moviera y desde luego sin "pausa para ir al baño", obligándola a hacer sus necesidades en ese mismo sitio… Seguramente la mayor parte del hedor provenía de allí; se veía que la paja en aquel lugar era más abultada, como si hubiesen echado capas nuevas con más frecuencia para compensar el mal olor, aunque la eficacia de aquel método en ese cuartucho cerrado era más que dudosa. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que esa falta de higiene supondría más bien un castigo para las delicadas sensibilidades del Capitán, cada vez que tuviese que entrar en aquella sala; lo extraño era que el hombre no hubiese terminado peor de lo que ya estaba.

Seguramente a la prisionera le dolía más la postura en que quedaba forzada. Viendo los grilletes que le sujetaban los tobillos, Armin dedujo que tendría otros en sus muñecas, de tal modo que _ella_ quedaba suspendida ligeramente en el aire; para poder apoyarse sobre la sucia paja, necesitaba estirar los pies como si fuera a ponerse de puntillas… la alternativa sería dejarse caer y que, por su propio peso, los grilletes se clavasen cruelmente en su carne.

Y entonces el horror de Armin ascendió al siguiente nivel. Porque si los padecimientos físicos, como ya habían demostrado los sucesivos "interrogatorios", no le causaban dolor a la prisionera sino justo lo contrario…

"¿Estará _disfrutando_ en este mismo instante? En serio, ¿cómo se puede doblegar a alguien así? Y el calor viciado que se nota aquí… ¿No será vapor, por la regeneración constante de sus heridas? O quizás no sea constante, algo así supondría gastar muchas energías, puede que las reserve para momentos concretos. ¿O será capaz de recubrir su piel con el mismo cristal reforzado que la Titán Hembra? Pero Levi no dijo nada de eso, y da la impresión de que después de lo de Stohess ya no puede generar más de ese cristal…"

Armin se sentía cada vez más nervioso, más tenso; sudando, tragando saliva constantemente a pesar de tener la garganta seca, su propia respiración resonando estruendosamente en sus oídos. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte la impresión de que, en realidad, era él quien estaba encerrado allí dentro… con _ella_.

"Y todavía no ha dicho nada, ni siquiera se ha movido. ¿Estará dormida, o inconsciente, o sumida en una especie de letargo? ¿Será algo auto-inducido? Pero… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿¡Y si está muerta!? Si creen que he sido yo, igual me obligan a ocupar su lugar, por lo que cuentan de Zackly el viejo es un sádico… No, no, no…"

De nuevo, su instinto de "luchar o huir" salió disparado hacia la segunda opción; pero al mismo tiempo, esa fortaleza que había en él (aunque no siempre fuese consciente de ello) y que a veces, en las situaciones más difíciles, le llevaba a conseguir lo que parecía imposible… esa fuerza interior insospechada le ayudó a mantenerse firme ahora, conteniendo su impulso de empezar a aporrear la puerta para que le dejaran salir de allí.

Y poco a poco, no sin esfuerzo, venciendo la resistencia que parecía haberle convertido en una estatua, consiguió levantar lentamente el brazo con que sostenía la linterna, aunque lo notaba tan pesado como si fuese de piedra. El haz luminoso fue ascendiendo por aquellos pies negros, por las piernas, hasta llegar a sus…

Se quedó paralizado de nuevo.

"¿Sus qué? ¿Partes íntimas? ¿Genitales? ¿Órgano reproductor femenino?" Armin casi se rió, un poco histérico; preocuparse por algo así, por encontrar la terminología adecuada, en semejante situación…

Al menos, podía sentirse aliviado sabiendo que ni siquiera Levi había cruzado esa línea. "Y no es por evitar descender al mismo nivel que ellos. Estos 'Guerreros' nos traicionan y nos matan, pero no nos han torturado de esa forma. Al menos, no todavía. Después de esto, sin embargo…"

No sabría decir qué sería más degradante: que la hubiesen dejado completamente desnuda o que, como era el caso, le hubiesen permitido conservar los harapos en que habían quedado convertidos los pantalones de su uniforme (aunque las botas y las correas sí se las habían quitado). El blanco reglamentario había dado paso a un color más oscuro, sucio por motivos obvios en los que Armin no quiso pensar más; sólo con la sombra de esa idea, ya volvieron a agitarse las nauseas en su interior.

Movió la linterna hacia arriba, al menos para no seguir viendo _eso_ ; más allá de la cintura, la visión (y el hedor) ya no era tan repugnante, por esos mismos motivos obvios. Le habían quitado la chaqueta. Su característica sudadera blanca, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella, se había vuelto gris; las mangas destrozadas dejaban sus brazos al descubierto, los jirones restantes a duras penas cubrían su torso.

Armin pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, la prisionera estaba sujeta a la pared con grilletes del mismo tipo en las muñecas; los brazos hacia arriba, lo bastante estirados como para que su postura fuese incómoda e incluso dolorosa, pero no tanto como para dislocar o descoyuntar sus miembros. Su situación podría ser mejor, pero también mucho peor; quizás se trataba de dejar esa amenaza cerniéndose permanentemente sobre su cabeza, recordándole lo que podría pasar si no colaboraba… aunque la eficacia de la táctica sería dudosa contra alguien que, al parecer, _disfrutaba_ con aquello.

No sabía si debería haber más sangre en aquel lugar. Sus muñecas se veían amoratadas, contra la implacable superficie de los grilletes. Normalmente, alguien en esa posición tendría ya la piel en carne viva.

"Pero ésa es otra cosa que no me queda clara de los cambiantes. ¿Se supone que su sangre se evapora siempre, o sólo a veces? ¿También pueden controlarlo a voluntad? Algo debe de haber… Si no, para descubrirles bastaría una sola herida que se regenerase en el acto. ¿O acaso alguien puede tener esa capacidad de curación tan asombrosa, pero sin ser un cambiante, sin poder transformarse? ¿Se trata de una parte del mismo poder, o de poderes distintos? ¿Cuál es su origen? ¿Puede haber híbridos…?

Volvió a menear la cabeza; demasiadas dudas, demasiadas distracciones, tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a _ella_ a la cara, todavía; ahora se centraba en los brazos, en las manos… que aún conservaban todas las uñas, relativamente limpias.

"O más bien se las habrán arrancado, pero luego habrá vuelto a regenerarlas. Eren hizo lo mismo con el diente que le sacaron a golpes, así que…"

En contraste con el frío y basto metal, aquellas manos parecían pequeñas y delicadas, de finos dedos; nadie diría que eran capaces de tamaña destrucción, letales incluso cuando _ella_ no estaba transformada en una titán de quince metros.

"Cuanto más alto subes, más dura es la caída. Quizás pueda soportar el dolor; pero la humillación, el estar aquí encerrada como un animal… Me pregunto qué pensará, qué expresión tendrá."

Y aquella curiosidad (un tanto morbosa) fue el último empujón que, junto con todo lo demás, le permitió vencer la última resistencia.

Y al fin se atrevió a mirar a la cara a Annie Leonhart.

Hasta ese mismo instante, había estado temiendo con qué se encontraría: una mueca de asco, de odio, de desprecio por él y por ella misma; ojos azules atravesándole y haciéndole arder, con la furia impotente de quien antes tenía poder absoluto y ahora no podía absolutamente nada.

Pero lo que vio le sorprendió mucho más que todo eso.

Annie estaba dormida. O al menos lo parecía.

Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. Sus cabellos desordenados habían pasado del rubio a un tono casi negro; toda la suciedad acumulada durante dos semanas de encierro, hacía que los pelos se le pegasen a la cabeza y al cuello como si fuesen una especie de casco. El rostro, también marcado por aquellas condiciones, parecía el de alguien que hubiese estado limpiando una chimenea, o disparando con pólvora negra.

Debajo de aquella máscara oscura, incluso a la tenue luz de la linterna, podían distinguirse sus afiladas facciones, tan características: su nariz, su barbilla, sus mejillas y sus orejas… Ni siquiera dos semanas de torturas habían conseguido deformarlas; y no sólo en un sentido físico, porque al fin y al cabo las heridas podían regenerarse. No, aquellas facciones no se veían contraídas en un rictus de dolor, o de asco, o de odio… simplemente, estaban por completo relajadas.

"Si hubiera conseguido refugiarse a salvo en aquel cristal suyo, al final del combate de Stohess… Si aquella apuesta no le hubiese salido terriblemente mal… ¿Sería esa la expresión que tendría?"

Y de repente, a Armin le vino a la cabeza otra imagen: la de Eren meditando en el bosque, en su forma titán, con una expresión tranquila y relajada en el rostro, quizás no tan diferente a la de Annie en ese momento… aunque las circunstancias no podrían ser más distintas.

"Quizás sea algo que pueden hacer todos los cambiantes, algo innato… A Annie le entrenaron los suyos, pero Eren lo ha descubierto por su cuenta; bueno, por su cuenta y también gracias a Nanaba y Mikasa. ¿Significa eso que un cambiante puede aislarse del mundo, hasta el punto de no sentir dolor? Vaya, puede que no sea una habilidad tan peligrosa, pero sí condenadamente útil."

Esa expresión no parecía la de alguien que había sufrido un duro interrogatorio durante dos semanas… ni la de alguien que había cometido tantas traiciones y asesinado a tanta gente. ¿Podían ser más engañosas las apariencias?

Esa expresión, tan serena y apacible, le hizo pensar en Nanaba… y entonces recordó su advertencia.

"Es importante que no te confíes, que no le des oportunidades ni muestres debilidad alguna, a pesar de su aspecto. Un solo error y _te_ _devorará vivo_."

Y ése podría haber sido un buen momento para que, de pronto, Annie abriese los ojos y le fulminase con la mirada, devorándole vivo allí mismo…

Pero no fue así como se sorprendió repentinamente. Fue al oír su voz.

–¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –dijo Annie de repente.

Aquella voz sonó fría y áspera; tan seca, seguramente, como su garganta.

Armin se quedó paralizado en el acto. ¿Era real o se lo había imaginado? Estar en aquel lugar no ayudaba a distinguir lo uno de lo otro, precisamente; y menos aún, cuando Annie seguía teniendo aquella expresión tan plácida en el rostro. Por no hablar de que, puestos a hacer "favores", una parte de él con gusto le echaría una mano… _al cuello_.

"Sería tan sencillo, estrangularla ahora con mis propias manos… Supongo que incluso una cambiante necesita respirar… ¡No, no, no! ¡Céntrate, Armin! ¡No le permitas librarse de ésta tan fácilmente! Ten cuidado, recuerda lo que te han dicho. Intentará jugar contigo, con tu mente… ¡No te dejes!"

Se convenció a sí mismo de que lo que había oído era real.

–¿Qué favor? –contestó él, en voz baja, tratando de mantener un tono neutro… y que no se notase que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Le pareció atisbar, por un instante, una leve sonrisa en la cara de Annie. ¿Agradecimiento, porque él había tenido la amabilidad de responder? ¿O satisfacción, porque ella le estaba manipulando tal y como había previsto? Ese breve intercambio ya bastó para que Armin volviera a sentir nauseas y bilis subiéndole por la garganta al mismo tiempo; cada vez se sentía más dividido, entre el impulso de empezar a dar golpes a la puerta para que le dejaran salir de allí… y el impulso de empezar a darle golpes a _ella_ para quitarle las ganas de sonreír.

Intentó pensar en Nanaba, en Eren, en lo que había pasado en el bosque… Le había ido antes bien, relativamente, cuando consiguió distanciarse de sí mismo un poco; como si pudiera ver las cosas desde fuera, con cierto desapego. Le vendría bien ahora, mantener la cabeza fría; no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, o al menos servirse de ellas y no dejar que éstas le dominasen. Supo que se avecinaba otra partida de ajedrez; y en cierto modo, ésta sería aún más peligrosa y letal.

–Me paso casi todo al tiempo aquí a oscuras –volvió a hablar Annie, con esa voz queda y carrasposa, que le hacía temblar–. Con la luz en la cara, me quedaré ciega en cuanto abra los ojos.

"Pues claro que no estaba dormida. ¿Como iba a estarlo, si yo le estaba enfocando el rostro? Por no hablar del estruendo al abrir la puerta…"

Annie levantó un poco la cabeza. Seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, pero Armin tenía la sensación de que aun así ella podía _verle._ La visión de sus penetrantes ojos azules sería mucho menos siniestra que la mirada ciega de ahora; casi echaba de menos aquellos fríos orbes de zafiro…

"No. Basta. Nada de verla así. A la enemiga, _ni agua_."

Y entonces la traidora continuó hablando, con aquella voz entre plácida y cansada, muy cansada… agotada y aun así, a pesar de todo, todavía sin rendirse; digna de admiración, pero también objeto de sus maldiciones.

–En la pared que tienes a tu izquierda, verás un soporte vacío para antorchas. Puedes dejar ahí tu linterna.

"¿¡Cómo sabe que llevo la linterna y no una antorcha!? Espera, hay una explicación… El sonido es distinto, y en la oscuridad ella tiene un oído más agudo. Tranquilo, hombre, que no tiene poderes… Es decir, no más todavía. Seguramente."

Sin embargo, en cuanto venció a duras penas esos nuevos temores, estuvo a punto de caer en un abismo de otra clase (y quizás no tan distinto)… Odio. Ira. Ganas de hacerla _sufrir_.

"¿Me vas a dar órdenes tú a mí ahora? ¿Y si te enfoco con la linterna donde me dé la gana? ¿¡Y si te la estampo en la puta cabeza!? A ver si así me pides luego más favores… _zorra traidora_."

Pero enseguida sintió temblores, y un sudor frío, con aquella idea; no sólo por la súbita explosión de violencia dentro de su mente, sino porque haciendo algo así seguramente provocaría un pequeño incendio que terminaría abrasándolo todo antes de poder salir de allí…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que cualquier gesto, cualquier palabra incluso, podría tener consecuencias imprevistas y temibles. Debía ser cuidadoso y pensar antes de actuar; aunque sin pensar tanto como para quedarse paralizado, algo que le ocurría con cierta frecuencia.

Así que, para simplificar las cosas, no dijo nada. Se limitó a acercarse a la pared, tal y como había indicado Annie; buscó y efectivamente encontró un soporte vacío, clavado a media altura. La linterna tenía un aro por arriba y un gancho en la parte posterior; no le costó mucho dejarla colgada del soporte, con suficiente estabilidad como para evitar ese incendio accidental que tanto le aterraba… aunque no era lo único allí dentro que lo hacía.

"No estoy obedeciendo sus instrucciones," se justificó a sí mismo. "Es sólo que así estoy más cómodo."

Y parte de él reconocía que no debía de ser muy agradable, recibir directamente la luz en la cara; más bien, otra pequeña tortura que añadir a todas las anteriores… Armin prefería no tener nada que ver con eso, si no era estrictamente necesario. Seguro que ya tendría pesadillas esa noche; pero con suerte no serían tantas ni tan intensas, si evitaba actuar como un maldito carnicero.

Por otro lado, todavía no se sentía capaz de dar la vuelta y mirarla a _ella._ Se quedó allí de cara a la pared, durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, sin saber cómo continuar; hasta que, de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.

–¿Quieres agua? –consiguió preguntar, con la voz temblándole sólo un poco, a partes iguales por el temor y la ira.

"¿¡Pero en qué estoy pensando!?" Armin se reprochó a sí mismo casi al instante. "¡Si le llevo agua debería ser para hacerle un ahogamiento simulado! ¿Qué será lo siguiente, llevarle galletitas y té?"

Sin embargo, la validez de aquella corazonada se confirmó cuando, aun de espaldas y sin verla, pudo oír la voz de Annie, entre perpleja y sorprendida.

–Vaya, eso… –verdaderamente parecía no saber cómo reaccionar, aunque se recuperó pronto–. Eso estaría bien. Te lo agradecería, Armin.

Dijo su nombre con la misma entonación que todo lo demás, pero aun así el chico tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse y no molerla a palos allí mismo. "¿¡Se atreve a usar mi nombre así sin más, después de todo lo que ha hecho!?" Armin se sentía _arder_ por dentro. "¡Debería apuñalarla con su propia nariz después de arrancársela!"

Luego siguió temblando, pero el miedo ya no se lo producía tanto ella… como lo que fuese que había _dentro_ de él. Pensar algo así, aunque no fuese a llevarlo a cabo, ya era mala señal. El odio volvía a arder con fuerza en su interior; ya no se trataba sólo de rescoldos entre las cenizas, quizás se había alimentado de sus miedos como si fuesen leña. Estaba bien, no sentirse paralizado por un temor constante; pero debía tener cuidado, para que ese fuego no terminase devorándole también a él, como ya había estado a punto de pasar antes.

Así que se contuvo y trató de respirar hondo, a pesar del hedor que había en la Celda Negra; al menos la máscara lo mitigaba en parte, y ya se estaba acostumbrando después de llevar ahí un rato. Sin darse la vuelta y sin mirarla a _ella_ (todavía no), se dirigió a la esquina en que estaba el tonel de agua. Cogió el cucharón y comprobó que estaba razonablemente limpio; luego levantó la tapa, metió dentro el brazo porque el barril estaba a media capacidad, recogió suficiente agua y sacó el cucharón.

Examinó el líquido a la tenue luz de la linterna colgada en la pared; se sorprendió al ver que no se trataba de barro, sino efectivamente agua de verdad, sin nada que se moviese dentro. "Supongo que envenenarla no entra en los planes de Zackly… todavía. ¿Aprobaría ese método de ejecución? Aunque quizás no surtiría efecto en un cambiante."

Meneó la cabeza, centrándose de nuevo en el presente. Cerró la tapa de barril, sostuvo con cuidado el cucharón (su pulso era relativamente firme) y, por fin, se dio la vuelta y fue acercándose a _ella_.

Había dado un par de pasos, y aún le faltaban otros dos para llegar, cuando Annie abrió los ojos.

En realidad, nunca había dejado de mirar en su dirección, incluso con los párpados bajados. Armin se quedó clavado en el sitio, como una estatua; al menos no se le cayó el cucharón, de hecho no derramó ni una sola gota al detenerse… incluso el agua parecía haberse quedado congelada.

La luz de la linterna, desde el lateral, iluminaba el costado derecho del cuerpo de la prisionera, y también ese lado de su cara; pero el otro quedó sumido en sombras. Algo se agitó dentro de Armin; algo oscuro, un vago recuerdo de algo que había oído tiempo atrás… pero en ese momento, no supo de qué se trataba, menos aún cuando tenía otras preocupaciones más apremiantes.

Los ojos de Annie. Azules, fríos, claros, cristalinos. A la luz de la linterna, parecían brillar con especial intensidad; pero salvando eso, eran los mismos ojos de siempre.

"O casi." Armin tragó saliva. "Si Levi se los ha apuñalado antes…"

Sin embargo, a pesar del encierro y la tortura, no había desesperación en aquellos ojos, ni temor, ni odio… Era la misma mirada fría y distante de siempre, que tan bien solía usar _ella_ en "los buenos viejos tiempos", durante la instrucción en el Cuerpo de Cadetes.

Y por eso mismo, supo que Annie estaba ocultando algo. _Nadie_ , ni siquiera ella, podía seguir tan tranquila e impasible, después de haberlo perdido absolutamente _todo_ , como con tanto acierto se lo había descrito Nanaba antes.

La cuestión, entonces, era ¿qué ocultaba? ¿El temor o ira que debería haber en los ojos de cualquier persona normal? ¿Quizás su intención de arrancarle a Armin la garganta a mordiscos, en cuanto el chico se acercase lo suficiente? Quizás, quizás… Así que se quedó donde estaba, mirándola, sin atreverse aún a avanzar más.

Siguió contemplando aquellos ojos. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que _ella_ era una sucia traidora, una maldita zorra que les había apuñalado a todos por la espalda en cuanto tuvo ocasión… y que seguramente volvería a hacer lo mismo si pudiese. Annie sería capaz de matarle, como ya había hecho antes con tanta gente, como ya había hecho con…

Y entonces recordó.

Supo, en ese mismo instante, de _quién_ se había acordado, al verla así de repente, con una mitad iluminada y la otra sumida en sombras… a pesar de las cuales, Armin podía ver claramente ambos ojos azules; supuso que sólo reflejaban la luz de la linterna, pero por un momento le pareció que esos orbes de fuego gélido brillaban por sí solos en la oscuridad.

Un fuego que ardía con furia insospechada en el interior de aquella "muchacha débil e indefensa", que en realidad sería capaz de matarlos a todos… igual que le había matado a _él_ , de quien acababa de acordarse.

Armin tuvo que reconocer que, pese al desgaste físico y mental que suponía el odio que le consumía por dentro, quizás fue eso lo que le impidió quedarse paralizado para siempre. Eso, y la impresión de que algo no terminaba de encajar en todo aquello; y por qué no, cierta curiosidad e incluso emoción, ante la posibilidad de obtener por fin aunque sólo fuese una respuesta…

Así que allí estaba él todavía, con el cucharón con agua en la mano, que sin embargo no le temblaba; y tampoco le cayó una sola gota cuando reanudó la marcha. Dio los dos últimos pasos que le separaban de _ella_ , y que a él le parecieron un abismo insalvable; le extrañó no sentir como que caía por un vacío, en ese mismo momento.

De nuevo, Annie mantuvo una máscara de indiferencia _perfecta_ , sin dejar traslucir ni una sola de sus emociones. Y de manera algo absurda (o quizás no tanto), a Armin se le escapó una sonrisa que quedó cubierta por su propia máscara, aunque ésta era física.

"En otras circunstancias, Levi y _ella_ podrían haberse llevado bien. Annie siempre ha sido muy organizada, el orden y la limpieza no le supondrían un problema."

La idea no sólo era disparatada, sino también ya irrealizable; pero volvió a recordar aquella teoría sobre la moneda al aire, distintos mundos… ¿En alguno de ellos aquel disparate sería una realidad? "Eso estaría bien." Y una vez más, de manera extraña, sintió una especie de nostalgia o pena por algo que ni siquiera había llegado a pasar; una emoción que le hacía sentirse menos incómodo que con la ira.

"¿Sería a esto a lo que se refería Nanaba, cuando decía que mostrar compasión por un enemigo no es muestra de debilidad? Claro que uno puede compadecerlo y luego ejecutarlo igualmente… Pero también está lo que dijo antes Mike, del palo y la zanahoria. Si el interrogatorio violento no ha dado resultados, en cambio un enfoque más amable podría funcionar."

Por fortuna, cada vez le costaba menos imaginarse a sí mismo aceptando ese enfoque; de hecho, ya había empezado a hacerlo. Un gesto tan sencillo como darle agua a la prisionera, tratarla como a un ser humano (quizás lo era y todo), podría conseguir que _ella_ se abriese; y si eso sucedía, él tenía claro que aprovecharía su oportunidad.

"Es más efectivo si yo me ofrezco a hacerle el favor, en vez de esperar a que sea ella quien me lo pida. Quizás así esté más predispuesta a…"

–¿Armin? –preguntó Annie en voz baja, no con temor, sino más bien extrañada.

El muchacho pestañeó un par de veces, aturdido; pero se recuperó enseguida, un poco apurado. Estaba bastante cerca de _ella_ , todavía con el cucharón en la mano… ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado así, ausente, con la mirada perdida pero todavía fija en su interlocutora? Si no fuera porque eso le ocurría con cierta frecuencia, habría sospechado que aquellos ojos azules trataban de hipnotizarle.

Eran, en verdad, unos ojos bonitos. Y la frialdad de sus írises azules sólo era aparente; en realidad, si uno se fijaba en ellos con atención, podía descubrir muchas otras cosas…

…pero lo que él descubrió, o más bien recordó, fue que no podía permitirse ni uno sólo momento de debilidad. "O me devorarán vivo." ¿Ser amable con quien había sido una amiga, antes de que todo se fuese al infierno? De acuerdo. ¿Creer que podría volver a haber entre ellos esa complicidad (y quizás con el tiempo algo más) que habían tenido antes de su traición? _Jamás_. Ya no. Ni perdonado ni olvidado. Nunca.

Si en algún momento la mirada del propio Armin había revelado algo de su agitación interior, Annie no dio muestras de haberlo visto. La cambiante no reaccionó ante el escrutinio y mantuvo su expresión indiscernible; incluso la ligera extrañeza de un momento antes ya había desaparecido. Simplemente seguía allí, devolviéndole la mirada con esos ojos azules que parecían tan limpios y cristalinos, en comparación con la suciedad de alrededor; una indiferencia tranquila, casi apática, como si se limitase a esperar a ver qué pasaba, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

El extraño minuto de silencio no le resultó incómodo al muchacho; curiosamente, ser consciente de ello sí le hizo sentirse incómodo después. Annie siguió sin decir nada; ni pidió, ni exigió, ni amenazó. Siguió esperando a que Armin "moviese ficha"… y eso decidió hacer él, pero quizás no de la manera que ella esperaba.

–Sabes que sólo he venido a hablar.

"Además, nos has oído antes ahí fuera, ¿verdad?" Armin no dijo esto en voz alta.

Annie apenas enarcó una ceja, y asintió con la cabeza aún más ligeramente, sin dejar de mirarle, impasible. Armin estaba bastante más nervioso que ella; a veces sentía como que se iba a ahogar, entre el calor y el hedor, más aún tan cerca de la prisionera… pero había detectado esa oportunidad que estaba buscando, y supo que tenía que aprovecharla. "Ahora o nunca."

–¿Qué te parece si hablamos… de Marco?

Y con aquello Annie casi no reaccionó. Casi mantuvo su perfecta máscara de apatía e indiferencia. _Casi_.

Por un instante, cruzó su rostro una sombra de emoción, tan intensa que Armin supo que no se lo había imaginado. No estaba seguro de qué podía tratarse, o si serían varias cosas a la vez: sorpresa, desprecio, remordimiento…

Pero lo que le hizo sentir una terrible inquietud, fue el hecho de que, por un instante, sólo por un instante, había creído ver en aquellos ojos azules…

 _Miedo_.


	17. Marco (1ª mitad)

**CATARSIS**

 **CAPÍTULO 17 – MARCO (1ª mitad)**

 _Publicado el 31 de agosto de 2015, con una extensión de 3.945 palabras._

* * *

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Annie, con aquella misma voz; indiferente y quizás algo perpleja en la superficie, pero debajo ocultaba mucho más–. De todas las preguntas que podrías hacerme, ¿es precisamente ésa la que eliges?

Armin todavía se acordaba de la sombra que había cruzado por un instante el rostro de la traidora: duda, desdén, desprecio, remordimiento… _miedo_. Fue algo fugaz, que ella enseguida volvió a ocultar, con la misma maestría de siempre; pero él lo había visto. Era la expresión de alguien que se guardaba una información que consideraba importante, _muy_ importante; y el chico se alegró de haber seguido esa corazonada suya.

Le vino a la mente, justo en ese momento, algo que había ocurrido hacía no demasiado tiempo; y sin embargo, a la vez, parecía pertenecer a otra época, a otra vida. En Stohess, antes del combate, cuando se habían enfrentado a Annie en las escaleras que llevaban al subterráneo… Armin no le había preguntado directamente por Marco, sino cómo había llegado el equipo de él a sus manos. "Me lo encontré," fue la respuesta de ella. Seguramente sería verdad, "desde cierto punto de vista"; en realidad, aquello podía significar cualquier cosa; por ejemplo, se lo encontró… después de apuñalar al muchacho por la espalda y saquear su cadáver.

Ya en aquel entonces, Armin había detectado esa reticencia de Annie a hablar sobre el tema; algo importante para ella, lo bastante personal como para hacerla sentir vulnerable. Sin embargo, si se daban las circunstancias adecuadas y alguien preguntaba con amabilidad (como él acababa de hacer), quizás por fin se decidiría a hablar del asunto, para quitarse aquella carga de encima.

Todo eso no quitaba que Armin, también, quisiera saber qué había pasado en realidad, al final de la batalla de Trost. ¿Se confirmarían al fin sus peores temores? En ese caso, se sentiría libre para poder dar rienda suelta a su odio contra aquella asesina traicionera. Sin embargo, una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que en realidad fuese otra cosa; que fuese otro el motivo de su silencio; que Annie, aunque no una buena persona, tampoco fuese tan _malvada_.

Y si al final aquello no tenía éxito porque ella seguía empeñada en callar, bueno… Armin no insistiría con el tema. No tendría sentido intentar forzarla, después de todo lo que había aguantado ya, casi sin pestañear. En realidad (y le fastidiaba reconocerlo), aún era decisión de Annie; ella seguía teniendo ese poder sobre él; y él, en cambio, no podía hacer nada si ella se negaba a darle una respuesta; en ese caso, le tocaría seguir imaginándose lo peor, como hasta entonces.

Al menos, no se trataba de una información tan vital, como para estar desesperado por conseguirla; si así fuera, y se le notase, ella se aprovecharía de eso para jugar con él y manipularle. Por lo menos, Armin habría cumplido su misión de estar allí con Annie en la celda, un rato a solas, simplemente "charlando"; el rumor se propagaría oportunamente, con lo que Reiner o Bertolt (o quizás los dos) tendrían una razón para acercarse a él, intentar averiguar qué estaba pasando… Ése era el plan.

Y entonces, con un suspiro, volvió al presente; reconoció que se había abstraído otra vez.

"Míralo por el lado bueno. Estando tan cerca de ella, todavía no ha intentado morderte. Supongo que eso es un progreso."

Annie le seguía mirando como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si estuvieran tranquilamente en algún barracón del Cuerpo de Cadetes; y no en las entrañas del Centro de Mando de la Fuerza Conjunta, en el sótano más oscuro y más profundo, la infame Celda Negra. El hedor se soportaba a duras penas, incluso con máscara; aunque uno aprendía a acostumbrarse rápido… o moría en el intento. El calor de la reducida sala provocaba un sudor pegajoso, como una segunda piel por todo el cuerpo, más aún con los guantes puestos. La opresiva oscuridad era desafiada, a duras penas, por la linterna que colgaba en la pared de la izquierda; en la penumbra, tanto él como ella parecían divididos en dos, convertidos simultáneamente en mitades de luces y sombras.

Armin aún sostenía en su mano el cucharón con agua. Annie seguía mirándole con sus helados ojos azules; sin pedir, sin suplicar, sin amenazar… y sin contestar todavía a la maldita pregunta. Quizás se esperaba que él siguiera allí de pie, parado, tan quieto y callado como ella; aunque era la prisionera quien estaba encadenada a la pared, en una postura más bien incómoda, cubierta de suciedad y con apenas unos jirones que le quedaban de su uniforme. Quizás esperaba (y a lo mejor incluso con ganas) que el muchacho dejase caer lentamente el agua y luego la golpease con el cucharón; seguramente eso habría cumplido sus expectativas.

Y quizás por eso mismo, para desafiar tales expectativas, o porque Armin prefería actuar como un ser humano antes que como un cabrón… simplemente acercó el cucharón a los labios de Annie, con lentitud y sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Dudó un instante, y se detuvo a medio camino de hacer el gesto; no como una provocación, sino más bien pidiéndole permiso a ella, antes de invadir aún más su espacio personal; podría resultar una consideración excesiva para con aquella traidora, pero el muchacho sintió que era lo correcto.

Entonces Annie asintió, apenas imperceptiblemente, pero suficiente para que Armin lo viese y siguiera adelante. Actuó con cuidado, incluso con delicadeza, para no sobresaltarla; aunque tampoco habría hecho falta. Otra persona en su lugar habría temblado, o se habría encogido desconfiada y temerosa, ante la proximidad de alguien que podría empezar a torturarla en cualquier momento; en cambio, la traidora casi parecía estar deseando que él le atizase…

"No no no, son imaginaciones mías. Simplemente se mantiene firme, nada más. Ya basta, ella es así."

Y sin embargo, ocurrió algo extraño, algo curioso. Annie, dada la forma en que estaba encadenada, tenía que ponerse ligeramente de puntillas para que los grilletes de sus muñecas no le atravesasen la piel y mordiesen su carne; aunque ella fuese aparentemente indestructible, e incluso inmune al dolor, todo eso debía suponerle un desgaste de sus ya menguadas fuerzas.

"Hay que ver, todo lo que consigue, incluso sin luz solar, con sólo una comida al día…"

En aquel momento, Annie se había estirado un poco más allá de su altura habitual; aun así Armin todavía le sacaba unos centímetros. Además, la prisionera tenía que inclinar ligeramente la cabeza hacia delante, para poder posar los labios sobre el cucharón; de modo que, mientras bebía con sorbos rítmicos y constantes, no dejaba de _mirarle_ con sus brillantes ojos azules, a través de los párpados entornados.

Estar tan cerca de Annie, mirándole de aquella manera, hizo que Armin, de algún modo, sintiese que era _ella_ quien le estaba bebiendo a _él_.

Más extraño todavía fue que Armin empezase a pensar en que, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, quizás _él_ también podría haber bebido así de _ella_ , de sus cristalinos ojos azules; agua fresca, _viva_ , con la cual ya no volvería a sentir sed.

Y entonces apretó los dientes, con tanta fuerza que rechinaron; y apretó también el cucharón, con no menos fuerza. _Dolía_ ; sobre todo ahí en el pecho, como una punzada, _dolía_ pensar en algo tan sencillo y tan terrible a la vez, como lo que podría haber sido… y ya jamás sería.

Tembló un poco, pero sólo un poco, y enseguida paró. Ni miedo, ni odio. Ya sólo se sentía cansado; muy, muy cansado.

Annie dejó de beber y se incorporó; al menos todo lo que podía, dadas las circunstancias. El movimiento hizo resonar las cadenas que unían sus grilletes a la pared; y ese sonido ayudó a Armin a recordar dónde estaba, sin perderse de nuevo en teorías sobre otros mundos donde las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas. Ella le miró, quizás un poco extrañada; pero incluso si había adivinado lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no dijo nada… ni siquiera un "gracias" por el agua, aunque eso no era lo que más le importaba a él en aquel momento.

La traidora mantenía la misma expresión impasible de siempre, como si nada pudiese afectarla. Armin, en cambio, se sentía como si estuviese cargando con un enorme peso sobre los hombros; lo cierto era que no se había sentado en toda la mañana, desde hacía un buen rato. Deambular por el campamento, encontrarse con Anka, caminar por el bosque y reunirse con todos los demás para aquella conversación larga y agotadora, sobre multitud de temas que no eran precisamente fáciles; luego regresar acompañado por Nanaba, con todos aquellos encuentros más o menos fortuitos en el camino de vuelta… hasta el definitivo con Annie, en aquella celda, el "aquí y ahora".

No le daría a _ella_ la satisfacción de ver cómo le temblaban las rodillas, ni perder el conocimiento y caer desmayado allí mismo sobre la sucia paja; pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para permanecer de pie. Así que Armin retrocedió lentamente un par de pasos, manteniendo el contacto visual con la prisionera. "Que no se crea que le tengo miedo." Después se giró hacia el barril de agua y comprobó que la tapadera estaba fijada con suficiente estabilidad. "Tampoco es cuestión de caerme dentro, ¿verdad?" Dio un pequeño salto, con cuidado, y se sentó encima; la pistola en su bolsillo golpeó suavemente contra la madera, sin más consecuencias.

Armin volvió a girarse, mirando hacia Annie (que no le quitaba la vista de encima), con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la tapadera y los pies colgando, apenas rozando el barril; intentó no moverse demasiado, para ocultar cierto nerviosismo creciente. No obstante, y aunque su improvisado asiento no tenía respaldo, ya se sentía mejor; de hecho, estaba bastante cómodo. Incluso había dejado de notar tanto el mal olor.

"Es curioso, lo rápido que el cuerpo humano se acostumbra a algunas cosas…"

Su cansancio, sobrevenido con ese carácter tan súbito (o más bien sus efectos, porque el cansancio en sí lo había ido acumulando a lo largo de toda la mañana), le provocaba cierto estado de relajación del que no se había creído capaz; no en ese lugar, no en esas circunstancias. El calor, estar casi a oscuras, llevar el uniforme con la capa más los guantes y la máscara… todo ello le iba provocando sueño poco a poco, a pesar de tener el estómago vacío. También influiría el hecho de no haber dormido demasiado bien últimamente, por todas aquellas revelaciones y traiciones que estaban en el aire, incluso antes de haber sido plenamente consciente de la extensión de las mismas y todo lo que estaba en juego.

"En serio, si me quedo aquí dormido, ¿qué es lo peor que me puede pasar? Me merezco un descanso, no es tanto pedir, ¿verdad? Pero ella no deja de mirarme… ¿Acaso es eso? ¿Me siento tan cansando por algo que ella me está haciendo? Ay, otra vez la paranoia… Déjalo ya, no creo que sea capaz. Aunque, ¿y lo de antes? Mirarme así, de esa manera, mientras le daba de beber… ¿Son imaginaciones mías, o es real pero ella no se ha dado cuenta? ¿O lo ha hecho a propósito? Maldita sea, ¿aún está intentando jugar conmigo, manipularme… para conseguir _qué_ , exactamente?"

–Él lo sabía.

"Ay, ya estoy harto… Cansado y harto. No puedo seguir así. Siempre dándole mil vueltas a todo. Así lo único que consigo es agotarme, incluso antes de haber empezado a enfrentarme a eso en lo que tanto pienso. Me pregunto cómo sería, no tener que pensar tanto las cosas. Actuar sin tanto miramiento, dejarse llevar por el impulso y el instinto, como hace Eren tan a menudo… y oye, a veces le funciona y todo. Sí, estaría bien no tener que…"

Y entonces su mente procesó lo que acababa de oír apenas un segundo antes.

" _Él lo sabía."_

Fue Annie quien lo dijo. Esta vez sí que estaba seguro. No había ninguna duda.

La prisionera, como si estar girándose hacia él fuese un esfuerzo que ya no se podía permitir, volvió a quedarse con la cabeza algo agachada, la vista al frente, la mirada perdida en recuerdos; en otra época mucho más sencilla, en el Cuerpo de Cadetes… y específicamente en uno de ellos.

"¿Qué te parece si hablamos… de Marco?"

Eso era lo que Armin había preguntado antes. Su intuición, su oportunidad; aquel único disparo, que creía haber gastado en balde… y que ahora, en cambio, parecía haber dado en el blanco.

"Entonces, eso significa… ¿Marco sabía que _ella_ era una cambiante? ¿Por eso luego le…?"

Se forzó a mantener aquel aspecto agotado y somnoliento, para que no se notase lo ansioso que estaba por obtener respuestas. Afortunadamente su cansancio, físico y mental, no era simulado; no tenía que fingir, sólo dejarse llevar… tratando de no quedarse dormido; aunque eso sería difícil, con toda la agitación que iba creciendo en su interior.

"Pero que no se note, que no se note…"

Annie, por su parte, no parecía menos cansada y agotada. No le miraba y, por un momento, el chico temió que se hubiese quedado dormida o incluso inconsciente, justo después de aquella única frase. Sin embargo, la linterna en la pared seguía iluminando uno de los lados de su cara; aquellos ojos azules reflejaban esa luz como dos focos de fuego gélido, como si le saliese de dentro. Aunque, debajo de aquella apariencia estoica, podía detectarse cierta tensión.

Quizás Armin pudo verlo (estaba seguro de que no se lo imaginaba) porque simplemente reconocía en ella lo mismo que le pasaba a él; esa carga, no por invisible menos pesada, que amenazaba con aplastarle a uno si no hacía algo para remediarlo. En el caso de Annie, esa primera frase, más que una liberación, parecía haberse convertido en una nueva carga; como si no hubiese llegado a empezar y todavía tuviese que dar el primer paso… un paso que la llevaría al abismo de sus demonios personales; algo terriblemente difícil, pero que debía atreverse a hacer, para poder seguir adelante. No sería un viaje agradable, pero quizás le permitiría alcanzar cierta paz interior.

Armin creía poder comprenderla, incluso empatizar con ella, al menos por el momento. Una parte de él trató de recordarle que "al enemigo ni agua"; pero él pudo replicar mentalmente que, en realidad, darle agua a la prisionera fue lo que permitió que se abriera un poco, al menos lo suficiente para poder llegar hasta allí. Supo que era algo que Nanaba aprobaría; un pensamiento con el que ya se quedó más tranquilo.

De hecho, decidió no forzar la situación; dejar que Annie eligiese por sí misma, si quería o no continuar. Le habían estado haciendo preguntas entre golpe y golpe, durante dos semanas; quizás lo que necesitaba ahora, era simplemente la compañía silenciosa de alguien que no fuese a molerla a palos a la más mínima. Armin reconoció que ella sólo hablaría si le daba la gana; lo aceptó y se quedó esperando, sentado sobre su barril, mirándola aunque ella no le mirase a él, pues su mirada parecía perderse en la puerta que tenía justo delante.

Incluso si lo único que conseguía era estar allí un rato en silencio y nada más, el plan todavía podría funcionar. La idea era simplemente pasar un rato con ella, todo lo que viniese después además de eso ya sería un logro. Quizás incluso se trataba de la última oportunidad de Armin para tener un poco de paz, algo de lo que seguramente no habría mucho en los próximos días; más le valía aprovechar…

Y entonces Annie cambió.

Por un instante, pareció quedar inerte, como un peso muerto. Su cabeza se inclinó aún más hacia delante. Verdaderamente, en ese momento, Annie pareció más cansada que nunca; cansada y derrotada, vencida… quizás por ella misma, por su propia conciencia y sus remordimientos.

"Sólo Annie podía doblegar a Annie…"

Aquella postura debió hacer que los grilletes se le clavasen en las muñecas, así que no tardó en volver a incorporarse, poniéndose un poco de puntillas para evitarlo. Levantó la cabeza y, aunque seguía sin mirarle a él directamente, su expresión ya era más relajada y, al mismo tiempo, firme; la expresión de alguien que había tomado una decisión difícil y se disponía a llevarla hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

"Resignación" fue la palabra que le vino a Armin a la cabeza; aunque no sólo eso… De algún modo, aquella situación le resultaba vagamente familiar, como si ya hubiese visto o vivido algo parecido; aunque no sabía si eso era buena o mala señal. Tampoco podía pensar demasiado en ello, centrado como estaba en Annie, su expresión y (casi seguro) las palabras que ella pronunciaría a continuación. Esperaba que no tardase mucho; aunque no quería reconocerlo, la expectación le estaba matando.

"Todavía tiene ese poder sobre mí…"

–Marco era una buena persona, ¿verdad? –dijo Annie.

" _Era."_

Por un momento, al oír su voz baja y delicada, casi frágil… Armin sintió que le ardía el estómago; tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse.

"¿Te atreves a hablar así de alguien a quien has matado? Maldita…"

Pero se detuvo. Algo no encajaba. ¿Sería eso? ¿En realidad había otra explicación y ella no…?

–A veces, las cosas más importantes ocurren por accidente –continuó la traidora, en el mismo tono, algo ausente–. Supongo que al final depende de nosotros, de cómo reaccionemos ante los imprevistos… Marco reaccionó bien. Bastante bien.

Hubo un breve silencio. Armin contenía el aliento y las ganas de apremiarla con más preguntas. Por otro lado, notó algo curioso; quizás por la calurosa penumbra, o por cierto efecto sedante en su voz, o por su expresión y porte… El caso fue que empezó a recordar esa época más sencilla, en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, casi como si pudiera verlo.

Los barracones de madera, las pistas de entrenamiento; el amplio lago en el que empezaron a practicar con el equipo de maniobras, aunque a partir de cierta altura una caída contra el agua podía ser tan letal como contra el suelo; el barranco que acostumbraban a escalar, con el cabrón de Shadis cortando a veces la cuerda para ver cómo reaccionaban los reclutas…

"Pero así es la vida, ¿no? A veces te caes y tienes que agarrarte a lo que sea."

Y esa última idea le trajo de vuelta al presente, a lo que había dicho Annie. En cierto modo, casi pareció como si se hubiese establecido alguna conexión entre ellos; como si, hasta cierto punto, cada uno pudiera intuir al menos los pensamientos del otro.

–El entrenamiento no era especialmente difícil para alguien como yo –continuó la chica, sin presunción ni falsa modestia–. Pero un fallo tonto ya podía causarme bastantes complicaciones, como te puedes imaginar… –entonces torció una de las comisuras de sus labios, en una media sonrisa amarga–. Una vez me hice un corte en la mano. Traté de regenerarlo antes de que alguien se diese cuenta. Creí que no me estaba mirando nadie… –otra vez una sonrisa, aunque ahora algo más nostálgica, incluso triste–. Naturalmente, Marco se había acercado a mí para ver si podía ayudar, si me encontraba bien. Ya le conoces, él es…

Entonces se interrumpió; por un instante, una sombra pareció cubrirle el rostro, algo que a Armin ya le parecía haber visto antes.

–Era… él _era_ así –siguió Annie, de nuevo con una sonrisa amarga–. Tan amable, tan observador, siempre tan pendiente de si necesitábamos algo… Supongo que Marco sí era una buena persona.

"Y tú se lo pagaste matándole en cuanto descubrió tu secreto, ¿verdad?" Armin volvió a sentir en su interior una ira creciente, pero enseguida se contuvo; sabía que algo no encajaba con eso, en lo que Annie le estaba contando.

–Resulta difícil de creer, ¿no? –preguntó la traidora, con el mismo tono–. Se supone que el mundo es un lugar cruel, y tú tienes que serlo aún más para sobrevivir. Se supone que las buenas personas no existen. Si te encuentras una, te esperas que en cualquier momento se descubra el engaño, el fraude… que esa "bondad" era sólo algo aparente, la estrategia que encubría una realidad mucho más siniestra. Confirmar, tarde o temprano, que ni siquiera hay excepción a la regla… que la bondad es sólo algo relativo y depende del punto de vista, como tú bien me dijiste.

"¿De verdad dije yo eso? Bueno, puede que no con esas mismas palabras, pero ahora que lo menciona…"

Armin parpadeó un par de veces, aturdido; dudó de nuevo. ¿Intentaba manipularle? Sin embargo, las emociones de Annie, que se apreciaban cada vez con más nitidez en su rostro, parecían sinceras: incredulidad, nostalgia, remordimiento, tristeza, culpa… y algo de ira.

"¿O estoy proyectando sobre ella mis propias emociones? Debo tener cuidado… Por muy auténticas que sean las de ella, también podría estar utilizándolas para otros fines."

–Yo creía que alguien tan bueno no podía existir en este mundo, pero Marco… –Annie meneó ligeramente la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa sorprendentemente cálida–. Marco me demostró lo contrario. Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que yo era capaz de hacer… Alguien normal habría intentado gritar, o no habría dicho nada pero luego trataría de pedirme explicaciones o de delatarme. Y yo… yo habría tenido que hacer lo necesario para impedirlo, para que nada se interpusiese en mi misión.

Armin sintió un escalofrío. ¿Fue eso lo que pasó en Trost? ¿Marco la descubrió, consideró que era su deber informar a sus superiores… y ella lo evitó, con carácter permanente? Y entonces, una vez más, Annie pareció leerle el pensamiento; y esta vez sí le miró con sus helados ojos azules, que a él le produjeron otro escalofrío más. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, prefería que le mirase de aquella manera; de algún modo, así se sentía… mejor.

–Lo que te estoy contando ocurrió en los primeros días de instrucción –Annie volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan extraña en ella, cálida y sincera; le recordó un poco a Nanaba–. Una "buena persona" habría reaccionado de alguna de las maneras que te dije. El miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que no comprendemos, puede terminar superando los demás instintos, incluso en las buenas personas, pero Marco… él era una _buena_ buena persona.

Y ella volvió a mirar al frente, sin dejar de sonreír. ¡Annie, sonriendo como una chiquilla normal de su edad! Como si no hubiera pasado por todo aquello… Y por su mirada, parecía estar perdida en recuerdos y ensoñaciones agradables. Armin también fue recordando, y casi creyó ver de nuevo a Marco delante de él; no le costaba nada imaginárselo.

Alto y delgado, cabellos negros con la raya en medio, ojos marrones y amables que parecían sonreír, impresión reforzada por las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas. Siempre con una buena palabra en los labios, un consejo, una ayuda; listo para echar una mano en cuanto se daba cuenta de que los demás lo necesitaban (incluso antes que ellos mismos). El mediador por excelencia, en cierto modo como Nanaba, conseguía serenar los ánimos a su alrededor; si Eren y Jean no habían llegado a matarse entre ellos durante los tres años de instrucción, en gran parte se debía a la labor del moreno pecoso.

"¿Cómo reaccionaría él, viendo lo que le pasó a Annie? Parece que aquí ella sí está diciendo la verdad, al menos en parte…"

–Alguien que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad y aun así lo era… –la propia Annie parecía sorprendida al relatarlo–. ¿Sabes lo primero que hizo Marco cuando vio cómo se me cerraba la herida? Me miró directamente a los ojos… y _sonrió_.


	18. Marco (2ª mitad)

**CATARSIS**

 **CAPÍTULO 18 – MARCO (2ª mitad)**

 _Publicado el 2 de septiembre de 2015, con una extensión de 4.908 palabras._

* * *

"Me miró directamente a los ojos… y _sonrió_."

Se hizo el silencio en aquella celda. De algún modo, a Armin no le costó creérselo; podía imaginárselo, casi como hubiese visto la escena él mismo.

Y Annie… Annie también sonreía, de aquella forma tan sorprendentemente agradable.

Por un momento, el chico sintió el impulso de querer sacarla de allí, lavarla, darle ropa de verdad, volver a verla como estaba antes… pero se le pasó enseguida y no fue más allá con esas ensoñaciones. "Las cosas son como son, ahora. Ya no hay vuelta atrás."

–Se me hizo extraño, que alguien supiese al menos en parte lo que yo era y, aun así… –Annie dudó un instante–. Creo que fue la primera vez que me ocurrió… sentirme _admirada_. No me había pasado nunca antes. No de esa forma, no tan directa.

"Ah, ¿se refiere a Bertolt? Es verdad, je, él es más bien de los que miran de reojo y procuran que ella no se dé cuenta…"

Armin estuvo tentado de sacarle el tema y aquel nombre, para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero vio que era mejor no interrumpir. Sin decir nada, estaba consiguiendo más información que Levi durante las dos semanas de interrogatorio; una idea que le hizo sentirse extrañamente satisfecho (quizás algo pueril).

–Y Marco… –Annie suprimió un temblor que casi no se le notó; casi–. Marco sonrió, me guiñó el ojo y luego le dijo a los demás que no se preocuparan, que no había pasado nada… –dejó escapar un suspiro–. Sabes, Armin, yo no soy una buena persona…

"¿¡No me digas!?"

Incluso sin decir nada, su sarcasmo debió quedar bien patente en su rostro; aunque si ella lo notó (y era difícil no hacerlo), decidió ignorarlo y siguió hablando.

–No soy una buena persona –repitió Annie–. Ya en ese momento, estaba pensando en formas de que pareciese un accidente, o no pudieran encontrar el cuerpo.

Silencio. Armin sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta. Hablar con tanta frialdad de algo así… Sabía que ella era capaz de eso y más, pero aun así, impresionaba oírselo decir de esa manera.

–Y nada –Annie se encogió de hombros (todo lo que pudo en su posición), con una expresión neutra salvo algo de escepticismo incluso por su parte–. Fue como si no hubiese ocurrido, como si él no hubiese visto nada… Ni silencios incómodos, ni miradas de reojo. Tampoco intentó acercarse a mí para pedirme explicaciones ni nada por el estilo. Todo siguió igual que siempre –volvió a sonreír pero esta vez también había algo de amargura–. Sólo Marco sería capaz de actuar así, con completa normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada y él no tuviese nada que ocultar… –calló y parpadeó un par de veces, pensativa–. Era otra faceta suya, esa naturalidad, ese saber estar… Supongo que me fastidiaba que él pudiera tomárselo todo tan a bien, sin preocupación aparente, a pesar de que los dos vivíamos en el mismo mundo cruel. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a…? –entonces suspiró y meneó la cabeza–. Ya ves, a veces pensaba yo unas tonterías… y sin embargo, no conseguía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Por qué actuaba él así? ¿Qué sabía, qué pretendía? Así que hice algo que iba en contra de todo lo que yo creía… –esta vez sonrió con algo más de calidez–. Contra toda costumbre, inicié el primer contacto. Vamos, que yo me acerqué a él. ¿Por qué lo hice? Supongo que necesitaba _saber_ … si realmente alguien podía ser tan bueno.

El eco de sus palabras se perdió en la penumbra. Armin contuvo el aliento… y casi dio un respingo cuando ella, de repente, giró la cabeza y volvió a mirarle.

–Armin, ¿consideras que conocías a Marco? –preguntó Annie.

"¿Qué pretende ahora? ¿Es resentimiento, porque pude descubrirla gracias a que usó el equipo de él?"

Estuvo a punto de contestar con otra pregunta, pero no lo hizo; recorriendo el camino que ella indicaba, habían progresado y averiguado unas cuantas cosas… y Annie estaba _hablando_ , lo cual por sí sólo ya significaba bastante. Mientras siguiera teniendo cuidado, no habría inconveniente en seguirle el juego; aunque quizás no fuesen las que más buscaba, también estaba obteniendo algunas respuestas.

–Supongo que yo, a Marco, le conocía igual que todo el mundo –contestó Armin al fin–. Era muy sociable, así que no resultaba difícil.

Volvió a preguntarse para sus adentros, con curiosidad, a dónde pretendía llegar ella con eso; y también por qué Marco no había dicho nada sobre lo de Annie, aun sabiéndolo. De nuevo, una sombra cruzó el rostro de la prisionera, y Armin sintió otra vez la misma inquietud de antes. Dudaba que fuese efecto de la lámpara, porque su luz no se agitaba tanto como la de una antorcha.

Annie seguía mirándole, pero no con la simple indiferencia de costumbre; era algo mucho más intenso, de repente sentía concentrarse sobre él toda la atención de ella.

–¿Nunca te contó nada? –insistió la traidora, con un tono neutro que, sin embargo, en el fondo ocultaba… _algo_ más.

"¿El qué? ¿A qué se refiere, por qué le interesa esto tanto? ¿Y por qué es ella la que está haciendo las preguntas ahora? Es lo que decía Levi, debo tener cuidado para que no sea ella quien me saque información a mí. Por otro lado… No hay ningún daño en contestar, ¿verdad? Pero no puedo descuidarme ni un momento."

–En realidad –respondió Armin con cautela (aunque era la verdad)–, podías hablar con él de muchas cosas, consultarle cualquier duda, pedirle consejo… pero no hablaba mucho de sí mismo. Sé que venía del pueblo de Jinae, supongo que tendría allí una familia… pero tampoco hablaba de ella.

Annie asintió casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a adoptar la postura que menos esfuerzo le suponía, con la vista al frente. Parecía… aliviada.

"¿Todo eso era para comprobar que, lo que ella sabe, yo lo desconozco? ¿Pretende un intercambio, un _quid pro quo_ , conseguir algo a cambio de…?"

–Dime, Armin… –ella habló de repente–. ¿Qué crees que tiene más mérito? ¿Ser una buena persona porque ni siquiera te planteas otra opción, porque es algo que te sale de manera innata? –Annie trató de ocultar un ligero temblor; no lo consiguió–. ¿O tener que luchar cada día contra tus propios demonios, para evitar que te devoren a ti y al resto, tratando de ser una buena persona a pesar de ti mismo?

Armin, debajo de la máscara, se quedó con la boca abierta. _"¿¡Qué!?_ Es… ¿Es de _Marco_ de quien estamos hablando todavía? ¿O se refiere a ella misma…?"

Y sin embargo, varias cosas encajaban, considerando que Annie y Marco habrían hablando alguna vez sobre esos temas; si de verdad tenían una relación más estrecha de lo que parecía, si eran amigos… ¿o quizás algo más? Otra idea que le resultaba casi inconcebible; pero cada vez le costaba más estar seguro de nada.

Se sentía especialmente confundido, pero Annie todavía aguardaba su contestación, así que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y que estaba vagamente relacionado.

–Me recuerda a algo que él me preguntó una vez… –Armin trató de hacer memoria–. No sé si fue exactamente con esas palabras, pero planteó una duda parecida. ¿Qué tiene más mérito? ¿Un mal soldado, que cumple las órdenes de un buen rey? ¿O un buen soldado, que cumple las órdenes de un mal rey?

Al oír aquello, Annie volvió a girar la cabeza, clavando en él sus ojos azules, como puñales de hielo; el muchacho tragó saliva, pero no se amilanó.

–A veces hablábamos de ese tipo de cosas, cuando nos tocaba limpiar el equipo –Armin se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que le quitaba importancia–. Era interesante, pero siempre creí que se trataba de cuestiones teóricas. Ya sabes, como la de si un árbol hace ruido al caer en un bosque donde no hay nadie, y todo eso.

De nuevo, tuvo la sensación de que Annie se sentía aliviada, después de comprobar que él no sabía; y aún seguía sin saber qué se proponía con aquello. Ya creía que ese silencio se prolongaría indefinidamente; pero esta vez Annie no apartó la vista, sino que siguió mirándole fijamente, esperando, aguardando… ¿o más bien intentando tomar una decisión?

Armin volvió a sentir más miedo que ira; estaba entrando en terreno desconocido, no sabía qué esperar a continuación. Aun así, él tampoco apartó su mirada. Una vez más, tuvo la impresión… no, la _certeza_ de que se trataba de otra prueba; y sólo si la superaba (o al menos no la fallaba), podría obtener algunas de las respuestas que con tanto ahínco buscaba.

–A veces las cosas no son tan sencillas –dijo Annie en un susurro, que sin embargo pareció un trueno ominoso–. Y con Marco… –se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior; dudó un momento–. Con Marco, menos todavía. Cuando le busqué después de aquel incidente… –su mirada se volvió más ausente, fija en algún punto distante–. Vaya, fue extraño. Él sabía lo que yo era, al menos en parte, pero no mostró ni rechazo ni miedo. Me sentí _admirada_ , ya te lo dije antes, y no fue a pesar de lo que soy sino _precisamente_ por lo que soy. Te preguntarás cómo lo sabía él… Bueno, también te lo dije antes, Marco era el tipo de persona capaz de hacerte hablar, casi sin proponérselo y sin que uno se diese cuenta. Teníamos nuestras charlas, la conversación fluía por sí sola… Era agradable hablar con él, incluso de cosas que normalmente no le contaríamos a nadie. Claro que fue algo recíproco. Marco también me fue contando cosas que tampoco sabía nadie más… acabo de comprobarlo.

Annie dejó de hablar, aunque ya parecía más aliviada, incluso relajada dadas las circunstancias. Armin seguía sorprendido por haberla oído decir tantas frases seguidas; más que en cualquier otra conversación que habían tenido los dos, estaba casi seguro. Más le sorprendía aún, que la "loba solitaria" de la 104, que no se relacionaba prácticamente con nadie, hubiese tenido en realidad una relación tan estrecha (y desconocida) con Marco… Casi parecía mentira; y sin embargo, daba la impresión de estar diciendo la verdad.

–Marco, él… –la traidora suspiró–. No creo que pase nada porque te lo cuente, es decir, él ya… Aunque, vaya, ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto…

Su mirada de zafiro volvió a enfocarse por completo en Armin, que no apartó la suya; aunque, con un escalofrío, le vino a la mente la imagen de una serpiente hipnotizando a un ratón, antes de zampárselo.

–Supongo que a él le habría gustado que alguien más comprendiese… –de nuevo dudó Annie, mordiéndose el labio inferior; y parte de su inquietud se reflejó en su silencioso oyente, que se preguntaba por qué hacía algo así–. Su familia no gozaba de muy alta estima en aquel pueblo, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo… –más dudas; quizás tratando de recordar, o decidiendo qué contaba y qué no–. Les miraban mal, desconfiaban de ellos, a pesar de que habían pasado bastantes años… y bueno… Marco vio una oportunidad de demostrar su lealtad y la aprovechó, para demostrar que esos temores eran infundados.

"¿Seguro que estamos hablando de la misma persona?"Armin parpadeó un par de veces, extrañado. "Por la forma en que lo dice Annie, la familia de Marco… ¿Eran rebeldes de alguna clase, o criminales? Entonces tendría sentido que él no hablase mucho de los suyos. Mostró desde el principio su deseo de servir al Rey, supongo que por eso… Había oído hablar del fervor del converso, pero no me imaginé que _él_ sería uno de ellos."

Recordó que a veces, en las charlas que tenían entre ambos, Armin le exponía a Marco (tratando de ser sutil) algunos puntos de vista, más bien poco ortodoxos, sobre cuestiones delicadas: el Rey, el Gobierno, la política en general, el estado del Ejército, la "operación" para recuperar Muro María… Verdaderamente, el pecoso había parecido algo ingenuo en sus propias opiniones sobre esos temas, como si creyera a pies juntillas la propaganda oficial y luego se extrañase de que las cosas no fuesen así en realidad.

Marco, el soldado y ciudadano modelo, que siempre parecía creer lo que se suponía que debía creer, para nada problemático o conflictivo… Pero. ¿Y si se trataba justamente de lo contrario? Alguien que estuviese bajo sospecha, no podría permitirse opinar de otra forma, aunque sus auténticos pensamientos fuesen bien distintos.

Y precisamente, Annie debió de adivinar lo que le pasaba ahora por la cabeza.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté antes sobre demonios personales, Armin? –le preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados y un tono que a él le resultó siniestro–. No hablaba sólo de mí, Marco también los tenía. Y en los días malos, cuando esa máscara de cortesía y amabilidad se resquebrajaba, no te imaginas el _odio_ que se había ido acumulando en su interior… –sonrió con amargura–. Supongo que teníais en común más de lo que tú creías.

Armin ladeó la cabeza, confundido; como diciendo "¿qué?".

– _Odio_ –repitió Annie; de algún modo, pareció saborear la palabra en sus labios, aunque su tono también era triste–. Por el Reino, el Rey y sus súbditos. Por todas esas ovejas que se habrían atrevido a juzgarle a él y su familia simplemente por ser distintos, por plantearse la posibilidad de hacer las cosas de otra manera… por no estar dispuestos a aceptar con una sonrisa un sistema que nos terminaría matando a todos, tan lentamente que la mayoría ni se daba cuenta… Pero él sí, Armin, él sí se daba cuenta. Podía ver lo mismo que tú, pensaba de una manera parecida. A ti no te resulta tan extraña la idea de expandirse algún día más allá de los Muros, ¿verdad? Pues a él tampoco se lo parecía… –entonces mostró una sonrisa amarga–. Y ya sabes lo que significa tener una visión así: acusaciones de traición, rebeldía, herejía… Quizás Marco era _demasiado_ bueno. Alguien como él no habría durado mucho tiempo en la Policía Militar, de todas formas, y menos aún si hubiese ido por ahí diciendo lo que pensaba realmente. Era tanto lo que podía perder… –dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Por qué me estás contando todo esto," se preguntó Armin; aunque le fascinaba oír aquellas cosas sobre su compañero. "Cada persona es un mundo, ¿eh? Tres años de instrucción juntos, y casi no le conocía de nada. Ay, me temo que puedo decir lo mismo de unos cuantos. Pero, en serio… ¿a dónde quiere llegar?"

Y una vez más, Annie le miró como si le atravesase y pudiera ver sus pensamientos más recónditos.

–Así que… –sonrió de lado, levemente–. Supongo que ya conoces un poco más al verdadero Marco Bott, creo que eso le habría gustado. Lo que no sé es si crees en lo que te he dicho, reconozco que tienes motivos más que de sobra para no hacerlo.

Quizás algunas cosas no terminaban de encajar, pero sabía que ella no estaba mintiendo; no del todo. Claro que, usar una parte de la verdad y manipularla, podía servir para crear la clase de mentira más peligrosa de todas. Armin, que todavía no se fiaba, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

–Entonces… –continuó Annie–. ¿Me crees si te digo que _él_ supo lo que yo era, en cuanto vio cómo se me cerraba aquella herida?

Volvió a asentir. El "¿cómo?" que tenía en su rostro debió de ser bastante expresivo; incluso ella pudo oír la muda pregunta.

–Ya te lo dije, Armin. Rebeldes, herejes… Saber cosas que se supone que no deberías saber, guardar todos esos secretos bajo llave para que quienes "sólo" te discriminan no decidan dar el siguiente paso y acabar directamente contigo, por considerarte una amenaza a su visión de cómo deberían ser las cosas… En suma, "conocimiento prohibido" que desafía la censura, tanto la directa como la auto-impuesta. Marco tenía ese conocimiento, por eso supo lo que yo era. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ya te he dicho… ¿entiendes por qué alguien como él no se asustó al descubrirme?

Armin sintió un escalofrío. "No fastidies, Marco…" Tuvo un presentimiento _muy_ malo; aun así, volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

–Todo esto que te he contado –continuó Annie–, me lo fue contando él a mí, poco a poco… Del mismo modo, yo también le iba contando algunas cosas sobre mí. Éramos muy distintos pero, a la vez, estábamos en una situación parecida. Así que, en nuestros peores momentos, cuando ya no aguantábamos más, cada uno sabía que podía contar con el otro, a la hora de la verdad… –sonrió de manera extraña, quizás algo evocadora–. En realidad, Marco era muy discreto cuando se lo proponía, casi ni te dabas cuenta de que él estaba ahí. A veces, estando a su lado, a mí también me pasaba lo mismo.

Parecía cansada; el esfuerzo de girar la cabeza hacia su oyente debía de estar agotándola. Volvió a quedarse mirando al frente, con aire un poco ausente; en los labios, una medio sonrisa algo forzada, amarga.

–Yo iba sabiendo más sobre él, él iba sabiendo más sobre mí… y también ese "conocimiento prohibido" de que te hablé antes. Su familia sabía esas cosas que no debían saberse, sobre el mundo exterior… y sobre gente como yo. Él podría haberse metido en un buen lío, si alguien más hubiese averiguado lo que sabía realmente, y conmigo pasaba lo mismo. Cada uno podría haber destruido al otro, pero en vez de eso nos fuimos apoyando mutuamente. Creo que, si no hubiera sido por eso, ninguno de los dos habría conseguido superar los tres años de instrucción, no sin perder la cabeza, teniendo que ocultar todo el tiempo lo que éramos realmente…

Armin no dejó de notar que ella usaba la primera persona del plural; casi parecía otra cosa. Esta vez, Annie prolongó su silencio, como si estuviera perdida en sus recuerdos. El chico notaba una tensión cada vez mayor, como si fuese a estallar en cualquier momento una tormenta allí dentro; aunque sabía que, en realidad, esa tensión se hallaba en su interior, como si fuera a partirle en dos.

"Lo mismo que le sucedió a _él_ , ¿eh?"

Ardía en deseos de hacer una pregunta tras otra, ya sólo sobre ese tema en concreto, casi olvidados todos los demás; pero supondría entrar en un terreno muy personal. Una vez más, supo que en cierto modo aún seguía a su merced; Annie sólo le contaría lo que ella quisiera, cuando ella quisiera.

Sin embargo no aguantó más y, en contra de lo que le dictaba el sentido común, dejó a un lado toda cautela y preguntó a bocajarro.

–¿Había algo entre vosotros dos?

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, sintió ganas de darse un guantazo a sí mismo. "¿¡En qué estaría pensando para decir algo así!?" Y la forma en que, sin girar la cabeza, _ella_ fue moviendo lentamente los ojos hasta clavarlos sobre él… "No sabía que fuera posible sentir frío y calor al mismo tiempo. _Ahora lo sé_. Quizás el infierno consiste en arder y helarse al mismo tiempo."

Sin embargo, Annie no tardó en volver la vista al frente, manteniendo su calma gélida y casi apática, cansada. Por un momento, Armin creyó que le ignoraría a partir de ahora. Entonces ella habló y lo hizo precisamente sobre _eso_.

–En otras circunstancias, quizás él y yo… –meneó la cabeza; luego pareció dudar–. Pero no, simplemente… Supongo que llegamos a ser camaradas, incluso hermanos de armas. Me gustaría poder llamarle "amigo", aunque creo que no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

De nuevo, el muchacho tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ella volvió a suspirar.

–No, Armin, no había "algo" entre nosotros. En una situación así, cada uno tenía sus preocupaciones. Había cosas que no te podías permitir, lo primero de todo era la misión… –Annie se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Una vez más, silencio. La traidora seguía teniendo ese aire ausente, pero ya no tan plácido como antes; los recuerdos en los que estaba sumida debían de ser mucho menos agradables. Armin tragó saliva, con dificultad, como si tuviera un bulto en la garganta. Sabía en qué estaba pensando ella: Trost… No lo mencionó directamente, aún no.

–¿Marco sabía sobre tu misión? –se atrevió a preguntar, en voz baja.

Por un momento, pareció que Annie no le había oído; pero la forma en que contuvo la respiración indicaba otra cosa.

–Sabía lo suficiente… –esta vez fue _ella_ quien tragó saliva; Armin volvió a tener un presentimiento _muy_ malo–. Te hablé antes de todo ese odio, ¿verdad? Ese sentirse dividido entre una Humanidad que siempre le rechazaría por lo que era, y gente como yo a la que tampoco podría pertenecer jamás por completo… Y aunque no le conté todos los detalles, con lo poco que le dije él ya fue deduciendo todo lo demás… –sonrió con debilidad–. No me extraña que os llevaseis bien, los dos os parecíais bastante.

Armin se sentía cada vez más preocupado por la idea de que el agradable y pacífico Marco, en realidad, sentía rugir en su interior un tornado de furia ardiente. Por un lado, le costaba creer que fuese verdad; pero por otro… Casi podía ponerse en su lugar; de hecho, _estaba_ en el mismo lugar, o al menos uno muy parecido.

El muchacho de Shiganshina, de un modo u otro, había perdido a toda su familia a manos del Gobierno o por decisiones de sus jerarcas. Había sufrido casi esa misma discriminación desde que tenía memoria, por atreverse a pensar de manera distinta. Y cada vez se sentía más nervioso, con la sensación de que aquella situación le resultaba aterradoramente familiar.

"Si yo hubiera sido quien descubriese a Annie… ¿Habría hecho lo mismo que Marco? ¿Habría sido capaz de volverme contra la Humanidad, por _ella_? Aunque todavía no sé si eso fue lo que él hizo realmente, de hecho…"

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Supo en ese instante por qué la situación le resultaba tan familiar.

 _Él ya había pasado exactamente por lo mismo._

Cuando estuvo en aquel claro del bosque y Erwin le pidió que explicase las razones por las que alguien podría considerarle un traidor, Armin había descrito los acontecimientos desde esa perspectiva imaginaria… _y la evolución había sido la misma_.

Y mientras los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban por el escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo, fue dándose cuenta, cada vez más, de las semejanzas entre su propio relato y el que Annie había hecho de Marco, que parecía verosímil y por lo menos tenía algunas trazas de la verdad: descubrimiento accidental, complicidad, intentar comprender a esa chica que era un misterio envuelto en un enigma… y tragó saliva al recordar el último paso lógico e inevitable en aquella evolución, real y ficticia al mismo tiempo.

 _Traición_.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente. "No, no, no…" Había conseguido escapar de un temor para, acto seguido, caer en el abismo de otro mucho peor. ¿Todo lo que creía era en realidad _mentira_? ¿O la mentira se la estaba contando _ella_ ahora? Pero su instinto le decía que, en sus palabras, había al menos un rastro de verdad.

¿Hasta qué punto era probable, que de algún modo (¡desde su celda!) Annie hubiese escuchado aquella conversación (¡en el bosque!) y se hubiera inspirado en ella para manipularle con otra fantasía verosímil? Habría sido una manera efectiva de torturar a Armin, corromper el grato recuerdo de aquél a quien consideraba, hasta entonces, una de las mejores personas a las que jamás había conocido. Eso sería algo cruel, _muy_ cruel; hacerle dudar de todo y de todos, incluso de sí mismo y de personas que ya no estaban allí para defenderse de esas infamias. Tamaña crueldad encajaría en la imagen que tenía de la traidora como monstruo implacable, casi omnipotente, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para causar sufrimiento y disfrutar con ello…

Sin embargo, sabía que esa imagen era la que le había transmitido la eficaz propaganda de Erwin; la realidad era bien distinta. La realidad era una muchacha de quince años… capaz de transformarse en una titán de quince metros, cierto, y sembrar a su alrededor caos, muerte y destrucción; pero no ahora. Annie no era omnipotente, no lo podía todo; estaba allí prisionera y no por voluntad propia, si hubiese podido escapar de algún modo ya lo habría hecho.

Había otra posibilidad, que su "yo" más racional le decía que era la acertada. Simplemente, haciendo aquel ejercicio mental de ponerse en el lugar de un traidor… había deducido cuál sería el camino que alguien recorrería en ese caso, hasta convertirse efectivamente en un traidor. Alguien que era más de lo que parecía, alguien que también ocultaba bastantes secretos. Alguien como Marco.

Quién habría adivinado que aquel "juego", que le había propuesto Erwin al principio con otros fines, le iba a servir ahora para asimilar esa nueva revelación, de una clase distinta pero no por ello menos aterradora. Incluso si algunas cosas no encajaban, podía reconocer algo de verdad (por desagradable que fuese) en las palabras de Annie.

Quizás había algo peor que descubrir la verdadera identidad del Titán Acorazado y el Titán Colosal. Descubrir la existencia de un _quinto_ traidor.

"En serio, ¿¡cuántos más de los de la 104 van a resultar ser traidores al final!?"

Si esta vez consiguió mantener a raya la paranoia, fue porque Annie estaba allí cerca. "No es paranoia si te persiguen de verdad," había oído en alguna ocasión. En cierto modo, tener allí delante a una auténtica traidora, le ayudaba a centrar sus pensamientos en ese objetivo concreto.

¿Qué pretendía, qué ganaba ella contándole todo eso? ¿Acaso intuía que se acercaba el fin? Seguramente, habría oído antes lo de los tres días… ¿Buscaba liberarse de algún modo, al menos en espíritu, quitándose de encima una pesada carga que ya no podía soportar más tiempo? ¿Era una manera de intentar "hacer lo correcto", una compensación por todas las atrocidades cometidas? ¿Simple aburrimiento… o culpa y remordimientos?

Armin no se sintió orgulloso… pero sabía que Annie se encontraba en un momento especialmente vulnerable; y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. La información que obtuviese ahora de ella, podría suponer más adelante la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Tenía que seguir por esa vía, tanteando, haciendo las preguntas adecuadas para que ella siguiera abriéndose y le contara más cosas; y si tantas ganas tenía de confesar para sentirse mejor, él estaba dispuesto a echarle una mano… aunque reconocía que ésa no era su prioridad.

La traidora parecía estar sumida en pensamientos especialmente tenebrosos, a juzgar por su expresión, aún más sombría de lo habitual; sus ojos tenían un brillo atormentado. Había que darle un empujón, para sacarla de aquel trance… o sumirla del todo en las tinieblas.

Armin tragó saliva. Ya no sentía tanto odio como para querer hacerla sufrir; pero tenía que hacerlo. Y no sólo eso… _necesitaba_ las respuestas.

–Marco, él… ¿Qué sabía exactamente?

De nuevo, Annie tardó en reaccionar; pero cuando lo hizo, giró hacia él lentamente la cabeza, congelándole una vez más con aquellos ojos azules que parecían brillar como fuego gélido en la penumbra de la celda. Y después de eso… se le quedó mirando, sin decir nada. No parecía obcecada en guardar silencio, sino que más bien aguardaba a que Armin hiciese la pregunta correcta. El muchacho pensó unos instantes, tratando de ser más específico… y se le ocurrió _algo_ que le hizo sentir como si un abismo fuera abriéndose a sus pies.

–¿Él sabía lo que iba a pasar en Trost?

Una sombra volvió a cruzar el rostro de Annie; duda, culpa… _miedo_. "¿Pero de qué?"

Armin recordó en ese momento lo que ella había dicho antes: el odio que ardía en su interior, el parecido entre ambos… Si él hubiese estado en el lugar de Marco, _solo_ , sin tener a su lado a Eren y Mikasa compartiendo penalidades desde hacía tantos años… Cierto que el pecoso se llevaba bien con Jean, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, pero el cenizo aspirante a Policía Militar solía ser tan honesto como poco perceptivo.

Nadie, ni siquiera el propio Armin, había conseguido ver el fuego oscuro que ardía en el interior de Marco; y si ese fuego había seguido ardiendo cada vez con más intensidad, y su única confidente había sido precisamente una enemiga jurada de esa Humanidad a la que cada vez odiaba más… y si él había sentido admiración por esa chica tan fascinante, fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo, e incluso deseos de ayudarla obteniendo a la vez su venganza…

"No."

Una idea iba abriéndose camino en su cabeza. Como una serpiente acechando en la espesura, dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento; una serpiente traidora, especialmente malvada y cruel… en el extremo opuesto a esa bondad que quizás, todo este tiempo, tan sólo había sido una máscara.

Antes de que Annie le confirmase con sus palabras aquel temor, que se iba apoderando de su cuerpo como un gélido fantasma, Armin ya empezaba a dudar si merecía realmente la pena seguir viviendo en un mundo así; un mundo hermoso… pero mucho, muchísimo más cruel.

–¿Preguntas si Marco sabía lo del ataque a Trost?

Se dio cuenta de que la voz de Annie temblaba, reflejando su propio miedo.

–Armin… _¿De quién te crees que fue idea?_


	19. Ataques

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Mi agradecimiento a **Milkyshine** , por haber añadido esta historia a sus favoritos; siempre es algo que inspira y da más ánimos._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19 – ATAQUES**

 _Publicado el 4 de septiembre de 2015, con una extensión de 4.798 palabras._

* * *

Por un instante, Armin verdaderamente creyó que se le había helado la sangre en las venas; que el ambiente caluroso y opresivo de la Celda Negra se había convertido de pronto en un infierno gélido, transformando el sudor que recubría su piel en una capa de escarcha que terminaría asfixiándole.

Sensaciones, todas ellas, que encajaban perfectamente con el fuego gélido que podía verse en los ojos de Annie, implacables e indiferentes al mismo tiempo, como si no fuese una prisionera; ya recuperada por completo, como si el temor helado de Armin en cambio le hubiese hecho entrar a ella en calor, conteniendo sus propios miedos.

Y una vez más, en parte ayudado por aquella visión de la cautiva (que a él en ese instante le pareció bastante satisfecha de sí misma), Armin pasó rápidamente de un extremo a otro; del horror frío… a una ira ardiente. De nuevo sintió, con todo su cuerpo y toda su alma, _calor;_ perono el de aquel lugar, sino el que producía aquella furia ígnea que rugía cada vez con más fuerzas, consumiéndole por dentro y desbordando cualquier otra emoción o sensación. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, respiraba con agitación debajo de su máscara; apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que se habría clavado las uñas, si no fuese porque llevaba los guantes puestos.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Armin ya había bajado del barril donde estaba sentado, de un salto, con una mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba la pistola que le había dado Levi. De lo que sí se dio cuenta, fue de que estaba a punto de cruzar esos pasos que le separaban de Annie, sacar el arma y apretarla contra su cabeza… Pero de algún modo, incluso a través de la gruesa goma del guante, le pareció sentir el frío del cañón metálico; y esa sensación le permitió refrenarse, evitando cometer un error del que (ahora estaba seguro) habría terminado arrepintiéndose.

Por otro lado, la atmósfera hedionda y opresiva del lugar no ayudaba para hacer aquello de "respirar hondo y contar hasta diez". Toda esa rabia acumulada tenía que escapar por algún sitio, de alguna forma…

– _Mientes_ –siseó en voz baja, cargada de odio y furia; un bufido que resonó en toda la sala.

Sin embargo, Annie no parecía muy impresionada. Siguió mirándole, casi atravesándole, como si pudiera llegar al fondo de su alma con aquellos ojos azules; bajo la superficie aparentemente tranquila, seguía latiendo una energía peligrosa y controlada… como un torrente de agua helada que iba cayendo contra él, hasta que por fin se serenaron sus ánimos.

Y no fue la primera vez, ni seguramente la última, que Armin pensó en Nanaba, en cómo la legionaria también podía conseguir un efecto parecido sólo con su mirada; quizás lo había usado alguna vez con Annie, y ella había aprendido rápido y ahora lo aplicaba sobre él… aunque no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

La traidora seguía sin decir nada; ni trató de aclararse, ni intentó corregirle, ni protestó, ni se disculpó… Nada en absoluto. Simplemente se le quedó mirando, incluso menos abatida, más decidida que antes; de algún modo, parecía más fuerte, como si estar sujeta por grilletes y cadenas fuese decisión propia y no una imposición.

Llegó un momento en el que, absurdamente, fue Armin quien se sintió fuera de lugar allí; como un chiquillo travieso al que, después de cometer una falta, la maestra le reconviene sólo con la mirada y su silencio. ¿Debería sentirse ofendido, porque ella se atreviese a mirarle y hacerle sentir así?

"Pero no habría dado pie a esta situación, si para empezar hubiese mantenido la calma en vez de perder los nervios… Vaya, como de costumbre, exijo más de mí mismo que de los demás, aunque sean unos sucios traidores. Y hablando sobre traiciones…"

–Comprenderás que me cueste creerte –refunfuñó, aunque de manera audible; se apoyó levemente contra el barril, sin llegar a sentarse–. Que Marco os diese la idea… ¿Atacar Trost? ¿En serio? ¿La ciudad natal de Jean, su mejor amigo? Y también me cuesta creer que todo fuese fingido durante los tres años de instrucción, que luego él pudiera sugerir alegremente…

–No fue "alegremente" –respondió Annie, con una frialdad que quizás enmascaraba algo más–. Y tienes razón, era su mejor amigo. Eso no lo fingió.

"Al final va a resultar que era una buena persona y al mismo tiempo uno de los peores demonios… Si fuera así, ¡ese trastorno de la personalidad haría que el de Reiner pareciese una broma!"

Pero entonces empezó a recordar… Pensó en Jean Kirstein, natural de Trost, camarada de la 104, sexto de su promoción; justo un puesto por debajo de Eren Yeager, su "némesis". Alto, delgado; cara larga y fina, que le valía el sobrenombre de "Caracaballo"; curioso cabello color ceniza (o un rubio muy oscuro o un castaño muy claro), salvo en las sienes y la nuca, donde lo llevaba más corto y era negro; ojillos color avellana, escépticos, acordes a su carácter.

Desde el primer día, Jean les desengañó a todos dejando bien clara su intención de alistarse en la Policía Militar para "darse la gran vida sin dar ni golpe"; honestidad no le faltaba al chico, desde luego. Era normal que chocase con frecuencia con Eren, al que solía llamar "idiota suicida" por su empeño en alistarse en la Legión y librar una lucha que (según Jean y casi todo el mundo) no se podía ganar y sólo conduciría a una muerte temprana.

Aunque su carácter era un poco abrasivo, Kirstein también tenía madera de líder, como había demostrado en varias ocasiones durante la Batalla de Trost; y de algún modo, contra todo pronóstico, había terminado alistándose en esa misma Legión a la que supuestamente despreciaba. Y ello, en gran parte, gracias a Marco; su ejemplo, sus consejos… y su muerte.

Los dos chicos no podrían tener personalidades más distintas, pero desde el primer día habían sido prácticamente inseparables; casi siempre juntos, unido por el propósito común de alistarse en la Policía Militar y llegar a lo más alto… Pero Armin estaba convencido de que, sin Marco, Jean no habría sido capaz de limar asperezas, pulir sus habilidades y sacar a la luz sus talentos innatos; estar un poco más cerca, de convertirse en todo aquello que podía llegar a ser.

Jean asustaba un poco al principio, los primeros días; parecía un tipo peligroso, casi un matón. Pero con el tiempo, uno le iba conociendo mejor y descubría que, a pesar aquel carácter tan fuerte, se trataba de alguien que pensaba antes de actuar; y también era capaz de ver las cosas desde cierto punto de vista, más cínico y desengañado, que otros normalmente preferirían pasar por alto… aunque la verdad, por desagradable que fuese, seguía siendo la verdad. Sin embargo, todas las dudas y reticencias que pudiese guardar en su interior, no le impedían hacer luego lo que tuviese que hacer; era alguien que daría la cara por sus compañeros, si fuese necesario.

Armin se preguntó (aun sabiendo que ya no conduciría a ninguna parte) que habría pasado si hubiera sido Eren quien tuviese a Marco a su lado desde el principio. ¿Sería ahora menos impetuoso? ¿Podría haber controlado mejor su poder desde mucho antes? Porque debía reconocer (con cierta punzada de dolor) que hasta entonces, por muchas veces que lo intentasen, ni él ni Mikasa solían conseguir que su amigo moderase sus respuestas y reacciones; en cambio el pecoso, con el tiempo, sí había conseguido que Jean se acostumbrara a reflexionar un poco antes de hablar o actuar.

Los dos aspirantes a Policía Militar habían sido, cada uno, el mejor amigo del otro; incluso parecía que fuesen hermanos… y había quienes rumoreaban que hubo algo más entre ellos. Por otro lado, esa fascinación de Marco por Annie ya indicaría que…

Y de repente, el recuerdo de aquella última revelación le despertó de golpe de sus ensoñaciones.

Armin no lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía ser que esa persona, que tanto bien había hecho por otros, y que tanto les había ayudado… hubiera terminado traicionándoles de aquella manera tan miserable, proponiendo un ataque contra Trost?

"Claro que Annie también ayudó a Eren con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo… y luego mató a quienes le protegían y casi se lo comió vivo a él para secuestrarlo. Vaya, al final no van a ser tan distintos, Marco y Annie. Si no fuese porque ella habla de él en pasado, casi creería que él es el Cuarto Traidor. Porque Jean encontró el cadáver… ¿verdad?"

Y volvió a tener un presentimiento _muy_ malo.

–En serio –dijo al fin Armin, después de un silencio tenso e incómodo, breve pero que se le hizo muy largo–. No tiene sentido. Incluso si alguien como Marco hubiese sido capaz de algo así… ¿ _por qué_ lo habría hecho? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir…? –se le escapó una risita un poco histérica–. ¿Acaso quería impresionarte? Lo dudo. No habría traicionado por eso a su mejor amigo, tú misma reconociste antes que él no fingía.

Annie, de nuevo, no parecía muy impresionada; miraba a Armin como si pudiese ver a través de él, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba casi cualquier emoción con su cuidadosa expresión neutra. Sin embargo, esta vez no se limitó a guardar silencio y se dignó a contestar.

–Ya te lo he dicho antes… –su voz encajaba con esa expresión de leve fastidio–. Marco fue averiguando algunas cosas sobre mí, casi sin proponérselo como de costumbre. Lo que seguramente tú ya has podido deducir a estas alturas, él lo había sabido desde mucho antes.

Y aquello hizo que la mente de Armin volviese a trabajar a toda velocidad. De nuevo, fue consciente del peligro de contarle al "interrogado" más de lo que éste le estaba contando al interrogador; pero para poder seguir adelante con aquel _quid pro quo_ y conseguir resultados, tendría que ceder un poco.

–Lo que sabemos… –musitó el chico; luego continuó con más decisión–. Lo que sí sé es que… Lo has arriesgado todo, sacrificado todo, para… –dudó otra vez–. ¿Capturar a Eren? ¿ _Rescatarle_? Supongo que desde tu punto de vista, quizás…

Annie no dijo nada y siguió mirándole; pero su apatía fue dando paso a una atención cada vez más intensa, su silencio era el de alguien que confirma más que desmiente. Armin tuvo la impresión de que no iba muy desencaminado.

"Además, lo que ya le he dicho… a estas alturas, los de la Legión tendríamos que ser idiotas para no habernos dado cuenta. No estoy revelando ningún secreto, ella ya sabe que nosotros sabemos. ¿Quiere oírmelo decir en voz alta, o que yo llegue por mí mismo a la conclusión acertada?"

La idea de que Annie le estaba dando "lecciones" sobre el método deductivo casi le hizo sonreír.

"Así que Marco y yo nos parecemos, ¿eh? Quizás tampoco somos tan diferentes, tú y yo. Ay, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…"

–Pero lo que sea que os interese de Eren… –continuó Armin; le pareció ver algo de ¿decepción? en los ojos de ella–. No lo sabíais, antes de la batalla de Trost… –frunció el ceño–. Entonces, ¿fue por eso? El ataque sirvió para que se revelara esa verdad oculta, la identidad de aquél a quien estabais buscando… –y de repente se quedó sin aliento, casi paralizado por la sorpresa; siguió sólo con un susurro–. Desde hace cinco años… _desde el ataque a Shiganshina_.

Esta vez, ni siquiera Annie pudo disimular su expresión culpable, aunque sólo fuese por un momento. El impacto de la nueva revelación estuvo a punto de petrificarle de nuevo, pero Armin se forzó a seguir hablando para impedirlo, sin dejar de mirar a la traidora… incrédulo, aturdido.

–Fue… ¿Fue por eso? Lo que sea que tenga Eren… Parece que todo gira alrededor de él, pero jamás imaginé… ¿Tan importante era? ¿Tanto como para asaltar el Muro, matar a toda esa gente?

–Nosotros no matamos a toda esa gente –replicó Annie en voz baja, débil, poco convencida.

–No, claro, fueron los titanes a los que dejasteis entrar, después de llamar amablemente a la puerta –Armin continuó hablando con el mismo tono medio aturdido; en realidad, no se oía el sarcasmo en sus palabras–. No, en serio… ¿Tanto os hacía falta, a ti y los tuyos, como para…? –otra vez estuvo a punto de escapársele una risilla histérica–. ¿No podríais haberlo pedido con educación, un "por favor", si necesitabais ayuda…?

–Ya se intentó antes. No funcionó.

Pese a lo inocuo de las palabras, la frialdad y al mismo tiempo la ferocidad con que las pronunció, el _odio_ que destilaban las mismas, sí dejó paralizado esta vez a Armin… pero apenas un instante; su curiosidad terminó siendo más fuerte.

–Hubo otros como vosotros antes… –murmuró más para sí que para ella–. "Guerreros", que llegaron hasta aquí… Supongo que tiene sentido, ¿no? Enviar algunos exploradores, tantear un poco el terreno, antes de empezar con la masacre…

Annie no tuvo que hablar; su mirada de fastidio ya decía con bastante claridad "eso no te lo crees ni tú, sabes que no es tan sencillo". Pero si ella se negaba a decir más, ¿qué le impedía a él ponerse directamente en lo peor? Por otro lado, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la idea de que había más Guerreros infiltrados desde hacía _años_. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Sería uno de ellos el Cuarto Traidor?

Algo así aumentaba con creces la lista de sospechosos, aunque… Si alguno de esos infiltrados todavía seguía en activo, entonces, ¿por qué tuvieron que venir Annie y los demás desde fuera para iniciar el ataque? A no ser que… ¿Estaban viviendo ellos dentro, y luego salieron y volvieron a entrar? Pero serían demasiado jóvenes…

¿Y qué habría pasado con sus predecesores? ¿Cuál había sido su destino, dónde estaban ellos ahora? Si es que seguían con vida… ¿Habrían muerto ya de viejos? ¿Se habrían desentendido de "la Causa" y su misión, atraídos por una vida sencilla pero cómoda dentro de los Muros? O quizás… quizás los habían descubierto; y la idea de lo que les habría pasado entonces, le hizo tragar saliva.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que habían estado a punto de hacerle a Eren, experimentar con él y luego ejecutarle, ¡después de haber salvado Trost!, podía imaginarse lo que habría pasado con esos otros infiltrados. Se habrían deshecho de ellos, obviamente con menos publicidad; y ése podría haber sido uno de los motivos por los que enviaron desde la "Aldea" a un grupo de Guerreros más jóvenes, quizás no tan imprescindibles… y seguramente ardiendo en ganas de vengarse, dispuestos a tomar medidas mucho más extremas.

A saber a qué conclusiones o teorías podría haber llegado su prodigiosa mente, si sus pensamientos hubiesen continuado por ese derrotero; pero se dio cuenta de que Annie había dejado de observarle, volvía a mirar al frente y parecía algo más tensa, incluso enfadada. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se estaba cerrando; aquella oportunidad se extinguía por momentos…

"¿Fue por lo que dije? Oh, vaya, la asesina de masas tiene sentimientos, debería ser más cuidadoso para no herirla con mis palabras…" Armin no lo dijo en voz alta, pero el brutal sarcasmo de sus pensamientos fue tan intenso que incluso pareció llegar hasta ella. Annie le miró de reojo un instante, antes de seguir fulminando con la vista la puerta de la celda, con ese aire de dignidad ofendida.

"¿Y si le meto la pistola en la boca?" Armin se planteó de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. "No apretaría el gatillo, sólo para ver cómo reacciona…" Pero enseguida meneó la cabeza, como para apartar de sí aquella idea nociva; no sólo no serviría de nada (no contra ella), sino que acabaría de golpe con el vínculo, cada vez más tenue, que aún existía entre ambos. "Además, eso ya sería crueldad, _maldad_. ¿Desde cuándo me he convertido en esto? ¿Qué me está pasando?"

Se planteó si no le estaría afectando (más de lo que creía) la revelación sobre el verdadero carácter de Marco; o más bien, sobre esa otra faceta suya, ese lado oscuro de él que casi todos ignoraban… "Quizás una no excluye la otra. Quizás era realmente un buen amigo, que se preocupaba de verdad por sus compañeros. Pero, ¡vaya! ¿Cómo explicar entonces todo lo demás?"

Esta vez decidió seguir insistiendo con el tema; no sólo para resolver sus propias inquietudes, sino porque intuía que ese tema sería el único con el que Annie aún se mostraría un poco más abierta de lo habitual.

–Supongo que Marco sabía esto mismo que te he dicho ahora –dijo Armin, tratando de conservar la calma… y mantener a raya sus emociones más oscuras.

–Lo sabía.

La traidora había contestado con más rapidez que antes. Seguía mirando al frente y temblaba un poco, como si en cualquier momento fuese a hacer saltar los grilletes, para luego lanzarse contra la puerta… o contra él mismo; pero Armin se forzó a dominar su nerviosismo. Annie estaba hablando, eso significaba más oportunidades para obtener información de un valor incalculable; tenía que seguir presionando.

–Muy grande debía de ser, ese odio que sentía Marco por la Humanidad, si se le ocurrió a él la idea de atacar Trost –Armin meneó la cabeza; aquello seguía sin encajarle–. A no ser que…

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea, como un rayo de luz cegadora que irrumpiese súbitamente en la oscuridad de la celda.

–A no ser que… ¿Quizás tuvo que elegir un mal menor?

Era una idea que le permitía reconciliar esa contradicción aparente, de alguien tan noble como Marco tomando ese tipo de decisiones. ¿O tanto necesitaba esa paz mental, que estaba dispuesto a fabricarse sus "verdades" a medida? Aunque, a juzgar por la reacción de Annie, iba por buen camino; la traidora giró de nuevo la cabeza, volvió a mirarle directamente… y en aquella mirada no había sólo curiosidad, sino atención e incluso interés.

–Supongo que para _vosotros_ sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar –continuó Armin, medio convencido de lo que decía; ella, por su parte, ni pestañeó con aquel uso de la segunda persona del plural–. Y estabais dispuestos a prenderle fuego al pajar, si con eso conseguíais encontrar la aguja… que en este caso sería Eren… aunque eso no lo sabíais vosotros todavía, ni tampoco la gente que supuestamente vino aquí antes.

Annie frunció un poco el ceño, pero no le interrumpió. Armin, por su parte, se esforzó para continuar sin atragantarse con su propia bilis; tocaban recuerdos difíciles.

–Hace cinco años, en Shiganshina… ya estabais dispuestos a lo que fuera, y gracias a ti Marco también lo sabía… –¿fue impresión suya o ella tembló al oír aquel nombre?– Así que… ¿Eso te sugirió él? Un pequeño incendio controlado, en vez de prenderle fuego a todo hasta que no quedasen más que cenizas… –y de repente volvió a sentir algo oscuro agitándose en su interior–. Supongo que matar a tanta gente debe cansar un poco, así que aceptaste su sugerencia, ¿verdad?

La mirada de _desprecio_ gélido que le dedicó Annie… en realidad no le afectó tanto como había creído. En aquellos dos fuegos azules, además del "no sabes nada" o "no es tan sencillo", pudo leer otra cosa más: _remordimiento…_ como una sombra, escondida en el fondo de sus ojos; una debilidad, que él casi pudo _oler_ como si fuese sangre, como guiado por algún instinto animal.

Armin decidió prescindir en ese momento de su humanidad y, como un depredador abalanzándose sobre su presa, se aferró a aquella nueva oportunidad que no dejaría escapar. El dolor de sus recuerdos seguía ahí, pero eso sólo hizo que su sonrisa pareciese aún más siniestra; a pesar de la máscara, Annie debió de ver algo en sus ojos, porque _tembló_.

–¿Te acuerdas, al principio de la batalla, cuando me encontraste en el tejado, completamente solo? Sólo, sí… porque todos mis compañeros de equipo habían muerto, a manos de esos titanes que _vosotros_ dejasteis entrar.

Annie… negó ligeramente con la cabeza, casi sin darse cuenta, como diciendo "por favor, no lo hagas"; pero aquello sólo le dio más ánimos a Armin. Cuando empezó a pronunciar nombres, más que un homenaje, sonó como una blasfemia en aquellos labios, curvados en una sonrisa cada vez más amplia y más cruel.

–Thomas Wagner, Nac Tius, Mylius Zeramuski… _Mina_ _Carolina_.

Annie abrió mucho los ojos; su desesperación iba en aumento, mientras intentaba contener a duras penas sus emociones más básicas. Armin, implacable e incansable (tanto como ella en sus mejores momentos), se dispuso a seguir atacando, aunque… En el fondo, se sentía culpable; hasta ese momento, casi no había pensado en Mina, la agradable chica morena de ojos negros.

"¿Todos somos importantes, pero algunos somos más importantes que otros? ¿Y quién soy yo para decidirlo? Pues supongo que el único que queda vivo… Era mi compañera, la vi morir delante de mis ojos… Pero si tuviera que estar pensando todo el tiempo en todos los que han muerto, entonces no tendría fuerzas para hacer nada más. Aun así… Ella se merecía algo mejor. Todos lo merecían."

Se sintió aún peor, por estar profanando ahora aquel recuerdo, usándolo contra una persona a la que Mina había considerado su amiga; pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo dejar de pensar con amargura en que, si la ignorancia era la felicidad, al menos los muertos se habían ahorrado la desesperación de todas aquellas traiciones.

Y la oscuridad volvió a ganar dentro de él; su expresión se hizo aún más feroz.

–¿Sabes? Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado en aquel momento, sintiéndome como una mierda porque todos había muerto delante de mis narices, y yo no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo –Armin apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que rechinaron; se oyó en toda la sala, incluso la prisionera tembló–. Demasiado ocupado, sí, pensando que yo también debería estar muerto… Así que lo siento, no pude fijarme en _tu sucia cara de zorra hipócrita_ cuando oíste el nombre de tu buena amiga entre los caídos, ¡quizás la única que creyó en ti realmente!

Sus ojos brillaban con el fuego de algo más intenso que el odio: _maldad_. Sus siguientes palabras saldrían cargadas con ese veneno. Ahora era _él_ quien la tenía a _ella_ acorralada y paralizada; y _disfrutó_ con esa sensación. Dio rienda suelta a esa parte de sí mismo, la peor y más oscura; dejó que aquel fuego invadiese por completo su mente, alimentándose del temor de la prisionera.

–¿O acaso me vas a venir ahora con el cuento de que Mina también era como Marco, alguien que te ayudo a planear el ataque… y su propia muerte? Oh, vaya, ahora que lo pienso… Creo que en algún momento sí pude verte la cara. Tan estoica, tan imperturbable… En realidad, no tuviste que esforzarte para contener tu dolor, porque no existía. _Porque te daba lo mismo._

–Cállate… –por la debilidad con que Annie lo dijo, sin dejar de mirarle, parecía estar suplicando; pero aquello sólo surtió el efecto contrario.

–Todo esto es un juego para ti… Te divierte, ¿verdad? Y también le divertía a Marco, si lo que sale de tu sucia boca es cierto. Quién sabe, quizás sí que os echasteis unas risas los dos, mientras veíais morir a toda esa gente. Pero el plan funcionó, ¡eso era lo importante!

– _Basta_ –Annie habló con más firmeza, a pesar de su expresión aterrorizada y el temblor de su cuerpo; como si cada palabra de Armin fuese un golpe.

Él no se detuvo.

–Tampoco es tan malo, en comparación con todo lo que has hecho ya. Puedes reconocerlo, sólo estamos tú y yo aquí dentro… –su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia–. Tengo entendido que la primera vez que matas a alguien, siempre es la más difícil. Y claro, con tanta gente a la que matar, al final tienes que aprender a disfrutar haciéndolo, para poder seguir adelante, ¿verdad? Y eso explicaría unas cuantas cosas más… –hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a su alrededor–. Te lo has pasado en grande estas dos últimas semanas, aquí dentro, por lo que me han contado. Dime, ¿estás disfrutando ahora mismo con esto?

Annie negó con la cabeza; pero, más que una respuesta a su pregunta, era otra silenciosa súplica para que él parase. No lo hizo.

–No sería lo más raro de lo que he oído hablar –Armin se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una indiferencia que se hallaba muy lejos de sentir–. Tengo entendido que hay gente a la que le van esas cosas, y más aún. Pero Annie… –fingió estar decepcionado con ella–. Lo tuyo ya está a otro nivel. En serio, excitarse cada vez que trituras a alguien entre tus manos… o lo aplastas con tus pies… _o lo devoras vivo…_

Aquello hizo que la traidora cambiase radicalmente de actitud; de pronto, todo su temor se transformó en una _ira_ que rivalizaba con la de él, no menos intensa. Por la forma en que se tensó su cuerpo y rechinaron los grilletes, parecía que las cadenas eran lo único que le impedían lanzarse sobre Armin y arrancarle la cabeza; su mirada habría podido congelar el infierno, paralizando de terror incluso a los legionarios más veteranos. En otras circunstancias, el muchacho habría caído fulminado a sus pies; pero en aquel momento no era él mismo, no sólo, se había convertido en _algo_ más… y el cambio no era necesariamente a mejor.

–O puedes que estés enferma –repuso él con crueldad, casi sin inmutarse por aquella "mirada de la muerte"–. Puede que, lo que sea que tengas, se lo contagiaras a Marco, y él empezase a hacer lo mismo que tú, a gustarle lo mismo que a ti. ¿Fue eso, Annie, lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Le manipulaste diciéndole lo que quería oír, para poder contar con un cómplice dentro de los Muros? Y cuando dejó de resultarte útil, te deshiciste de él… ¡y _disfrutaste_ haciéndolo! Con todos los cañonazos que estaban soltando al final de la batalla de Trost, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que te transformabas. Después de eso, liquidarlo y dejar que pareciese obra de un titán fue fácil…

Supo que había tocado un nervio sensible, por la forma en que ella se encogió y tembló, como si hubiese recibido un nuevo golpe; pero se recuperó enseguida, y su mirada no era menos furiosa. Armin, incluso, creyó oírla _gruñía_ por lo bajo; un sonido sordo y vibrante. "Como una _perra_ ," pensó con maldad, que se reflejó también en sus siguientes palabras.

–¿Cómo se supone que lo hiciste, Annie? –preguntó él, con una curiosidad que parecía alegre y casi inocente, completamente fuera de lugar en aquella situación–. Sólo encontraron la mitad del cuerpo, como si le hubieran partido en dos… ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Annie? ¿Con las manos, con los pies? O quizás… ¿le diste un bocadito? –Armin dejó escapar una risa siniestra–. ¡Sólo un poco, naturalmente! Tenían que encontrar la mayor parte del cuerpo, era la mejor manera de no dejar cabos sueltos. Supongo que primero le quitaste el equipo de maniobras. "Me lo encontré," dijiste. ¡Ja! Supongo que era verdad, desde cierto punto de vista. Serás una traidora y una puta, pero por lo menos honesta… –le guiñó un ojo.

Esta vez fue ella quien rechinó los dientes, hasta el punto de que pareció restallar un trueno allí dentro. Por un momento, Armin creyó que la traidora había conseguido transformarse de nuevo, de algún modo; quizás alimentada por toda esa rabia, que hacía arder aquel fuego azul en su interior. Pero contra todo pronóstico y contra sus mejores instintos (incluyendo el de conservación), el chico se dejó llevar por sus emociones más oscuras; se dispuso a seguir disfrutando, pegándole patadas a quien (creía él) ya estaba en el suelo y apenas podía defenderse.

–¿Te suplicó, Annie? ¿Marco te pidió clemencia, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le tenías planeado? ¿O acaso fue otra de sus geniales ideas, como la de atacar Trost? ¿Te sugirió él mismo la mejor forma de matarle? Vaya, quizás el pobre se llevó una decepción. Quizás habría preferido que le devorases entero y _vivo_. Habrías disfrutado con eso, ¿verdad? En el fondo, sabes que te gusta, debe hacerte sentir poderosa… Notar esa vida debatiéndose dentro de ti, con todas sus fuerzas y aun así impotente, hasta que se extingue y termina formando parte de ti, convirtiéndote en alguien más fuerte, más rápida y _más puta_. ¡Conociéndote, seguro que no es la primera vez que…!

–¡BASTA! –rugió Annie con todas sus fuerzas.

Y el mundo pareció estallar.

Entonces todo se volvió blanco.

Y después de eso… Armin ya no sintió nada.


	20. Sucedió en Trost

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Mi agradecimiento a **Chica Plutonio** por su amable review; además, ¡es una de mis autoras favoritas! Ha escrito (y sigue haciéndolo) un montón de historias interesantes, cuya lectura os recomiendo; podéis echarle un vistazo a su perfil, no tiene desperdicio._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20 – SUCEDIÓ EN TROST**

 _Publicado el 6 de septiembre de 2015, con una extensión de 5.270 palabras._

* * *

Al principio, seguía viéndolo todo blanco.

Armin se sentía desconcertado, por aquella nada aparente que le rodeaba. Primero se preguntó si no debería ser negro en vez de blanco; luego se preguntó si en realidad estaba muerto.

La furia cruel y oscura, la _maldad_ que le había invadido antes, brillaba ahora por su ausencia. Aquella oscuridad ya no tenía cabida, en un lugar así.

Y sentirse de repente tan despejado, le sirvió para darse cuenta de las cosas que había hecho, que había _dicho_. Aún estaba asimilándolo; le costaba creer que hubiese sido él quien pronunció esas palabras.

"En serio, ¿qué es lo que me ha dado? ¿De verdad he sido yo quien ha dicho todas esas cosas? Esto… Esto me está afectando más de lo que creía, hasta el punto de… Vaya, hay palabras que hieren, y yo he ido a matar. Claro que, si esto es lo que creo que es, entonces he recibido tanto como he dado. ¿Podría haberse evitado? O quizás, la idea de que casi toda la gente a la que conozco, ha estado apuñalándome por la espalda todo este tiempo… terminó infectándome a mí también. Es decir, si todos ellos son unos malditos bastardos, ¿por qué iba a ser yo menos? En serio, incluso cuando alguien como Marco resulta ser un maldito demonio, entonces… ¿Qué sentido tiene nada de lo que haga, si todo aquello en lo que creía era mentira? Bueno, pero eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad? Ahí están Eren y Mikasa, siempre hemos podido contar los unos con los otros… y a pesar de todo, sé que puedo seguir confiando en ellos. Claro que, ahora mismo, no están aquí… Que por cierto, ¿dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Todavía tengo un cuerpo, o…?"

Y como si, por el hecho de ir tomando consciencia de sí mismo, se hubiese roto un hechizo, aquella luminosidad ¿cegadora? ("quizás no veo nada porque no hay nada que ver") fue dando paso, gradual pero rápidamente, a una escena que conocía bien.

Reconoció aquella sensación como la que experimentaría en un sueño lúcido, en el que uno era consciente de estar soñando y aun así seguía viviéndolo como si fuera real; incluso tomaba parte, no como mero espectador inmóvil e impotente, sino como actor que intervenía en esos hechos… ¿reales o imaginarios? Sabía que los sueños eran una mezcolanza de acontecimientos vividos (y según algunos, también por venir); pero lo que veía ahora, lo que vivía y le iba rodeando, parecía más un recuerdo…

No tardó mucho en reconocer el lugar y la fecha. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Pero sí, aquel sitio era inconfundible, y recordaría esa noche como la última antes de que su mundo saltase por los aires… otra vez, como ya había ocurrido cinco años antes.

Ahora estaba en Trost, la noche de la graduación del 104º Cuerpo de Cadetes, celebrándolo en un gran comedor que habían reservado a tal efecto. Reconoció los gruesos muros de piedra, el alto techo con sus vigas de madera, la penumbra rasgada por las numerosas lámparas y linternas… En la amplia sala, se sucedían las grandes mesas rectangulares, donde se sentaban aquellos cadetes que acababan de convertirse oficialmente en soldados. El ambiente era cordial y los jóvenes charlaban animadamente entre ellos, sobre el destino que elegirían y otras cosas, frente a bandejas de comida y jarras de cerveza.

Armin se hizo aún más consciente de sí mismo, de su propio cuerpo, de la mesa en que se encontraba… y se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba.

Porque sentados a uno y otro lado de esa misma mesa estaban Jean, Marco, Annie, Reiner y Bertolt.

"Vaya, casi hacemos pleno," gruñó el muchacho para sí. "Todos traidores aquí, menos Jean, y yo mismo supongo. Espero que Kirstein no nos dé todavía una sorpresa. Aunque… Sí, la situación es la misma, eso lo recuerdo, pero ¿las posiciones? No era así como nos sentábamos. Reiner y yo estábamos en otra mesa, ¿no?"

Se preguntó hasta qué punto estaban distorsionados sus recuerdos, si afectaría no sólo a ese tipo de detalles sino también a lo más importante, qué explicación había para ese fenómeno, qué partes eran imaginadas y cuáles resultaban de alguna combinación… Pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un comentario de aquel moreno pecoso, al que había creído conocer, hasta que Annie le reveló su "verdad" oculta.

–Ah, poder entrar en la Policía Militar, al servicio del Rey –dijo Marco, más para sí que para los demás–. Es un gran honor…

Seguía teniendo el mismo aire soñador e idealista de casi siempre. "¿De verdad era todo mentira?" Armin se sintió dolido con aquello.

Y justo cuando el moreno estaba dándole un buen trago a su jarra de cerveza, su cenizo amigo Jean, con una enorme sonrisa pícara, le sacudió una formidable palmada en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que su compañero casi se atragantase con su bebida mientras la espuma saltaba por todas partes.

"Eso nos habría ahorrado unas cuantas dificultades luego," pensó Armin con amargura; aunque sus reflexiones se vieron nuevamente interrumpidas.

–¡Sí claro, hombre! –exclamó Jean con alegría.

Había también algo irritante en su tono y sonrisa, como si se burlara de todos y de todo. Se había acercado mucho a su compañero pecoso; le pasó la mano por encima del hombro, le atrajo hacia sí y, con una sonrisa más amplia todavía, le habló al oído.

–¿Crees que no sé lo que te propones realmente?

Y por un instante, lo que apareció en el rostro de Marco fue _terror_.

Armin supo que no eran imaginaciones suyas, ni una invención de ese estado de sueño lúcido. Recordó que, verdaderamente, él había visto aquella noche esa misma expresión angustiada, esa mirada oscura y atormentada; detalles almacenados en su subconsciente, a los que sin embargo no había dado más importancia… hasta ese momento.

Aquella noche, había supuesto que esas emociones se debían al hecho de haber estado a punto de ahogarse con su propia cerveza, o incluso cierta vergüenza ajena; porque Jean empezó enseguida a felicitarse a sí mismo, con alegría y entusiasmo, encargándose de recordar a todos los demás que él iba a darse la gran vida en la Policía Militar, bien lejos de los titanes, cobrando la paga más elevada por hacer el trabajo menos peligroso… para zozobra, envidia o incluso resentimiento de quienes habrían querido hacer lo mismo pero se habían quedado fuera del _top ten_. Naturalmente, Marco se recuperó enseguida y empezó a afearle aquella conducta a su amigo, tratando de que fuese un poco más considerado.

Pero ese instante de _terror_ puro e inadulterado que había inundado el rostro del pecoso… Tenía mucho más sentido (aunque fuese un sentido oscuro y siniestro) si se consideraba que era la expresión de un _traidor_ , que había ayudado a planear un ataque para el día siguiente, precisamente contra esa ciudad en la que estaban celebrando la graduación; la misma ciudad donde había nacido y vivido su mejor amigo… y donde muchos más morirían, en cuestión de horas.

Por otro lado, Armin tuvo que reconocer que no era sólo el temor a ser descubierto, lo que se veía en el rostro de aquel maldito bastardo… sino que también había _culpa_.

"Vaya, qué sorpresa," ironizó. "Resulta que los traidores también tienen sus dudas y sus remordimientos. No, si hasta parecen personas de verdad y todo, en vez de demonios bebedores de sangre."

Claro que, por un momento, él también los había considerado así a todos; y casi se había convertido en uno de esos demonios, teniendo en cuenta lo que le dijo a…

–Sí, yo también voy a alistarme en la Policía Militar –interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz fría y apática, que conocía muy bien–. Pero no te equivoques… tú y yo no tenemos _nada_ que ver.

Armin (si es que era él realmente quien estaba viviendo todo aquello) giró la cabeza. Enfrente de él, estaba Annie. "Es verdad," recordó el muchacho. "Ella le dijo eso luego a Jean." Pero mientras hablaba, era a _él_ a quien miraba la traidora. Su aspecto era impoluto, en contraste con el que tenía después de pasar dos semanas pudriéndose en una celda; verla "como siempre" hizo que sus recuerdos fuesen aún más intensos, hasta el punto de sentir casi nostalgia.

"Vaya, eran tiempos más sencillos. Todavía éramos inocentes… al menos la mayoría. Creo." Se notaba algo en el ojo; sabía cuál era la razón, aunque le incomodase. Entonces se fijó en los ojos de _ella_ ; y se dijo a sí mismo que, a pesar de todo, no apartaría la mirada, para no darle esa satisfacción. Annie debería ser quien diese explicaciones. "Para empezar, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

Antes de poder abrir la boca para preguntar, sucedió algo extraño… o no tanto, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en una especie de mundo onírico. De repente, los ojos de la chica empezaron a _brillar_ , cada vez con más intensidad. Por un momento, pareció que aquellos írises azules iban a expandirse, hasta abarcarlo todo, pero ocurrió justo lo contrario; sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, como si fuesen unos orbes de luz pura… que volvieron a deslumbrar a Armin, sumiéndole una vez más en aquella luminosidad que resultaba cegadora incluso sin serlo.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿A qué ha venido…? ¡Odio cuando me hace eso!"

Sin embargo, esta vez no sintió que su consciencia se apagase, para volver a despertar luego en un plano por completo distinto; más bien, su mente permaneció en ese mismo estado, pero dando un salto dentro de aquel mundo. Le invadió una sensación de ingravidez, como si estuviese usando su equipo de maniobras; y curiosamente, esa sensación permaneció en él, aunque intuía que ya había llegado a su destino. Le parecía estar flotando en el aire, y la idea le puso nervioso; tragó saliva. "Esto es lo que debe sentir un fantasma." Por otro lado, un fantasma no podría tragar saliva… ¿verdad?

Su vista fue aclarándose una vez más, pero incluso antes de eso ya había reconocido, con un escalofrío, dónde estaba: sobre los tejados de Trost, en mitad de la batalla. Era ese momento en el que los supervivientes de la 104 estaban reagrupándose para volver al Cuartel General, después de que los encargados del reabastecimiento se hubiesen olvidado aparentemente de ellos.

"Porque el Cuartel General estaba bajo asedio," recordó con una náusea. "Los titanes habían entrado en la ciudad, estaban por todas partes…"

En torno a él, sobre los tejados, había varios cadetes… no, _soldados_ ya, se habían graduado la noche anterior. Algunos formaban grupos, otros se habían dejado caer llevados por la desesperación, y había quien trataba de animar a los demás, aun en vano.

"Distintas personas reaccionan de distintas maneras ante una misma situación. Recuerdo que… yo fui uno de los que se tiraron al suelo. Casi no volví a levantarme."

Sin embargo, una vez más, tuvo la extraña impresión de que esos recuerdos no eran exactos. Para empezar, él nunca había estado flotando ahí en el aire, como un fantasma, casi con una perspectiva general; y las cosas no habían ocurrido así exactamente… Era como si alguien hubiese cogido trozos de sus recuerdos, y los hubiese juntado con los de otro, _u otra_.

"¿Lo que veo es, en parte, lo que recuerda Annie? Eso explicaría algunas cosas…"

No obstante, a pesar de la ambigüedad y relativa confusión de aquel "pastiche" de recuerdos, había algunos elementos que brillaban con luz propia, atrayendo inevitablemente su atención; pequeños fragmentos de aquella verdad, brutal y aterradora, que se iba revelando lenta e inexorablemente; un punto de apoyo, un foco de extraña calma, como el ojo de un huracán, en mitad de aquella batalla que estaba reviviendo.

Y fue allí, sobre los tejados y un poco aparte, donde encontró un grupo que reconoció al instante, con un gruñido de desprecio y una mirada que volvía a cargarse de odio. Ahí estaba la cuadrilla de traidores, todos juntos: Annie, Reiner, Bertolt… y _Marco_.

Poco le faltó para verse consumido de nuevo por el fuego de su propia ira. Aquello era importante, estaba viéndolo por algún motivo y más le valía prestar atención; no era el momento de perder la calma, aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerla. Examinó con detalle a los cuatro sujetos, pues estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder hacerlo; ellos, por su parte, miraban al frente sin reparar en él.

Annie seguía tan estoica como de costumbre. Incluso en aquel tejado, rodeada de muerte y destrucción, su expresión era la misma que mantenía para casi todas las situaciones; aunque unas gotas de sudor, que le caían por la sien, delataban algo del nerviosismo y el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para llegar hasta allí.

Curiosamente, Bertolt no estaba tan nervioso ni sudaba tanto como cabría esperar de él en una situación semejante. Se le veía bastante tranquilo, incluso después de haber abierto poco antes una brecha en el Muro, por la que habían entrado todos aquellos titanes. Aunque sólo eran recuerdos (y ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso), Armin sintió deseos de estrangular al maldito Titán Colosal con sus propias manos. Por otro lado, dudó al ver la cara de resignación del traidor, e incluso cierta calma fatalista; quizás se le había pegado parte del estoicismo de su admirada Annie… o quizás había llegado a la conclusión de que, después de lo que había hecho, se merecería cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle; quizás un destino del que ya jamás podría escapar, después de tanta sangre derramada.

En ese momento álgido, cuando las apuestas eran más elevadas y casi todas las cartas estaban boca arriba, Bertolt parecía más tranquilo de lo habitual. Quizás se sentía más en su ambiente, luchando constantemente para no morir de manera horrible; algo con lo que aquel "Guerrero" habría vivido desde que tenía memoria. O tal vez, la posibilidad de caer en combate, mientras compartía con otros los mismos riesgos, le ayudaba a mitigar la culpa de su traición, pensando en cierto modo que aquello era "justo".

Armin se dio cuenta de que siempre había subestimado a Hoover; no sólo por ser el Titán Colosal, o haber quedado el tercero de su promoción. A pesar de ser el más alto de todos, aquel traidor solía pasar desapercibido; pero quizás él era de los que tenían más que contar. Quizás, cuando despertarse, podría recordar todo aquello; y en ese caso, le gustaría tener una conversación a solas con "el bueno de Bertolt"… ya se le estaban ocurriendo varias ideas.

A continuación, se fijó en Reiner, ¿cómo no hacerlo? De todos ellos, era el que más atraía la atención, con su imponente y robusta presencia. En aquel momento, por su porte y expresión, parecía el prototipo de soldado: decidido, valiente, dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por la de los demás, sin dejar a nadie atrás. Pero al mismo tiempo, había algo que no terminaba de encajar; una pequeña distorsión, como si hubiera dos Reiners superpuestos en el mismo sitio; a veces se veía mejor a uno de ellos… y _el_ _otro_ era alguien completamente distinto.

Quizás ese Reiner era el auténtico, el que recordaba que con un solo gesto podía convertirse en la mole de músculos y metal conocida como "Titán Acorazado"; su expresión no tenía nada que ver con la del Reiner "hermano mayor de la 104 y soldado ejemplar". Tenso, nervioso, resignado; cierta determinación fatalista, un estoicismo que podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento. A pesar de su fuerza, el peso de la culpa era cada vez mayor, hasta el punto de hacerse casi insoportable.

Había algo más, en la expresión de aquel otro Reiner, que resultaba sorprendente: una furia a duras penas contenida, una mirada cargada de ira… dirigida a _Marco_.

Marco, que también estaba en aquel grupo; el último miembro del improvisado cuarteto de traidores. Marco, ligeramente adelantado a los otros, que estaban a sus espaldas; como si de algún modo fuera él quien decidiese lo que harían a continuación. Marco, con lo que parecía una expresión satisfecha en el rostro, que podría interpretarse como "la cosa va bien"; antaño no habría resultado tan siniestra, pero si realmente la idea de atacar Trost fue suya…

Armin jamás le había odiado tanto como en ese momento. Armin jamás había odiado a _nadie_ tanto como a Marco en ese momento. Incluso en aquel estado aparentemente etéreo, sintió como si le ardiese todo el cuerpo, consumido por una furia que dejaba pequeña la que podía atisbarse en Reiner. Deseó, en ese momento, no ser un mero espectador; tener a mano su pistola… y poder usarla.

"A ver si te borro esa cara de satisfacción con un tiro en la cabeza, _puto traidor_. ¿Cómo pudiste? Entrenamos juntos, podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa cuando tocaba limpiar el equipo de maniobras, siempre estabas dispuesto a ayudar a los demás… _Te admirábamos_. Sentí tu muerte, todos la sentimos… Todavía recuerdo cuando estábamos alrededor de la pira funeraria, lamentándonos, ¿y resulta que todo este tiempo habías sido tú quien…? Sucio bastardo, traidor apuñalaespaldas, asqueroso cambiacapas, hijo de la grandísima puta… ¡Espero que estés ardiendo en el más profundo de los infiernos!"

Sin embargo, por un momento, su odio dio paso a la desesperación. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirse aquello? Que alguien a quien admiraba cayese de su pedestal y resultara ser uno de los enemigos contra los que estaban luchando aun sin saberlo; luz que se convertía súbitamente en oscuridad, dejándoles a todos a ciegas.

Deseó que todo aquello fuese mentira; a pesar de la certeza instintiva de que, por mucho que lo negase, era una verdad irrefutable. Quizás Annie le había manipulado con algún poder o habilidad secreta, para que sus patrañas tuviesen aquella consistencia tan verosímil… y sin embargo, incluso la parte de él que era consciente de esa posibilidad, le decía a sí mismo "eso no te lo crees ni tú".

Y cuando, llevado por aquellos pensamientos, volvió a mirar a la chica rubia de ojos azules, se sorprendió al encontrarse directamente con su mirada. Su rostro era una máscara de indiferencia casi perfecta; la había llevado durante tanto tiempo, que había terminado convirtiéndose en parte de ella. Sin embargo, debajo de la máscara, y en aquella mirada que parecía atravesarlo todo, él creyó leer un mudo "lo siento".

Antes de poder plantearse a qué se refería, o cómo debería sentirse (su primera opción habría sido "maldita la falta que me hace"), Annie señaló un momento con sus ojos a un lado. Armin no pudo evitar seguir aquella mirada… y su propia vista volvió a posarse sobre Marco, que se había girado levemente para decirle algo a sus compañeros. Cuando el pecoso miró de nuevo al frente, estaba tapándose la cara con una mano; sólo se le veía la mitad del rostro, en concreto el lado izquierdo… el mismo a que había quedado reducido su cuerpo, cuando lo encontraron días después de la batalla, casi partido en dos.

Marco estaba… ¿riéndose? ¿Encima todo aquello le parecía gracioso?Y sin embargo… Armin debería haber sentido más odio incluso que antes, pero no fue así; había algo que no encajaba, en aquella expresión sonriente… algo que le hizo sentir un presentimiento _muy_ malo.

No era la risa de un sádico que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno, ni la de alguien que encuentra gracioso un chiste cruel a costa de los demás. Se trataba más bien de la risa amarga de quien acababa de darse cuenta de… no estaba seguro de qué. Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de alguien que hubiera estado buscando desesperadamente una cosa, para terminar dándose cuenta de que la había tenido justo delante de sus narices todo este tiempo; alguien que acababa de descubrir de repente una solución muy sencilla, para un problema que había estado atormentándole durante años.

Y entonces Marco miró a Armin directamente a los ojos; empezó a sentir un temor gélido, que iba apoderándose poco a poco de aquel cuerpo-que-no-era-su-cuerpo. El pecoso había dejado de sonreír; el único ojo que quedaba a la vista, más que marrón como de costumbre, parecía casi _negro_. Aquella oscuridad parecía un portal al abismo que había en su interior; y no era maldad, lo que había en el fondo de aquel abismo, era… _desesperación_.

Marco empezó a apartar lentamente la mano con que se cubría la otra mitad de su rostro… aunque Armin habría preferido que no lo hiciese.

Y cuando al fin pudo verle la cara… todas aquellas emociones se hicieron el doble de intensas. De repente, parecía mayor, como si hubiese envejecido varios años de golpe; como alguien que se enfrentaba a un destino peor que la muerte. Un verdadero pozo negro de miseria, tormento y desesperación, en aquellos ojos cada vez más oscuros; un rictus dolorido, por los males causados y sufridos, las crueldades padecidas y provocadas; determinación oscura, que sin embargo se tambaleaba cada vez más, por el peso de sus dudas y remordimientos.

Armin no fue capaz de seguir mirando aquellos ojos. Creía conocer la desesperación, creía que en su interior ya había suficiente y que los remordimientos de un sucio traidor no podrían conmocionarle hasta ese punto… pero se había equivocado.

No quería que esa oscuridad terminase superando a la suya propia, _consumiéndole_ a él también; no en aquel lugar, donde los peores temores de uno parecían convertirse en realidad. Supo lo que tenía que hacer para escapar de allí… y volvió a mirar a Annie; sus ojos se convirtieron de nuevo en un fuego blanco, puro y brillante, que lo abarcó todo. Esta vez, lo que Armin sintió fue agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, su periplo por aquel extraño mundo no había terminado todavía.

Cuando volvió en sí, o más bien finalizó el nuevo salto (quizás ya el último), estaba otra vez sobre los tejados de Trost, aunque en una posición distinta. Miró hacia arriba, a aquel cielo medio encapotado y luminoso al mismo tiempo, atravesado de vez en cuando por algún rayo de sol, cual esquiva esperanza de la Humanidad… Ahora sí, sabía que aquello no lo había vivido antes; el día estaba avanzado y recordó que, a esa hora, él habría estado junto a Mikasa y Eren, tratando de tapar la brecha en el Muro.

Desde luego, no recordaba haber estado en aquel otro tejado, con Annie y un chico bajito, mirando algún punto delante de ellos. De hecho, ni siquiera "estaba"; seguía sintiéndose como un fantasma incorpóreo, casi flotando, la misma sensación extraña de antes; aunque cuando uno se acostumbraba, aquella ingravidez no resultaba del todo desagradable.

No tuvo problemas para reconocer a Connie; el impetuoso chico de Ragako, con la cabeza casi rapada al cero y sus ojos marrón claro, solía resultar inconfundible. Sin embargo, a Springer se le veía ahora tenso y asustado; nada más normal, después de un combate prolongado a vida o muerte en las calles de esa ciudad, durante todo el día. Aquel muchacho, normalmente mucho más animado, era el mejor amigo de Sasha; caracteres similares y espíritus afines, prácticamente inseparables.

Connie estaba diciéndole algo con nerviosismo a Annie, que en cambio casi ni pestañeaba; mantenía la misma expresión impasible e imperturbable en su rostro sereno, como si estar rodeada de muerte y destrucción (a la que había contribuido en parte) fuese algo habitual para ella.

"Quizás estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un infierno… Me pregunto cómo sería el día a día, en esa aldea de los Guerreros. Entrenaba a menudo con su padre, ¿no? ¿Lucharía también contra los titanes, en su _otra_ forma? Quizás practicaba con Reiner, con Bertolt sería más difícil…"

Armin casi sonrió al darse cuenta de que, incluso en aquel estado etéreo, seguía abstrayéndose con cierta facilidad; algunas cosas no cambiaban, ni por ésas. Volvió a centrarse en aquel presente onírico, en el que sus dos compañeros (el chiquillo inocente y la traidora implacable) seguían mirando hacia adelante. El silencioso espectador también lo vio… y una vez más, tragó saliva.

A lo lejos, al nivel del suelo, entre los edificios ya abandonados y parcialmente destruidos, corría Jean por una calle sin usar su equipo de maniobras, perseguido por un titán que no era aberrante pero sí de considerable altura. El joven soldado habría sufrido alguna avería, o se le habría acabado el gas; en una batalla, había tantas cosas que podían salir mal…

Armin sabía que, al final, a Jean no le había pasado nada; aquello sólo era un recuerdo, así que no iba a verle morir de manera horrible y trágica… ¿verdad? Pero la situación le resultaba familiar, como si hubiera oído hablar de ella antes.

Y entonces vio a Marco.

Se acercó veloz como una centella al titán, empezó a distraerle y por fin consiguió llamar su atención; aquella monstruosidad debió considerar prioritario dar caza al Bott, porque pasó a ignorar a Kirstein en el suelo y empezó a centrarse en el esquivo moreno pecoso.

Había algo extraño en Marco; pudo notarlo incluso desde aquella distancia, quizás gracias al peculiar estado de consciencia en que se encontraba. El inesperado traidor (o como mínimo cómplice) parecía… _contento_ ; como si la emoción del combate se fuera apoderando de él, hasta convertirse en alguien que disfrutaba con una situación que seguramente implicaría su…

 _Muerte_.

Armin se quedó paralizado al pensar en esa palabra.

Y lo supo. Supo por qué esa situación le resultaba familiar.

Fue la última vez que vieron con vida a Marco.

Miró a Annie. Y lo que vio le hizo palidecer. Porque ella estaba _aterrada_.

Otra persona no lo habría visto, pero Armin había aprendido a marchas forzadas a buscar cualquier cambio de expresión que pudiese revelar lo que pensaba realmente la traidora; cuestión básica de supervivencia. Y por un momento, casi había podido palpar aquella preocupación tan intensa.

Siguió su mirada y él también sintió temor. Marco continuaba distrayendo al titán; esquivaba sus torpes ataques y le atraía más allá del campo visual de sus compañeros. El moreno estaba a punto de doblar una esquina; Armin tuvo la impresión de que desaparecería para siempre…

Marco seguía sonriendo, con una alegría feroz; algo apropiado para quien ponía toda su destreza al servicio de sus compañeros y su mejor amigo, por cuya vida estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la suya propia. No sería la primera vez que un traidor resultaba ser, al mismo tiempo (al menos en apariencia), un soldado modelo, un ejemplo a seguir: lealtad, coraje, sacrificio… y lo peor de todo era que quizás fuese cierto. Sería mucho más sencillo odiar a aquellos enemigos, si en ellos no hubiese ni una pizca de nobleza y valor, a pesar de tanta sangre derramada.

Y entonces lo vio.

A pesar de la distancia, a pesar del abismo que mediaba en el espacio y el tiempo, a pesar de todo, la mirada de Armin se encontró con la de Marco… y en aquellos ojos marrones, que se volvían a cada momento más oscuros, pudo ver lo que había en realidad, debajo de la máscara del soldadito valiente que quería servir al Rey.

Terror. Desesperación. _Muerte_.

No la de tantos otros compañeros… sino la suya propia.

"No."

Sin embargo, ahora podía comprender el pavor de Annie. _Ella también lo había visto_.

Marco no sólo parecía buena persona, _lo era_ ; pero si una parte de él estaba consumida por ese odio, que le había llevado a provocar aquella situación, cuyos terroríficos resultados pudo observar luego con todo lujo de detalles, desde una posición privilegiada en la línea de frente… y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de ver que eran _sus_ compañeros y _sus_ amigos los que estaban muriendo allí por _su_ culpa…

Esa disonancia cognitiva, ese inevitable choque interno, esa guerra civil que libraba contra sí mismo… querer prenderle fuego al mundo que le odiaba, y al que quizás él odiaba con más intensidad todavía… y al mismo tiempo sentir el horror de ver cómo ese fuego devoraba el hogar de su mejor amigo y todo aquello que esa otra parte de él (la que aún no había sido consumida por la oscuridad) había jurado y verdaderamente deseaba proteger…

Armin lo supo entonces, con la claridad del día.

Marco había decidido terminar con aquella disonancia, aquella lucha interna que le estaba partiendo en dos… y se disponía a ponerle fin _permanentemente_.

¿Qué mejor manera de despedirse, de ser recordado por sus compañeros, que salvando a su mejor amigo, dando su vida por los demás?

¿Qué manera de morir sería más apropiada, en todos los sentidos, que dejarse devorar por aquel titán, al que estaba atrayendo hacia un lugar donde nadie más vería lo que iba a hacer?

Acabar con todo de una vez; acabar con el dolor, el sufrimiento, la culpa de su traición… Castigo y alivio al mismo tiempo, por todo lo que había hecho; quizás con la esperanza de que al otro lado ya no habría nada y, por fin, podría descansar. Reposar, volver a la nada; simplemente desaparecer.

Una parte de Armin se estremeció. "¡No, Marco, así no, no lo hagas!" Sin embargo, otra parte de él, la que sacaba lo peor de sí mismo, pensaba algo bien distinto. "¡Que te devorasen vivo no fue una muerte lo bastante dolorosa para ti, sucio bastardo, _traidor_!"

Al final, en su propio enfrentamiento interno, prevaleció esa mejor parte de él, o la menos mala; aunque el esfuerzo para contener el fuego abrasador de su odio casi había acabado con él. Estaba cansado, muy cansado… hasta el punto de que se sentía morir en aquel lugar, aquel mundo de recuerdos que existían y no existían al mismo tiempo. Si hubiese tenido su cuerpo de siempre, se habría derrumbado sobre el tejado, agotado por completo.

De repente, todo empezó a ir mucho más despacio; casi como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo. Pudo ver lo que le rodeaba con una nitidez especialmente siniestra: Marco, desesperado; Jean, impotente; Connie, asustado; y Annie…

Leonhart estaba lista para saltar, como una gata, o más bien como la formidable depredadora de la que tomaba su nombre, con todos los músculos en tensión. La desesperación que pudiera haber en su rostro, quedaba sepultada bajo la determinación tranquila y resignada de quien se disponía a desafiar al destino, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para evitar lo inevitable.

De algún modo, Annie no parecía estar suspendida como los demás; aunque el tiempo se hubiese detenido, ella no se veía afectada… como una diosa que estuviese por encima de sus propias reglas.

Una vez más, incluso en aquel estado, Armin volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor, pensando en todo lo que podría haber sido… pero que ya jamás sería.

Annie se giró hacia él, observándole con sus penetrantes ojos azules, profundos como el océano.

Armin pudo leer la muda pregunta… y decidió rendirse. Se sentía incapaz de dar un solo paso más, en aquel extraño mundo de dolorosos recuerdos. Quizás había fracasado; no estaba seguro, no quería saberlo. Simplemente, se sentía cansado; muy cansado.

–¿Podemos… dejarlo ya? –musitó débilmente.

Fue suficiente para que Annie lo oyese; e incluso pareció sentirse aliviada. Los dos evitarían revivir la parte que les faltaba, eso que pasaría después… y que en realidad _ya_ había pasado.

La traidora volvió a mirarle con sus ojos azules. Esta vez, no se volvieron por completo blancos; fueron sus írises los que empezaron a brillar cada vez con más intensidad, hasta abarcar todo lo que les rodeaba. Los dos jóvenes quedaron sumidos en una plácida luminosidad, del color del cielo en un día despejado.

Y antes de que todo se desvaneciese, Armin pensó… que jamás se había sentido tan en paz consigo mismo.


	21. Liberación

**CATARSIS**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¿Recordáis la nota del primer capítulo, cuando dije que esta historia no sería tan larga como "Juegos de Guerra"? MENTÍ._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21 – LIBERACIÓN**

 _Publicado el 9 de septiembre de 2015, con una extensión de 5.410 palabras._

* * *

¿Qué decirle a quien ya había visto tanto… _demasiado_?

Armin no sabía qué decirse a sí mismo. Tampoco sabía qué decirle a Annie.

Aún le duraba esa sensación de paz interior, tan extraña, en contraste con el entorno físico y real (ahora sí) del que iba siendo de nuevo consciente.

"Aunque mi mente se haya ido de viaje por ahí," repuso para sí con humor, "por lo visto mi cuerpo se quedó donde estaba."

La Celda Negra, con sus paredes de piedra oscura y su suelo cubierto de maloliente paja. La lámpara colgada de la pared de la izquierda, rasgando la penumbra; por fortuna, quedaba en sombras la esquina de la derecha, donde estaban los instrumentos de tortura… en desuso por ahora y, si de él dependiera, también indefinidamente.

Con aquel recuerdo, sin embargo, ya no sintió temor ni odio; era como si la experiencia más reciente, tan intensa, hubiese agotado las reservas de ambas emociones. Simplemente le quedaba un cansancio que no llegaba a ser agotamiento total y completo; aún se notaba con fuerzas para continuar…

Sentía ganas tremendas de salir ya de aquel lugar y, por ejemplo, darse una buena ducha; quitarse de encima todo aquel sudor… y el hedor; ponerse uniforme limpio, no sólo por consideración a Levi y sus manías, sino también por sí mismo. Quizás incluso, comer o al menos beber algo, porque ya debía estar bastante avanzando el día.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿He estado mucho rato inconsciente?"

Por suerte, al perder el conocimiento, no había caído hacia delante sino de espaldas, quedando medio recostado contra el barril de agua, sin llegar a tocar del todo el suelo cubierto de paja sucia; aunque era peor, allí donde estaba la prisionera…

" _Annie_." Armin parpadeó varias veces seguidas, casi con furia, para terminar de despejarse y ver claro… o tanto como era posible en aquel siniestro lugar.

Se fijó en la chica, encadenada y engrilletada a aquella pared. La experiencia habría sido aún más intensa para ella, teniendo en cuenta que había sido la cambiante quien les había metido a los dos en aquella especie de sueño lúcido.

"Fue al gritar… otra vez. En serio, cada vez que da una voz, ¡tiembla el mundo! Incluso sin estar transformada… ¿qué clase de poder es ése?"

Una vez más, entre emociones contrapuestas, volvió a sentir admiración por Annie. Ahora creía poder entenderla un poco mejor, comprender por qué ella no mentía al decir que era una chica débil y delicada… Fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo, capaz de seguir aguantando o de romperse en cualquier momento, por la pesada carga que llevaba sobre los hombros. Sólo _ella_ , en una situación así, se habría arriesgado a lanzarse al rescate de alguien en tan grave peligro (aun buscado a propósito) para salvarle de sí mismo… y aunque él fuese a dejar tirados a los demás, su compañera no le abandonaría en su momento de mayor necesidad.

Pero se forzó a dejar esas preocupaciones y emociones para más adelante… Le apremiaba comprobar el estado de la prisionera; si aquel esfuerzo adicional, y seguramente imprevisto, había agotado sus ya menguadas fuerzas… y teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que había pasado antes…

"¿Está…?"

Parecían cumplirse sus peores temores. El cuerpo de la chica estaba inclinado hacia delante, tanto como lo permitían sus cadenas; la cabeza caída, oculto el rostro por una cortina de cabello oscuro y pegajoso. Los brazos en tensión, con los grilletes clavándose dolorosamente en sus muñecas… y esta vez sí caían algunas gotas de sangre, además de las que se iban deslizando lentamente por la cara interna de sus antebrazos, trazando siniestras líneas de color rojo.

Armin abrió los ojos, horrorizado. No le costó mucho imaginarse lo que había pasado. Aquella visión que había provocado, fue la gota que colmó el vaso… Si ella tenía una reserva de energías que le permitían soportar el dolor y regenerar sus heridas, seguramente acababa de agotarlas.

Si todavía hubiese estado consumido por el odio, habría aprovechado ese momento de debilidad para empezar a _torturar_ a Annie, suponiendo que ya no tendría fuerzas para alterar su sistema nervioso y convertir el dolor en placer, que era lo que le había permitido resistir hasta ahora el interrogatorio.

Pero ya no había tanto odio dentro de él; había vuelto a arder, y de manera espectacular, no sólo antes sino también durante aquella visión del pasado, desde una perspectiva que no era la de él ni la de ella, sino la suma de ambas… quizás lo bastante cercana a la verdad.

Una verdad, además, que jamás podría averiguar si ella moría.

" _Todavía no_."

Aunque débil, aún veía subir y bajar lentamente su pecho, con esfuerzo. A veces se movía un poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Le parecía sentir una vibración en el aire, en los oídos; casi como un gemido quedo, en el umbral del sonido, que llenaba toda la habitación.

Lo peor que podía pasar era que Annie muriese antes de lo previsto, sin tener lugar aquella ejecución catártica del "monstruo" por que clamaba el pueblo ávido de venganza y sangre; algo que Armin podía comprender, incluso si no lo compartía en ese momento, ya no…

"Pero por los rumores que he oído sobre Zackley, ¡es capaz de ejecutarme _a mí_ en su lugar!"

Así que, lo que le movió a actuar de una vez, fue una mezcla de compasión por su enemiga, ahora debilitada, y su propio instinto de conservación.

Consiguió levantarse con cierta torpeza; incluso tuvo que seguir apoyándose luego en el barril con una mano, para no caerse otra vez al suelo, mareado. Meneó la cabeza, recuperó el equilibrio… y se dirigió con paso lento y precavido hacia la esquina donde estaba la mesita con los instrumentos de tortura.

Contuvo las náuseas al acercarse; pero esta vez, no podía decir "no sabía lo que estaba haciendo". _Sí_ lo sabía. Perfectamente.

Con una mano cogió un martillo, que vio enseguida; con la otra (y un escalofrío), cogió un escoplo, que tardó un poco más en encontrar. Las dos herramientas estaban algo sucias… y no le costaba mucho imaginar cómo las podría haber utilizado el Capitán contra su prisionera.

"Levi dijo antes que no podía cortarle los brazos, aunque se lo había prometido. Pero quizás un dedo…"

Tragó saliva. Por suerte, esta vez su intención era completamente distinta, mucho menos dañina; al menos para ella. Eso no significaba que lo que se disponía a hacer no fuese a tener consecuencias.

"Bueno," consiguió bromear para sí. "Tenemos una conversación a medias, hay que terminar lo que se empieza, ¿no?"

Sin embargo, antes de avanzar hacia la prisionera, giró la cabeza y observó la siniestra puerta metálica. No debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo, si ninguno de los centinelas había llamado todavía, o abierto directamente… o eso, o se habían tomado muy en serio lo de dejarle allí dentro, a solas con ella, hasta que él volviese a dar los golpes en clave.

De lo que ya no estaba tan seguro, era de si seguirían respetando tan al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, cuando oyesen el ruido que estaba a punto de hacer. Aun así, decidió seguir adelante con su improvisado plan. Si al otro lado de la puerta sólo hubiesen estado Keiji y Gafas, habría dudado; pero sabiendo que Nanaba también estaría allí, y que ella aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, avanzó hacia la prisionera.

Annie seguía inconsciente, y no daba señales de estar recuperándose. Eso le ayudó a creer que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

"En el peor de los casos, la historia me absolverá… aunque preferiría que no tuviera que juzgarme, je."

Esta vez no permitió que sus dudas y temores le dejasen paralizado. Con una leve sonrisa, oculta tras su máscara, se propuso actuar por una vez como lo haría Eren; siguiendo su instinto, sin dar tantas vueltas.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de usar sus herramientas contra la prisionera. Aquello ya había quedado atrás.

Llegó hasta Annie y examinó uno de los grilletes de las muñecas. Notaba la mano húmeda de sudor dentro del guante, pero no se lo quitó, aunque la sensación fuese incómoda; lo último que necesitaba era descuidarse, hacerse un rasguño y que luego se le infectase… Para qué buscar complicaciones innecesarias, cuando ya tenía bastantes de las inevitables.

Sin embargo, precisamente para evitar más de aquéllas (y porque seguía siendo Armin y no podía dejar de pensar incluso si se proponía no hacerlo), decidió que sería mejor empezar por los grilletes de los tobillos. Se agachó delante de ella.

"En circunstancias distintas, alguien podría creerse que esto es otra cosa. En circunstancias _muy_ distintas."

Y ahora sí, pegó el escoplo a uno de los grilletes y comenzó a golpear con el martillo la alargada y punzante pieza metálica, dirigiendo su filo contra lo que creía que era la parte más delicada del mecanismo. Tenía la impresión de que podría hacerlo mejor, pero no sabría de qué manera; así que, simplemente, empezó a dar golpes. Metal contra metal, contra metal… y quizás un poco contra la delicada piel, la tierna carne.

"Lo siento."

Quizás debería haber atacado la juntura entre cadena y grillete, pero quería liberarla del todo de aquella tortura constante. Sabía que, con los pequeños y continuados impactos, que hacían resonar un repiqueteo metálico en toda la sala, estaría causándole ahora más daño a ella, más dolor… aunque quizás esto último no podía sentirlo, si seguía inconsciente. Pero si le quitaba del todo el metal que aprisionaba sus extremidades, al menos podría regenerar de una vez sus heridas, sin tener que estar haciéndolo constantemente, debilitándose cada vez más; y en el peor de los casos, si ya ni siquiera podía usar esa habilidad, al menos podría desinfectar y ponerle unas vendas, para que el proceso de curación natural siguiese su curso.

"Que esté sana y presentable, con buen aspecto, para cuando la vayamos a ejecutar dentro de tres días."

Lo pensó con bastante sarcasmo, pero no sólo eso. Si Annie había quedado tan debilitada que ya ni siquiera podía regenerarse, lo último que necesitaban era que se muriese de una vulgar infección; algo así, no sería para nada espectacular, como pretendían el Generalísimo y el Comandante.

"Si se me ocurre algo al respecto, se supone que debería decírselo, ¿no? Se lo prometí antes a Erwin, en el bosque…"

Luego dejó escapar un suspiro y se detuvo un instante. Le dolía un poco la cabeza; incluso creía seguir oyendo un repiqueteo metálico, a pesar de que ya no daba golpes… los cuales no parecían estar surtiendo mucho efecto.

"Quizás debería replantearme mi estrategia. Si uso un clavo o algo similar en el hueco de la cerradura, a modo de ganzúa… Claro que eso no es algo que enseñen en el Cuerpo de Cadetes. Me pregunto si…"

De repente, notó vibrar el aire a su espalda.

"Qué raro, pero si aquí no hay corriente…"

–¿¡Se puede saber qué cojones estás haciendo!? –exclamó una voz detrás de él; quien quiera que fuese, luego no dijo nada más, como paralizado por la incredulidad.

Esta vez sí, y muy a su pesar, Armin volvió a quedarse paralizado como una estatua; aunque eso no le impidió continuar pensando.

"Claro, el sonido metálico que se seguía oyendo… Serían los cerrojos de la puerta, al descorrerse."

No le hacía falta darse la vuelta, para suponer lo que habría pasado. Obviamente, desde fuera habían oído los golpes; eso, unido a su anterior silencio (que aún no sabía cuánto habría durado), ya había resultado demasiado sospechoso; los otros habían decidido abrir la puerta y comprobar que no pasaba nada. Ahora, seguramente, desde su perspectiva parecería otra cosa.

"Podrían haber llamado antes de entrar," repuso para sí, de manera algo incoherente. "¿Y quién ha gritado? Gafas o Keiji. Nanaba no, desde luego…"

Por otro lado, la prisionera seguía inconsciente; una preocupación menos, de momento. Y después de aquella confrontación (y ciertamente todas las anteriores), sentía que cualquier otra cosa a la que tuviera que enfrentarse sería sencilla en comparación.

"Si sobreviví antes a Levi, también podré con esto."

De hecho, recordó el brutal sarcasmo con que el Capitán había aplastado su desconfianza inicial hacia Nanaba, antes de conocerla mejor… y decidió usar ahora un enfoque parecido, para intentar solucionar el lío (otro más) en el que se había metido. Se puso en pie lentamente, sosteniendo en una mano el martillo y el escoplo, sin darse todavía la vuelta.

–Supongo que es lo que parece –dijo con una calma que (esta vez sí) verdaderamente sentía–. Estoy ayudando a escapar a la prisionera. No soy yo, no del todo. Me ha hecho lo que sea, me tiene controlado y ahora sigo sus órdenes… Eso es lo que os habéis creído, ¿no?

Entonces sí, se giró con lentitud, tratando de poner la misma cara que el Capitán… y fallando; no pudo evitar que se le levantara una ceja. Además, sonreía con una mezcla de burla e irritación, aunque quedaba disimulada con la máscara.

Con la puerta abierta, y algo más de luz entrando desde el cuarto de guardia, aquel lugar ya no parecía tan siniestro; una impresión que, a pesar de todo, no contrarrestó el pequeño grupo que tenía delante.

Gafas debió de ser quien había gritado; se lo notaba confundido y enfadado a partes iguales, lo segundo en aumento al percatarse de la burla que destilaban aquellas palabras. A su lado estaba Keiji, en silencio, más perplejo que otra cosa; como si al abrir la puerta hubiese descubierto que allí habían aparecido de repente unos baños termales. Ninguno de los dos (quizás sin darse cuenta) había llegado a poner un pie dentro de la Celda Negra.

Aun así, la tensión iba en aumento. Armin empezaba a tener más dudas, los otros legionarios parecían cada vez más indignados… Por suerte para todos, también estaba allí Nanaba, que se abrió paso con suavidad entre sus compañeros y (ella sí) entró en la celda, sin que pareciese afectarle el panorama o el olor. La legionaria quedó entre ambos grupos enfrentados, separándolos con su presencia tranquilizadora.

–Sé que tienes una explicación para esto –dijo con calma–. Oigámosla.

Su expresión era tan serena como de costumbre… pero también tenía un matiz duro, serio, como diciendo "confío en ti, estoy respondiendo por ti, no me dejes en mal lugar". Naturalmente, nada más lejos de la intención de Armin en ese momento. Eso, y saber que a quien tenía que convencer era a Nanaba (se notaba que los otros dos harían lo que ella decidiese), le animó a dar una contestación sencilla pero firme.

–Órdenes del Comandante.

Nanaba alzó las cejas, levemente extrañada, pero no dijo nada más. Fue Keiji quien se atrevió a romper el tenso silencio.

–Er… ¿El Comandante te dijo que cogieras un martillo y…?

No terminó la frase; se limitó a gesticular con los brazos, como dando a entender lo absurdo de la situación en que se encontraban. Gafas parecía más tranquilo, seguramente por influencia de su compañera, pero Armin prefirió no arriesgarse y replicó antes de que pudiese hacerlo el otro.

–El Comandante dio orden de poner fin a la tortura con carácter _inmediato_.

Armin sabía que estaba estirando un poco el sentido de aquellas palabras; pero si luego había cualquier problema por una discrepancia en su interpretación, confiaba en poder resolverlo directamente con Erwin, que sí atendería a razones… con la cabeza más fría que aquellos dos centinelas, que quizás habían pasado ya demasiado tiempo bajo tierra vigilando a la peligrosa _prisionera_.

"¡Annie!"

Era como si, en el calor de la discusión, todos se hubiesen olvidado momentáneamente de ella; pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para comprobar su estado, los demás también se fijaron. Annie seguía igual, con las muñecas mordidas por el cruel metal de los grilletes; de sus heridas seguían manando hilillos de sangre. El muchacho tragó saliva; él estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso… y ella, quizás, la vida gota a gota. ¡Tenía que hacer algo _ya_!

–¡No más torturas! –exclamó Armin con vehemencia, girándose otra vez hacia sus compañeros, que dieron un respingo–. ¡Y no sé yo cómo llamáis vosotros a _esto_!

Y entonces (un tanto dramáticamente, tuvo que reconocerlo), se echó a un lado para que sus camaradas pudiesen ver a qué se refería. Al principio, no pareció haber reacción. Nanaba no tardó en darse cuenta, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido y una expresión algo preocupada; aunque el primero en hablar fue Gafas.

–¡E-eso no había pasado antes!

"Hay que seguir golpeando el hierro mientras está caliente," pensó Armin, sin maldad, pero dispuesto a hacer igualmente lo que debía.

–El Comandante me hará personalmente responsable de lo que le ocurra a la prisionera –les advirtió, sin faltar (no del todo) a la verdad–. Y si me impedís remediar la situación… bueno, incluso si me niego a dar nombres, sé que terminarán arrancándomelos a la fuerza.

La implicación estaba bastante clara. Los dos hombres, furiosos por lo que percibían como la amenaza de un soldado novato, pero también nerviosos al pensar en esas consecuencias, se miraron entre ellos con aprensión y empezaron a murmurar.

–Pero… ¿Tú tienes la llave?

–¡La de la puerta sí, pero no la de los grilletes!

–¿¡Por qué no ibas a tenerla, cojones!?

–¡Pues porque no me la dieron! Yo que sé, como medida de seguridad…

–Yo tengo la llave –les interrumpió Nanaba, con voz clara y tono neutro.

Ellos la miraron; la legionaria, a su vez, observaba a Annie. Su expresión serena tenía ahora, en aquel lugar y aquella situación, un componente más bien siniestro, incluso cruel; como si no le importase para nada la suerte de la prisionera que tenía delante.

–Hum… ¿Nanaba? –se atrevió a tantear Keiji.

Ella siguió observando a la cautiva, casi atravesándola con la mirada. Armin volvió a sentir algo… _amenazador_ en su presencia; la sensación de que era más grande, más fuerte y más peligrosa de lo que parecía.

"¿Y qué le ha dado ahora a ésta? ¿Por qué actúa así, después de todo lo que me ha estado diciendo…?" Pero la mujer, como leyéndole el pensamiento, se lo aclaró enseguida.

–Armin, ¿no has pensado que podría ser un truco?

Y el muchacho sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Se quedó donde estaba, paralizado, de espaldas a Annie; temiendo que en cualquier momento ella fuese a saltar sobre él y…

"…devorarme vivo. De _eso_ fue de lo que me advirtió Nanaba antes. Que no podía descuidarme ni un momento. Maldita sea, ¿pero qué he hecho? ¿O qué me ha hecho _ella_ a mí? A ver si lo de antes me ha trastornado… Esta sensación de paz, esta ausencia de odio, ¿no será que me está manipulando? ¡A ver si lo que acabo de decirle en broma a Gafas va a ser verdad! Si no, ¿por qué iba a actuar yo así de repente, de manera tan impulsiva, en vez de…?"

–No es un truco –oyó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que conocía muy bien y que casi hizo que su corazón saliese disparado del pecho por la impresión.

Keiji y Gafas también parecían impresionados; Armin supuso, en aterrorizada lucidez, que no debía ser habitual que Annie hablase. Los dos legionarios también temían lo que ella podría hacerles… o lo que _ellos_ serían capaces de hacer; el propio Gafas ya había reconocido antes que una vez molió a palos a la prisionera, porque ésta había intentado morder a Nifa.

"¿Y si intenta morderme a mí ahora?" Armin sintió que le corría un sudor frío por el cuello. Se atrevió a girarse… y en realidad lo que vio le dejó ya más tranquilo.

Annie seguía en la misma postura, caída hacia delante, como inconsciente; aunque esto lo desmentía el hecho de que había hablado, lo cual también era buena señal. Su voz, tan desfallecida como su aspecto, hizo que el chico empezase a pensar que, quizás por primera vez, _ella_ no sólo parecía derrotada y vencida… sino incluso que se había _rendido_ , quebrándose bajo el peso de sus propios remordimientos; algo que no habían conseguido semanas de tortura (al menos no sólo).

Y, esta vez sí, Armin _comprendió_ ; como un destello luminoso en su mente, como ya le había ocurrido antes ese mismo día. Una súbita revelación, una conexión que aunque parecía formarse ahora siempre había estado ahí. Una verdad inspiradora y temible al mismo tiempo.

"Cuando hablé antes con Gelgar… ¿Sería esto lo que tenía que pasar?"

Porque en realidad Annie _sí_ era una buena persona. Una buena persona, obligada a cometer actos terribles; quizás porque con cualquier otra elección ya estaría muerta, quizás porque las opciones menos malas se habían agotado y ya sólo le quedaba elegir el mal mayor. Aunque le costase, tenía que reconocerlo… Una mala persona, cruel y sádica, que disfrutase extinguiendo con sus propias manos las vidas ajenas, _no_ se habría venido abajo de esa manera, bajo el peso de su propia culpa.

Una buena persona podría hacer cosas terribles, pero no pretendería librarse luego del remordimiento, ni de las consecuencias de sus actos. Una buena persona estaría dispuesta a asumir su responsabilidad, pagar el precio… con su propia vida, si era necesario.

"Si vas a matar a alguien, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ser amable." Eso le había dicho Nanaba, y más aún. "No quiero torturar a Leonhart, ni tampoco matarla… aunque deba morir."

Hacer lo que debe hacerse, aunque duela. Crimen y castigo. Venganza y justicia. Pagar el precio.

Un precio que ya había pagado Marco.

"Annie, cuando te pregunté en Stohess, por qué no me dijiste…"

Empezaba a sentirse abrumado por aquella revelación que casi le consumía; aunque no era una sensación tan destructiva, como cuando se había dejado llevar antes por el odio. Aun así, supo que no era el momento de quedarse allí parado, sumido en sus reflexiones, delante de los otros tres legionarios; ya había comprobado las reacciones de los dos hombres, pero, ¿y Nanaba?

Vio que la legionaria seguía exactamente igual que antes. Ni un ápice había cambiado, esa expresión suya que ahora parecía implacable. Alguien que no la conociese, se habría llevado una impresión equivocada, al ver que no se compadecía (al menos en apariencia) de la prisionera.

Armin intuía que, en realidad, Nanaba era _demasiado_ compasiva; algo que trataba de disimular aparentando todo lo contrario, para no verse desbordada por aquellas emociones. También podía verse en sus ojos, que parecían brillar con luz propia; quizás no tan distintos a los de la prisionera, aunque tenían más de fuego líquido o agua viva que de hielo… un hielo que, por su misma dureza, no podía moldearse sino que terminaba quebrándose bajo una presión excesiva.

Y eso era lo que le había pasado a Annie. Pero si así ella conseguía iniciar su propio proceso de… _catarsis_ , de curación interna… no de las heridas de su cuerpo, sino de las más temibles aún de su alma, que se había infligido a sí misma…

Si ella tenía que morir, y en realidad aquello era inevitable… pero al menos podía reconciliarse antes consigo misma, aunque ya no pudiese hacerlo con los demás…

Armin tembló sólo de pensar en lo que Levi habría sido capaz de hacer, si hubiese estado allí en ese momento y hubiese visto a la prisionera en un estado tan vulnerable. Menos mal que no era él, sino Nanaba…

Entonces ella le miró fijamente.

El chico se sintió de nuevo casi desnudo ante aquella mirada. Por un momento, no le pareció ver nada; ni compasión, ni ira… Sólo una autoridad poderosa y neutra, dispuesta a juzgarle y decidir sobre su destino; y también sobre el de la prisionera.

–Armin, ¿asumes la responsabilidad de lo que pueda pasar? –le preguntó Nanaba, una vez más, con calma.

Ante alguien así… a él no le costó dar la respuesta que consideraba correcta.

–La asumo –contestó el muchacho, solemne.

–Bien… –le pareció ver una leve sonrisa en los labios de la mujer–. Entonces ya somos dos.

Armin parpadeó, aturdido. ¿Ella había esperado a que contestase, o ya tenía decidida su respuesta desde mucho antes? Por otro lado, se quedó más tranquilo, sabiendo que Nanaba elegía lo mismo que él; le hacía sentir más confianza en su propia elección. Podría haber seguido temiendo que Annie le hubiese hecho algo, manipulando su mente de algún modo; pero estaba convencido de que, fuera lo que fuese, no podría hacérselo a la vez a la legionaria.

Además, la prisionera no parecía capaz de hacer algo así… ya no. Seguía en la misma posición, como si estuviese a medio camino entre dos mundos. La sangre seguía goteando lentamente de las heridas en sus muñecas; delgados hilillos, quizás, de una vida que se extinguía por momentos.

Nanaba debió ver lo mismo que él. Se acercó a la cambiante, sacó la llave correspondiente de uno de sus bolsillos y (como había intentado antes Armin) empezó abriendo los grilletes de los tobillos, con movimientos tan suaves como ágiles y precisos.

–Podrías haberme pedido la llave, ¿no? –le comentó la legionaria, medio en broma, con una leve sonrisa; cuando terminó debajo, se levantó y se dispuso a abrir los grilletes de las muñecas–. Habría sido mucho más sencillo.

–No pensé, simplemente actué –admitió Armin a su lado, encogiéndose un poco de hombros para disimular su vergüenza–. Supongo que por eso no lo hago a menudo.

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta. Los otros dos legionarios seguían allí, como meros espectadores, sin intentar detenerles pero tampoco dispuestos a ayudar; ambos parecían reticentes a poner un solo pie dentro de la celda. Sus expresiones revelaban las emociones encontradas que se agitaban en su interior; divididos entre salir de allí rápidamente… o ajustar cuentas de una vez con la prisionera.

Armin, naturalmente, podía entenderlo; él había pasado por lo mismo… quizás aún tendría que volver a pasar por ello, no era tan ingenuo como para creer que ya se había librado para siempre del abrasador fuego del odio. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que alguno de sus camaradas terminase tomando una mala decisión; algo que cada vez parecía más probable, conforme pasaba el tiempo y ellos se limitaban a seguir allí quietos, con la tensión en aumento.

–Nanaba… –debía seguir inspirado, acababa de tener otra idea–. Cuando la soltemos, ¿vamos a dejarla tumbada en algún rincón que esté un poco más limpio, o…?

La legionaria pareció comprender enseguida sus intenciones. Le miró a él, luego miró a sus compañeros, después otra vez a la prisionera…

–Keiji, quizás podrías traer una de las sillas del cuarto de guardia –Nanaba sólo lo sugirió, sin llegar a dar la orden.

El interpelado, sin embargo, no se movió del sitio; aunque se le veía dudar, incluso sudaba incómodo por su indecisión.

–Hum, con el debido respeto… –Gafas habló por su compañero, con una actitud similar–. ¿Seguro que es buena idea? Lo digo porque, bueno… Se supone que no podemos meter cosas en la celda.

–Y si la vais a desatar –añadió Keiji al fin–, sería aún peor idea.

–Claro, porque incluso en su estado, ella es capaz de abatirnos a todos con una sola mano –refunfuñó Armin para sí, con ironía; pero fue lo bastante audible.

–¡Es una cambiante! –contestó Gafas, exasperado–. ¡Y tú no eres luego quien tiene que quedarse aquí bajo tierra, vigilando durante _horas_ , sentado sobre una bomba de efecto retardado!

–Quizás también habría que sacar las… herramientas –comentó Nanaba como de pasada, en un intento de que la conversación retomase su curso; entonces miró fijamente a Annie, que aún seguía con los grilletes en las muñecas, la cabeza inclinada hacia delante–. No le harían falta para atacarnos, pero más vale evitar la tentación.

Armin tuvo la impresión de que la mujer podría estar refiriéndose, a la vez, a otra cosa distinta…

Y entonces se oyó un sonido extraño y desasosegante; como el canto agónico de un ave moribunda.

Annie se estaba riendo; de manera queda, baja, casi discreta… pero se estaba riendo.

Aquel sonido penetraba en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, en todo su ser; vibraba de manera siniestra en el aire, como si en cualquier momento pudiera hacer que dejase de existir. El chico sintió un escalofrío; y estaba convencido de que los demás también sentían lo mismo.

Cuando por fin paró, experimentó cierto alivio; pero entonces _ella_ habló… y fue aún peor.

–¿De verdad creéis que no habría podido suicidarme ya, si hubiese querido?

Armin sintió que la sangre en sus venas se convertía en agua helada. Nanaba, de algún modo, consiguió mantener la calma, aunque su expresión era muy seria y no apartaba los ojos de la otra. Más allá, en la puerta, Keiji y Gafas permanecían sumidos en la parálisis inducida por el terror.

–Y si es algo que podrías hacer en cualquier momento, ¿por qué todavía…?

Aquella voz no llegó a terminar la frase. Armin tardó sólo un momento en darse cuenta… de que era su propia voz.

Y cuando había creído que en adelante, después de aquella visión del pasado, todo sería ya al menos algo más sencillo, sin tanto odio ni miedo… descubrió con desesperación que había vuelto a equivocarse.

Porque la Traidora volvió a levantar la cabeza, volvió a _fulminarle_ con el fuego gélido que ardía en sus ojos azules; volvió a hacerle sentir aterrado, indefenso, impotente. Aún seguía en aquel mundo, pero ya olvidado de todo lo demás; sólo estaban ella y él en esa celda… y fue a él a quien dirigió sus palabras.

–¿Por qué no lo hice? –preguntó Annie una vez más, retóricamente, con aquella voz que era viento invernal e infernal, capaz de arrancar la carne de los huesos–. Porque tomar la salida fácil, acabar con todo de esa manera, _es de cobardes_. Algo así puede hacerlo cualquiera, es muy sencillo. Pero yo no soy "cualquiera", _soy una Guerrera…_ y eso todavía significa algo para mí.

Armin consiguió ir pasando del temor a la sorpresa. ¡Tanto orgullo, tanta vehemencia, así de repente! Allí había un enigma, que se proponía resolver de inmediato. Fue precisamente la idea de centrarse en aquel reto, lo que le impidió quedarse paralizado esta vez, como ya le había ocurrido antes. No tardó en participar en aquella conversación, siguiendo otra de sus corazonadas.

–Sí, eres una Guerrera –admitió, en voz baja.

No apartó la mirada de aquellos fuegos azules que le consumían… aunque por temible que fuese aquella sensación, la prefería con creces a la mucho más destructiva de su propio odio. Más aún, ya iba acostumbrándose a aquella visión abrumadora; cada vez le costaba menos enfrentarse a _ella_ de esa manera.

–Eres una Guerrera… pero Marco no era un Guerrero, ¿verdad?

Y Annie… volvió a vibrar, como si cambiase de repente por completo, en un solo instante. Un segundo antes, era de nuevo la orgullosa Guerrera, imbatible e invicta, a pesar de su derrota y captura; pero un segundo después, aquella impresión quedaba rota una vez más, como hielo hecho añicos. Delante de él, volvía a tener a una muchacha frágil y delicada, a pesar de todo; sola, doblaba bajo el peso de sus culpas, pugnando quizás en vano por liberarse de… ¿qué exactamente?

–¿Te sientes culpable por lo que le pasó a Marco? –preguntó Armin, con una preocupación que (para su sorpresa) era sincera–. Sé que lo de antes… No mentías, no del todo, así que… Hiciste todo lo posible por él, ¿no?

Al final, la Traidora consiguió adoptar una expresión más neutra; como si estuviera intentando guardarse algo, que sin embargo antes había parecido dispuesta a contar.

–No entiendo… –Armin habló primero para sí, pero luego se dirigió a ella–. De verdad que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste desde el principio, cuando en Stohess…?

Annie sólo le interrumpió levantando una ceja, con lo que parecía ira a duras penas contenida… ¿contra sí misma? Pero luego habló con una voz muy baja, con un tono que verdaderamente le hizo sentir la punta de un cuchillo contra su garganta.

–¿De verdad me habrías creído si te hubiese dicho que Marco se suicidó? ¿Sin saber todo lo demás?

–Pero… –el chico suspiró–. Tienes razón. No… No te habría creído.

Annie sonrió de manera extraña; y él sintió que un puño gélido le apretaba el corazón.

–Y habrías hecho bien en no creerme, Armin… _porque yo maté a Marco Bott_.


	22. Confesión

**CATARSIS**

 **CAPÍTULO 22 – CONFESIÓN**

 _Publicado el 12 de septiembre de 2015, con una extensión de 3.986 palabras._

* * *

Armin se sintió extraño al oírlo.

" _Yo maté a Marco Bott_."

Annie lo había confesado, así de sencillo.

Lo raro era que… no sentía nada; ni siquiera se movió, casi ni pestañeó. Verdaderamente debía de haber agotado sus reservas de odio, porque se habría esperado cualquier otra cosa de sí mismo: volver a llamarla mentirosa, darle una bofetada, usar la pistola en su bolsillo o el martillo y escoplo que todavía sostenía en la mano; o soltarlo todo y echarle las manos al cuello a la Traidora, apretar hasta que dejara de moverse… o más bien, hasta que Nanaba le separase de ella por la fuerza.

Sin embargo… no hizo nada de eso. Quizás fue por cierta idea que le rondaba la cabeza.

"Suele decirse que quien roba a un ladrón tienen cien años de perdón, pero… ¿y la Traidora que mata a un Traidor?"

Siguió contemplando, con calma, los ojos azules de Annie; incluso después de haber estado encerrada dos semanas en esa celda, en esas condiciones, a pesar de toda la suciedad, nada parecía ser capaz de alterar el brillo límpido y cristalino de aquellos orbes.

También se fijó (cómo no hacerlo) en la extraña sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios… ¿por qué? ¿Un intento de provocación? ¿Quizás una broma que sólo entendía ella? ¿O acaso estaba disfrutando con aquel recuerdo?

"Tal vez esté mintiendo," pensó Armin; pero tenía la impresión de que no se trataba de eso. En verdad, le interesaría…

Entonces sintió una mano en el hombro, apoyada sobre él con delicadeza… pero también pudo sentir la energía que vibraba en aquellos dedos, capaces de agarrar con mucha más fuerza. Giró levemente la cabeza hacia Nanaba, que le observaba con unos ojos azules mucho más cálidos, aunque había en ellos una sombra de preocupación; una muda advertencia, o quizás una pregunta.

"Tal vez ambas cosas."

–Nanaba.

El muchacho pronunció aquel nombre, con voz no tan clara como él habría querido. Se notaba la garganta reseca; no tanto por el miedo (ya no), como por el calor que hacía en aquel lugar, sumado al hecho de no haber bebido nada desde que Levi le ofreció un poco de agua en el bosque.

"Parece que haya pasado una eternidad… y al mismo tiempo, no han sido más que unas horas."

Estuvo tentado de beber agua del barril que había allí mismo, pero se contuvo; no sólo por temor a lo que pudiera haberse acumulado en el fondo, reposando en aquel ambiente malsano, sino porque para ello tendría que quitarse la máscara… y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar el olor viciado de la celda.

"Ya estoy divagando otra vez," se reprochó a sí mismo.

–Nanaba –repitió, con la misma calma–. Sé que Leonhart acaba de admitir que mató a… –dudó un instante–. Alguien a quien yo consideraba un buen amigo, un compañero… Pero ya llevábamos un rato hablando del tema y, bueno, las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen…

La legionaria no dijo nada, pero por su expresión inquieta y una ceja bastante más levantada que la otra, se notaba su escepticismo. Armin dejó escapar un suspiro; ni él terminaba de creerse que pudiera sentirse tan tranquilo, así que era lógico que Nanaba también tuviese sus dudas. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

–En el bolsillo de la derecha tengo una pistola… ¿Podrías meter ahí la mano y cogerla? Te la daría directamente, pero me temo que creerías que iba a usarla para otra cosa y, bueno… Prefiero no terminar tumbado en el suelo, contigo encima.

Le pareció oír que Annie resoplaba por la nariz, como riéndose, pero lo ignoró; del mismo modo que ni siquiera se había fijado una sola vez en los otros legionarios. Keiji y Gafas debían de seguir en la puerta, pero ninguno de ellos había hecho un solo ruido.

"Mejor así, menos complicaciones. Ya tengo bastante, con la atención de dos mujeres letales y hermosas… Vaya, ¿de dónde vino eso? Debe ser por lo que me dijo Ymir antes, je. Aunque es extraño… Incluso empiezo a sentirme cómodo en esta situación."

–Y, hum… –trató de no perder el hilo de lo anterior–. Nanaba, quizás también podrías coger el escoplo y el martillo… y llevarte las demás herramientas… Así os quedaréis todos más tranquilos, ¿no? Porque lo que había empezado a hablar con Annie antes, necesito terminarlo aquí y ahora. A solas, con ella.

Nanaba seguía mirándole, sin tenerlas todas consigo todavía. Annie, en cambio, le observaba con un brillo de interés en sus penetrantes ojos azules. Armin vio que debería insistir un poco más…

–Y si así te quedas más tranquila, puedes dejarla engrilletada por las muñecas… –se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia; la prisionera frunció levemente el ceño, pero no dijo nada y el chico continuó–. Aunque si ella hubiese querido matarme, ya podría haberlo hecho sólo con las piernas.

La legionaria, a su lado, siguió su mirada y abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver (o más bien recordar) que, en efecto, los grilletes que sujetaban los tobillos de la traidora ya estaban sueltos; habían dejado marcas de un desasosegante tono rojizo, pero no llegaban a sangrar tanto como las otras heridas. Después volvió a fijarse en las muñecas de la cautiva; en el rostro de Nanaba apareció una expresión algo culpable, o como mínimo preocupación… que Armin también compartía.

–Todo esto es para que no se desangre –trató de convencerla, en voz baja–. No tendría sentido dejarla así ahora. Habrá que limpiar esas heridas, desinfectar y vendar… ¿Tenemos por ahí…?

–Eso no será necesario.

Sintió otra vez un escalofrío, al ser interrumpido de nuevo por aquella voz fría y electrizante al mismo tiempo. Annie le observaba como si no hubiese nadie más allí; y él tuvo la impresión de que ella también quería terminar de hablar del asunto de antes. A solas.

Nanaba iba mirando alternativamente a los dos jóvenes; hasta que por fin pareció tomar una decisión. Todavía con la llave en la mano, se acercó a los grilletes que faltaban por abrir.

Armin miró de reojo en dirección a la puerta; allí seguían los otros dos legionarios, como convidados de piedra, sin moverse aún. Sus manos agarraban instintivamente las empuñaduras de las espadas; aunque Levi ya había comentado en alguna ocasión, que no eran las mejores armas para luchar en espacios cerrados… si la cosa degeneraba hasta ese punto. Tragó saliva.

Y entonces, con un chasquido metálico, Annie quedó liberada del último de sus grilletes.

Por un instante, Armin creyó que ella caería hacia delante; y para vergüenza suya, por ligera que fuese, se sintió reticente a ayudarla. No sólo le incomodaba la idea de acercarse demasiado a la asesina de masas, sino también el hedor y la suciedad acumulada tras dos semanas de encierro en aquellas condiciones. Nanaba, en cambio, sí parecía dispuesta a ayudar; ya se había aproximado lo bastante como para…

Y justo antes de que la legionaria pudiese tocarle, como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima, Annie se echó hacia atrás y prácticamente se estampó contra la pared; sus brazos y piernas, extendidas todo lo posible, temblaban pero al menos le permitieron sostenerse.

Pero ese brusco movimiento no fue lo que más le impactó al muchacho. A tan corta distancia, no pudo dejar de ver cómo aparecía, en el rostro a la traidora, una expresión… que le sentó como un directo en todo el estómago.

En el rostro de Annie había una oscuridad más intensa que la de la celda, más siniestra que aquellas tinieblas en las que Armin casi se había ahogado antes. Temor, ira, desprecio, odio… y también culpa y remordimientos.

Todas esas emociones mostró la prisionera… _mi_ _rando_ _fijamente a Nanaba_.

Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Incluso la legionaria, que siempre parecía capaz de mantener aquel sereno control sobre sus propias emociones, también mostró una expresión igualmente horrorizada, como mudo e involuntario reflejo de la que acababa de ver en el rostro de la cambiante.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, durante un instante terrible e intenso… hasta que Annie rompió con su voz el silencio que ella misma había creado.

–Puedo yo sola.

Y entonces, como si todo hubiese sido un espejismo… aquella ola de oscuridad, que había atrapado sus almas en un puño gélido, se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido.

O quizás esa oscuridad seguía allí, pero ya no tan intensa, y Armin había dejado de percibirla, porque aquellas tres palabras le traían recuerdos… de hacía más de cinco años; cuando él, Eren y Mikasa aún vivían en Shiganshina. Sus amigos solían defenderle de los matones que intentaban hacerle la vida imposible; el agradecimiento que sentía hacia quienes prácticamente eran sus hermanos, se juntaba con la impotencia de no ser capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Salvo para levantarse. Eso… también podía hacerlo solo él. Como _ella_.

"Pero lo suyo es algo más que eso, con creces. ¿Por qué ha reaccionado así con Nanaba y no conmigo? Aunque lo de antes, cuando dio ese grito y todo se volvió blanco… ¿Fue por toda la porquería que le solté justo antes, o por alguna cosa en concreto? Y en ese caso, ¿ _qué_ exactamente?"

Mientras Armin cavilaba de aquella forma, Annie ya se había tranquilizado del todo, retomando su habitual expresión apática, aunque con una sombra de cautela. Nanaba, como si estuviese imitando de nuevo a la prisionera, también cubrió su rostro con una máscara; ésa de serenidad apacible, tan propia de ella. El joven, cada vez más, tenía la impresión de que el parecido entre ambas iba mucho más allá de algunas semejanzas físicas; su actitud, su fortaleza… su costumbre de ocultar el torbellino de sus emociones más intensas, como temiendo que aquel fuego lo consumiría todo a su paso, si no conseguían mantenerlo controlado en su interior.

El muchacho, una vez más, recordó la advertencia de Hanji: "Créeme, Armin… Es mejor que no hagas nada que pueda molestar a Nanaba. No quieres verla enfadada."

También se dio cuenta de que, últimamente, le venía con cierta frecuencia a la cabeza esa imagen de un _fuego_ capaz de iluminarlo todo… o arrasarlo todo, si uno se descuidaba; ya antes, con Eren entrenando en el bosque, había tenido esa misma impresión.

"Pero estoy divagando otra vez… ¡y no es el momento! Tengo que centrarme, _aquí_ y _ahora_."

A todo esto, Annie había ido moviéndose, con la espalda pegada a la pared; paso tembloroso, pero lo bastante firme como para llegar por su propio pie a la esquina de su derecha, o izquierda si uno miraba desde la entrada. La prisionera no dejaba de observar ahora con cautela a los dos legionarios. Cuando alcanzó su destino, fue dejándose caer con suavidad, recostada contra la pared y con las piernas extendidas sobre la paja, bastante más limpia que en el lugar donde había estado encadenada hasta entonces. La traidora dejó escapar un suspiro, aliviada, cerrando los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. No tardó en volver a doblar las piernas, trayendo hacia sí sus rodillas; empezó a masajear con las manos, suavemente, sus doloridos tobillos.

La linterna sorda seguía en el mismo sitio de antes, colgada en la pared de la izquierda, arrojando su tenue luz sobre el centro de la sala; de modo que ahora _ella_ permanecía medio oculta entre las sombras, mientras los dos legionarios quedaban expuestos por aquel foco; y no por primera vez, Armin tuvo la sensación de que en realidad él era el prisionero allí dentro.

"¿Seguro que ha sido buena idea soltarla?"

Pero a pesar de la penumbra, el muchacho siguió observando los movimientos de la cautiva; ella continuaba masajeándose los tobillos, con aquellas manos tan delicadas en apariencia como letales en realidad… y de cuyas muñecas seguía manando sangre.

"Bueno, tanto como _manar_ … Me parece que apenas son ya unas gotas, cada vez va a menos."

Aun así, Armin no pudo evitar fijarse en la pared de enfrente, en el rastro que _ella_ había ido dejando al desplazarse: dos líneas de color oscuro, allí donde había apoyado los brazos. El chico tragó saliva y sin embargo… su inquietud se fue convirtiendo rápidamente en asombro y fascinación, al ver que aquel rastro de sangre empezaba a ¡evaporarse! Aunque Nanaba no dijo nada, prácticamente pudo sentir que a ella le pasaba lo mismo; ambos miraron después a Annie y comprobaron que sus muñecas también emitían una tenue nubecilla de vapor, apenas visible.

"¡Sí que ha empezado a recuperarse con rapidez! Supongo que el desgaste continuo de estar allí colgada había menguado sus fuerzas… pero ahora que está libre, puede centrar sus energías en curar las partes de su cuerpo que lo necesitan. ¡Da un poco de miedo! Ese control y todo lo que puede conseguir, incluso en estas condiciones…"

Tragó saliva. Tenía la impresión de que un solo rayo de sol habría bastado para que _ella_ pudiera transformarse de nuevo, tal debía ser su capacidad de aprovechar al máximo los escasos recursos de que disponía. "Nota a mí mismo: cuando vayamos a ejecutarla, ¡que sea de noche!"

Annie, todavía con los ojos cerrados, terminó de masajearse los tobillos y empezó a hacer otro tanto con sus muñecas, delicadamente. En ocasiones, parecía mover los labios, como si estuviera pronunciando algunas palabras en silencio.

"¿Un hechizo o conjuro? Hombre, no… Debe ser un mantra, algo que le enseñan a los Guerreros, o más bien algo de lo que son capaces los cambiantes en general. Ese estado de reposo, de meditación, en el que Eren también estaba antes, en el que casi todo parece posible… Vaya, espero que Annie no recupere de golpe todas sus fuerzas, o tendremos problemas."

Sin embargo, a pesar de los temores y las dudas que volvían a aflorar en su interior, el joven siguió observando con atención aquellas manos, sorprendentemente delicadas, que se movían de forma casi hipnótica; la suavidad con la que rozaban la piel, que a su vez parecía curarse con tan sólo ese leve contacto, resultaba fascinante.

No pudo evitar que acudiesen a su mente un montón de ideas extrañas, principalmente más preguntas que aún quedarían sin respuesta; como si esas mismas manos, que tanto daño habían hecho, serían capaces de curar también las heridas de otros. Y de manera algo absurda (tuvo que reconocerlo él mismo), se preguntó cómo le quedarían a _ella_ unos brazaletes de plata, en sus muñecas igualmente delicadas; o quizás unos guantes que cubriesen aquellas manos, preferiblemente blancos porque sería su color favorito…

"Aunque el blanco serviría para resaltar todavía más la sangre ajena derramada," se reprochó a sí mismo con amargura. "Y ésa, no creo que se evapore tan fácilmente. Además, incluso con guantes, sería difícil disimular el _hedor_ de todas esas muertes."

Algunas heridas, como mínimo, dejaban cicatriz; otras, ya no sanarían jamás.

Y también se dio cuenta, algo avergonzado, de que casi se había olvidado de Marco y de la conversación que aún tenían pendiente… ¿De verdad le había matado? No le pareció que _ella_ estuviese mintiendo, cuando reconoció haberlo hecho, pero ¿qué ocultaba con aquella sonrisa? ¿Acaso había… _disfrutado_ con ello? Armin le había acusado antes de algo parecido, en el calor del momento, dejándose llevar por su odio; y ahora le aterraba la posibilidad de haber estado en lo cierto.

"¿Se transformó para dejarle así? ¿O lo hizo con sus propias manos? ¿Y _por qué_?"

No sabía qué opción le aterraba más; y aun así, _sabía_ que ella había intentado salvarle antes.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocándose. De nada servía hacerse a sí mismo todas esas preguntas, en vez de dirigírselas a la traidora… quien, a todo esto, seguía tranquilamente en su rincón, masajeándose las muñecas; sus heridas ya casi habían desaparecido.

Armin volvió a sentirse abrumado, no sólo por toda esa fuerza y energía, todo el poder escondido en una muchacha tan pequeña; sino especialmente por todos los secretos que guardaba en su interior, respuestas a todas esas preguntas que le quitaban el sueño. Supo que, hasta entonces, nadie había estado tan cerca como él de encontrar esas respuestas; le estremecía tamaña responsabilidad, como una pesada carga que amenazaba con partirle en dos… y de nuevo, con un escalofrío, pensó en Marco.

"Quizás él estuvo más cerca todavía… tanto, que terminó quemándose. Vaya, otra vez esa idea: fuego, fuego… como el que consumió la pira funeraria, en que incineramos sus restos."

Entonces su mente (no sería la primera vez) pasó de un extremo a otro; y Armin volvió a tener una idea, fruto de una inspiración que todavía no le había abandonado, para gran tranquilidad suya.

–¿Quieres más agua, Annie? –preguntó en voz baja.

Por un momento, pareció que no le había oído. La prisionera siguió con los ojos cerrados, acariciando suavemente con sus manos aquellas heridas cada vez menos visibles; sin embargo, no tardó en asentir con la cabeza. Aquella señal le bastó a Armin para volver a ponerse en movimiento; se giró hacia Nanaba y, lentamente, le tendió el escoplo y el martillo.

–Lo que te había dicho antes, ¿podrías…?

La legionaria, que disimulaba a la perfección la intranquilidad que pudiera sentir, también asintió en silencio y cogió las herramientas. Armin fue a meter la mano en el bolsillo, para sacar la pistola y ofrecérsela por la culata, pero Nanaba le interrumpió con un gesto de su mano libre.

–Puedes quedártela –pronunció las palabras con serenidad–. Confío en ti. Sé que harás lo correcto.

Luego levantó ligeramente las cejas, mientras miraba de reojo a Annie, como diciendo "más vale que tengas algo con lo que defenderte, por si acaso".

El muchacho, por su parte, sabía que si _ella_ quisiera matarle realmente, la pistola no le serviría de mucho; seguramente podría partirle el cuello con una sola mano, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar… o incluso algo peor, si había reservado hasta ese momento alguna habilidad oculta.

"Otra vez la paranoia." Armin meneó la cabeza, tratando de despejarse; aunque le costaba cada vez más, mantenerse lúcido y despierto en aquel lugar. Él no había estado sometido a una tortura constante, desde luego; pero los efectos del cansancio acumulado se iban haciendo notar. Supo que no podría seguir aguantando indefinidamente; carecía de la capacidad de resistencia sobrehumana de los cambiantes, e incluso de la de un humano normal.

"Me siento desfallecer, sólo porque llevo un rato de pie y sin comer… Ella, en cambio, después de dos semanas prácticamente sin nada, se ha recuperado en un momento."

Sin embargo, la autocompasión y desprecio por sí mismo no dieron en esta ocasión su amargo fruto; en el fondo, el chico era consciente de que todas aquellas revelaciones también habían implicado un desgaste emocional… del mismo modo que el encierro prolongado había terminado afectándole a _ella_ , hasta el punto de haber bastado con un poco de amabilidad para que bajase sus barreras, sin haberse sentido nunca tan vulnerable e indefensa, aunque sólo hubiera sido por un momento.

Quizás era un poco extraño, pero Armin se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que Annie podía recuperarse con tanta rapidez, incluso del abismo en que había caído justo después de mostrarle aquellos recuerdos; había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza, prácticamente de la nada.

"Por eso es la más fuerte. No es que nunca se rompa, sino que aunque lo haga, enseguida vuelve a juntar los pedazos. Es otra manera de ser indestructible… y también da miedo."

Aunque no hacía falta ser una cambiante para darle miedo. Allí estaba, todavía a su lado, Nanaba; prueba viviente de todo lo contrario. Daba la impresión de que ella no se fiaba aún; y Armin, de nuevo inspirado, tuvo una idea que le permitiría aquietar sus temores.

–Annie, ¿le prometes a Nanaba que no me harás daño, mientras estamos los dos solos, aquí dentro?

Causalidad o no, la traidora dejó de mover sus manos en ese mismo momento; parecía haber terminado ya, porque en sus brazos no se veía sangre, sólo unas marcas moradas a la altura de las muñecas. Volvió a estirar las piernas, pero no del todo; se quedó con las rodillas dobladas, para poder apoyar las manos suavemente sobre ellas.

Entonces abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente.

Volvió a acudirle a la cabeza la idea de un _fuego gélido_ , que ardía en el interior de aquella muchacha tan formidable. "Fuego, otra vez." Y también había allí… _algo_ más; algo que todavía no sabía lo que era, pero aun así ya le causaba inquietud y zozobra.

"¿No sé lo que es? ¿O _prefiero_ no saberlo, al menos todavía?" Armin volvió a sentirse abrumado por el peso de todas sus responsabilidades, de todas aquellas preguntas todavía sin respuesta; pero se contuvo de inmediato. "Si pienso en todo lo que aún tengo pendiente, pues claro que me va a parecer excesivo. Debo avanzar poco a poco, un paso cada vez… Sé por dónde debo empezar, o más bien continuar, pero todavía sigo dependiendo de _ella_."

Annie seguía observándole desde su esquina, en la posición más cómoda de la que había disfrutado en dos semanas, recostada sobre la paja, pero aun así parecía estar por encima de él; como si fuese más fuerte, más grande… más poderosa. Por un momento, Armin temió que ni siquiera se dignaría a contestar; hasta que al fin lo hizo.

–Está bien.

Se suponía que estaba prometiéndoselo a Nanaba; pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarle a _él_ , atravesándole con sus gélidos ojos azules. Y aunque Armin estaba devolviéndole la mirada, pudo oír el suspiro de alivio de la legionaria, quien no dijo nada más; simplemente apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y le dio ánimos con un último apretón. Después, el muchacho oyó sus pasos sobre la paja mullida, alejándose; luego un sonido metálico, algo siniestro, cuando el martillo y el escoplo cayeron sobre la mesita que había justo en la esquina opuesta a la de Annie… y ella ni siquiera pestañeó, a pesar de que el chico casi dio un salto con aquel ruido.

"Ay, Annie… Qué aliada tan formidable, podrías haber sido."

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un desagradable chirrido metálico; aunque no se dio la vuelta para mirar, supo que Nanaba estaba llevándose la mesita con todos los instrumentos, para sacarla de la celda conforme a lo que habían estado hablando antes.

"Así Annie sólo podrá matarme, no torturarme." Armin sonrió con acidez, debajo de su máscara. "Y tampoco podré torturarla yo a ella. Evitar la tentación…"

Y eso le trajo a la mente otro recuerdo, algo que la prisionera había dicho después de un comentario parecido de Nanaba.

"¿De verdad creéis que no habría podido suicidarme ya, si hubiese querido?"

Sin embargo, _ella_ no lo había hecho. Allí seguía… ¿esperando? ¿A qué, o quién? ¿Qué pretendía? Más preguntas sin respuesta.

En cualquier caso, Nanaba terminó de sacar la siniestra mesita y todo su contenido. Armin sabía que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero verdaderamente le pareció sentir que ya podía respirarse mejor en aquel lugar; quizás Annie se sintiese de la misma forma, pero no lo dejó traslucir en su rostro.

El muchacho también oyó unos murmullos en la puerta; Nanaba, hablando en susurros con Keiji y Gafas (los de ellos más agitados), convenciéndoles o en última instancia dándoles órdenes. Al final, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, con relativa suavidad; pero nada de cerrojos ni pestillos. Quizás la legionaria no confiaba en que Annie cumpliera su promesa y había dejado lista aquella vía de escape, por si Armin tenía que huir de allí a toda prisa.

"Más bien es al contrario. _Ella_ ha prometido que a mí no me haría daño… no que no vaya a hacérselo a los demás. Debieron haber cerrado del todo la puerta."

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro, resignado. Como en tantas otras ocasiones, ya habían tomado por él aquella decisión.

Ahora le tocaba centrarse en el reto que tenía por delante.


	23. Fuego

**CATARSIS**

 **CAPÍTULO 23 – FUEGO**

 _Publicado el 15 de septiembre de 2015, con una extensión de 6.732 palabras._

* * *

Armin no pudo evitar fijarse en los grilletes que colgaban, abiertos y vacíos, en la pared de enfrente. Luego fue mirando hacia atrás y comprobó lo que ya suponía: las herramientas habían desaparecido, la puerta estaba cerrada y… en la otra esquina, el barril de agua seguía en su sitio. Incluso pudo ver, con cierta sorpresa, que el cucharón de madera permanecía apoyado sobre la tapa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Qué extraño. Debe ser lo único que no ha terminado saltando por los aires de la impresión, en los últimos minutos…"

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que, aunque su mundo hubiese quedado patas arriba, en cambio para la mayoría de la gente, en cualquier otro lugar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, sólo era otro día más.

Ya que miraba en aquella dirección, completó el giro y se acercó al barril. Repitió los movimientos que había hecho antes (hacía tan poco y a la vez parecía una eternidad): levantó la tapadera, metió dentro el cucharón y lo sacó con cuidado para no derramar el preciado líquido.

Armin tragó saliva. Una parte de él temía que, en cuanto se diese la vuelta, Annie estaría justo allí delante, sonriente… y le atravesaría el pecho para arrancarle el corazón, sosteniéndolo con una mano y sin dejar de sonreír, mientras él caía al suelo y se despedía del mundo con aquella última imagen.

Quizás fuese un anticipo del infierno que le esperaba; aunque a veces, con los titanes, ya parecía que estuviesen en el infierno. Sin embargo, últimamente no tenía esa sensación tan funesta con tanta frecuencia… porque ahora en cambio había _Esperanza_.

Por fin se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Annie seguía en el mismo sitio que antes, sin moverse. Armin suspiró aliviado, ni se molestó en disimular; y por un momento, ella pareció sonreír (torciendo apenas la comisura de sus labios), como si aquello le hiciese gracia.

"Bueno, sí así se divierte, entonces _ella_ tiene más motivos para _no_ matarme… Además, prometió que no me haría daño."

Recordó que él también había hecho varias promesas; y aquel recuerdo vino acompañado por una sensación inquietante, que se agitó en su interior aun sin saber muy bien por qué. Meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿A qué ha venido eso? No es el momento… sea lo que sea. Vamos, céntrate. A ver, por dónde nos habíamos quedado…"

Se acercó a la prisionera con paso firme pero lento, para no derramar el agua. Al llegar hasta ella, se agachó con cuidado, sin llegar a tocar el suelo con las rodillas, tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda; pero tampoco demasiado relajada… no era el momento ni el lugar.

Le tendió con cuidado el cucharón a Annie, que no había dejado de mirarle.

–Creo que prefieres hacer estas cosas por ti misma, si puedes, ¿no?

Fue después de pronunciar las palabras, cuando se dio cuenta del doble sentido con que iban cargadas. ¿Algo intencionado, o una jugada de su subconsciente? La prisionera frunció un poco el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a mover un brazo con cuidado (se veía que los cardenales casi habían desaparecido) y tomó el cucharón entre sus finos dedos… que en ningún momento llegaron a tocar, ni siquiera rozar, los enguantados de él.

Armin soltó y dejó que Annie se llevase el cucharón a los labios, con una mano en el mango y otra sosteniendo el cazo por debajo, para mayor estabilidad; aunque ella, por supuesto, no temblaba. Ya no parecía tan derrotada, ni tan desesperada; quizás resignada, sí, al hecho de su captura y ese posterior destino inevitable (ella _tenía_ que saberlo), pero de algún modo… también más relajada. Incluso cerró los ojos mientras bebía a pequeños sorbos, cosa que no había hecho antes. El muchacho, en cambio, sí la miraba fijamente; y decidió disparar, sin esperar a que ella terminase.

–Marco, pues.

Una parte de él habría esperado algún tipo de reacción; por ejemplo, que la cambiante se atragantara y empezase a toser, o que le dedicara otra de sus "miradas de la muerte". Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada de eso; y aquella parte de él se llevó una decepción. Annie, simplemente, terminó de beber; y sólo entonces volvió a abrir los ojos, centrando por completo su atención en el muchacho, hasta el punto de hacerlo difícilmente soportable. Aun así, Armin no cejó en su empeño y siguió insistiendo.

–Alguna vez he oído hablar de esas situaciones… –sonrió un poco, con algo de amargura–. Ya sabes, un soldado le dice a otro: "¡como se te ocurra morirte, te mato!" Je… –entonces dejó de sonreír, mientras seguía mirándola–. Francamente, me cuesta creer que seas parte de un chiste.

Al menos, en esta ocasión, la traidora sí reaccionó, levantando una ceja con algo de fastidio; como diciendo "déjate de rollos y ve directo al grano". Armin hizo caso de aquel consejo.

–Sé que eso que… –dudó mientras buscaba las palabras–. Lo que me _enseñaste_ era de verdad. Es decir, en cierto modo, fue lo que _sucedió_ … –esta vez fue el chico quien levantó una ceja–. Así que, en un momento de debilidad, Marco cae en el abismo de su desesperación, porque ha visto de primera mano las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Ya no lo soporta más, ¿no? Cree que no puede vivir con ello, o que no se lo merece… y va a dejar que le mate ese titán al que estaba distrayendo. Entonces tú saltas hacia él para salvarle y… ¿luego le matas? Eso no tiene sentido.

Se interrumpió al ver el cambio en la expresión de Annie; ahora mostraba la calma neutra de quien intenta ocultar algo a toda costa, algo muy importante, bajo esa máscara.

"¡No lo entiendo! ¿Para qué hablar antes de ello, si ahora se niega a contarlo? Quizás sólo pretendía provocarme y por eso ahora no dice nada, porque es algo tan absurdo que no hay nada que decir…"

Le extrañó volver a sentirse capaz de concederle a su _ex_ compañera el beneficio de la duda, pero lo hizo. Porque la alternativa habría sido dejarse llevar otra vez por el odio… y aquello no había terminado demasiado bien anteriormente; y quizás, si tentaba de nuevo a la suerte, esta vez sí que ardería del todo, hasta que no quedasen de él ni las cenizas.

Fue entonces cuando le vino de súbito a la mente, en un nuevo destello de inspiración, otra idea que le daba bastante sentido a todo…

–Annie, ¿preferirías que _te_ _odiase_? ¿Se trata de eso?

El silencio de la traidora no le dijo tanto como la expresión de _alarma_ en sus ojos cristalinos, ya de por sí bastante elocuente; la expresión de alguien que teme que un preciado secreto haya quedado al descubierto de repente. Armin tenía la esperanza de que, quizás, había empezado a comprender.

–Supongo que desde cierto punto de vista… –se rascó la barbilla–. ¿No llegaste a tiempo, fue eso lo que pasó? Aquel titán mató a Marco y consideraste que le habías fallado, que era como si tú misma le hubieses…

–Armin.

Bastó una sola palabra, de aquella voz fría y clara, para dejarle paralizado… otra vez.

"Siempre me causará este efecto," pensó el muchacho; aunque luego sus pensamientos tomaron un derrotero bastante más siniestro. "Al menos, hasta dentro de tres días."

La expresión de Annie volvía a ser de estudiada indiferencia; en ese aspecto, también era capaz de recuperarse con rapidez, como con sus heridas. Ni siquiera apretaba con fuerza el cucharón, ya vacío, que aún sostenía en sus manos.

–¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir engañándote a ti mismo? –continuó _ella._

Sin embargo, después de tantos duelos verbales (y no por ello menos intensos), Armin se consideraba capaz de apreciar ciertas señales sutiles, sobre todo en aquellos ojos que brillaban detrás de la apática máscara de la muchacha; y supo que, de algún modo, la traidora le estaba… ¿implorando? ¿El qué? ¿Que él mismo llegase a la conclusión correcta?

Tocaba seguirle otra vez el juego, para poder obtener respuestas. Al menos, la ausencia de odio le permitía cierta claridad… Más aún, por el mero hecho de concentrar su atención en _ella_ , Armin ya no se notaba tan cansado; incluso sentía energías renovadas, como si la cambiante hiciera resonar algo dentro de él, manteniéndole despejado y despierto.

Y algo debió de cambiar en su propia mirada, porque Annie ya no parecía tan distante; como si supiese que el chico sería capaz de mirar a través de ella, viendo lo que ocultaba en su interior. Seguramente, la prisionera habría terminado hablando; pero Armin se le adelantó, al darse cuenta por fin de _qué_ era lo que _no_ encajaba.

–Claro… Si aquel titán hubiese matado a Marco, le habría destrozado, no sólo a él sino también su equipo. Entonces tú no habrías podido recuperarlo, para usarlo luego intentando cubrir tus huellas, después de lo de Sawney y Bean. Así que "te lo encontraste", ¿eh? Supongo que eso sí era cierto…

Armin sonrió un momento, con amargura; pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo.

–Quizás el titán no le mató, sino que le hirió de gravedad… Llegaste demasiado tarde, pero al menos pudiste recuperar su equipo. Quizás incluso te lo dio Marco, como regalo de despedida… –dejo escapar una risita breve, ácida–. Así era él, ¿no? Una _buena persona_ , a pesar de todo. Y como él seguía creyendo que merecía morir… tú le concediste ese último deseo. Le abandonaste allí a su suerte, porque él te lo pidió. Luego le encontró otro titán y… –reprimió un escalofrío–. Pero tú consideras que le mataste igualmente, por omisión. ¿Me voy acercando?

Annie fue a coger aire, como para hablar; pero se detuvo a medio camino, sin llegar a hacerlo. Armin pudo ver su lucha interna, debatiéndose entre contar y callar; entre decir "tienes razón" y "te equivocas". ¿Cuál de las dos sería verdad, cuál mentira? ¿Estaría dispuesta a engañarle, o a callar la verdad, para hacerle creer que _ella_ merecía ser el objeto de su odio?

"¿Qué pretendes, Annie?"

Aunque ya la iba conociendo mejor, e incluso era capaz de leer en sus silencios parte de lo que no le contaba, supo que jamás podría conocerla del todo. Aquella muchacha fascinante y peligrosa era otro misterio, envuelto en un enigma… que por fin había tomado su decisión.

–Fui yo quien le hizo a él un regalo de despedida –dijo Annie, en voz baja–. Después de salvarle del titán, en eso sí tenías tú razón. Armin… ¿Adivinas cuál fue ese regalo?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza; no porque no supiera, sino porque aun sabiéndolo se negaba ahora a reconocerlo, hasta el último momento. Reprimió otro escalofrío; se temía lo peor. Trató de pensar en lo que haría Nanaba; ella sería capaz de mantener la calma, incluso en una situación tan temible.

–Armin, el regalo que yo le di a Marco… fue la muerte.

Las palabras de Annie, cuando todavía estaba encadenada y confesó por primera vez, no le habían producido en aquel entonces ninguna de las emociones que cabría esperar, ante una revelación así. Y ahora… Armin seguía sin sentir _nada_. Ni ira, ni tristeza, ni temor, ni repugnancia. Quizás fue porque, no mucho antes, él mismo había deseado que el insospechado traidor ardiese en el más profundo de los infiernos.

"Ella hizo lo que yo querría haberle hecho… aunque sus motivos fueron bien distintos."

–Ya veo –asintió Armin, comprensivo, con calma; no fingía–. Lo de Marco no fue cosa de un momento de debilidad, ¿verdad? Me refiero a su decisión. Pudiste salvarle de ese titán, pero no podrías salvarle de los otros cien que él buscaría, hasta que alguno acabase con… –tragó saliva, notó una náusea; se forzó a continuar, sin que le temblase la voz–. No pudiste convencerle, no pudiste salvarle de sí mismo… pero tampoco ibas a dejar que le _devorasen vivo_.

Y justo después de decir aquello, volvió a sentir que Annie _vibraba_ , como si una furia a duras penas contenida en su interior fuese a _explotar_ en cualquier momento, arrasándolo todo a su alrededor con el mismo fuego gélido que parecía escapar por sus ojos.

"Otra vez _fuego_ … y otra vez se ha puesto así, ¿por qué? ¿Por lo de _ser_ _devorado vivo_?"

Un mal presentimiento se superponía al otro y a lo inquietante del tema que ya estaban tratando; hasta que, al final, todo se confundía en un torbellino del que no podía sacar nada en claro. Tantas respuestas, a las que llegar siguiendo un hilo para cada una; pero todos esos hilos estaban enredados y no había manera de resolver ninguno de aquellos enigmas, al menos no todavía.

"Quizás, si primero me encargo de resolver éste…"

–Supongo que sólo Marco podría haber conseguido algo así –Armin, a su pesar, se rió un poco; fue un sonido discreto, sincero, incluso cálido–. Convertir su propio asesinato… en un acto de compasión para quien lo llevó a cabo.

Aquello pareció calmar a Annie, aunque sólo fuese por lo confundida que estaba ahora, tal y como revelaba su expresión desconcertada.

–Él había decidido morir –continuó explicándose Armin–. Y tú… Annie, siento decepcionarte, pero aún no sé por qué te pones así cada vez que menciono lo de que alguien sea devorado… –vio un brillo de advertencia en el fuego de aquellos ojos azules; el chico cambió con rapidez de tema–. Bueno, en cualquier caso… No ibas a dejar que él muriese de una manera tan horrible. Así que le diste tu regalo: la muerte, por tu propia mano, rápida e indolora. Es lo que te decía antes… Annie, incluso si mataste a un compañero y te manchaste las manos con su sangre, fue un acto de compasión.

El muchacho terminó de hablar. Vio con inquietud que la prisionera estaba vibrando, como si estuviese a punto de estallar, como si fuese a…

Y entonces Annie se rió.

Armin sintió un escalofrío. Porque aquel sonido era exactamente el mismo que él ya había oído en las escaleras del subterráneo de Stohess, cuando al fin _ella_ se reveló como la Titán Hembra. Era un sonido aterrador, pero no por maldad o crueldad… _sino todo lo contrario_.

Aquella risa era cálida y sincera, la risa de alguien feliz e inocente, la risa de una muchacha sin preocupaciones; una persona completamente libre y desinhibida, que se reía con naturalidad porque algo le hacía gracia.

No se le ocurría un sonido que pudiera estar más fuera de lugar en aquel sitio, en aquella conversación, en aquellas circunstancias.

Quizás lo peor de todo fue que, cuando Annie dejó de reír, no pasó de repente al extremo opuesto, sino que continuó igual de animada; contenta, incluso extasiada, con un leve rubor en las mejillas y un brillo mucho más cálido en sus ojos azules. Y cuando _ella_ le miró directamente con esos ojos, a pesar de todo, la inquietud de Armin se vio superada por su asombro, su fascinación… e incluso admiración; pues en verdad era hermosa. Sintió aún más deseos de poder verla limpia, plenamente recuperada; tal y como ella quizás merecía, aun después de todo lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, también sentía un desasosiego al que aún no podía poner nombre; como una fuerza invisible, que parecía tirar de él en una dirección y otra al mismo tiempo, amenazando con partirle en dos. Tenía de nuevo un presentimiento _muy_ malo… o tal vez ese presentimiento nunca le hubiese abandonado del todo.

–Armin… –ella pronunció su nombre con voz cálida y musical–. Oh, Armin… Por lo que más quieras, ¡no cambies nunca! Si a pesar de todo lo que has vivido, todo lo que has pasado, aún puedes conservar esa inocencia, esa candidez… Por favor, consérvala. No cambies, no en eso.

Le sorprendió que no hubiese el más mínimo rastro de burla ni sarcasmo en su voz. El chico no entendía nada; y su confusión debía de ser bien patente, a pesar de la penumbra y su propia máscara, porque Annie estuvo a punto de echarse a reír otra vez… aunque se contuvo a duras penas, todavía vibraba un poco. Armin se sentía tan perplejo, que ni siquiera pudo mostrarse indignado.

–Compasión, je je, ésa ha sido buena –consiguió decir la traidora, en el mismo tono, sin apartar de él sus brillantes ojos azules–. En realidad no fue compasión, Armin. Más bien justo lo contrario.

Su expresión no cambio de repente por completo, del mismo modo que el sol no se ocultaba tras el horizonte en tan sólo un instante. Fue como si un fuego se apagara poco a poco, hasta quedar sólo rescoldos… o más bien, como si ese sencillo fuego cálido se fuera transformando lentamente en uno distinto, azul y gélido, contra las leyes de la naturaleza.

"Algo apropiado para una cambiante. Aunque quizás se trata de una clase de leyes completamente distintas, que todavía no hemos descubierto."

Y para conseguirlo, tenía que seguir adelante con aquel siniestro juego; aun sin saber algunas de las respuestas, ya las _temía_.

–Lo contrario de la compasión –repitió él, convirtiendo las palabras de _ella_ en una pregunta.

–Lo contrario, Armin, lo contrario –Annie habló con tono tranquilo y neutro; por eso le sorprendieron aún más sus siguientes palabras–. Maldad, crueldad, _odio_ … y supongo que sadismo también, porque _disfruté_ haciéndolo, Armin.

Y el chico sintió… _frío_. No fue algo momentáneo, que en seguida desaparecería, dando paso a un estado más relajado o al calor abrasador de su propio odio. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo se fuese transformando lentamente en hielo: su piel, sus músculos, su carne, sus huesos, su sangre… A pesar del aire casi asfixiante de la celda, dejó de sentir calor; aquella atmósfera agobiante ya no era un problema para él, Annie se había encargado de ello con sus palabras.

–No creo que disfrutaras con eso –replicó débilmente el muchacho, deseando que fuese cierto.

"Por favor, dime que tengo razón. _Miénteme_ si es necesario."

–Pero es lo que tú habías dicho antes, Armin –contestó _ella_ , con su fría voz–. Para poder seguir haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez, tienes que aprender a _disfrutar_ con ello… –sus dientes fueron mostrándose, no en una sonrisa, sino en la mueca de una loba dispuesta a desgarrarle la garganta a su adversario–. Y en el caso de Marco, después del primer golpe, hicieron falta muchos más…

Armin no creía que ya fuese posible, pero aun así el frío que sentía se hizo todavía más intenso. Recordaba lo que le había contado Jean; cuando encontró el cuerpo de aquel a quien consideraba un amigo, quedaba poco más de la mitad.

–E-eso… tú… –miraba a la traidora horrorizado, notando que le faltaba el aliento–. ¿N-no fue un titán? ¿Y n-no te transformaste? ¿Se lo hiciste… _tú_?

Por toda respuesta, un silencio que confirmó sus peores temores. "¡Diosas!", habría exclamado él, si fuese un seguidor del Culto de los Muros; pero incluso si hubiera creído, habría dejado de hacerlo, sabiendo que ocurrían cosas así en aquel mundo.

–¿Por qué? –consiguió preguntar Armin, en un susurro.

–"¿Por qué?" ¿¡Y por qué no!?

Annie apretó los dientes, haciendo resonar en toda la celda el trueno de su furia, que aún mantenía bajo control. Su expresión semejaba la de un demonio, pero su postura no había variado ni un ápice, desde el inicio de a conversación; recostada contra la pared en aquella esquina, las piernas con las rodillas dobladas… aunque las manos sostenían con fuerza el cucharón, como si en cualquier momento fuese a hacerlo pedazos.

"Igual que Levi antes con su bastón, en el bosque. En algunas cosas, sí se parecen, ella y él…"

Y eso le hizo pensar… El Capitán había tenido sus motivos para reaccionar de aquella manera; la Traidora también tendría los suyos. Sintió, a pesar del frío, que la inspiración le iluminaba de nuevo.

 _Lo supo_. En realidad, lo había sabido desde mucho antes; quizás era que sólo ahora encontraba las palabras.

–Annie… _Tú has sentido lo mismo todo este tiempo_.

Y entonces la traidora le dirigió una mirada de _espanto_ ; señal de que había dado en el clavo… Quizás una parte de ella todavía esperaba que él se estuviese confundiendo, que no hubiera comprendido del todo; pero Armin siguió adelante, no por la crueldad de aplastar aquella tenue esperanza, sino por un deseo de _justicia_. Ya era momento de dejarse de omisiones y medias verdades, dejar de engañarse a uno mismo; dejar las cosas claras, no sólo sobre lo que había ocurrido, sino también las verdaderas razones para ello, _sus_ razones.

"Es curioso, ya no siento odio, más bien… ¿compasión?"

Además, intuía que sólo siguiendo ese camino y alcanzando la verdad concreta que había al final del mismo, tendría alguna posibilidad de descubrir por extensión otras verdades, tanto o más importantes que ésa.

Se suponía que aquella conversación en la penumbra de una celda sólo era su "misión secundaria", pero… ¿Y si el azar o el destino (ya no creía en dioses ni diosas) convertían esa situación en una oportunidad única para conseguir las respuestas que tanto necesitaban? Incluso si la "misión principal" tenía éxito y conseguían descubrir y eliminar al resto de traidores infiltrados, incluso si justo después de la ejecución Ymir decidía ponerse de parte de la Humanidad y contarles todo lo que sabía… _Ahora_ tenía la posibilidad de obtener esas mismas respuestas sin tener que esperar tres días; y esa diferencia, que permitiría a la Fuerza Conjunta estar aún más preparada, podía ser cuestión de vida o muerte.

Así que, aun sabiendo el daño que le haría a _ella_ , y también a sí mismo, Armin decidió seguir adelante. Era justo; era necesario. Cumpliría con su deber, por elevado que fuese el precio; aunque tuviera que arrancarse el corazón y sacrificar su propia humanidad para recorrer ese camino. Sin embargo, no había maldad en aquella decisión; ni la habría en sus próximas palabras.

"Al menos, cuando me consumía el odio, sentía calor. Ahora sólo noto… _frío_."

Quizás por eso su voz sonó tan clara, tan firme, sin un solo temblor; quizás por eso su voz, en cierto modo, se pareció tanto a la de _ella_.

–Annie… –repitió–. Tú has sentido lo mismo todo este tiempo. Lo mismo que Marco… Ese odio, esa desesperación, esa sensación de estar dividido en dos… Por un lado, crees que tus enemigos se merecen todo lo que les pase, especialmente cuando tienes que matarles antes de que ellos te maten a ti. Pero también tienes todas esas dudas, ¿verdad? Sobre quién es el enemigo, sobre si realmente puedes considerar como tal a la gente con la que has vivido durante años… Dudas sobre si la misión justifica todo lo que has hecho, lo que estás haciendo y lo que todavía tendrías que hacer. Si no habrá otra manera, si en realidad no estarás empeorando aún más las cosas con cada decisión que tomas…

"Y en realidad, casi todo esto también podría aplicármelo a mí mismo."

Annie no dijo ni una sola palabra; como si se hubiera olvidado de respirar. Tan sólo un momento antes, había estado apretando los dientes; ahora en cambio, parecía haberse quedado tan fría y helada como él. Sólo el brillo de sus atemorizados ojos azules revelaba que seguía escuchando, a pesar de su mirada perdida, que parecía atravesar lo que tenía delante de ella; perdida en sus recuerdos, en sus dudas, en sus remordimientos. Por el contrario, Armin podía ver dentro de la cambiante, pero sin llegar a atravesarla, sin llegar a perderse del todo en lo que iba descubriendo; irónicamente, era su cercana presencia lo que le ayudaba a mantenerse algo más centrado de lo habitual.

–Marco debió sentirse así también, por lo que me contaste… y lo que me _enseñaste_. Dividido en su interior, como si fuera dos personas distintas al mismo tiempo, completamente antagónicas. A la vez, él era consciente de esa disonancia, Annie… _la misma disonancia que tú has sentido en tu interior todo este tiempo_. Y creo que ahora… lo entiendo. Entiendo por qué le hiciste eso, por qué le mataste. ¡Marco se rindió! Era la opción más sencilla, la salida del cobarde, algo que podría hacer cualquiera… pero tú no eres "cualquiera", ya lo dijiste antes. Tú eres Annie Leonhart, una Guerrera con una misión que cumplir, ¡y tú no te rindes! Siempre has estado dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario, sin importar las dificultades o lo alto que fuese el precio que tendías que pagar, incluso si tenías que mancharte con la sangre de quienes se interponían en tu camino. No, tú no ibas a rendirte, a pesar de la carga que te abrumaba… porque sabías que, en cuanto lo hicieses, alguien más tendría que ocupar tu lugar y soportar esa misma carga. No sólo supondría abandonar a tus compañeros a su suerte… es que entonces, todo lo que tú ya sufriste, no habría servido para nada.

Conforme él hablaba, Annie seguía escuchando en silencio. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos se había cambiado de posición, Armin iba sintiendo cada vez menos frío; como si el fuego de la inspiración que iluminaba su espíritu, también volviese a caldear poco a poco su cuerpo; como si esa llama en su interior ardiese cada vez con más fuerza. No era el fuego abrasador y destructivo del odio que había sentido antes, sino algo… _puro_. Algo parecido a lo que experimentó en el bosque, cuando Eren estaba meditando en su forma titán y le miró directamente a los ojos, justo antes de volver en sí.

Había empezado a sentirse más inspirado desde entonces; como si una potente luz deshiciese las sombras en que se escondían la paranoia y el miedo, dejando a cambio espacio para un conocimiento y un saber puros… como un fuego blanco de comprensión sobre los secretos de aquel mundo y de quienes vivían en él, a uno y otro lado de los Muros. Todo ello, de un modo no tan distinto a como luego Annie le había ido mostrando, de una manera aún más directa, algunos de sus propios secretos.

Ese fuego puro y luminoso de conocimiento, ¿era algo que compartían Eren y Annie? De ser así, ¿ocurría por el mero hecho de ser cambiantes, o por ser _especiales_ dentro de los cambiantes? La posibilidad de que en el interior de su amigo latiese un poder de aquella clase, inquietaba y fascinaba a Armin al mismo tiempo; un poder que permitiría conocerlo todo, saberlo todo… incluso _poderlo_ todo.

¿Por eso buscaban los Guerreros a Eren, con tanta desesperación, desde hacía cinco años? Y de ser así, ¿cómo habría llegado hasta él ese poder? ¿Hasta qué punto lo poseía Annie también? ¿Qué tenían ambos en común, además de ser cambiantes, para haber despertado ese fuego en su interior? ¿Acaso Annie había alcanzando ya su límite y no era suficiente, por eso trató de capturar a Eren? Quizás él podría llegar mucho más lejos que ella, más lejos que cualquier otro cambiante; pero en ese caso, ¿dónde estaría el límite… si es que existía?

Si el poder de Eren no tenía límites y podía aumentar cada vez más… ¿en qué le convertiría eso?

"En alguien que lo sabe todo y lo puede todo. En un ser omnisciente y omnipotente. En un _dios_."

Aquella idea… Armin no estaba seguro de cómo debería sentirse. Por un lado, tener a un "dios" de su parte les daría una ventaja tremenda; pero por otro lado, ¿hasta qué punto podría cambiar un poder así a una persona, y más aún a alguien como Eren? Si ascendía tanto que ya sólo podía ver a los humanos como hormigas, ¿seguiría considerando la causa de la Humanidad también como la suya propia?

El temor volvió a envolverle en su puño gélido, cuando se le ocurrió lo que preferiría creer que era sólo un disparate; pero suponiendo que todo aquello tuviese sentido y pudiera terminar convirtiéndose en realidad, en caso de alcanzar Eren tal nivel de conocimiento que lo sabría absolutamente _todo_ …

¿Quién podría garantizar que ese "dios" no terminaría poniéndose de parte de los Guerreros?

¿Y si el enemigo había tenido razón todo este tiempo? Una justa causa, una misión que debían llevar a cabo, no por maldad sino por una cuestión de simple supervivencia… o algo aún más grande que lo que podían percibir los humanos, atrapados como estaban dentro de sus Muros.

Aquellas ideas desconcertaban y fascinaban a Armin al mismo tiempo. Lo bueno era que volvía a tener esa sensación de distanciamiento, de poder considerar todo aquello de manera objetiva… o al menos con calma suficiente para no sentirse _aterrado_ al reconocer que, incluso tratándose de teorías más o menos disparatadas, cabía la posibilidad de que _fuesen ciertas_.

También se dio cuenta de que, en esas ocasiones anteriores, las llamas del odio no sólo habían estado a punto de destruirlo todo, incluido él mismo; tampoco le habían permitido ver más allá de lo que tenía justo enfrente.

Y sin embargo… un conocimiento excesivo, al menos sin el poder de un dios para poder asimilarlo, conllevaba el riesgo de perderse en un mar de abstracciones y posibilidades, en vez de prestar atención a lo más inmediato; que en este caso, era Annie y lo que todavía tenía que contarle. Armin supo que más le valía volver a poner los pies en la tierra, y concluir aquel asunto; incluso si _eso_ era precisamente lo que le había permitido alcanzar las otras conclusiones, alejarse tanto del punto de partida sería como tratar de volar sin tener alas. Para poder dar el siguiente paso, antes tenía que terminar el primero de ellos.

Sin embargo, incluso después de tanto divagar, Armin veía que continuaba teniendo la atención de Annie; o al menos tanto como era posible, dado que ella parecía seguir sumida en su pequeño infierno personal, perdida en las visiones de un pasado del que jamás podría escapar. Otra señal era que el cucharón de madera reposaba lánguidamente en sus manos, ya mucho menos tensas; como si las palabras de él, aun sin proponérselo, la hubiesen paralizado.

Armin, por el contrario, no recordaba haberse sentido tan activo antes; su cuerpo permanecía prácticamente en la misma posición, pero su mente había sido capaz de darle vueltas a todas aquellas ideas en apenas un instante, sin llegar a perder de vista a la prisionera con quien debía seguir hablando.

–Sabes, Annie… Quizás tú seas la persona más fuerte a la que he conocido jamás.

Sus palabras casi la hicieron saltar, como un golpe o una sorpresa; la atención de ella, no tan distante ahora, volvió a centrarse sobre él. Su presente estaba iluminado por un fuego azul que le consumía y, al mismo tiempo, le daba más fuerzas.

–Annie, con tantas dudas… Seguro que tú también te planteaste acabar con todo de golpe, como Marco. Y yo… Siento lo de antes, sé que no fui justo contigo. Sé que también perdiste amigos, amigas… –"Mina", pensó él; y ella pareció adivinarlo, con un estremecimiento–. Sé que lo sentiste, que fue otra carga más que añadir a todas las que ya soportabas… Ese peso te aplastaba cada vez más y, aun así, tú seguiste adelante. No te rendiste, aunque tenías esa opción. Tú misma dijiste antes que podrías acabar con todo en cualquier momento, pero no lo has hecho. No has elegido esa opción todavía, es más, no creo que la elijas nunca.

Armin no pretendía halagarla para que bajase la guardia; su admiración era sincera y honesta, las palabras casi le salían solas. "Es extraño, que piense en ella así… pero hay que reconocer las virtudes, incluso en nuestros enemigos. Supongo que, el hueco que dejó todo ese odio, lo he ido llenando con otra cosa… pero así está mucho mejor."

–Marco también tuvo esa elección… y eligió. Eligió la salida fácil, eligió aquello que tú consideras una traición dentro de otra traición: abandonar a sus compañeros… abandonarte a ti. Es fácil, olvidarse de los demás y de cómo les afectará esa decisión, incluso cuando uno ya no esté aquí. Tú estabas en la misma situación, pero decidiste quedarte a pesar de todo. Aunque doliese, aunque tuvieses que apretar los dientes… ¿Y él en cambio sí podía rendirse, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra? ¿Él sí podía esquivar, como un cobarde, las responsabilidades de sus propios actos?

Armin dejó transcurrir un breve instante de silencio. Miró a Annie a los ojos, hasta llegar al fondo de su alma; y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Era como si el vínculo que se había establecido entre ellos, se fuese haciendo cada vez más fuerte; esa capacidad de ponerse en el lugar del otro, comprenderle un poco mejor, incluso si no se podía perdonar ni olvidar la sangre derramada. Al menos, cada uno podía tratar a su contrario como persona, no como bestia o alimaña a exterminar; las virtudes al lado de los defectos, la ayuda prestada… y las atrocidades cometidas.

–Dices que le odiabas cuando le mataste, Annie, y yo… te creo. Odiabas a Marco por tomar esa decisión, por escapar de sus responsabilidades mientras tú tenías que añadir a las tuyas las de él… pero creo que en ese momento, cuando estabas golpeándole una y otra vez, _te odiabas a ti misma tanto como a él_. Quizás porque en realidad "fácil" es un término relativo. Quizás porque a él le costó tomar esa decisión, más de lo que te habría costado a ti, aunque eso ya nunca podrás saberlo. Quizás porque él pagó en ese momento el precio de su traición, evitando al menos causar más daño, un lujo que no sabes si te podrías haber permitido. Lo que sí sabías era que a ti te tocaba seguir adelante, continuar sola, soportando el remordimiento del pasado y el temor del futuro. Quizás le odiaste, Annie, porque en realidad tú habrías querido morir también, pero no te atreviste. Quizás te odiaste porque desearías que alguien te hubiese hecho lo mismo, acabando con todo de una vez. _Quizás_. No pretendo saber qué es lo que tienes exactamente dentro de la cabeza, Annie, pero lo que sí sé es que… en realidad las cosas no son tan sencillas.

Armin no estaba seguro de si, a pesar de la máscara, sonreía; si así fuera, sería una sonrisa plácida, tranquila y amable… tal y como él se sentía en ese momento. "Nanaba también debe sentirse así. ¿Arderá en ella el mismo fuego? ¿Lo tomó de Eren y luego me lo entregó a mí, y yo a Annie? Es un bonito pensamiento."

Observando a la prisionera, se veía que ya estaba algo más calmada, sin apartar la mirada pero meditando en todo lo que él acababa de contarle; si abrumada o confundida, no sabría decirlo. "Sin embargo, siento como que aún falta algo, pero ¿el qué?" Decidió seguir su instinto; no sería la primera vez que una corazonada le llevaba al lugar correcto.

–Por otro lado… –continuó tranquilo, con un leve encogimiento de hombros–. A veces, intentando evitar un destino en concreto, lo que conseguimos es precipitarlo. A veces, uno puede escapar de ese destino, pero sólo para retrasar un poco más lo inevitable –Armin suspiró–. No hay tanta diferencia, al final todos terminamos prácticamente igual… Todos morimos. Marco terminó ardiendo en esa pira funeraria, y me temo que tú ya habrás oído que dentro de tres días…

Entonces se quedó paralizado.

" _ **No."**_

A pesar de la inspiración, a pesar de aquella idea recurrente… volvió a sentir frío; un frío mucho más intenso que antes, un frío provocado por el terror gélido de una nueva revelación no menos siniestra que las anteriores.

Y sin embargo, en realidad, se trataba de una de esas soluciones escondidas a plena vista; algo sencillo y, al mismo tiempo, aterrador precisamente por su sencillez. Una verdad temible, que uno ya no podía negar, tras darse cuenta de que la había tenido allí delante todo el tiempo.

Además, estaba la promesa que le había hecho antes al Comandante Erwin.

" _Mucho dependerá del método de ejecución, aunque eso debe decidirlo Zackley. Naturalmente, si tienes alguna idea…"_

" _Si se me ocurre alguna que merezca la pena, se lo haré saber a la mayor brevedad, señor."_

Era su deber, su misión. Una ejecución espectacular, _catártica_ como también había dicho el Capitán antes. Algo que serviría para satisfacer al Generalísimo, saciar la sed de sangre del pueblo aterrado que reclamaba seguridad y venganza; algo que acabaría con el peligro que suponía la mera existencia de la traidora y (si había suerte) también con los demás infiltrados, para hacer "limpieza" en casa, antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo que acechaba más allá de los Muros. Y si todo salía (terriblemente) bien, estarían mandado a los indecisos como Ymir un contundente mensaje, del tipo "conmigo o contra mí".

Y todo esto, se podía conseguir de una manera tan sencilla como efectiva… y letal; de una manera espectacular y catártica, justo lo que necesitaban. Lo cual, a su vez, dependía de una decisión de Armin.

Si cumplía, o no, esa promesa que le había hecho al Comandante.

Si para contribuir a aquella victoria de la Humanidad, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la suya propia; porque sabía que, con lo que se disponía a hacer, estaría sacrificando para siempre una parte de sí mismo. Pero, ¿cuántas muertes se podrían evitar, si aquello…?

–¿Armin?

Fue precisamente _ella_ quien volvió a centrarle en el presente; y eso sólo hizo que él se sintiese aún peor.

"Annie, yo… Pediría perdón por lo que voy a hacer, pero sé que no lo merezco."

Por otro lado, cuanto más lo pensaba… Mike y Nanaba no lo aprobarían, desde luego; seguramente ninguno de los dos volvería a dirigirle la palabra, después de aquello. Ambos empatizaban más con los cambiantes, después de haber estado entrenando a Eren.

Y entonces recordó… que Eren ya había sido custodiado antes por otro grupo: el Escuadrón de Levi. Sus miembros pagaron el precio máximo en cumplimiento de su deber: Eld, Gunther, Auruo, Petra.

Seguramente ellos también se habrían opuesto a un método tan bárbaro… pero ya no podían hacerlo: Annie los había matado, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

"Te cargaste a quienes podrían haber intentado defenderte ahora. Así que, en cierto modo… tú te lo has buscado. Te lo mereces."

Pero aquel razonamiento le sonaba débil incluso a él. Sabía que justicia y venganza eran cosas bien distintas. Por otro lado, si existía una posibilidad de salvaguardar al menos su dignidad…

–¿Armin? –repitió _ella_.

En sus ojos azules había una sombra de preocupación, cada vez más intensa. En sus facciones se veía una tensión también creciente; como si, a través de esa conexión que ahora existía entre ambos, ella pudiese intuir lo que él había descubierto… y aun sin saber de qué se trataba, ya se sintiese asustada. Y con razón.

Sabía que no era odio (ya no) lo que le movía a actuar así contra Annie. Por otro lado, había varias opciones: podía olvidarse de ello y, con suerte, a nadie más se le ocurriría lo mismo; tampoco tenía por qué decírselo a _ella_ hasta el último momento… o al menos hasta estar con un pie fuera de la celda, para no quedar a su merced después de la revelación.

"Estaría llevándola al límite, con la promesa que le hizo antes a Nanaba. Pero yo también prometí… Además, sería _lo justo_."

Lo justo.

Lo justo sería cumplir su promesa y hablar enseguida con el Comandante. Lo justo sería que Annie también supiese cuanto antes el destino que le aguardaba; confirmar lo que ya intuía, por su propia boca y de ningún otro, a pesar de todos los riesgos.

"Está muy bien eso de ser _justo_ … hasta que surgen las dificultades."

Quizás aquél era _su_ momento; el momento de decidir si hacía lo fácil o hacía lo correcto; si tomaba la decisión más cobarde, para estar a salvo… o tomaba la decisión que _sabía_ que debía tomar, aunque quizás estuviese firmando su propia sentencia de muerte.

Pero aquellos ojos azules… se merecían una respuesta. _Ella_ merecía saber la verdad.

Y le _costó_ ; le costó tanto, en tantos sentidos… pero al final lo hizo. Para bien o para mal.

Armin, por fin, se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras que marcarían el destino de ambos.

–Annie… dentro de tres días… morirás… _**quemada viva**_.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Hemos llegado a un punto especialmente importante… en varios sentidos._

 _Creo que, con esa última frase, más de uno ya sabrá a qué escena concreta de "Juego de Tronos" me refería en la nota del primer capítulo; y si escucháis la banda sonora de la quinta temporada, concretamente el tema "Kneel For No Man", podréis iros haciendo una idea de lo que le espera a Annie. Por ahora, y para evitar más spoilers, sólo diré que la Traidora lo va a tener muy difícil, por no decir imposible, para escapar de ese destino aciago._

 _Sin embargo, me temo que la historia va a quedar en suspenso durante algún tiempo. No sólo he superado ya la extensión de "Juegos de Guerra", que era mi fic más largo hasta la fecha; también he alcanzado mí limite como escritor. No he llegado aún al final del camino, pero sé que he recorrido una parte considerable del mismo; verdaderamente necesito descansar, antes de poder seguir adelante con "Catarsis"._

 _Al principio, la idea era escribir esta historia del tirón; claro está, no conté con que terminaría escribiendo tanto, hasta alcanzar una extensión monstruosa… ¡y lo que queda todavía! Me centré en este fic, aparcando los demás, para contar todo lo que se me había ocurrido, antes de que se apagase la llama de esa inspiración concreta; pero al final (y esto resulta especialmente apropiado por el título del capítulo) el fuego se descontroló, hasta convertirse en un incendio que me dejó bastante quemado._

 _No es algo definitivo, obviamente; pero sé que debo parar, aquí y ahora. En un futuro próximo, volveré con esta historia y terminaré lo que he empezado… ¡algo que no podré hacer si dejo que esta historia acabe conmigo antes! No bromeo cuando digo que necesito tomarme un descanso, al menos en lo referente a "Catarsis"._

 _Sin embargo, no pienso dejar de escribir; y aunque quisiera, no sé si podría, es algo que ya ha terminado formando parte de mí. Por "tomarme un descanso", me refiero a continuar con alguna de las historias que ya había empezado antes, tiempo atrás; en comparación con ésta, las otras son mucho más ligeras y desenfadadas, ¡dónde va a parar!_

 _Escribir del tirón 100.000 palabras, en tan poco tiempo, cansa. Escribir todo el rato desde la perspectiva del mismo personaje, dotado además de una mente inquieta e inquisitiva que agota todas las posibilidades, cansa. Escribir poniendo especial cuidado al detalle, tratando de mantener la cohesión narrativa y repasándolo todo con cierta frecuencia, cansa. Cuanto más avanza uno, más peso lleva a sus espaldas y más le cuesta continuar, sin extraviarse en el laberinto de lo anteriormente escrito._

 _Desde luego, el tema y el género del fic tampoco ayudan. "Angst" y "hurt/comfort" (mucho más de lo primero que de lo segundo), como una constante, a lo largo de 23 capítulos bien extensos y más de ¡100.000 palabras! Abundan las reflexiones internas y hay una amplia variedad de situaciones; centrándose en temas especialmente intensos y agotadores, que provocan un desgaste considerable en quien escribe sobre ellos._

 _El dolor de la traición, la inseguridad de no saber a qué atenerse, la desconfianza hacia los supuestos aliados, el miedo a luchar contra un enemigo implacable y poderoso… Especial mención merece el odio, que puede consumir a quien se deja llevar por él, hasta el punto de que (como bien menciona Armin en este mismo capítulo) luego no quedan ni siquiera las cenizas._

 _En fin, creo que con esto ya os hacéis una idea… Escribir constantemente sobre unas temas tan áridos y oscuros, desde una perspectiva realista que no invita demasiado al optimismo, termina dejándole a uno seco. No puedo más, al menos por ahora; y cuando uno tiene la sensación de estar atrapado, eso ya es señal de que hay que tomarse un respiro._

 _Valoro y significa mucho para mí cada análisis, cada seguidor y favorito, cada contestación. Una vez más, os doy a todos las gracias por vuestro interés y apoyo, sin el cual yo no habría llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo._

 _Podéis quedaros tranquilos, porque no he abandonado esta historia. Sólo estoy haciendo un alto en el camino, recuperando fuerzas después de una experiencia tan intensa, antes de volver a ponerme en marcha para continuar escribiendo; hasta llegar a ese final que (espero) no defraudará a nadie._

 _En resumen: esto no es un "adiós", es un "hasta pronto"._

 _Espero que os vaya todo bien._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _SilentSpaniard_


End file.
